The Hyuuga’s Rival
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: Hinata finds her rival.A girl from the clan that is rival from hers that arrives to the village after 30 years of been hidden.They are different& very alike and mostly when it comes on getting certain blonde’s attention.Chp30:Truth at Red Lights,Complete
1. Tsukyuga

Chapter 1: The Tsukyuga

AN: I am rewriting the Hyuuga's Rival; I am sorry for the inconvenience if some of you already have started reading.

Chapter 1: The Tsukyuga

The setting sun showered the village with reds and oranges from above; as the roofs ceded from the light several feet sounded below on the streets. A large group of people, all wearing dark coats, walked pushing carts and luggage towards their new home. The few villagers still outside as the night fell looked at the new comers with interest. They had heard the rumors but could not believe it as they saw them pass by. At first they thought it was a trick of the setting sun but as the street lamps turned on they saw otherwise. Pupiless red eyes looked back at them with empty expression.

On that new fallen night in the village where almost anything could happen, a young woman ran and jumped from roof to roof catching the last sunrays. Her hair was dark and long, her face kind but also looked kind of worried. Her eyes were white and had no pupils. Several of the new comers stopped to look at her with curiosity. She felt the same curiosity for them. On arms she carried a small package. As she neared the very back of the group she found her target. A woman of long dark hair with a smooth lightly tanned face walked along the Hokage. They did not speak but seemed to be in good terms.

Hinata stopped before them. Tsunade smiled at her looking at the present she carried for the new clan leader.

"Welcome back to Konoha" said Hinata extending the present with a bow.

"…" the woman with red eyes only looked at her with indifference before taking the present and passing it to a young woman walking behind her "thank you, Hyuuga"

"You are welcome Tsukyuga-sama" said Hinata back at her before the woman walked just besides her and continued her path.

"You better get home before it gets too late" said Tsunade to the young Hyuuga with a smile.

"Hai" said the young Hyuuga as the Hokage continued to walk with the Tsukyuga head clan. Just as she was ready to go back home she noticed the girl still standing there holding to her present.

"Ehm…thanks?" she said as little bit uneasy. Her skin was a little bit tanner than that of the older Tsukyuga woman. Her hair was short to her shoulder and arched outwards and her clothing was covered by a black gabardine.

Hinata saw that they were about the same age. She smiled and said "it was nothing. I am Hinata Hyuuga"

"Mina Tsukyuga" she said with a calmer smile before they started to walk together.

From above of the roofs a blond had watched the interaction. He had not liked how the Tsukyuga woman had been so cold towards Hinata but the other one. The younger Tsukyuga had been nice to Hinata and he was glad for that.

"Naruto, we received orders. We can go now" said Sasuke behind him. The Uchiha wore regular black pants and shirt with a green vest.

Naruto stood up finishing his guard. They had been assigned to watch over the arrival of the Tsukyuga. It had all been going really smoothly. When he looked back at the two girls he found them gone.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura as she packed her binoculars.

"Its nothing" said Naruto with a big smile before noticing Sakura's attention was now on a deep thinking Sasuke "what's with him?"

"NARUTO!" She made him almost jump out of his skin "don't you see? Hyuuga clan, Tsukyuga clan? They used to be called the three mighty clans of Konoha"

"Oh yeah" said Naruto "But they are now only two and one Uchiha" he said before a gloomy cloud started to rain on Sasuke's head.

"Naruto!"

"Ah!" and he hit the ground below.

"Good thing your dick is so small that it didn't get hurt" said Sai from the edge of the roof with a friendly smile.

"YOU!" Naruto shouted before hearing Sasuke laugh 'I knew having those two in the same team meant trouble'

Tsunade arrived to her office after leaving the Tsukyuga on their old compound. On her lists to do was to send shinobi and workers to help them put the place back together. She sighed before leaning back on her chair with a small drink of sake. She really detested Tamiko Tsukyuga. The woman was almost as annoying as when she left thirty years ago but now on a more quiet way. She didn't like how she treated Hinata's gift. Well the woman would soon know who Hinata was…after all old friends had to meet sooner or later.

She turned her chair to look outside. The village was in peace but a lot had to be done since a year ago there had been a great battle between them, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and his minions. A lot of shinobi were lost and when the work just seemed to no end she knew it was time. She sent the letter three months ago and got an answer two months later. She didn't expect them to return so eagerly after they left on their own. The Tsukyuga were a strong clan; as strong as the Hyuuga depending of their new generations.

She sighed as Sai came into her office with the Tsukyuga report which included their number and the description of those who seemed like they would cause trouble.

"Tsunade-sama" he said with respect.

"Thank you Sai" said Tsunade as she opened the folder to find the painting of a woman she had heard a lot of.

"You know her?" Sai asked.

"She is the head clan's sister…and also their strongest member" Tsunade looked at the painting with an odd feeling. This woman, her mere picture brought shivers to her back.

Hinata arrived home and tried to get directly to her room without being detected. No other Hyuuga would go welcome their rival. She didn't want to start senseless fighting. She had talked a little with Mina who was actually a year younger than her. They had arranged for in the next days to go out and Hinata would give her a tour of the village. She was so glad that she made a friend with her. She was close to her team but she was a girl and she needed someone to talk to about stuff.

"So you went" said Neji standing by her door against the wall.

"Hai" she said not liking the cold look he was giving her.

"Hm" she knew that sound, the sound of disapproval and you have brought shame to our clan. Neji needed to stop hanging around her father so much.

"Good night" said Hinata going into her room as he walked down the hall.

She sat on her bed wondering how much her father disapproved. Well, she didn't really mind. She had proven herself last year on that battle by showing that she was even above Neji's level. Part of her always cheered when she remembered her saving him from death. Her father had heard it all from a certain loud mouth that had seen it. Really, her Naruto had helped her more than he could ever think. Now, if she just could gather the courage to tell him about her feelings.

"Hinata" Hanabi knocked.

"Come in" she said standing

"Otosama is waiting for you on the main yard" said Hanabi before leaving.

"Hai" she said wondering what he wanted to tell her. She hurried not wanting to make him wait. When she arrived she was surprise to find the leader of the Tsukyuga clan and Mina with her father.

"Hinata, I want you to meet my old friend Tamiko Tsukyuga" said Hiashi.

Hinata looked at Tamiko, she looked calmer and a lot friendlier than before, was she really her father's friend?

"We have already met" said Tamiko with a serene smile "thank you for the present Hinata-sama"

"So then you have already met Mina-sama as well?" Hiashi asked.

"Hai" said Hinata looking at a more serious Mina.

"Thank you again Hinata-sama" said Mina almost in a dead tone. Then Hinata felt it. She was careful looking towards the side. Watching from a corner of the yard was Neji and close to him Hanabi. Neji was looking at Mina with a dark feeling on his eyes and Mina was on the defense because of it. Hinata tried to smile to lessen to hostility.

"Well it's getting late, my daughter and I should get going" said Tamiko "it was nice to see you again Hiashi-baka" said Tamiko before leaving.

Hinata gasped and looked at her father. He had a crooked smile and popping vein "That woman is still the same" he said gaining control of himself. He looked at his daughter "Mina is the heir of the Tsukyuga"

"I will be careful" said Hinata knowing what he wanted to hear. Then she proceeded to go to her room wondering why Neji was so uneasy about Mina, if she was at least two years younger than him.

"Look, its Sasuke" Naruto could hear the woman say as he and his team passed that night towards the Ichiraku ramen "Is that Sai? He has grown so much"

'Ah! Why me!' thought Naruto as they kept receiving more stares 'those two are almost like twins, there is nothing special about them! But me…oh me, I can beat both of them with my hands tied!' he had his arms crossed and a deep frown.

"Naruto, stop acting so weird or people are going to get the idea that there is something wrong with you" said Sakura.

Sasuke burst into a laugh

"You mean more wrong than he already is?" said Sai before giving Sasuke a high five.

Naruto grumbled to himself about asshole teammates and stupid comments that weren't even funny.

"Oi Naruto, you seem in a foul mood" said Shikamaru who was sitting at the Ichiraku with Temary.

"Don't mind him, he is just being an idiot as usual" said Sakura before Naruto dragged himself to a seat and receiving his favorite usual.

"So how is Gaara and the others?" Naruto asked after the first mouth full

"Everything is going well" said Temary "we only came to request assistance with certain interrogation. We couldn't get a word from the guy but as soon as Gaara heard the Tsukyuga were back to Konoha he sent me and Kankuro to bring the criminal here"

"The Tsukyuga?" Naruto asked "what can they do?"

"They are expert interrogators, its part of their bloodline" said Sasuke

"So what do they do exactly?" said Naruto with an irritated tone.

"Not even I know Naruto" said Sai.

"the village made it a law to keep them secret, thirty years ago when they left" said Sakura "so not even Kakashi sensei would know"

"So Gaara knows" said Naruto.

"The Kasekage has at his disposition one of the most completes libraries ever known" said Shikamaru "I bet he spends plenty of time gathering useful information"

"Yeah not like other lazy people that spend their free time watching clouds" said Naruto, before receiving a hit on the head.

"You are one to talk" said Sakura.

"Hehe" Temary only smiled and laughed softly.

Naruto got in bed late at night. It would be interesting to be part of a clan but also kind of complicated, he thought. It was like a big family but also not family. Then there were family rivals and high expectations and behavior. He scratched his head, wondering how Hinata and Neji survived. Well, Neji sometimes acted like a cold ass but Hinata was more of herself. This year passed he had seen it be more and more like that. He smiled remembering how happy she was when she saved her cousin and also when she made friends with that new Tsukyuga. His eyes closed slowly.

_An old memory appeared on his mind; a girl dancing by a waterfall. He was child back then so he didn't see it as now. He felt a tingle through his body as she turned around and around. His breath caught when she stopped and looked at him. She changed from that young girl to an older girl, longer hair, and fuller body. He was stupefied. He could not see her face. However he could see every curve of her face and body. She was perfect. He felt greediness for the first time in his life. He wanted her. _

"_hahaha" she laughed softly as she ran into the forest. Water droplets followed her on the air. _

"_Wait" he said before trying to follow her but then he stumbled on a rock and fell face first on the water. He pulled himself up. _

And he was awake. He looked out the new day and passed a hand through his messy hair 'what a dream'

"Naruto, are you ready?" he heard Sakura out his door.

"Give me a minute!" he shouted before standing and looking down "better make it five" he sighed.


	2. Opposite and Alike

Chapter 2: Opposite and Alike

Chapter 2: Opposite and Alike

Hinata could hear her bones resist any other movement from her part. Her father was pushing her just as she thought he would. She hoped that if it came to a fight with Mina she would have energy to at least defend her pride. Their palms blocked each other at high speed. Hinata moved with a hint of extra agility and her flexible body gave her great movements to defend. She felt a strike on her shoulder. She knew using that arm now would be useless. She concentrated on protecting her other arm. She saw the oncoming hit to her chest. Her eyes widened when she found one of her foot kicking her away his father attack and then giving a turn on one foot to kick him on the side. She connected but just as soon her father caught her leg and started turning on his axis. He lifted her whole body as he went around and around.

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed before pulling her body back; her hands holding her to the floor. She was dizzy but did not lose her chance to get her leg free by kicking her father's gut with her other leg. She was on her feet in less than a second and back on fighting position. Her expression was cold and collected. Hiashi almost felt like smiling.

"Go rest, I believe you have a meeting with your team this afternoon" said her father as she walked to get a shower.

"Hai" but she felt like screaming in pain. She unblocked the chakra point as soon as she could get in her room.

Once bathed and dressed she went to bed for at least an hour. She was glad her team was just meeting for their usual supportive meeting. They helped each other improve their skill and planned schedules for training together. Even thought, Kurenai sensei had a baby with her now she attended to supervise at least. Hinata really liked to carry Asumaka.

She pulled herself from bed and went out but just outside the gates she met with a serious looking Hanabi.

"I want to go with you" she said firmly.

Hinata smiled "of course" she said before walking calmly, her sister by her side.

They arrived somewhat later to a large tree where her team usually met. As usual Shino was already there.

"Hinata…Hanabi" he said from under his heavy coat.

"Hi Shino" said Hinata with a smile while Hanabi just went to sit on a root of the tree.

Shino gave a questioning look at her; Hinata only gave a nervous smile.

"She asked me if she could come"

"I see" said Shino

"HEY HINATA!" they heard Kiba shout just as he arrived trotting with Akamaru "I heard that you went to welcome the Tsukyuga, how did it go?"

"It went fine" said Hinata "it seems Tamiko-sama is friends with my father and Mina, her daughter was nice too"

"Hm, you should be careful" said Kiba "my mother says they are pretty tricky. That as soon as the law protecting their identity lifts they can tell us what their abilities are"

"Why don't you just ask them" said Hanabi.

"Right, like you are going to tell us your greatest secret" said Kiba

"It's not a secret" said Hanabi "that law will be lifted soon and everyone will know"

"She is right" said Shino which made Kiba glare at the young Hyuuga "Can you talk with Mina?"

"I will try," said Hinata "I guess is not fare that we don't know while she can know about us"

Kurenai appeared in a swirl of leaves with her baby on arms. She smiled at her team and Hanabi "hello Hanabi"

The child remained as silent as the sleeping baby.

"We should get going" said Kurenai before they walked together to their training grounds. They sat and talked about their recent missions, their interaction with other teams, their teamwork, worked out issues, said in what they had been working on and what they wanted to improve.

"Hinata!" Kiba whined "you are already receiving a lot of extra training from your father, are you sure?"

"Hai, I want to surprise him" she said before remembering Hanabi was there.

"Alright then, these are the days in which our training will be centered on Hinata" said Kurenai writing down the detail. Her child rested on her lap.

"Maybe we could invite other teams to train with us" said Shino.

"What about team 7, I heard they are doing a lot of training since Kakashi-sensei is not back yet from his mission" said Kiba

"I guess" said Hinata her eyes looking anywhere else but them.

"I still don't get it" said Naruto sitting against a tree on the training field of team 7. He had an open scroll on his lap.

"Look, some girls like guys who are hard to get. You know, like a challenge. That's what Sai and Sasuke are since they always act so distant from others. I mean haven't you seen the face they go around" said Sakura before Naruto mimicked a dry mummy face which earned him a knuckle on the head "anyways you asked me to help you study so stop talking and continue readying.

"I thought you liked Sasuke" said Naruto going back to readying.

"I guess I did but after all he did…I don't think that's the case anymore" said Sakura and Naruto could feel the sadness on her voice. He felt bad for bringing the subject up.

Above in the branches hidden was Sasuke. His eyes were closed but it didn't mean he wasn't alert or aware of his teammates. It wasn't like he was spying on them. It just happened that he was there before they arrived and didn't feel like interrupting them when they were studying…alone, where no one else could see them, and they had not told him. What were they up to? Was it date?

'Sakura has better taste than that' he thought but wondered what was her type then if she was no longer interested on him 'I mean she sticks up for me from now and then but I guess is out friendship' he didn't look down. Both continued readying and not noticing him.

Naruto yawned as the sun started to set "there is not enough light"

"Hai, let's continue other day" she said

"Okay, take care Sakura-chan!" and then he left.

Sakura remained standing with slight confused look on her face "he didn't ask me out" she smiled before realizing who was above on the tree "I guess he got over me, don't you think Sasuke-kun?"

"Could be" he said landing behind her "Aren't you cold?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh?" she looked at herself, she wore a black tank top with an open V pink shirt above that barely reached her bellybutton and short black shorts with a half skirt covering only her left leg in which a white circle was centered "Not really, we are still on summer so I guess this is ok"

"Let's go, its getting late" he said before they went for the center of town. They walked with no direction, just hanging out as friends. Then they heard a gasp.

"Hinata" they turned around to see her smile at them, with her was her younger sister who seemed kind of odd.

"Hi" she said "I was looking for you. My team would like to train with you on these days, if it's possible" she handed them a slip of paper with dates.

"It seems possible, since Kakashi sensei is not back yet" said Sakura.

"Seems like a good idea" said Sasuke.

"Thank you" said Hinata.

"We just have to tell Naruto and Sai" said Sakura.

"Alright, we will be there" said Sasuke.

Hinata nodded before they took their own paths. She heard small grumble and looked at her sister before hearing it again.

"I am hungry, let's get something to eat" said Hinata knowing her little sister well enough.

On the next turn they found the Ichiraku. Hinata ordered for them and at slowly as Hanabi though she was maybe as hungry as her. She couldn't remember any time she had spent time like this with her sister. She wondered for the reason to want to follow her. She was pretty sure the meeting with her team bored her.

"Hinata" said Hanabi "…are you again the heir of the clan?"

Hinata looked down. Hanabi was going to be the heir but once she had proven herself to her father he no longer talked about it. She wasn't sure…then the previous day it was her who he called to meet the Tsukyuga and it was her who received the warning. She hadn't wanted to see it before but it was true.

"I guess so" she wondered if her sister was hurt by it.

"Father won't train me like he used to. I thought he would be more strict since I am already in the academy…I don't know if I am doing as I should" she said stopping to look at her sister who was laughing softly.

"It's just that I think you are readier than any other girl in the academy…even if father changes his mind, the only important thing is what you think of yourself. How much you want to improve and how far you want to get"

"HINATA! THAT WAS GREAT!" Naruto shouted from the seat next to her.

Hinata jumped on her seat 'did he hear me say all that?'

Hanabi looked from her sister to the blond sitting next to her.

"So she is your little sister?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"H…Hai" she said trying to control her stutter 'at least I am not fainting'

"Hi, I am Naruto Uzumaki" he said with a smile

"Hanabi Hyuuga" she spoke

'She actually spoke to him!' thought Hinata looking at her sister who went back to eating.

"Hm, Hinata, Sakura told me about the training. I think is great! I have wanted to test my strength against you" he said before hearing someone snort behind them.

"As if Hinata would lose to someone like you" Hinata turned around to meet red eyes.

"Mina" she said. The girl was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt, tight black shorts and a short red skirt.

"Hi Hinata" she said before glaring at Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto, I have heard plenty of you though…you are not as bad looking as they said you were"

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" he asked with a glare.

"Take it however you want blonde" she said before ordering something to go.

"Are you doing well Mina?" asked Hinata

"Hai, some elders asked me to come here and get them some of this ramen. I don't know why but they had been nagging me to come since we arrived" said Mina

"Of course, this is the best ramen in the world" said Naruto going back to eat and earning a free bowl from the owner.

Mina stared at him and Hinata saw this. She saw how the Tsukyuga's eyes softened towards him.

"He is really cute" Mina whispered to Hinata "a little bit stupid but cute non the less"

"Ehm" Hinata swallowed hard.

"SISTER!" shouted someone behind.

"Maiya?" Mina asked "why are you here?"

"I came for more orders" said the girl about Hanabi's age. She had the red eyes, dark hair but her expression was that of a real child.

"What if we help you with it and then we go on a double date?" Sai said from the roof of the Ichiraku.

Mina looked at Naruto and bit her lip.

'Oh no!' thought Hinata desperate.

"Sister, father does not like for you to be out late. You know there are a lot of perverts at night" said Hanabi.

"Per…perverts!" Maiya held to her sister "sister don't go, there are perverts, they will eat you"

Naruto spit his ramen before looking at the little girl. Sai had a thoughtful look. Hinata was petrified. Mina gaped.

"Maiya, do you even know what a pervert is?" asked Mina.

"Ehm, well I heard this lady once say…"

"Forget it!" Mina said covering her sister's mouth "sorry but maybe another time" they got their orders "see you later" she gave a last look at Naruto.

Once they were far Naruto said "she is so…"

"Forwards" said Sai

"No, I mean weird. I swear I could feel her watching me the whole time, like readying me or something" he said as he finished his third bowl "Hinata, you okay?"

"Hai" she said before standing "we better get going"

"So you wouldn't be interested now that she is gone?" asked Sai placing a hand on Hanabi's shoulder.

"SAI! Hanabi was right! There are a lot perverts at night and you are one of them!" Naruto pulled Sai away from Hanabi and a shocked Hinata "I will take you home before you eat someone" then he turned and smiled at Hinata "see you later Hanabi, Hinata!"

"Bye!" said Hinata with a nervous smile.

"Do they really eat you?" asked Hanabi.

Hinata gave a sigh before shaking her head "it doesn't work like that"

"Then how?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata turned red "you are too young to know"

They started walking home "maybe I should ask Neji"

"N..No!" Hinata cried before seeing her sister smile before breaking into laughter "Hanabi!"

"At least we got rid of those Tsukyuga" said Hanabi before sending her sister a smart "so that was Naruto-kun"

"Ehm…" Hinata turned red at being found.

"Father doesn't know but you should be careful to not talk when you sleep" said Hanabi before running towards the entrance of the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata sighed again, not believing such a long day could exist. As she neared the entrance she spotted her cousin. He handed her a scroll.

"A weird bird brought it" he said before leaving her to read it.

It was from Mina asking her to show her around the next day. Hinata was curious of how she knew that the next day was her free day. She felt her hands shake as she brought them to her chest. She shot her eyes tightly. Mina liked Naruto. She said so in her letter. She wanted to know more about him…but what could she tell her if she liked him from a long time ago. It wasn't fare. She opened her eyes filled with unshed tears. To Mina Naruto was just cute boy. She couldn't let her play with him. He was a good guy that did things really meaning them.

She knocked on her father's study "come in" he said her determined look and carrying a tray with a cup of tea "the law just lifted today afternoon" he handed her a scroll "all that the Hyuuga know of the Tsukyuga is in there"

"Thank you father" she said, her tone serious.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"I am going to show Mina around the village tomorrow" she said looking at the scroll

"That's nice of you, getting to know the enemy" he said

"…" Hinata didn't look happy and Hiashi saw she was struggling to say something "I want to be Mina's friend"

"She is the heir of the Tsukyuga. They almost attacked the Uchiha thirty years ago and went against the Hokage's orders. They are not trusted"

"I see" 'but neither me nor Mina were even born yet' then she went for the door "rest well"

Mina sat outside the Tsukyuga compound. Her head was hurting really bad after she woke up. She went for walk on the woods.

'Perverts my ass' she thought not caring. She came to a clearing clearly used for training. This was what she needed. Rebuilding thirty years of vandalism to their old home was boring. She stretched her arms wide and took in the air of nature. She stretched her leg up like a ballerina and arched her back before jumping from one tree to another. Her body twisted and vent easily. Her short hair didn't get in the way of her view. She knew that she would have to become Hinata's rival and her training had to improve, also soon they would be called to be ranked. Her mother chose the ranks according to her criteria…she was a Jounin but that could change once the Hokage saw her skills. She had to be at her best.

"Who is there!" she stopped and looked around. A guy a bit older than her emerged from the shadows "I apologize, is this, your training spot"

The boy with white eyes nodded before walking forwards to her "you are Mina"

"Hai" she had a nervous smile before stepping back "I have to go, nice meeting you…"

"…" he looked at her and she recognized that feeling of hostility. She had felt it when she first went to the Hyuuga compound "…Neji"

"O…Okay, bye" then she ran as fast as she could back home.


	3. Little Hyuuga Problems

Chapter 3: Little Hyuuga Problems

Chapter 3: Little Hyuuga Problems

As every morning, she got up early and ready for the academy. Neji was already at the gates waiting for her. They walked in silence for a while which was normal for them.

"Why does Hinata like Naruto so much?" she asked

Neji looked at her.

"He is a good friend," said Neji "that's all that I know"

Hanabi asked no more as they arrived to the street before the academy. He left her to go on her own. She went into academy even earlier than some teachers did. She went into her classroom and found for the first time that she was not the first. Maiya, Mina's little sister was there.

Hanabi sat on her usual place.

"You and your sister are both fools. To think we believed your stupid lie" said Maiya with a sneer.

"Then why did you back down" said Hanabi calmly

"Simple, I don't want my sister to hand around such a stupid guy" she smiled like a snob.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. Even she knew Naruto had worked hard for the village. She decided that Maiya was stupid and ignorant, better to be ignored. She opened one of the scrolls she borrowed from her father's library and started to read. She lifted her head to find Maiya's face close to hers. She tried not to show her shock. She did not sense her or hear her move at all.

"My clan will destroy yours," she said after a long time of silence. Her childish expression from the previous day was completely gone. She was smart but acted dumb. Now Hanabi knew better than to trust a Tsukyuga. She just hoped her sister got the same message soon.

"Whatever you say," she said going back to reading.

Maiya moved back to her place and as soon as other children arrived, they were attracted to her. They started to chat and whisper. Some looked at Hanabi. She tried to ignore them but she could feel their burning stares, some were with disgust and other feelings she did not like.

"Enough talk children, we are going to start class" Iruka sensei said as he came in. the children became quiet fast used to his orders. Hanabi was glad he had come. She had to admit she liked his teaching. Not that she ever had trouble understanding but he was so light when he smiled and gave instruction. It took off some of the pressure so constantly felt on the clan. However, many of the clan would consider him weak. There was no tree without roots to keep it standing and that was what he taught; the roots to be a great shinobi.

"Today we have a new student, please stand, and say something about you," said Iruka before Maiya stood up.

"Hi" she said with a bright smile "I am Maiya Tsukyuga, my mother is the leader of the Tsukyuga clan, I have a strong older sister. I like to train a lot but most of all I like to hang out with my friends and have a good time. What I do not like are people who treat others poorly. Since my clan used to travel a lot, we got to see many different places and many interesting things"

"That's great Maiya, now let us continue with yesterday's subject" said Iruka turning to the board as she sat down.

Hanabi tuned the teacher out and glared at Maiya 'we are shinobi; we all get to go to different places and see interesting things. You know nothing'

Hanabi stayed inside as usual when lunch arrived. She ate her small portioning and looked out the window as she usually did.

"Something wrong Hanabi" said Iruka coming back for some papers.

"No" she said still looking out the window

"Hm, then I guess there is no feeling of hostility between you and Maiya" he said trying to dig into her thoughts.

"Its nothing that concerns you" she did not like to be interrogated.

"It will be my problem if it interferes with your performance," said Iruka with a kind smile. he started to leave the room "and a teacher is not only for teaching but also for helping his students"

Hanabi leaned back on her chair before looking out the window. She saw Maiya playing with the other students. They all liked her. She saw her eyes rest on her for a single moment before she whispered to the girl next to her. That girl looked at her with a feeling that was no kind or friendly. Hanabi knew this was bad.

When the class was back inside, she could feel the stares. Maiya was good at manipulating others. She hated that. Her sister had suffered because of that. She still kind of disliked Neji when she heard of what he used to tell her. She would not let it be same. Now this was war.

"Hanabi?" a girl sitting next to her said just before the class started again. The girl had a worried look as she glanced back from Maiya to Hanabi "I think that Maiya doesn't like"

Hanabi looked at the worried girl. She had never seen any other student be worried about her "I know, it's a clan matter"

The girl bit her lip "I know that, but if it is clan matter then why is she bringing all those other kids into it. It is unfair"

"She does not bring honor to her clan manipulating people like that, I will not do the same" said Hanabi seeing the girl smile.

"I know, you are the best in class!" she said cheerily "but just be careful"

Hanabi showed shock 'she cares about me?' "I will, thank you"

"You are welcome!" she said seeing that they were now friends. To be truthful she had thought Hanabi would ignore her as she ignored most.

"Is there something you want to share with the class Kimi?" asked Iruka, class had already started.

"No, no sensei, sorry" she said lowering her head and giving Hanabi a smile. Hanabi found herself smiling back.

Later that day they were doing target practice. Maiya was surrounded by her new friends; she hand been the first to try and got a bull's eye.

Hanabi and Kimi stood at the very back waiting for their turn. Hanabi was not used to conversation but at least tried to ask from now and then while Kimi talked the most.

"I am not really from any clan but both my parents made it to Jounin" Kimi said with a proud smile since there were only a few Jounin compared to them amount of Gennin and Chunin "but I still think it would be really interesting to be part of a clan"

"It isn't" Hanabi said with a little bit of temper, "they demand and demand and demand. it isn't fun, you train a lot and have little time for yourself. My older sister, my father had her live somewhere else when a Gennin because she did not meet his expectations. He changed his mind later but I think he only did it because he had to keep an image with the clan as the leader"

"Oh my" said Kimi with sad eyes.

"I think I heard about that," said someone behind them. A boy with dark green spiked hair and dark eyes "your sister is back to been the heir, right?"

"Hai" said Hanabi.

"Rokuro, you are part of a clan also, right?" asked Kimi with a smile.

"Hai, a small clan of herbal doctors, but we hear plenty about the other clans. But what I had heard before was that you were the heir"

"As if" said Maiya closing to them with her little group "her sister who is a loser is the heir again. Which means Hanabi is even worst than a loser, she is trash"

"Hinata is not a loser," said Hanabi with a serious tone "she has surpassed Neji, the genius of our clan and she is already stronger than you could ever want to be" she didn't defend herself but she couldn't accept to have her family insulted.

Maiya glared and Hanabi gave her the cold look which Hyuuga had perfection.

"Hanabi is your turn!" Iruka shouted looking at his list.

Hanabi had her way blocked by Maiya and her group. With a simple jump, she jumped over them. Iruka smiled giving her the five kunais. She gave a several wrist flickers, sending the kunais into the very centers of the targets. Each one of them knocked Maiya's down and stayed deeply incrusted on the target.

"Really good" said Iruka feeling the pressure between the two girls

"That was so cool!" shouted Kimi hugging Hanabi.

"How did you jump like that?" Rokuro asked with a curious and happy tone.

Maiya only glared and Hanabi glared back.

At the end of the school day, the three of them began to walk toward where usually Neji went to find Hanabi. It had been a long time since she felt this nice. She had two new friends who had stayed at her side no matter what. They were half way there before Hanabi turned around fast and with her gentle fist pulverized a rock that would have hit her in her back of the head. She saw about six girls and three boys along with Maiya walk toward them not looking very friendly.

"She thinks she is all that just 'cus she is from the Hyuuga clan" she heard someone say

"Maybe we should test is they are that great" it was the largest girl from their class and she was much bigger and thicker than little Hanabi. They were all angry by the insinuations and rumors Maiya had told them.

"Byakugan!" Hanabi was ready but she was not sure she could take them all on her own.

"Cowards" said Rokuro taking out a slingshot, which Hanabi was not too sure it would help.

"…" Kimi had a fighting stance, which was not bad.

Hanabi saw Maiya smile as the other kids launched at them.

"What's going on in here!" it was Iruka puffing in the middle of all and this time he wasn't smiling also along with him was no other than Neji

"Nothing sensei" the guilty ones said hiding their weapons

"All of you go home, tomorrow you all will get a test if you don't disappear in 5…4…" and then they were gone "Now where is she?" said Iruka looking for Maiya

"She ran away as you arrived," said Hanabi

Iruka sighed. He knew this was going to happen. "I guess…" he was going to take Kimi and Rokuro home

"I will take them home," said Neji

"Thanks" said Iruka knowing he could trust Neji

The three little academy students began to walk following Neji, the strong jounin that was said was the genius of the Hyuuga clan.

'He is so handsome' Kimi couldn't stop thinking 'and his hair'

'He is so cool!' thought Rokuro

"What happened?" he did not ask. He demanded to know

"Maiya started telling all these bad things about Hanabi to the other students and they all got so angry that they wanted a pick a fight with us" Kimi answered fast looking at Neji with dreamy eyes

He just turned around and they continued walking until they got to Kimi's house

"Bye bye!" she said as she went inside

"Bye" said Rokuro as Hanabi just waved her hand and Neji just stared

"Let's go" he said as they started to walk again

"Hey Neji!" screamed the green beast of Konoha landing before them.

'Why now?' Neji was more than tired all he wanted to do was go home and sleep

"Hello my Hyuuga friends and friends!" said Rock Lee landing in front of them with the same shiny smile their sensei had

"Not now Lee" said Neji

"Oh but it has to be now! We are going on a mission to the grass country tomorrow, well that's it, bye and remember be youthful!" and with that he disappeared in a small whirlwind of green leaves

"And that children isn't how you want to end" said Tenten from over the fence "see you later Neji" she said before disappearing

After that, they left Rokuro at his house. They started their way home. In the way, they saw a Kakashi sensei frozen in the street with one wide eye and then they continued their way back to the Hyuuga state. There at the entrance they found no other than Hinata. She looked somewhat tired and her clothes were not in the best condition less to say

"Don't ask," she said before going in.


	4. Mina's Truth

Chapter 4: Mina's Truth

Chapter 4: Mina's Truth

Hinata was up early and ready to take Mina on tour of all Konoha. She had money for lunch and planned a great route.

"Hinata!" Mina arrived running with a bag on her back.

"Ready?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Hai!" said Mina before they started walking. In a short time, they arrived to the commercial area where many stores lined the streets.

"Oh my!" Mina approached a few "I remember seeing this but that place is so far from here, how you get them here fresh"

"We come as soon as they are cut," said the old lady handing the girls a piece of fruit each "also they are really strong and long lasting, perfect for preservation"

"Thank you" said the girls before continuing to walk.

"Konoha has so many things," said Mina "I have never seen a market with such diversity" she spotted the Yamanaka flower shop "Oh my!" she ran in "this are not even suppose to be growing now...how you do..."

"A family secret" said Ino with a smile. She wore an around the neck black top, a lose shirt that hung on her shoulders and barely reached he bellybutton and black shorts with a closed skirt.

"Oi" said Mina fascinated "are you related to Naruto?"

"Eh, Naruto?" Ino asked curious before seeing Hinata at the entrance with a saddened face "Not related but he is a friend, even so, careful with him. He is kind of pervert"

"I see" said Mina with a thoughtful look before turning around to Hinata "so where to next?"

Hinata waved good-bye to Ino and was thankful for not encouraging Mina.

Ino was worried for Hinata. That girl was clearly interested on Naruto and she was a Tsukyuga nonetheless.

'No good, no good' she thought before the doorbell ran.

"You okay Ino" said Sakura noticing her friend's worried look.

Ino told her what had happened before.

"Naruto told me about her, he called her weird"

"Yeah, kind of" said Ino

"Do you think Hinata will be alright, I am not sure she stands a chance" said Sakura

"I think she does. She likes Naruto since who knows when and I don't think she would give up on him no matter what. I bet this is actually what she needed to confess to him before that girl does," said Ino twirling a flower on her fingers "Hopefully Naruto's thick skull won't get in the way"

"We have training with team 10 tomorrow," said Sakura

"That's great, you can help them get a little push," said Ino with a smile.

"Hm" Sakura tilted her head thinking

"If you do I won't make fun of your forehead for a week," said Ino

"You haven't made fun of my forehead for months," said Sakura with a suspicious stare

"Not in your presence at least" said Ino sticking her tongue out.

"I guess then we are equal then, Ino-pig" said Sakura with a smart look.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted

"Bring it on!" shouted Sakura

Hinata and Mina heard shouts from where they came from.

"What was that?" asked Mina shivering.

"Just Ino and Sakura fighting" said Hinata with a smile before noticing Mina's constant shivering "you okay?"

"Ha...Hai" she said closing her eyes and rubbing her arms.

Hinata showed her around every interesting spot of the village. They were having a good time. Only once or twice did she hear her ask about Naruto. She tried to answer simply but part of her was angered. She seemed truly interested on him. She didn't want that. Naruto, she was going to train with him tomorrow and she had decided to invite him for ramen after the training. She tried to stay controlled. She hadn't had time to read the scroll her father gave her. She sighed as they entered a small restaurant.

"So do you know why my clan left?" Mina asked her

"Not yet but I believe it had something to do with us and the Uchiha" said Hinata "do you know?"

"No" said Mina looking sad "I was hoping you did but I think is supposed to be a big secret"

"I am sorry" Hinata wondered how was to move from one place to another, never really having a real home until now.

"Konoha is great and all but that's because I see a lot of what I saw out there here" she said taking the piece of fruit given to her out "I would never change my previous life for anything" she sounded more serious but still friendly "and besides it wasn't like you were the one to kick us out. We left on our own. Another thing is that happened like Thirty years ago"

Hinata said nothing. She was kind of wondering how it would have been if Mina had grown here in Konoha with her and her friends. She was scared of that. She had felt so out of place back then and if she had been there… then she may still have been the same. She shivered. She continued showing her around. They stopped once to stare at Kakashi who just stood in the middle of the street with a blank look and a wide eye. They got to the Ichiraku. It had been a long day and she just wanted something to eat. After eating half her bowl, Mina spoke on a grim tone.

"I don't know why you are angry with me Hinata," she said looking down

"What?" Hinata stopped eating. She knew she had been careful to not show her feelings.

"That's my kekkei genkai, not at full potential of course but I can see your thoughts kind of. You are angry with me and I don't know why. I am not the kind of person that goes inside other people's head so I won't go into yours. Just tell me what I can do to make it better" she looked at Hinata with a hurt look.

Hinata was shocked. She had known all this time she was angry and had not dared said anything about it until now. In addition, she thought about this. Mina's kekke genkai was always active, which was either odd or she had an even more advance bloodline. As well, she could not believe Mina was able to see sentiments.

"Is okay… I know I make mistakes but…is just that you are the first friend I have here. I don't want to think that I am already messing up" Mina tried to smile as she watched and felt Hinata's feelings "Is just it makes "You did it very fast!" Mina Said, "You are shielding your emotions. Wow, I had never seen someone do it so fast"

"You can see that?" asked Hinata

"Of course and you know I thank you since I always feel uncomfortable when I get to see other's feelings"

"Oh"

"But don't think that's all our clan can do" she said with a cocky smile "remember that I am the heiress of the Tsukyuga clan" and with that she stood up "see you later Hinata" and then she left

"Hinata?" She turned around to find Ino and Sakura "are you okay"

"Yes" she said with a smile "Why?"

"Well, we kind of heard…"

"Oh, no everything is fine"

The blond and pink head sat at each side of her and ordered the diet ramen.

"You know, I think you should talk to Naruto before she tries to get close to him," said Ino

"Ino!" Sakura could not believe she was so forward

"What? I mean…"

"I know," said Hinata, this was the first time she admitted she felt something for Naruto

Mom always tells me that we have a great advantage with our kekkei genkai but I think is a little unfair to see other peoples' feelings unless they are enemies"

"Don't worry about it" said Hinata. She no longer knew what to think of Mina. It could be that she knew about her liking Naruto and was just trying to mess with her or it could be that she was telling the truth. She just had to keep a closer look on her and keep her emotions in control as well as her thoughts

"You did it very fast!" Mina said, "You are shielding your emotions. Wow, I had never seen someone do it so fast"

"You can see that?" asked Hinata also wondering how she could change so fast.

"Of course and you know I thank you since I always feel uncomfortable when I get to see other's feelings," she said before eating some more of her ramen

"Oh" said Hinata feeling tired.

"But don't think that's all our clan can do" she said with a cocky smile "remember that I am the heiress of the Tsukyuga clan" and with that she stood up "see you later Hinata" and then she left

"Hinata?" She turned around to find Ino and Sakura "are you okay"

"Yes" she said with a smile "Why?"

"Well, we kind of heard…" Sakura said

"Oh, no everything is fine" Hinata waved her hands in front of her but she had lost her appetite.

The blond and pink head sat at each side of her and ordered the diet ramen.

"You know, I think you should talk to Naruto before she tries to get close to him," said Ino

"Ino!" Sakura could not believe she was so forward

"What? I mean…" Ino was saying.

"I know," said Hinata, this was the first time she admitted she felt something for Naruto "I will try"

After eating Hinata went home. She was surprised to see Mina and her mother there.

"Hinata, Tamiko sama has asked for you to train with Mina this afternoon," said her father.

Hinata saw Mina had that serious and controlled look.

"One minute please" she wanted to change.

"Just a short spar Hinata-sama" said Mina taking a fighting stance that Hinata had never seen before.

Hinata took a deep breath. She took her own fighting position after activating her Byakugan. She could see Mina's eyes shine with a brighter red. Her position was really lose, her arms too lowered but her feet were firm on position.

'What kind of style is this?' Hinata thought before seeing Mina run towards her 'she is too far to hit me' then she saw her chakra accumulate of her closed fists. Hinata's eyes widened before she jumped. She saw the chakra hit the wall of the compound. It left a small mark but the wall was concrete. She turned on the air evading the same kind of attacks.

'Long distance fighter' she thought before concentrating chakra on her palm and shooting it like a needle.

"Ah!" Mina held her shoulder as she glared at Hinata

Hinata measured her distance from her just barely 'she is in my range' she thought before launching "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō"

"Ha!" Mina received one; two, five, ten thirty hits before she found footing and jumped out of her range 'still she didn't receive the whole attack' then she saw her smile. Hinata saw her chakra flow go back to normal.

"We specialize on moving chakra out from our bodies, I can push and unblock those points that I can't see easily" said Mina.

"You were trained like that," said Hinata "just to fight me"

Mina smiled "yet you are not worried...I can see it"

"I know," said Hinata.

"That should be enough," said Hiashi

"I guess," said Tamiko with a thoughtful look "I apologize about your coat"

Hinata looked at her favorite coat. It had a whole through it and she could see her damaged stomach start to form painful marks. She felt the pain hit her brain. How did she miss it? She wondered as she tried to remain on her footing. She wanted to collapse and sleep. She felt like giving up.

"Remove it Tamiko," said Hiashi with a harsh tone

"Mina" she said before Mina approached Hinata and hit her back with chakra.

Hinata felt release from her emotions

"We should be leaving now," said Tamiko

"Good night" said Hiashi

Once they were gone, Hinata collapsed on her father's arms.

"What was that?" she asked feeling her stomach.

"You did well blocking your emotions" said Hiashi "that delays the effects until you release them, they attack not only your body but your mind as well. They mess with the chemistry of your body and make you fake things"

"I am sorry, I didn't have time to read the scroll," said Hinata

"I expected that," said Hiashi "the law was lifted yesterday, that's why Mina called you out today. So you wouldn't be ready for this"

"But she was prepared" said Hinata "Since you couldn't tell me about their abilities...they took advantage"

"Knowing Tamiko she started training her at least a month ago against the Hyuuga's techniques" said Hiashi before Hinata pulled herself up. She had a sneer on her face. She couldn't believe Mina had tricked her like that.

"Next time I will be ready" said Hinata.

Hiashi smiled softly "go rest, I believe tomorrow you have training"

Hinata nodded before he left her. She looked at the afternoon filled sky. She needed some air. She went out the gates to meet with her sister and cousin.

"Don't ask," she said.

She went to her room where she found the scrolls about the Tsukyuga clan. She sat on her floor looking at them for a long time before she took one and opened it. She began to read and found to her disgrace that Mina hadn't lied. She could see feelings. According to the scroll, it was all over them like thin layers of energy that changed color. The Tsukyuga could read those colors by pure instincts and with enough study; they knew how to manipulate the minds of others. They could see also, who had weak minds to work on and who hadn't. That was just their regular abilities, one that all of their clan had. They had more but Hinata was too tired to look at them. The next day she had to go practice with her team, which she did not mind. In addition, she didn't know how she would talk to Naruto. She knew it had to be soon. Something that really made her angry during that day was when Mina asked about him.

"Hinata" and there was no Sama. Neji came in. it seemed he was going on a mission the next day since he wasn't wearing hid regular Hyuuga clothing. Hanabi was there too. She looked at her sister with a little of worry which meant she was worried. Neji gave Hanabi a look and she went inside before he closed the door and left to continue getting ready. He had been doing that but Hanabi hadn't stop following him because she wanted to know what to do.

He had been tired of it and it had distracted him so he brought her to the other person that could help her since she didn't want to tell her father.

Hanabi sat on the bed next to her sister and told her slowly what had happened that day at the academy. Hinata was somewhat glad and worried for her little sister. She was happy that she had made such good friends but worried about what Maiya had done. Her sister may be able to take on all the other students of her class but that didn't mean she would end in good terms with them. That could be very bad after graduation at getting into a team of Genins. It couldn't be for sure of her ending with her friends. She remembered how that had scared her so much. She, Kiba and Shino weren't very alike but also they didn't hate each other's guts.

"Try to do nothing," she said and Hanabi gave her that look that said 'What are you saying' "if you do nothing they will see that all she is telling lies. Just stay with your friends and keep them close"

Hanabi wasn't sure that was the best advice of all but it was better than nothing.

8

Naruto was walking toward the Ichiraku when he found Kakashi standing in the middle of the street frozen with one wide eye. He looked closer and saw his pupil move so slowly that he almost missed it. He tried snapping his fingers, painting with a marker in his face and even call him names but nothing worked. He wondered who was able to put his sensei, the copy ninja of Konoha in such state. Then his mind wondered into something he some of his teammates had been wondering since they were Genin. Kakashi's complete face. His hands shook as he truly saw he could not move his body. He didn't even know he was there! This was the opportunity of a lifetime.


	5. The Clan's Misfit

Chapter 5: The Clan's Misfit

Chapter 5: The Clan's Misfit

Kakashi had just returned the night before from a long and tiring mission. He couldn't believe the Hokage had something ready for him already. He had hoped for a few days to rest.

'At least it's a C rank' he was glad for that

"Make sure she makes no trouble" said Tsunade handing him a file.

"We already have a file on her?" asked Kakashi.

"Tamiko, the Tsukyuga leader, gave it to me," said Tsunade "Her younger sister is important for their clan. She is quite skilled on the study of jutsus and kekke genkais as well a trouble maker"

"So just spy on her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble?" asked Kakashi

"I thought you would appreciate something easy," said Tsunade

Kakashi left toward the Tsukyuga state where he spotted his target. It was a woman maybe thirty more or less. She looked somewhat young. Kakashi read the description. She was tall, with dark brown hair that reached her mid back, a kind of round face and sharp eyes of the Tsukyuga clan, full lips and a serious look; she fitted the description. In addition, there was the dark shadows around her eyes, they were both natural and painted.

'It is her' thought Kakashi as he followed her as she left the Tsukyuga's state. Every other clan member was repairing and working on putting the place back after thirty years of been gone. Ha, it had been almost at the same time he had been born. No wonder he had never heard of them. The Hokages swore not to ever reveal their existence unless they wished so. Therefore, they were the link between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha. It made sense when he looked at those red pupiless eyes. There was yet to learn what they could do. Well, that wasn't his mission. His mission was to follow the younger sister of the clan's leader. The Hokage had been asked from the Tsukyuga's leader if she could keep an eye on her sister since she was used to getting into trouble.

Kakashi looking at the younger sister couldn't possibly believe that. The woman wore only black, tight black pants, black t-shirt with her clans' insignia at the front and a black thin jacket. She was more of the kind to end up killing someone in the middle of the night. However, there she was, walking in plain morning as if nothing.

She stopped at a teashop and stayed there for half hour before going to a clothes shop where he saw her give an order to the owner.

"ten all of the same stile ranging only small sizes and other fifteen all in middle size and five all in large sizes" she showed the owner the confusing numbers that started to make sense "How much will it be?"

"Well…" he showed her and kind of wondered if she had enough

"Half now and the other half when they are ready" she handed the money "and extra for delivery" she was nice since the delivery was always free and it even said so outside the shop

She walked around the village. He began to wonder if she was lost. She sat on a bench in the park with her face toward the sky. There was no one around

"Hey Jounin; the one that has been following me since morning, what's your name?" she said looking directly toward where he was hiding.

He jumped and stood not far from her but also not too close. She had a smug smile. She was laughing at him and he was about to ask why she hadn't said anything before.

"So what's your name" she asked again

"Kakashi" he said, she looked at his bored eye

"The Copy ninja Kakashi Hatake, son of the diseased and dishonored Sakumo Hatake also known as the White fang of Konoha that cared more for his comrades than the mission itself" she said looking at his bored eye

"The Devious Star, Kumi of the Tsukyuga clan known to be the trickiest of all and also the most problematic. Your parents were the ones to pull your clan out of Konoha. It is believed it was your birth the reason for this since your potential had already been predicted"

"Rumors. Did my sister ask the Hokage to keep an eye on me?"

"Pretty much"

"…" she sighed leaning her head even more to look at the sky "I won't do anything. I just want to be alone so would you please leave"

"You know I can't"

"Of course" she said more to her than to him, "You know why my sister is kind of happy that I am out"

"No, why?" he asked as he sat on the other bench that was across hers as he took out his 'Make-out tactics' book

"Because I can be very annoying when I talk or when I am just around others" she said lifting her head to his eyes with the same bored expression

"I know worst," he said

"You know, I thought that a guy that was trained by the fourth Hokage would be more interesting. Truly just sitting there and reading a perverted book and even your eye turns funny when you ready something you like. I wonder how your Sharingan eye looks like. I have seen drawings of how they are suppose to look but truly, I have never seen one. You know I had a cousin, well not a very close one here in Konoha in the Uchiha clan. He used to send me letters about how his Sharingan was coming and I thought it was cool but then after three or so years later he died. I never knew how though well I guess it makes no sense since that Itachi Uchiha killed all the others but his little brother"

"…" Kakashi could not keep concentrated in his book with all her talking and she knew it! She gave him that smug smile again

"Readying that kind of books will rot your brain" she said "and that's not a good example for the younger ninjas"

"Would you keep your mouth shut if I show it to you," he said annoyed

"Okay" she stood up and walked to where he was sitting. He began to lift his headband when she said, "Surprise me"

He revealed the Sharingan, she narrowed her red eyes

"Interesting" she said coming closer "it seems that Hyuuga, Tsukyuga and Uchiha are truly related" she pulled back and took a small note book from her pocket along with pen and began to write. "Thanks" she said sitting next to him and stayed there very quiet

Kakashi covered his eye back and went back to readying his 'Make-out paradise' as he read he felt her eyes on the book too. She gasped for whatever she saw there. She went closer almost her head touching his. Her eyes were wide with misbelieve. Suddenly she stood up. Looked at him with wide eyes and pointed with an open mouth before she closed it.

"I am going home, follow if you want" she sounded angry

Kakashi followed her a few paces behind. He was still readying his perverted book when he found she had stopped and was looking at him

"Byuosoi" (Slow view) pupils of the size of a point pin appeared on her eyes. Kakashi found he could not look away from them as they slowly began to move to the right and then to the left. They weren't like normal pupils. They moved like the light doctors made you see. They started to go fast and then faster until they became a blurry line horizontally in her eyes. She blinked and her eyes went back to normal. She took his book and began to walk away "I hate perverts" Kakashi did not move. Time was moving slowly before him.

The only thing that moved fast was her eyes that had stayed in his mind.

Hours passed and people passed him by giving him weird stares. When the night arrived and the streets were mostly empty, Naruto found him. He tried to take him out of the trance but nothing worked. Finally, he saw his big chance. He about to pull it down when

"What do you think you are doing" asked Sakura accompanied with Ino

"Shh!" he was even louder. He pointed at Kakashi's mask and Sakura understood

"What are you…?" Ino got her mouth covered by Sasuke who had spotted them

"Kakashi's face" was all he needed to say after he let go of her

They all went close as Naruto's hand was about to pull the mask

"Hi, what are you doing!" Sai asked before Sakura and Naruto piled on him and covered his mouth

"You do it Sasuke" said Naruto as he and Sakura held Sai quiet

The Uchiha nodded. His hand was so close now and then, he was about to pull it down when…

"What are you doing" it was Kakashi surprising Sasuke

"Eh…Nothing" they all said for exception of Sai who was watching with much interest

Kakashi looked around 'When did it get so late?' he noticed the person he was following was gone. He sighed before disregarding his team and began to walk away when he tried to reach for something that wasn't there. He turned around and looked at the younger ninjas. No, they didn't take it but he knew who did.

"Kumi" he said, a spark of rage came to his only visible eye. The other ninjas gave a step back before he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"It's your entire fault!" Sakura tried to hit Sai but only found Naruto's head "Where did he go?"

"I don't know" said an almost unconscious Naruto

8

Kumi walked into her sister's office to find it empty with only a little note 'Went to the Hyuuga's' Kumi sighed before going to eat dinner with her niece Maiya

"Where is Mina?" she asked

"Out" was all her weird niece said

After dinner, she went to her room and lied on her bed hating everyone as usual. She began to plot how to escape Konoha. After that, she found she still had Kakashi's dirty book. She was about to burn it but couldn't help herself. She didn't like the book since it was so absurd about how real women were like. Whoever wrote it must had been a very pathetic man that knew no real women. Moreover, even after knowing that she found herself readying. The plot she found was somewhat good but mostly she tried to skip the drawings.

"Ehp!" she covered her mouth to stop the surprise of the next page. She saw that it was the part of a series, which meant she would need the beginning to understand it better "I have better things to do," she closed the book unfinished and placed it on her nightstand. However, she knew she was going to buy them. It seemed she had been the one tricked that day.

8

In his department, Kakashi glared at his uncompleted collection of 'Icha icha books' he was only missing the latest volume that had only a few hours ago been taken from him. Kakashi swore he would get it back from the nonstop talking, obnoxious banshee Kumi Tsukyuga.

8

Hiashi was surprised that she was back so soon. Tamiko was a strong woman. She had always regarded herself as so. She was only forty-three years old but still looked to be in her early thirties. She was very proud to be the leader of the Tsukyuga clan. She had only been thirteen when she left the village with her clan but she could still remember her greatest rival from the Hyuuga clan.

"Those were some crazy times" said Hiashi Hyuuga

"I took on her everyday and it was always a tie" said Tamiko "Hinata looks a lot like her as well as Hanabi, I am very sorry"

"You were also her friend" said Hiashi

"I always thought that when I came back we would finally see who was better. I guess that chance is now gone. Though, I heard your daughters are strong so at least they are carrying her talent. Sadly no boys" at the end she gave an evil smile "Hizashi had better luck"

Hiashi's eye twitched before drinking of his tea and then he said "I thought your sister Kumi would end up as the leader of your clan"

"Ha, you wish. She is no leader, more like an eccentric introverted artist, she is the author of our new clan jutsus" said Tamiko

"New Jutsus?" Hiashi asked before he saw the grim smile in Tamiko's face

"Serves to be the oddball of a clan" and Hiashi knew she wasn't only talking about her sister "Hinata is quite talented. I had never seen a Hyuuga use an attack like that. She mastered chakra manipulation quite well and so young"


	6. The Biggest Dare of her Life

Chapter 6: the Biggest Dare of her Life

Chapter 6: the Biggest Dare of her Life

Mina sat by her window. He shoulder was bandaged and she was aloud to rest for the day. She felt a pang of sadness on her chest. She had hurt Hinata badly and without need. She did not understand what took over her to attack her so cruelly. To change emotions was only for enemies, that was their philosophy. Why did she attack her friend? She watched her little sister leave for another day at the Academy. The day before their mother had met with Maiya's teacher. She had done something but Mina was not interested on knowing. It was her sister's problems and she even as the heir of the clan had no right prying into her business. However, maybe in a few years her little sister would challenge her for the title. Well it was better than placing a freaking cage seal on her like the Hyuuga did with the lower members of their clan.

She remembered the history lessons from her aunt. How the Tsukyuga became a new blood among the Hyuuga and later separated to become a clan. Then generations later from the Tsukyuga the Uchiha were born.

Hinata buried her face in her hands stopping her scream. She had gone to get more scrolls from her father and those scrolls only told so very basics about the Tsukyuga clan. They pretty much could read any technique as feelings if one was not careful. They could not copy them like the Uchiha and could not see 360 through things like the Hyuuga but their kekkei genkai was… Like the Hyuuga and Uchiha, they guarded well their secrets. She at least was glad to see the kind of Tai-jutsu they used. It was difficult to say it could be compared to the Gentle fist but truly could make as much damage if the user was good at it.

She got ready for her training session. She saw that she would have to wear only a shirt as top since her jacket was ruined. She had loved that jacket. She packed her things and ran to the training field seeing that she was a little behind time.

Naruto rested on team's eight training field. Everyone got there earlier than accorded for exception of Hinata. He wondered if she had forgotten with all those things happening in her clan.

"Hey Naruto" called Sai from besides him as he drew the panorama.

"Hm?" he wondered what he wanted.

"What do you think of Hinata?" he asked.

Sakura and Kiba shot glares at Sai. Sasuke and Shino seemed barely interested to hear.

"Hinata" Naruto smiled brightly "she is nice"

"How do you mean nice?" asked Sai

"Well, she doesn't hit me, or scream at me, or call me names, or..." he felt a shiver run through him.

"Naruto" Sakura growled.

"Hehe" Naruto laughed nervously "and she is pretty strong too"

"So you like her?" Sai asked.

"I guess," Said Naruto with a confused look "but I think everyone likes her, there is no reason not to"

'Such a thick skull' thought Kiba and the others.

"So...Sorry!" Hinata arrived not wearing her jacket, which let a better view of her body.

"Its fine, we should get starting," said Sakura taking one blue and one red flag out of her bag "I read this strategy on a book. I think its perfect for our training" she handed Shino the blue flag and gave Sasuke the red flag "we are going to make our training field of base and this one should be your base. The objective is to get both flags on your base, pretty easy"

"It sounds good to me. So it's us against you guys," said Kiba with an excited smile. Akamaru barked happy next to him.

Team 7 went to their old training field and placed the flag inside a hallow tree.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sai to Sakura since this was her idea.

"Naruto you stay here and wait for them to come, use any means to restrict them" said Sakura before Naruto nodded "Sai, Sasuke and I will move forwards. You two will fight them and open way for me to get their flag" then she looked at Naruto "make some clones and make them look like us. That should confuse them since this is a basic strategy.

"Hai" said Naruto creating the clones with no trouble.

They took of and Naruto hid after creating more clones to help him guard the flag. He did not mind staying. He believed team 8 would find a way to get there and then we would get a good fight.

The rest of team 7 advanced before stopping on a clearing. Akamaru was there growling at them.

Sai was fast releasing a beast about the same size from his paintings. It only lasted a few seconds against Akamaru's claws and fangs.

"They will break us apart," said Sai creating more creatures.

"We are enough to confront one on one," said Sasuke

"That was Hinata who just passed," said Sakura sensing the girl hurrying towards their base and Naruto.

Sai had a smile on his face "I wonder how that will go" then Sakura and Sasuke continued their way to capture the other flag.

"You did this for them, right?" asked Sasuke to Sakura

"Hinata is the best on finding things, so this exercise was perfect for them," said Sakura with a smile.

Kiba cursed as the fake Naruto exploded in smoke. He lifted his head and sniffed. Sakura and Sasuke were on their way to Shino who was guarding the flag. He ran to catch up with them before evading a rain of kunais. He was careful when he sniffed the air. It was another clone, a show clone. Kiba was fast trying to dispatch it; it was Naruto, which was more encouraging. His claws ripped through the fake skin. He hurried spotting them from afar. He smiled when Sasuke turned to confront him.

Sakura went ahead before focusing chakra on her fist. She hit a tree from which a hive came out. She took a shaky breath before forming seals and blowing a gust of sand to the insects confusing them. She hoped that it all went well with Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto was spotted easily with her Byakugan. Hinata swallowed before being careful and destroying his clones first.

Naruto wondered who his attacker was. None of his clones had chance to see him or her.

"Probably Hinata" he thought, he had wanted to test her strength since he saw her fight the year before. He sensed her behind him. He created a dozen more clones that surrounded her. Hinata accumulated chakra on her hands and shot the clones down. One got under the tree she was standing on and got hold of her feet. She fell to the forest floor, turned and stood up ready to fight.

Naruto had trained with Neji for a short time when getting ready for the Chunnin exams. He recognized the pose so he stood far from her reach. Something took hold of his feet

"Decapitation!" Hinata had learned the shadow clone technique. Naruto's head stuck out the ground and glared "sorry" she said as she passed with the red flag on hand.

"It's not over yet" he shouted before a clone fell from a tree and pinned her to the ground. Naruto got himself out of the hole and retrieved the flag from her. With a rope, he tied her up.

"Ugh" He looked at her hurt expression. For a moment, he thought she was playing a trick but he saw her hand holding to her stomach.

"Hinata" he said worriedly before lifting it barely. She became silent when he saw the marks from Mina's attack "Hinata!" he untied her fast and rested her against a tree "what happened to you?"

Hinata looked to the side "training" she said. She had tried healing and had been successful on taking most of the pain away but only when she bent or sat did it hurt.

Naruto frowned at that. He knew she was trying to hide something. Still, from his small pouch he brought out a small flask, which she immediately recognized.

"Hehe, I keep it only for emergencies. It worked really well back in out first Chunnin exam," he said though the small flask had a crack.

"I...I thought it was because of the Kyuubi" she said.

"Hm" Naruto took a thoughtful look "I guess you are right" he looked at the flask "but I guess it should come helpful for now, Sakura can help you once she gets here" he said before placing some on her injury. He heard her eep and he tried to smile "I am not going to try anything. I promise," he said looking at her fainted red-faced form. He smiled before laying her down. He placed her head on his lap so it would not touch the forest floor. He hoped the others came back soon.

Time passed and they were not back yet. he started to get sleepy before resting his head back. Without noticing, he passed his hand over Hinata's hair. She fell into a deeper sleep and soon enough he joined her...

"What a..." was all Kiba could say when they found them. They had decided to give them some alone time but did not expect this to happen.

"Look" Sakura hurried to Hinata once she spotted the deep purple mark on her stomach. At once, she started healing it.

"Um?" Hinata opened her eyes slowly to see a smiling Sakura.

"It's alright now" said Sakura before Hinata felt the pain gone completely

"Thank you" then she saw Shino and Kiba seating opposite from her 'oh no' "how...how did the training go?" then she saw Kiba smile.

"I burned our flag which meant they couldn't get it but we could get their" said Shino.

"Cheater" said Sasuke not too happy.

Hinata looked into the darkening sky before spotting blond spikes. She turned her head to see a smiling Naruto.

"Feeling better?" he asked after just waking up.

Hinata turned redder seeing where her head was lying.

"Here we go," said Kiba before she fainted again.

"Hi...Hinata!" said Naruto worried.

"I guess you should take her home," said Sakura with a smile.

Kumi was looking for a test subject and of course, every member of her clan was hiding because of it. She was tired of looking but then she spotted her niece Mina. She was always ready to help her. Once she was close, enough she sensed her niece's dark mood.

"Picking something?" she asked to which Mina only nodded. Kumi sighed knowing she would not cooperate this time.

Someone coughed behind her. Kumi turned to find some kind of dog with a message for her. She read it before smiling wide.

"Tell Kakashi I will be there and that I have a deal for him" Kumi said before Pakun left.

Kumi went to meet Kakashi to the memorial stone. He looked at her with a serious expression.

"What is your deal?"

"Be my friend," she said again placing a hand on his shoulder before using a grim voice and face "Or you won't see your book ever again" Kakashi sighed before nodding "Great friend, now let's go somewhere to eat, you buy"

"What about…" she handed him a few small pages 'She didn't'

"They are only copies, the original I keep until I see that you are really my friend" and then she walked and he followed

'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you' then he looked down at the pages she had given him and sighed again

"I am sorry,'' said Hinata as Naruto walked her home "we didn't get much training because of me and now you have to walk me home"

"I don't mind," said Naruto "and we both got a good nap, tomorrow we can train" Naruto said before hearing a small grumbling. He looked at a red-faced Hinata. His stomach grumbled as well "what if we go for something to eat before taking you home"

Hinata nodded already knowing where they were headed.

"I thought you were suppose to be resting today," said Naruto spotting Kakashi on the Ichiraku sitting next to a lady

"I was" said Kakashi with not a very happy mod.

"Now what kind of attitude is that!" said Kumi capturing his head on a lock. Kakashi felt something soft against his cheek before seeing what it actually was.

"Ehm...okay?" said Naruto getting to a sit, Hinata sat next to him but kept alert of the lady with Kakashi since she had red eyes. Both got their orders before Naruto asked, "Is she your girlfriend, Kakashi-sensei?"

"No" said Kakashi simply "she is just a friend"

"now that's the attitude" Kumi said slapping him on the back, then she said to Naruto "I am Kumi Tsukyuga and Kakashi here offered to help me get settle on my new home"

'She must have tricked him into it' he thought correctly, "you are Tsukyuga, right"

"Hai" she said with a smile.

"Are all the Tsukyuga so..." Kakashi covered Naruto's mouth.

"Weird?" Kumi completed with a bored tone, Naruto nodded. Kakashi looked at Kumi with fear "some of us" she sounded tired "mainly me" then her eyes landed on Hinata "you are the Hyuuga heir, right?" Hinata nodded "thank you for showing my niece around yesterday and then training with her"

Hinata suppressed her gasp when she saw Naruto stiff at the revelation.

"Hinata and Mina trained together?" he asked.

"My sister told me it was a tradition between the Hyuuga and Tsukyuga" said Kumi "though Mina has not mentioned it, I know she enjoyed it"

"It was nothing," said Hinata

"And she told you our ability, right?" Kumi could see how she was hiding her feelings

Naruto and Kakashi listened

"Yes"

"How fun!" said Kumi "here we have one Byakugan, Sharingan and a…"

"Chuushingan" finished Hinata for her

Kumi smiled before going back to eat

"Now I see what you meant by problem," said Naruto to Kakashi a

Once Kakashi and Kumi were done, they stood up

"See you later," he said to Kakashi and Kumi, Hinata only waved

"Bye" she said with a smile "What a nice boy, what's his name?" asked Kumi to Kakashi who felt abandoned at Kumi's mercy

"Naruto" he said

"That's a nice name" said Kumi "and such pure feelings I am amazed"

"…" Kakashi gave her a look that said 'what are you saying'

"I can't believe he used to be your student," she said

After eating, they were on their way to Hinata's home. It was getting dark and Naruto felt her father would not like it if she got anymore late.

"That lady is creepy just like Mina," said Naruto

"Mina…"

"Oh sorry, she is your friend, right?"

"…" Hinata could feel her heart again; it was dancing with such happiness she did not know she could feel.

"Are you okay Hinata?" he asked and she nodded "You have been acting estrange recently"

"It's nothing, just…," she said looking down

"Yeah?" he asked

"Well…" 'It's now or never Hinata'

"What is it?" he asked

"Well I was wondering if…" she turned her hands into fists "I was wondering if you would like to...to go out tomorrow"

"Hinata! That's a great idea," he said taking her hands "now that you are better we can train"

Hinata hung her head

"You okay Hinata?" he asked.

"What...what I mean was, if you would go out with me," she said blushing.

"Like, in a date" he still held to her hands as she nodded. Naruto saw the great difficulty she had saying this "Of course" his voice held certain kindness. She looked at him and she saw a sincere expression. Hinata could not hold back and hugged him. Naruto was taken by surprise. Her body was against his and he could feel just a little bit too much since she was no wearing her jacket. Besides that, there was warmth about her that relaxed him eventually. Of course, he liked Hinata; she was always nice with him and supporting him. He could try it.

From the shadows of a tree, Mina watched. She had wanted to apologize to Hinata for hurting her like that. However, this is what she finds. Didn't Hinata see she wanted Naruto? Now she was taking him before she even tried. She wouldn't hold back next time.

""You could have told her you liked him," said Sai by her side "she and Naruto had known each other for much longer, since the Academy, do you really think you got a chance?"

"I can take someone like her. I have been in situations like this before," said Mina

"Well, I wish you failure," said Sai

"Don't you mean luck?"

"No, I want you to fail"


	7. Friends

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7: Friends and Dates

Naruto hurried to his team's morning training. He made it just in time before the team looked at him with creepy smiling faces.

"What?" he asked before Sai and Sasuke got hold of his arms.

"You shouldn't be here," said Sasuke

"You have to get ready for your date," said Sai

"But that's hours away!" shouted Naruto "And how did you know!" he was silenced by Sai's smile.

"That's what we mean" said Sasuke "we need a lot of work to do on you"

Sakura watched quite worriedly. She wondered if those two knew more or less the same as Naruto about dating. She sighed seeing that there would be no training. Well she might as well contribute to the cause, a little more. Therefore, she went to find Ino and pay Hinata a visit.

Naruto cringed at the all black punk-emo clothing. Really, he had planned to use the outfit for the costume party. With a lot of gel and a strong brush, they shaped his hair Sasuke style. He completely hated it.

"Why you want to help me with this anyways?" said Naruto as the other two looked for better shoes.

"Because if you are distracted on training there is no point at all on training" said Sasuke before throwing him some regular black sandals.

"I think is going to be fun," said Sai "when she laughs at your dick" Sai got down evading a shoe to the head.

"You bastards better be serious," Naruto, said under his breath both of his companions heard him.

"So you are serious?" asked Sasuke close to him

"What...well you know Hinata, I don't want to scare her and make her faint or something like that," he said with a light blush on his face.

"We are doing those so you don't disappoint her," said Sai before Naruto visualized an angry and disappointed Hinata.

"You really think she will like this more," he said looking at his sleeve filled with jewelry and chains.

"Of course, women love shiny things," said Sasuke, the Uchiha who had never been in a date.

Kumi sneezed before looking around her new lab/study/room. She grinned seeing her place finally put to in order. Moreover, it was all thanks to Kakashi and his dirty book. She had made him come to get some extra pages of his book and help her put it together just as it was now.

'Maybe coming to Konoha wasn't so bad' she thought looking over her notes 'I was always moving all my stuff when we moved and sometimes it was too hard to find what I was needing. Here I have everything in its place' she thought looking over her tests tubes and favorite books. She still had a few boxes to organize but it wasn't big deal to her 'its so much easier to keep it like this' she thought looking through her window 'still…' she looked at the letters at her desk 'I wish you were here cousin, maybe if we had come back sooner I could have saved you'

She sighed before sitting on her desk chair and writing her formulas and theories. This was her life, the one that developed new jutsus for her clan. She knew them all better than anyone else did. She kept some secret only between her and her sister since she was the head of the clan and some with Mina and Maiya. She was proud of her clan. However, there was something bothering her now. Strong feelings had been running around and she was picking them up. Sometimes she cursed their gift. It made it so hard to get along with people when you knew they were lying about how they felt even if they did not know they were feeling that way. How she wished she could see her own feelings on the mirror.

Hiashi and Hinata stopped their morning training when they heard giggling. Hinata smiled nervously when she saw them carrying bags with clothes and others things that jingled. They stopped in silence when they saw Hiashi's cold look.

"Good morning" they said in unison and with a bow.

"Do you need Hinata for something?"

"Kind of" said Sakura playing with a few strands of her hair.

"Will it take long?" asked Hiashi

"Kind of" said Sakura before being pushed by Ino who sniffed Hinata

"Actually most of the day" said Ino

Sakura elbowed her friend. Hiashi sighed knowing it would be no way to evade them.

"Take your time" he saw his daughter smile brightly, it had been a long time since he didn't' see her smile like that. With all the tension of the clan and all the extra training, well, it was nice to see her smile though being able to sense she was going to be given some kind of makeover made him feel kind of old. As he walked away, he decided to go pick Hanabi from the Academy. That might make him feel not so old.

"Let's go," said Ino hooking Hinata's arm

"Get you ready" said Sakura holding the other arm

"For what?" asked Hinata still at lost.

"Your date with Naruto, of course" said Ino before Hinata turned different shades of red.

"So all that?" asked Hinata

"Our tools" said Ino showing her a wax jar

"Eh!"

"But I can barely stand it!" Said Naruto covering his nose "can't I wash?"

"Nope" said Sai throwing the cologne bottle into trash.

"If we only had Neji here," said Sasuke wondering if he would be back in time from his mission to help them.

"Then he would tear Naruto's head off" said Sai with a smile still on his face

"You are right," said Sasuke, Naruto tensed

'I didn't think of that' he imagined Neji's creepy face before he beat him up for taking Hinata out

"Should we die his hair black instead?" said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto

"It would crash with his eyes," said Sai as he attached more things to Naruto

"What!" Naruto screamed before both of them punched him in the face and knocked him out

"That's better," said Sasuke

"He looks better sleeping," said Sai

"No, he just looks more stupid"

"Ahhh!" screamed Hinata Hyuuga looking at her highly make up covered face. She knew she looked worst than a whore and for that she fainted

Sakura and Ino who had been holding their laughing back let it go. Sakura held to the bed before saying "Ino told you it was too much, she almost looks like a clown or something a lot worst"

"What! We were practicing" said Ino before looking at Hinata and then giggled, Sakura could not help herself and giggled too until they both broke laughter again.

"What happened?" asked Hinata gaining conscience. She looked at herself in the mirror again

"Oh nothing!" said Sakura handing her a make up remover tissue (-or something like that-) and acting as if it was nothing.

Hiashi Hyuuga stopped in mid track. Hanabi looked at her father with curiosity. He heard two mothers talking a little ahead of them. He was not one to listen to others' conversation but he had heard his daughter's name

"_Yes, that's what I heard at the flower shop" _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes, that kid Naruto and Hinata Hyuuga are going out" _

"_For how long has this been going?" _

"_I don't know, maybe since he returned" _

"_Poor girl, I knew that boy was more than trouble" _

"Fa…" and before Hanabi could finish he had taken off toward where he knew Naruto lived.

Hanabi looked at the trail of dust before hurrying home. She wanted to ask Hinata about what she heard.

Kakashi was bored! More than bored, he was dying of boredom! He was sitting in Kumi's bed and she at her desk typing at her computer the results of some experiments the Hokage had asked her to analyze. She yawned

'At least she isn't enjoying this too' he thought still bored

"Kakashi, could you pass me that book?" she said as she continued to type

Kakashi passed the book in red leather

"Thank you, you can leave if you want" she smiled at him "thank you for all your help, I really appreciate it" he had helped her with some of the boxes but she had some now work to do.

Kakashi had tried to give a smart response about him been forced into because he wanted his book back but could not. He had nothing better to do so he sat on the floor and continued to read the few pages she gave her. He heard her yawn and stretch. He found she was a hard worker. She took care of all the business of the clan and created those jutsus that wasn't easy at all at top of that she filled almost everything from the Hokage's office into her computer. An idea jumped into his mind but kicked it out as soon as it had entered. She would never do something like that for him.

Kumi suddenly stopped. She could detect bitterness and turned around to see Kakashi wrapped in coils of a sick yellow color. She narrowed her eyes. Such feelings made her sick, it was as if they wrapped around her heart and squished it. Kakashi noticed she was looking at him. Bitterness was replaced by curiosity that was a light shade of blue. She sighed before leaning forwards

"Kakashi, do you know what our kekkei genkai is?" she asked and knew the answer before he could even answer, "I can see your heart and everyone else's but mine"

"…" Kakashi was silent wanting to hear more

"You know the Hyuuga can see through things, right? Well we do not see through, we see part of what is truly inside you. If you are angry with me, I will see it around you as shaped light even if you try to hide it. Alternatively, if you are feeling bitter toward me I will also see it. Sometimes we can pick up the frequencies from very far away and most of all when the feelings are related to us or toward us"

"You mean" has she known how he felt the entire time he was with her

"Please leave; you are disrupting my work, most of all the bitterness and anger. Take this" she gave him more pages of his book

"You are kicking me out?" he asked not believing the nerve of her

"Stop that!" she stood up and pushed him towards the door "I told you stop, just go, I don't like seeing those feelings. I detest them" she was serious "don't make me change them for you"

"You can?" he was again been curious; he stood just outside of her door.

"Yes" she lifted her pinky finger of her right arm and he saw a metal claw ring "I can shape your feelings however I want but I only do it to the enemies I am going to kill so please"

"Are you the only one that can do that?" he asked

"Yes" she said "but I can do it for a long time term, it's a jutsu I don't trust anyone"

"But me?" he asked

"I guess," she said seeing his feelings soften

"I want to ask you something," he said

"What is it?" she asked

"You hate your kekkei genkai?"

"I thought that was already clear," she said starting to close the door

"I guess it wasn't," he said from behind the screen

She laughed before collapsing on her chair too tired to find a good response but could not find any.

Naruto groaned as they tried to make him sound like Sasuke, which was not working too well since every time he tried the sexy smile it came too creepy. Both Sai and Sasuke were losing hope. They stopped what they were doing when they heard something weird outside. It sounded like a strong wind approaching and …

"Uzumaki!" Hiashi Hyuuga barged in!

"Wa, waa!" Naruto hid behind the couch from the angry and scary looking Hyuuga

"What do you want?" said Sasuke not to friendly

"Talk" said Hiashi and then Naruto came out hoping he would keep his word.

"About?" he asked as his knees shook.

"Your date with Hinata" said Sai "dummy"

Sasuke and Sai refused to leave. They were there because they wanted to help their teammate since if he went around all sad and depressed to their missions they knew they could end up dead. They stood by the kitchen while Hyuuga talked to Naruto who nodded at everything he said. Strange thing he was starting to lose his nervousness.

"You won't do anything I would have to cut your hands for" he said clearly

"I would never do something like that to her! I know I have been trained by perverts but not into being one" said Naruto in his defense "Besides Hinata is one of the few people I do like" he gave glare at Sai who smiled and waved back.

"Then I will take your word for it" the he leaned close with a creepy face "if you are lying to me I will find you and make you suffer so much that the villagers will feel sorry for you and make you Hokage" then he left before Naruto collapsed on his floor and sighed

"What have gotten myself into" then in his mind he saw Hinata smiling 'can't break that smile' he thought feeling better.

Hinata waved at them as they left before running into her room and looking for what to wear. She looked at her face. she had used something light but she still had to bathe and redo that make up and dress and do her hair which they didn't even went into. She started to get nervous. She had heard how sometimes girls made guys wait and she had never thought of it right. She decided to rush into the restroom to wash.

When she came out there was clothes laid out for her on bed.

"Better get ready soon" said Hanabi coming in with a hair dryer.

Hinata smiled before getting dress. Hanabi helped her dry and brush her hair. Hinata applied the make up lightly. When they were done, they even had some extra time. Hinata saw her sister looking through the make up.

"Come here" said Hinata before placing some on her.

"Hinata, we need to talk," said her father knocking. Hanabi smiled before opening the door. Hiashi gave a step back looking at his eleven-year-old wearing make up.

"Excuse Me," she said walking away before running with a smile on her face.

"Hi...Hinata, are you going with that Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked.

"Hai" she said looking to the side before giving a decisive look "I am sorry I didn't tell you before, I was going to after training but then Sakura and Ino..." she knew she had just been scared to tell him.

"Please be careful," he said closing the door "it does not matter what the rest of the clan thinks; just don't really give them something to think about. I know Uzumaki Naruto has given you inspiration and he has done things for the village but remember he is still almost a man and that no matter what you might think of him you might not know him as much as you think you do" Hinata had sat on the bed and looked at him as he spoke. He approved but also wanted her safe.

"I understand father," she said standing before giving him a hug "and thanks for understanding too"

Hiashi patted her head, she was still his little girl who was insecure, but he would be there for her as long as she needed him.

"You should get going," he said as she let go.

"Hai" she said with a smile before running out.

Hiashi sighed 'now time to talk to Hanabi' he thought before going to look for her.


	8. Me, You and Them

Chapter 8: Me, You and them

Chapter 8: Me, You and them

Naruto did his best to get to the meeting place without being seen. He hoped Hinata didn't laugh. He felt like a complete idiot for letting Sasuke and Sai take care of his appearance. He sat on a tree outside the Hokage's building to wait for Hinata. He was ten minutes early.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" said Shikamaru looking up at him.

Naruto jumped down with a sad face "Sasuke and Sai tried giving me a new look"

"For you date with Hinata?" he asked to which Naruto nodded 'I thought it was just a rumor' "I would be careful I were you, Neji returns from his mission later today"

"You…you really think he would try something?" asked Naruto.

"Hm…if you are dressed like that I wouldn't worry" said Shikamaru scratching the back of his head.

"Why?" asked Naruto

"Because he wouldn't consider you a treat dressed like that" said Tsunade coming out. She gave a look at Naruto and sighed "come with me Naruto, I had the feeling something like this may happen when Hiashi came to warn that he may kill you if you do something to his daughter"

Naruto paralyzed before following her. They went into her small study where there was a small tub filled with water.

"Get in" she pushed him

"Ahh!" he got out grasping air "what…why!"

"To get that stickiness off your hair and that cheap cologne" she said as Shikamaru brought a bundle of clothes "you may leave after you dress properly"

Hinata got there just in time. She couldn't hold her smile back but after five minutes she started to worry.

"Hinata!" she heard him shout as he came out of the Hokage building. She wondered what he was doing there.

"Hi Naruto" she said with a sweet smile that made him blush

"You look great" he said noticing her new clothing. He had never seen her wear a skirt. It wasn't revealing but let a good view of her legs. She wore a dark colored sweater since it was getting cold. Her hair was down and her face only had a small hint of make up 'wow' was all he could think.

"You look nice too" she said noticing his new jacket. It had less orange than the one before but still had a neck band.

"Hehe" he laughed "it's all thanks to Tsunade-baachan"

She looked at him questionably.

"Forget it, where do you want to go?" he asked her ignoring what Sasuke had told him 'be dominant my ass'

"hm, I don't know" she said 'I was so much worried getting here on time that I didn't even think of that'

"What about a movie?" he asked before she smiled

"Hai, I have wanted to see a new one" she said before feeling him grab her hand.

"Then let's get going, if it is the one I am thinking of we have to hurry to get tickets" they started to run, both of them smiling.

From above a building a group of ninja started to follow them.

"I can't believe he invited her to the movies" said Sasuke "we told him to take her that expensive restaurant"

"SShh" said Sai with a finger on his mouth as they continued to follow. Both guys turned around to meet with Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto looks ok, did you guys really do that?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke shrugged not too pleased or wanting to answer

"Actually it was Tsunade-sama" said Shikamaru puffing before them "those two left him like a stinky wannabe Sasuke"

Ino and Sakura giggled.

"Well you have to admit he does look better" said Ino looking at them stop at the movie theater "oh a movie, that's so romantic"

"I know!" said Sakura "Hinata told me not long ago she wanted to see that new zombie movie"

"Eh?" the guys looked at them like 'what?'

"What? Can't a girl like horror movies, even more when the hero is a girl" said Ino

Hinata and Naruto sat with plenty of snacks. Hinata noticed him tense.

"You okay Naruto?" she asked

"yeah" he had sworn he had seen Hinata's father from the corner of his eye but when he turned to see he wasn't there 'just calm down' he thought not sensing the Hyuuga sit a few placed behind them.

The movie went on, both Naruto and Hinata shrieked from time to time to the moment in which they held hands again. Neither noticed, being scared. As they came out of the theater they still held hands. The group waiting for them wondered what kind of nasty things they had done inside.

"He seems to be moving pretty fast" said Sai

"He is just a dope" said Sasuke

"And I guess you know better than him?" said Shikamaru

"Hm, Of course, I could get a date anytime I wanted with any girl I wanted" said Sasuke

"Would you like to make that a bet?" said Shikamaru smiling

"Of course"

"then if you can get a date to the end of the day before me I will be your servant for one whole day, if you can't then you will buy Chouji's chips for a whole month" said Shikamaru

"Eh Sasuke" Ino tried to warn him

"Deal" said Sasuke with a smile before turning to Sakura who jumped under his stare "Sakura, would you go out with me?"

"Eh?" she was shocked he had asked her after she heard him it was all a bet. She saw Ino shaking her head in misbelieve. She had the feeling Sasuke was going to pay for thinking so highly of himself so she accepted "Of course"

"There" said Sasuke before Shikamaru smiled "what?"

"He has a date with Tamari tomorrow that she visits" said Ino "the message arrived this morning, of this day"

"You…you tricked me!" shouted Sasuke before looking at a smiling Sakura 'she knew'

"Well I guess you better take your savings out Sasuke-kun" she said in a sweet voice before they continued to spy on Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata sat on the grass of team's 7 training area. The sun was done setting and small lights started to appear around them. Hinata gasped looking around them.

"I used to come here a lot when we first became shinobi. I wanted to train some more so…well one night they came out" he said as they ate dumplings they had just bought.

"Thank you for showing me this" she said with a light blush. They had been having such a good time.

"You are welcome" he said looking down with a blush of his own "Em, Hinata"

"Yes?"

"Do…did you…you like me?" he finally asked since that was what others said.

Hinata looked at him and said "do you like me?" she asked more clearly.

He looked up and into her eyes. Did he like Hinata Hyuuga? 'well, she is beautiful, smart, kind…' she always wanted to help him and had even told him how he inspired to continue trying. He guessed she also inspired him since she turned out to be stronger than Neji. Also, all he had gone through to get to their date and all because he felt she was worth it; letting Sai and Sasuke mess with him, let her father threaten him, know Neji would probably kill him, get thrown into a tub with cold water.

"Hai, I like Hinata very much" he said after a few seconds

Hinata looked to the side not knowing what to say. She had dreamed with this moment for so long "I like you a lot too" she said in a soft voice "you are always you and…" she slowly turned around to meet his happy eyes "and…" she bit her lips before she could speak again. Naruto looked at her lips wondering, "I think you will become a great Hokage" Naruto felt his heart in his throat "I believe in you" she said as their faces started to become close to each other

"Whaaa!" the tree branch where they had been spying broke

"Ouch, ouch" cried Ino who had landed on her face and Sakura at top of her

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto was so red that it reached to his ears and steam came out

"Checking that you didn't mess up" said Sasuke who had landed safely

Naruto snapped him a look 'Don't be a smartass'

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Many Naruto's appeared before transforming some of them into Hinata copies. In pairs they all escaped inevery direction

"I guess that's it then" said Shikamaru seeing the show was over. He looked up at the branch seeing marks of it being but. He looked into the forest to see a small girl run away. She looked back and Shikamaru recognized her as Hinata's sister 'I see'

Naruto and Hinata laughed at top of the Hokage monument.

"Did you see their faces" laughed Naruto holding his gut

Hinata giggled before they became quiet and were maybe in one of the most uncomfortable moments of their lives. There was no idea of what they could say now. Back there they had almost kissed and had told their feelings for each other.

"It has been a nice day, right?" said Naruto laughing nervously

"Yes" she said "Naruto"

"Yes?"

"…" she didn't know what to say

"It is fun to be with you Hinata" he said trying to light up the situation

"I had a great time too Naruto"

The night was filled with stars and they sat there not too far or too close just close enough to known the other was feeling nervous too. A cold wind passed by. The autumn was soon to become winter. Hinata shivered before feeling arms wrap around her shoulders. They could hear each others hearts beat faster as the sounds of the nightlife of Konoha awoke. She took a brave step and faced him. She wasn't blushing like she usually does. This time it was only her cheeks. She took another brave step and looked at his eyes. She noticed he bit his lip. She couldn't help to do the same before he let go of it and approached.

'Closer' she thought 'closer' she moved forwards too as she saw his eyes began to close and so did hers before she suddenly stopped

"Ah!" she pushed him away before a kunai landed where she had been

"Wha…what!" screamed Naruto before he and Hinata were in the defensive for another attack

Before Hinata could have activated her Byakugan they sensed the enemy leave.

"This just completes our day" said Naruto "A little of excitement"

Hinata laughed, she should have expected this from him. At least been in a date with him didn't change him and that made her happy. It was getting late. Naruto took her hand and began to walk her home. They took their time walking as slow as time allowed them to. Their hands were linked and their words were few. They had been so close to kissing again at the entrance but this time it Hanabi who had no real intention of seeing that had just arrived.

"Thank you Naruto, for everything" said Hinata and before he could have said anything she kissed his cheek and ran inside. Naruto stood there for a few seconds letting the feeling sink. Hanabi looking at him curious before going inside.

Neji arrived from his mission to find Naruto at his door. He noticed the dreamy look in the boy, as if the best thing in his life had just happened. Neji shook his head and went inside. Naruto woke from his dream state when he saw Neji enter the Hyuuga estate. He was going to know! And there he was standing as an easy target. Naruto took off at mega Naruto speed to arrive at dark at his very Naruto department. He sat on his bed pushing his blond hair back and then smiled

"YES!" He screamed, he didn't get a kiss of that kind but he did get a kiss. He never thought someone could make him this happy. Had he been wrong all those years about his pervert senseis. Maybe this is why they liked all women so much. It had to be since just a kiss from one could make you the happiest man in the world.

Hinata wrapped herself in her blankets and rolled on her bed not believing she had kissed him and even taken him by surprise. She was so happy that it didn't hurt when she fell from the bed. She wiggled like a little worm who got the biggest apple.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji had heard the loud Thud of her falling and had come to check on her but he found her in the floor wrapped in blankets and moving like a wormy. Well, he closed the door while Hinata gave him a curious stare and then went back to her happy wormy mood.

'I can't believe it' she curled holding her fists close to her face. Then she sat suddenly 'Will he take me out ever again?' she hoped so with all her heart

"Hey!" a frog (or toad?) appeared in front of her

Hinata jumped out of her blankets and into her bed from where she watched carefully the frog

"Hey lady! Are you Hinata Hyuuga?" asked the orange frog

"…Yes"

"He, I don't what you saw in that guy but is not my problem" he showed her a folded piece of paper "this is from Naruto"

Hinata sat on her bed and took it "Thank you…" Hinata read the papers and smiled. He wanted them to go out again the next week. She nodded "tell him yes"

"Roger, hope next time we get to play" then little frog left through the window

Hinata smiled before squirming "Yes,yes,yes…"

Hiashi ran around the forest. He just couldn't find them. He saw a light with his Byakugan before running towards it.

"Hiashi-sama" said Neji "she is back home"

"I see" said Hiashi wondering how long had he been running around.

"And she looks kind of happy" that was an understatement. The two male Hyuuga walked home on the night. Both wondering what should they do with Naruto if he hurt Hinata.


	9. Kakashi's Friend

Chapter 9: Kakashi's Friend

Chapter 9: Kakashi's Friend

Kakashi jumped lazily from one building to another. He had just arrived from a mission. He looked down and stopped when he spotted Hinata and Naruto. The sun was setting as one more of his dates were over. He had never thought Naruto would be the first to give that step. He still remembered how he won the bet that started on the village. Some had bet Naruto would do something to Hinata that would make her hate him. Others had bet she would faint more than five times, all bets were of that kind but he didn't bother to think about the possibilities. He knew Naruto, and Hinata wasn't that hard to figure out. He bet they would have a nice date and wouldn't even have a mouth to mouth kiss since it was the first date. He thanked them silently for saving his savings.

He continued on his way and almost fell a roof when he saw Sakura and Sasuke kissing by the lake. Now that was something he had never seen coming. He decided to walk to have some time to think about all the changes that were going on the village.

He felt kind of empty. Since Kumi had taken his Icha Icha paradise book he didn't have much to take his mind into. Even in missions at night when camping they put his mind in something else besides the dangers of the night.

The worst thing was she wasn't even talking to him. Since the day she told him what her blood line did she had become a close shell. He entered his apartment finding the same way he left it before the mission. He couldn't expect anything else. As he went to his bed to a well deserved rest he saw at his desk some wrapped pages. That got his attention. He opened one and couldn't help to be surprised. There were five pages of his Icha Icha book. He opened the others and found they were too copied pages of his book. He counted the pages and found there were thirty of them. Almost five for every day he was gone in his mission. He wondered how she knew where he lived. He was about to start reading them when a bird stopped in his window. It was an eagle all brown and red eyes. It stared at him evilly before letting another package of pages fall in the desk

"You are one lucky bastard" said the bird before flying off

"A summoning?" wondered Kakashi

Kakashi knew there were more pages but did not open them. Instead he stood up and went to give his report to the Hokage. He had forgotten about that but somehow seeing that bird reminded him of doing so. He entered and left her office with no problem, as he was about to leave he saw the same bird enter a window and go into a room. He followed it. The room was filled with large computers and the sound of typing. That had to be the monster computer he had heard the Hokage got recently. There were several boxes with records to the side. Only one person was there with the bird.

"Kumi" he recognized her long hair and hunched form over a screen.

"Hey Hatake" she said not looking away from the screen "you found me"

"What are you doing here?" he asked seeing he type at the speed of light.

"The Hokage asked me to transfer all the information from the last twenty years into this monster computer. It's incredible how much it can fit into it. Maybe a hundred years of records and history. I am almost finished. Tell me how your mission was?"

"It went well" he said sitting on a chair

"That's good to know" she said

"Now leave" said the bird

"He is my friend Cucu. Don't be mean" she said in a calm tone.

"Then good bye" Cucu disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Sorry, he can be very over protective" she said standing and smiling at him smugly "you look tired Kakashi, don't tell me you are turning into an old man":

"I am not tired" 'and I am not old'

"Good, I had wanted to see the night life of Konoha" she took her bag "What do you say? Do you know any good places?"

"Well…" he actually wanted to rest.

"Great, just let me get change and we go" she ran out of the room and he waited outside for her to return. When she did he wondered if she had planned this all along. It could be that her reputation of being the Deceiving Star was very true. She wore a short black skirt a black top under a black fisher net shirt and a black jacket. She looked like she was one with the night. The dark circles around her eyes made her look scary and something else he preferred not to think of.

As they walked in the late streets of Konoha Kakashi couldn't help to be nervous about how many male ninjas were looking at her and her small skirt. For the first time he had to admit she looked younger than how old she actually was. He had not noticed that the first time since he had just read the info about her.

"So where do we go?" she asked and he thought before going into the ANBU bar. Mostly ANBUs and even Jounins were the ones to go there. Kumi looked happy to be there. He guessed it was her kind of place with all the mysterious feeling around.

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi!" they saw a shine in the darkness

"Why now?" asked Kakashi before Gai came out of the darkness

"And you are not alone" he looked at the curious Kumi

"Hello Gai" said Kakashi keeping his cool

"Well Kakashi, you didn't tell me you had a girl friend"

At those words everyone turned to see them. They could not believe what they had just heard. Kumi took Kakashi's arm scared. She didn't like to be the center of attention.

"I am not, he is just my friend" said Kumi with a pout

"Of course lady" said Gai sarcastically before a fist connected with his face

"I mean it" she cracked her knuckles "we are only friends"

Kakashi was happy for once to be called her friend. Gai was unconscious, no one now dared to look at them and she said she would buy the drinks. It wasn't so bad to be around her after all. She had a heck of strength to drink and many stories about the many lands she had seen.

"Sometimes I escaped the clan. I don't know why. I just ran as far as away I could looking for I don't know what but only found many lands that no one around here has heard of. The clan always knew I would find my way back but still I think I am missing something. I guess it began a year or so after my Uchiha cousin died. Still I haven't found what I am looking for but I guess there is no point to look anymore since I am turning old" she said looking through the liquid of her drink.

"Old?" asked Kakashi giving her a wondering look. She didn't look old at all. She looked young. And admitting she was old would be like saying he was old too.

She didn't talk much after that. Instead she took the drinking harder but seemed like she didn't even had one when she talked.

"I challenge you Kakashi baka. Let's see who can drink more of these little devils" she ordered two bottles of the strongest thing they had

"I am in!" said Gai sitting in the same table as them

"Have it your way, just don't start crying later" she said

Kakashi sighed before silently accepting. Again all the eyes were on them. Kumi started. She drank them slowly. Kakashi did the same and Gai just swallowed like a duck. Gai passed out after the first bottle was over. Kakashi and Kumi glared at each other. It was an official dare. They ended the second bottle and a third and a fourth when suddenly Kakashi lowered his glass. Kumi smiled triumphant before drinking one more glass and declared her self victorious. Kunoichi around the bar cheered. Kakashi was patted in the back a few times. He was glad that at least he didn't end up like Gai in the floor being stepped on.

It was from there that things got blurry.

When Kumi hugged him and then…and then what? There was something soft against his body. He felt his breath caught on his throat…

There was music and a lot of people talking and laughing…and there were more drinks and he just felt so well with that other body against him…

And there was Anko with a camera smiling at him and Kumi. She laughed as the good feelings continued to flow through him…

Then there were dark streets and then a window from his apartment and then his clothes falling…

He realized he wasn't alone but still undressed, he took off his mask then…

Then there was Kumi fighting with him over who would get the bed…

And here clothes were then gone and her red eyes looked at him with a feeling she said she had been detecting from him all night…

Kakashi woke up with a horrible headache. He cursed his luck. This could have been a great excuse to be late if there was actually any meeting for him at this time. The light of the outside world was too bright as it entered his window. He sat pushing his hair back. His other hand rested on his bed but it didn't touch the bed. Instead it touched flesh that wasn't his; a shoulder. He looked down at the half covered figure of Kumi. She was sleeping but that wasn't the problem. The problem was she was in his bed and for uncovered part of her body it seemed she had no clothes at all.

Kakashi looked at one side and to the other wondering when would his team come out and say 'You fell for it' but they never came. He got even more worried when he saw her move.

"Mmmm…Kakashi" she said turning around to where he was and placing a hand on his knee. Shiver ran through his body.

'Kami' he didn't know who else he could ask help to.

He saw her sigh and then smile before she opened her eyes and stared at his mismatch ones. She blinked once and then again before her mouth hung open. She covered her own mouth to not scream as she pulled the blanket to cover the rest of her body. For their luck this was a single bed and the blanket was not enough, she uncovered Kakashi

"Pervert!" she covered her eyes and Kakashi took the pillow to cover his dignity.

She uncovered her eyes slowly glad she wasn't seeing that.

"So…I think we drank too much" he said with a nervous smile, and no mask.

"I guess" she said looking down "Sorry"

"It isn't your fault…completely" he said before she gave a sad smile

"Do you remember anything?" her face had a light red

Kakashi thought before his good memory was cursed. He remembered…everything. One look at his feeling made Kumi realized that and cursed her good memory as well. Both looked away. It was a very awkward situation to fall into for both were not teens and knew what could happen if you drank too much and got too friendly.

"There is a bathroom across the hall" he said before she wrapped herself in his blanket, collected her clothes that were everywhere and then went to the bathroom with a small 'thank you'

When she was gone he sighed. That was a night he wasn't going to forget.

Kumi stepped into the cold shower. Her eyes began to fill with tears but she made no sound. She knew she couldn't forget that night and for some reason she didn't want to.

"Raidon" that name escaped her lips and she wondered why but felt a starving pain in her chest

Tamiko was more than angry. What kind of example was her sister giving Mina by not getting home? She wondered what troubles had she gotten herself into. She wondered why had her sister had stayed in Konoha. She knew she had planned to leave not long after arriving but instead was now even helping the Hokage with the filing. Was it because of that masked ninja that used to come visit her a few days ago?

"What am I thinking" she laughed at herself "She would never fall for anyone again" or could she? 'I made sure of that'


	10. Winter Love

Chapter 10: Winter Love

AN: It took me about a week to rewrite this 10 chapters, please allow me one week of your patience to rewrite the rest.

Chapter 10: Winter Love

Anko sat happily in a tea house eating dumplings. She looked over the photos she had taken the night before. The most interesting ones were the ones of Kakashi and his friend.

'Friends, yeah right, this is great black mailing material' she said looking at the one where they were at one corner of the bar kissing

"Hey Anko sensei what is that?" asked Tenten sitting next to her. She had seen the older shinobi smile like she was up to no good.

"Oh nothing" she showed her the picture

"Ah!" she covered her mouth "is this for real"

"Yep, and the best thing is they left together very drunk" Tenten couldn't wait to tell Lee or even Neji

Naruto and Hinata were among the trees building a shinobi snow man. It seemed child like but neither had had such fun as children. Naruto noticed Hinata shivering. He remembered her big jacket was ruin so she had to do with that thin sweater. He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Let's go eat something" he said

"Hai" she said before both started to run.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and looked at the ground below him

"What is it?" asked Hinata just before hearing the crack, she tried to warn him but it was too late. The ice broke and he fell into the water.

"Ah!" he jumped out holding himself for warmth.

"Naruto!" Hinata hurried to him wondering where she could take him. Her home was far from there, they needed some place close.

"My apart…ment is right the…there, j…just let me get a change and…" he and Hinata started to run forgetting about eating. He was starting to turn blue.

Naruto ran inside while Hinata stayed on the small living room.

'That's right' she thought looking around 'his old apartment was destroyed a year ago on the battle' she smiled feeling this was more adequate and better spaced. She heard the shower and tried to not think as she sat on the small couch. Then her stomach growled. She remembered eating. With a small smile she left.

When Naruto came back out with a blanket around him and didn't find Hinata his mind started to wonder.

'Did I take that long?' he felt bad before she came back in with a few boxes "Hinata?"

"Sorry, I went to get some stuff" she went into the mini kitchen and placed the food on the table.

After eating to their full they sat on the couch. Hinata took off his jacket and placed it on the side.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked her still wrapped on his blanket.

"Actually…" she said before pulling his blanket and getting under it as well "I think this is kind of better" she had a deep blush when she realized what she had said. She was about to jump out but then he laid his head on her shoulder

"I guess you are right" he said closing his eyes.

Hinata closed her eyes as well sinking into the silence and calm. She could feel her heart and his. Soon his heart beat was that of someone sleep. It was contagious, she found as her mind started to wonder off into dreaming. Time passed and then she woke up. They were lying on the couch close to each other, almost nose to nose, their legs entangled and his arm around her.

"Hinata…" she heard him say on his sleep before she blushed.

'He is dreaming with me?' she wondered before her face turned red. He snuggled closer to her, his face on the arch of her neck.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She felt his lips touch her skin "Hm" she closed her eyes and tried to calm. She tried moving her legs but only found that when she tried to move away he moved even closer than before. He was almost at top of her; their bodies touching almost completely.

"Hinata…" he lifted his head to look at her with sleepy eyes. He smiled realizing it wasn't a dream. She smiled shyly wondering if he had noticed he had her trapped. Naruto liked that smile and those lips. He leaned forwards and felt them with tongue.

Hinata jumped to a semi-sitting position. This was nothing like their first kiss but still it didn't make it less special than any other.

_Flashback_

_They had been walking back to the Hyuuga estate when suddenly Hinata stopped. She was a light red shade. _

"_What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto _

"_Well…" she was touching her fingers and looking at the side meaning it was really something difficult to say. He took her hands and placed them on her sides before leaning to her and kissing her. The world around them melted into nothingness and warmth as they didn't let go. When they did and looked all embarrass the world was back but the warmth was still there _

"_Was that it?" he asked _

"_Eh, no" she said before looking up at him "I was wondering where would we be going next week since its going to start snowing soon" _

"_Oh" he said feeling like an idiot and then feeling like the luckiest guy in the world when she leaned and kissed him _

_End of Flash back _

Naruto pulled her up. Their legs still entangled made contact with their sensitive parts. Hinata let go of his lips on a gasp. Naruto pulled their bodies apart.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" Hinata saw his blush. She touched his cheek, which made him look at her. She leaned forwards and kissed him like before. They parted their mouths. He embraced her; he could feel her body through the clothes. Both their breaths quickened when they let go for air before kissing again. Naruto loved how her shy lips and tongue touched his. She tasted sweet to him and like a child he wanted more.

Hinata was surprised when he pushed her against the sofa. She felt his lips on her neck. Her eyes closed as he started to nibble and suck at her skin. It was too much, she felt her body become warmer, and almost burning "Naruto" she said in soft voice placing her arms around his neck. His hands landed on her hips and grasped them almost to a painful state. To hear his name in that soft voice was driving him crazy. He went lower, pushing her sweater out of the way. He looked down between her breasts and bit his lips to stop from going any further.

"Naru…to?" she said before he looked at her smile, she passed her hand through his hair and down his back.

He wanted, and wanted so much as he saw the sweat and the blush on her face from what he had been doing to her. He wanted to see more but also that sweet and innocent smile and stare. That was just his body wanting, but he, he really just wanted to be with her "we will wait" he said with a smile before laying them down again "just for a little bit"

Hinata smiled glad he had sensed her uneasiness. She didn't know if she was yet ready for that. Of course she wanted it to be with him but also she wanted to make it really special. She fell asleep on his arms and warmth. Naruto was looking at her with wonder. She was so innocent looking. He could not say the same for himself with all the pervert teachers he had. Still no matter if she could be even more beautiful he could not break from her like this for anything. In a couch, bodies pressed so close and a blanket at top of them.

Snow began to fall in Konoha. The airs became strong and colder than ever. Still Kakashi Hatake only wore a scarf and gloves with his regular clothes. He jumped into the Tsukyuga clan yard where everything was a bright white color. There was no one out and no sound. They were being tested to be given their ninja ranks. They were needed for their specialties that sometimes interested lords and made them great at manipulating the enemy. Many missions were being given to them since their abilities were not longer so secret to the village. They had the reputation of fortune tellers and healers of the soul. He knew nothing of that stuff was true for exception of Kumi who was the only who could manipulate feelings with her most secret jutsu yet she had told him about it.

"Would someone kick that dog out of here" he heard her and turned around to face an ANBU. The mask was of a bird with small eyes. "Oh wait is a Jounin and I think I know him"

"Kumi?" he wondered how could she become a ANBU so fast

"Hey Hatake" she removed the mask "come inside you idiot, is too cold out here" she went into her room/study and he followed. Inside it was very warm with a small fireplace and all the windows covered so no cold entered "I hate cold, I can't summon with it" she said sitting on her bed. It had been two weeks since they didn't see each other, since she left his department when he was in the shower. He had gotten his book back and had no more need to be around her but still he wanted to see how she was doing.

"Maybe you should find something else to summon" he said

"Nah, Cucu would stave their eyes out if I tried"

"So an ANBU"

"It helps to be the freak of the clan. The Hokage thought I would make a great ANBU to track and find information since those were the missions I used to do before we came to Konoha" She sounded like she didn't care and didn't like it

"I was an ANBU once" he said hoping it would make her feel better

"I know, remember? I was taking care of filing that stuff"

"…really?" he was glad she didn't sound so serious

"You knew Obito" she said looking down at the floor

"Obito, what about him?" he asked her, wondering what she knew about him.

She looked up with teary eyes "he was my cousin" actually a very distant and remote cousin

Sakura sighed as she sat on her windowsill looking at the white shiny village. She had been dating Sasuke. The, oh, so great Sasuke and she was happy for that but she wondered if he was. He was his usual self around her when they went out so it was hard to tell. They had already kissed a few times but nothing that felt that special. She felt he was still placing a barrier around him. She had thought that there would only be one date after he lost the bet. She was surprised she asked him to go out together again. Sometimes it fell like they were only friends but other times it felt like something more.

Ino didn't even bother to be jealous. She had Sai now and according to her he was kind of charming and mischievous which she liked. Still though Sai was a freak on Sakura's opinion but she could see he was more charming than Sasuke. A new weight dropped by her side making her jump back into her room

"Sasuke?" he was there and was looking at the side with a stubborn face

"This is for you" he handed her a coffee from a shop she knew was nearby

"Thank you" she said placing it on her desk along with his. Maybe she was wrong; he did look kind of cute with that stubborn face. They drank their coffee in silence. He had been about to leave but she closed the window. Sasuke took that as a rule and was going to take the door when she took his wrist "Are you running away from me again?"

He turned around and tried to say something before her lips were met with his. His eyes almost rolled back but he was Sasuke. He did not faint because of a kiss, not even a deep kiss that was starting to make his knees shake. He kissed her back before wrapping his arms around her and laying both of them in her bed. She let go taking small deep breaths. Sasuke was doing the same with his eyes closed.

"Sakura! Is there someone up there with you!" her mother asked from down stairs

"No mom!" sat Sakura and then lied back into his arms. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Love was blooming in Konoha at those cold times; surely in spring everyone was going to be love sick. Love wasn't something she was feeling at the moment. She had just become a Jounin a few days back. Her mother and aunt were ANBU and all of those of age in her clan were also now official Konoha ninjas. Mina trained no stop in the forest until she heard a strange sound. She turned around to meet her mother.

"You haven't forgotten to go pick your little sister, right?" she was in her ANBU clothes. She was leaving in a mission at night and she wanted to say goodnight to her daughters.

"No" but she had so she ran as fast as she could the cold wind felt like little knives on her skin. She made it to the Academy in record time to find her leave with other little children in some direction that wasn't toward their home. She followed curious before she saw who was ahead of them. It was Hinata's little sister with other two children. He eyes sharpened to see only she among them was not scared.

'But why would they be scare…unless' she was about to jump and stop her sister from using the 'Heavy Palm' when a larger form appeared in front of Maiya and gave a hard push back at her using something she had learned was the 'Gentle Fist' technique.

"Maiya!" she jumped in front of her falling sister and extended her arms to protect her from the Hyuuga "How could you hit a child!" she recognized him as the Hyuuga who felt always so hostile towards her. She was still mad that he gave her that scare on the forest. She had looked into who he was. She was surprised when she found he was Hinata's cousin; a branch member.

"And how can you be a Jounin letting your emotions take so easily over you" he had investigated all the ranks given to the Tsukyuga. They were pretty equal to the Hyuuga "You saw she was going to attack Hanabi-sama. I had to stop her since that is my job" said Neji

"And she is my sister. I was going to stop her you idiot" she was really angry but was glad when she heard her sister stand up

"How do I know you weren't to" he said before a fist connected with his face. The fist belonged to Mina. He had just insulted her word. Neji graved her wrist and was about to block her chakra points if it hadn't been for her pulling her arm in time.

Both gave a good jump back taking fighting stance. The little children were excited to see two Jounin fight. Neji was ready to use the gentle fist at all potential and she with her 'Heavy palm', her legs parted and she leaned her body to one side more than another, her arms were up ready to direct hits. Both had their blood lines activated when suddenly she just stood up straight.

"There is no point in starting a misunderstanding between the clans because of children's fights. Let's go Maiya, mom will know about this" she said turning around and walking away

"But sister!" Maiya ran after her

"She is more mature than you" said Hanabi before Neji sighed knowing that she had been right. He had wanted to fight a Tsukyuga and he felt that girl had plenty of potential. She made it to Jounin just with the Hokage's approval. He felt some of that had to do with Mina's mother being the leader of class and having a say so in the decision.

"I am not telling but you better not do that again Maiya" said Mina as they walked back together "Mom is going on a mission tonight and I don't want her to be angry at you while she is gone"

Maiya nodded before saying "Why didn't you fight him?"

"Because what was the point to that. We live in the same village and are both ninjas from this village also what would it be proving. Defeating one Hyuuga doesn't mean you are stronger than all the others"

"What if you defeated the strongest?"

"A stronger one would rise up to look for revenge. Maiya we just came back to the village to live at peace and help not to look for that kind of trouble and take lives" Mina said as she picked her up and sat her in her shoulder "Someday you will become a ninja and then you can show how good you are by working in a team and finishing your missions with as less loses as possible, alright?"

"Alright" said Maiya in a calm yet disappointed voice.


	11. The Photo

Chapter 11: the Photo

NL" No soy la propietaria de Naruto (I don't own Naruto)

Chapter 11: The Photo

"Kakashi sensei is still young, is natural for him to look for someone" said Lee as he did his regular warm up exercises.

"Still all this time we had never seen him with anyone, its just odd for him to suddenly to just fall for a new comer" said Tenten sharpening her tools "what you think Neji?"

"It's his life" but actually he didn't care.

There was a puff of smoke before Gai appeared "oh so youthful, my students reunite for a small practice together though they are not required too, friendship is ageless, that's what I say"

"Talking about friendships," said Tenten with a smile "you know who is the lady that is going out with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm" Gai started to think before his face turned pale. "I may know who you are talking about"

"Really?" asked Tenten

"Her name is Kumi Tsukyuga, she is the sister of the Tsukyuga's head mistress" said Gai "also it is said she is quite strong"

"Is that so?" said Neji paying attention

"Of course!" said Gai pointing at his cheek "she punched me, quite impressive speed I must say"

"That is not possible; Gai sensei can not be defeated" claimed Lee

"Now Lee, she was a Lady I wasn't going to hit her back" said Gai

"Yes sensei!" said Lee taking notes on that

'That's just an excuse' thought Tenten and Neji

"Anyways why do you ask?" asked Gai

"Oh nothing, just heard from someone" said Tenten

"Then that someone should watch out" he said in a grim voice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 7 was all over team Gai, mostly Tenten for what they had heard she saw.

"His face, his face! Did he have blimp lips or…or!" Naruto was pushed back by Sakura.

"Tenten, please did you see his complete face?" she asked more kindly

"Ehm, well I did not pay much attention to it, I was more surprised to see him with someone" she said not getting the big deal over his face.

"Who had the picture?" asked Sasuke from behind

"Anko" said Tenten.

"Let's get her!" shouted Naruto before they took of to find her.

"Should we follow them?" asked Tenten

"It seems like good training" said Lee "let's go!" he shouted before taking off

"Neji?" she asked.

"Its ridiculous" said Neji before leaving

"Oh well" she said before joining the game.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team 8 was coming back from a mission when they spotted Lee jumping from roof to roof looking around.

"Did you lose something!" shouted Kiba

"No" said Lee coming down "We are looking for Anko sensei, she knows the secret of Kakashi-sensei's face"

"His face?" asked Hinata thinking about it. She had never tried to bother looking at his face.

"Sounds interesting" said Kiba with a smile, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Team 7 is also on the look out along with me and Tenten, you are more than welcome to join us" said Lee before taking off.

"A good tracking exercise" said Shino but he was curious just as the rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji sat on a high roof and watched them go all over the place. He could easily find her but that would take away their challenge.

"It seems like fun" he heard someone say behind him. He didn't bother to turn around. Mina sat on the other side of the roof

"Why don't you join them?" he asked her.

"For what? So Hinata can rub on my face that she got him before me?" she said

"She liked him long time before you even got here" said Neji though he didn't get what they saw on someone like Naruto.

"…" Mina looked at the sky "so what are they searching for?" she asked.

"For a woman named Anko" said Neji "she has a picture of Kakashi and your aunt Kumi together"

"That's not such a big deal" she said with a bored expression.

"I believe they were kissing" said Neji before she stood.

"No way!" she looked at him and then back at the search "no freaking way!" she shouted with a smile "Wait for me!" She took off to join the search.

'Why not?' he thought before joining as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Found her" said Hinata as others gathered around her "she is in that direction in a tea house"

"We should be cautious when closing to her" said Mina landing next to her

"Mina?" Hinata looked at the smiling Tsukyuga

"Hey, it's not everyday that you get to chase people who have important information on your family. I still can't believe aunt Kumi is with someone!" she said with a wide smile "c'mon Hinata, no bad blood, right?"

Hinata smiled, she hadn't seen much of Mina since she started dating Naruto; the occasional hanging out at the compound, which was always too silent and uncomfortable and the occasional training session which left scratches on each.

"Hurry up, or she will get away" said Lee as they approached on Anko.

They all hid on a roof looking at her hoping to not be seen.

"There is too many of us" said Sasuke before watching Mina create signs and place her hands in front of her. Her palms were covered with chakra that started to extend becoming a window.

"She won't be able to see us trough this" she said standing and looking at the target.

"I think its better if we go" said Sakura "after all, Kakashi-sensei is part of our team"

They were careful approaching her. They tried to act natural. Anko looked at them only when they stopped before her.

"What do you want maggots" she demanded to know

"Sensei" said Sakura with a smile

"We were wondering if it was true that you had a picture of our sensei with someone else" said Naruto with a cheese grin.

"What if I do" she said before drinking from her tea

"Can we see it, please" said Sakura

"No" said Anko calmly before smiling "I already have a buyer"

"If she shows us the picture the price might descend" said Sasuke in a low voice

"Please, we won't tell anyone!" said Naruto

"Nope" was Anko's response.

They continued to beg until one snapped.

"That's it!" said Naruto before creating five clones

"Naruto!" said Sakura

"He has the right idea" said Sasuke taking his sword out as Sai took out a scroll.

"Dammit guys!" then she turned to apologize to Anko but found her gone "that woman!" she held her fist tight.

From their hiding place someone shouted

"She is going that way!" said Tenten before they started chasing Anko again.

So they ran after her. Anko thought she had lost them long time ago but then she turned around and saw several Chunning after her merchandise.

'Dammit!' she thought before doing hand signs. Several snakes slid out of her clothes blocking their way. As they saw she became on before facing them.

"She escaped" said Sasuke who was familiar with the technique.

"Sasuke, remember?" said Naruto before smiling "blimp-lips"

Sasuke and others took on the snakes while Hinata searched for Kumi.

"She is at top of the **Hokage monument**" she said before she, Mina, Lee, Sai and Naruto went on their way while the others took care of the big snake.

They arrived at the top at the same time as Kumi.

"So they are giving you trouble?" asked Kumi in a cold tone.

"Kind of" said Anko before Kumi closed to them

"Hi aunt Kumi" said Mina with a scared smile before watching her aunt create fast signs and slam her hands on the floor. Mina relaxed before saying "fudge"

"What, what did she do?" asked Lee before walking forwards and slamming against a chakra wall.

"She placed us in a box, its almost unbreakable" said Mina

Kumi gave her back on them "show them to me" she said to Anko who brought several pictures out

"There was more than one!" shouted Naruto pounding the wall "not fair! You could have just shown us one!"

"Well, some are not even for kids your age to see" said Anko before they shut up.

"Don't move" they heard from outside. Neji stood out of the box on fighting position. With a strong gentle fist attack the box started to shatter.

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Mina covering

"What…"

"Aunt is the best chakra manipulator of the clan; her boxes when broken usually explode!"

"WHAT!" They shouted before the big BOOM!!

"What a…" Anko stumbled letting the photos go. They started falling down to the village.

"Hey guys!" Sakura shouted from a building below. She was with the rest ready to catch the pictures.

"I don't think so" said Kumi creating more signs.

"Shit" said Sasuke from below recognizing the position "everyone move!" they all did before fire started to rain from Kumi's mouth making the photos ashes.

"Uh?" Naruto spotted something. He saw one photo in the ground not to far from him so he went to pick it up but sadly someone stepped on it as he pulled it broke in half. That person bent and took the other half while Naruto looked at his half which had a happy smiling Kumi leaning on someone but that was where the photo broke. He looked at Kumi who had the other half before she broke into very small pieces and threw them into the air

"Why did you do that!" she gave him a death glare making him very quiet

"Because I can" said Kumi before disappearing in a puff of smoke

"Hey what about my money!" screamed Anko before glaring at the younger ninjas, all of them giving a step back "You"

"Run!" someone screamed and they all did

"Come back here ! You are going to pay with blood!" and the table turned and they were beings chased.

"I blame Neji!" shouted Mina before receiving a glare from the Hyuuga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kumi walked to the memorial stone dressed in a black dress and carrying some flowers before putting them down as an offering

"Did you took care of that?" she asked Kakashi who was standing next to her

"The negatives, yes destroyed"

"Anko is going to be mad when she finds out" said Kumi taking an old piece of paper out

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you can stay if you want" said Kumi kneeling before the stone "Obito, you may not know who I am after so long and since we never saw each others face but I hope you at least remember that you had a pen pall; A distant cousin who loved you and hoped for the best of you. I wrote this the day before I learned of your death which I must say was very honorable for what your friend Kakashi told me. Well here it goes; _Obito Uchiha, I have made my decision. I am going to Konoha with war or not war. You can't stop me. I want to meet everyone you told me about. I want to see Konoha just as you described it. I want to be with you. The only person that doesn't think I am freak or gifted or even a jutsu creating machine. And most of all I want to meet you because I have decided that I want to marry you. I know we are young, I know it sounds stupid since we are only 13 and that we only know each other from letters but still this is what I want. If your answer is no then I won't be mad but I swear to you I will never marry another. I think I love you. _And I guess that's it. It has been 18 years since then and if you were still alive and single I would definitely force you to marry me, but I can't change reality so I guess it will have to be enough just to know the place where you lived" Kumi was quiet for a very long time before she stood up and began to walk on the snow followed by Kakashi.

"I thought I loved him but after all I guess I just wanted a real friend" she said

"I am very sorry"

"Why? It wasn't your fault or mine, these kinds of things just happen and like his death we could not stop it maybe we could have but who knows at what price, maybe our own lives"

"That's something he wouldn't had liked"

"Then stop feeling guilt" she said "I told you that I don't like to see those kinds of feelings in others and mostly my friends" she said as they continued to walk in the snow "c'mon let's celebrate for Obito our old friend, you buy the drinks"

Kakashi shook his head 'I will never understand her'

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night the kunoichi after being chased decided to get together and go bathe.

"Dammit!" cringed Mina as she rubbed her arm where Anko hit her "I still blame your cousin" she said to Hinata

Hinata laughed softly. She also had a few bruises but nothing that would still be there for the next day.

"Well, it was kind of fun" said Tenten

"Yeah" said Kumi who had recently joined them after her drinks with Kakashi "you kids are too easy"

"I am guessing I missed something" said Ino coming into the baths "were you guys in some kind mission"

"You could say" said Sakura healing her shoulder from a snake bite before explaining what happened.

"My father was there that night" said Ino before the girls looked at her for exception of Kumi who was looking at her nails "he said they left together"

"That must be the same night aunt Kumi didn't get home" said Mina

"WHAT!" the other girls shouted

"Do you think?" Hinata was saying looking at Kumi.

"What?" she asked "don't tell me you girls are still virgins?" she said before they turned red "I would expect it from my niece but you with all those guys around" Kumi liked torturing people

"That's none of your business" said Sakura while Hinata lowered to the water until only her eyes were visible.

"Then that means the guys are also still innocent" said Kumi looking at the wall that separated the baths then she laughed hard.

The guys at the other side who had been hearing her turned red.

"That woman" mumbled Naruto

"So you haven't gone so far with Hinata then" said Sasuke next to him.

"Of course not, I respect her" he said before Lee placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am very proud of you Naruto!" Naruto ducked as Lee almost hugged him.

Naruto emerged to face Neji

"Eh…eh, hi?" he said before Neji pushed Naruto's head under the water.

Then they heard a slam from the girls' side

"Kumi Tsukyuga!!" it was Anko after finding Kumi had also destroyed the negatives "you will pay for that"

Kumi smiled "bring it on"

"Ahhh!" the boys heard Anko scream before hearing a splash

"Haa!" they heard Kumi scream before someone was thrown against the wall.

"Why you!" said Anko before hitting the wall with her fist. The wall came down "Shoot" and she ran away.

The boys looked at the girls and the girls looked at the boys.

"Kyaaa!" an en-toweled Kumi ran away before being seen.

"Ahh!" Hinata screamed throwing a bar of soap at Naruto who was looking directly at her.

"Perverts!" shouted Sakura before they started throwing things at the boys.

"Run!" shouted Naruto coming out of the water. The girls stopped for a second before concentrating on taking him down. He fell back into the water unconscious.

"What is going on here!" shouted the owner coming in. there was a lot of screaming.

Kakashi with a wrapped towel left calmly. He met with Kumi at the entrance.

"That sucked" she said with a smile "for them"

"You are a very mean woman" he said

"I know"


	12. Change of Heart

Hinata had taken a good time to rest after her last training

NL" I don't own Naruto

Chapter 12: Change of Heart

Hinata had taken a good time to rest after her last training. She had gone to the market to buy things for her picnic with Naruto. She couldn't believe spring had finally arrived. She wondered if Naruto would like to invite their friends or should they make it something more private. She turned a light red color as her thoughts wondered away. She shook her head wondering if inviting Mina would be a good idea. She didn't ask more about Naruto and didn't seem to hold resent against her. Their training together had become something weekly, which she didn't mind. They were always demonstrative, not real challenge at all.

"Wait!" she heard Mina shout before turning to the next alley where Naruto had Mina pinned to the wall with a kiss.

"Na…Naruto?" she dropped her things and ran.

Mina pushed Naruto away after seeing Hinata run "wait!" but then she felt his arms around her.

"Where do you think you are going Mina?" he said softly on her ear.

"To get Hinata you idiot!" she said before punching him. Mina ran as fast as she could towards the Hyuuga state.

"She has not arrived yet" said Neji to her at the entrance. He saw her worried look "what happened?"

Mina was biting her lip. She didn't want to tell him or anyone. All she wanted was to fix things with her friend. She ran home to seek advice from her mother or aunt. They had to know what she could do.

"Mina?" Kumi was on her way out when they met.

"Where's my mother?" she asked seeing her aunt was leaving.

"She is at her office…" Kumi watched her niece run "teenagers"

Mina barged into her mother's study.

"What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the tears her daughter had been holding back.

"Mother…"she let her mother embrace her "Naruto…he says he is interested on me but he was dating Hinata and she saw him kiss me and then she ran. Mother, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"What about giving him a chance" her mother said.

"But Hinata loves him!" she cried

"But so do you and him no longer care about her…" said her mother

"But mother…"

"Mina looks at me" and she did.

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata sat on her training field beating the shit out of a poor log. She was trying to arrange her ideas of what she had seen. Maybe…maybe there was an explanation. She stopped and decided to go see him.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto smiled as Mina left his door. She had accepted to go out with him. He sat on his living room reliving the memory of the girl dancing on the water fall. Mina fit into the image. He had found her, he was pretty sure it was her. When he woke up, it was just clear. He heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find Hinata.

'Oh shit' he didn't want to hurt her but part of him also didn't care. He had to admit it was fun while it lasted but senseless.

"Naruto…" she tried to smile, there was a sting on his chest that told him to make it fast before he regretted it.

"Hinata I am sorry" he said simply "it's just, well we didn't have anything solid and…well maybe dating other people will do us good"

Hinata's lips trembled as she tried to make words "but…but why?" she asked close to tears.

"I…I just felt like…it couldn't go any farther" he said restraining himself from wanting to hold her" 'what's wrong with me!' he thought before closing the door.

Hinata shot here eyes tightly. She had never felt more hurt and betrayed on her whole life. She shouted with her strongest voice "I HATE YOU!" behind his door Naruto fell on his butt "And when the Jounin exams arrive I will kick your ass!" she heard strong steps inside his place before he opened the door

"Oh yeah!" he shouted to her face. She had tears that evaporated with his next words "a weakling like you could never beat me!"

"And why is that?" she asked with a strong glare.

"Because" he said with a smile "you are just a girl" then she did something that he would have only expected from any other girl but her. She punched him on the face sending him inside.

Hinata turned around and went home.

'How dare him!' she thought all the way back. Neji stepped out of her way when he felt her anger.

"Mina came looking for you" he said before seeing some of her hairs stand in anger

'That little bitch' she thought furious before going to her room and slamming the door. She collapsed on her bed and cried. Her friend and her love had betrayed her just like that. She sat and looked at her self in the mirror. She felt pathetic crying like that. She cleared the tears away

"Sister?" Hanabi knocked her door before coming in "are you…" she saw Hinata's forced smile "Mina is here for your training session"

First on her list was to kick Mina's butt, then Naruto's, she decided.

"I will be out in a minute" she said before Hanabi left to deliver the message. She told Mina who only nodded with an empty and cold expression.

"You feel ok?" Neji asked her

"Hai" she said simply before Hinata came out "so, you ready to train?" she smiled mischievously when she saw Hinata had cut her hair to her shoulders.

"Sister!" Hanabi looked from Mina to Hinata.

"I am ready" said Hinata tying her headband around her forehead "ready to feel pain, you traitor" her voice didn't sound Hinata like.

"Oh my" Tamiko arrived with a worried expression "I guess it's too late to stop them" she saw the questioning looks from the Hyuuga. She saw Hiashi come out and decided to explain to him why both girls were ready kill each other "It seems Naruto Uzumaki changed his mind and decided to date my daughter instead"

"That worm" said Hiashi once he saw his daughter's short hair

"They are in that age" said Tamiko

Hinata activated her Byakugan and Mina transferred more chakra to her eyes. Both had their chakra concentrated on their arms and legs.

'This can't be good' thought Hiashi as they heard a stampede coming.

"Chaaa!" Sakura threw Naruto at the floor of the training area "NOW APOLOGIZE!"

'I knew I shouldn't have gone to her to heal me from Hinata's punch. She always asks too many questions' he thought before spotting the blood boiling Hyuuga leader 'just great'

"Get that trash out of here" said Hinata with a cold voice before a vein popped on Mina's head

"Don't call my boyfriend trash!" she shouted.

And that was the last straw. Hinata charged at Mina sending a strike close to her heart. Mina jumped over trying to evade it. Hinata got hold of her ankle before giving a fast turn and throwing her into the air. Mina gave several turns before landing on her feet. She punched the air sending charges of chakra. Hinata evaded them easily before shortening the distance between them. Hinata landed a strike on her stomach. Mina was thrown back with a cry. She touched her stomach feeling several of her points blocked.

"How did you…" she had never seen such speed. She closed her eyes and concentrated her chakra before unblocking her paths. She stood and charged before hitting Hinata on the chest 'too easy' she though before the clone disappeared in a puff. 'Shit' she thought before Hinata landed a kick on her back.

"Mina!" Naruto cried before trying to reach her.

"I don't think so" said Hiashi with a hook around his neck.

"Let me go!" cried Naruto before receiving a punch on the head from Sakura, knocking him out.

"That should keep him quiet" said Hiashi letting the boy fall to the floor.

The training that became a battle was made of sharp, fast and strong strikes from one girl to the other. Hinata was only a year older than Mina but Mina was gifted with the teachings of her mother and aunt who were called a genius even before born. They blocked each others hits, chakra spilling out like a storm. Soon both were depleted and looking forward to end it. Hinata landed a kick on Mina's chin sending her several feet back. She waited for her enemy to stand. Mina started to laugh as she stood; she looked at Hinata with a bleeding lip.

"I see you are in such pain, you want me and him to feel the same, silly little Hinata" she said though she was smaller "do you really think that by showing your strength he will change his mind. I see you are twisting and crying in the inside. You are so weak in the mind, so weak that it wants me want to laugh"

Hinata closed her ears, not letting her into her thoughts.

"I see a little girl with no mother, who will surely be the death of her father and her clan because she succumbed to her feelings for a man that loves her not. I see someone who should have never become a kunoichi!" Hinata was entranced by Mina's red eyes. She barely felt the hit that landed on her chest. Then it started to twist, her heart started to choke. Not physically, but her heart that loved "you are so easy to manipulate, you would do anything for others without thinking of your self, that makes you weak. That makes you less than a shinobi tool. You are only a spare"

"You don't know me at all!" she screamed making Mina frown

'She should be feeling broken' she thought before Hinata launched at her.

Their fast attacks were blocked by each other. Naruto woke up to see them at then end of their line. Mina collapsed on her knees as blood spur out of her lips.

"You words mean nothing to me" said Hinata though she had wanted to collapse back then but her father, her family was there. She didn't want to disappoint them. Mina's attack was done once they came to her mind.

"Nothing?" Mina laughed "but still you believe that I wanted to be your friend" she looked at Hinata with mocking eyes "you really believed it, that is why you are still in pain"

Hinata smiled "nothing but a strategy to learn your weaknesses, you have no one"

"Shut up" said Mina with a growl

"I have never seen you hang out with anyone else and that is why you are scared. At least I made the intent to befriend others, but you, you are just too scared"

"Shut up!" Mina screamed as she ran to Hinata with a fist full of chakra towards her heart. Hinata found she was frozen by the tears coming from Mina's eyes. She had hit bull's eye.

"Ugh!" Mina's attack made contact

"Fa…father" Hinata held to her unconscious father.

"I told you, you would be the death of him" said Mina ready to land another attack but this time ready to hit Hinata fully.

"That's enough" Neji got hold of her wrist and blocked her chakra points.

"Dammit Tamiko, what kind of advice you gave her" said Kumi who had just arrived and held the rest of her niece back.

"Let me go you lower branch trash!" shouted Mina before Kumi let go of her, Neji glared at her before being pushed to the side by Tamiko.

"What did you say!" shouted Tamiko before slapping her daughter.

"Tamiko!" Kumi held her sister back seeing she was going to hit her daughter again.

"How dare she insult the lower branch!" Tamiko said angered surprising Neji and the rest of the Hyuuga.

Kumi sighed before glaring at Naruto "this is your entire fault, stupid boy"

"What!" Naruto jumped back

"Well, you are" said Hanabi who was next to her father as Sakura tried to heal the damage.

Tamiko pulled herself away from her sister once she was calm "take Mina back home and train her. She lacks discipline and also give her a reminded of who the Tsukyuga are"

Mina glared at Hinata but Hinata was more worried about her father who was gaining conscience.

"Let's go" said Kumi pulling Mina away before leaving

"This is not my fault" said Naruto before receiving a double punch from Sakura and Neji.

"That idiot" said Sakura before returning back to Hiashi "I don't understand, that hit could have…"

"Hiashi, you continued to practice, right?" said Tamiko kneeling next to him.

The old man smiled "I knew you would come back looking for a fight, though I hoped it was us too instead of our daughters"

"Sorry but I don't quite follow:" said Hanabi as they helped her father stand.

"The strongest Tsukyuga attacks are to that point on the chest. What Mina used was a killer attack. Hiashi-sama has been training the resistance of that point for a long time, since we were young, though I would have never used an attack like that against him. It's against the Tsukyuga to change our friends or allies emotions, no matter what" Tamiko said "I apologize for her actions, everything she did was disappointing. I think she might not be fit to lead the clan"

"She is still young" said Hiashi "she actually reminds me of you"

Tamiko laughed "go and rest baka, I will come see how you are doing later" the girls took him to his room. Neji remained looking at her "you remind me to your father, Neji. I am sorry I wasn't here to stop him"

Neji gave it a moment of thought "it was his decision"

"I know" she said before turning to leave "but is also another empty space to which I return" she left.

Neji wondered if she had been friend with his father as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did well Hinata" said Hiashi once she was the only one remaining to look after him.

"Thank you" she said feeling guilty that she got him hurt.

"I could have stopped both of you as well…"

"I wanted to fight her" said Hinata.

"You will forget him?" he asked her.

"Hai, he was inspirational but I guess not better than that" she said with a sad smile.

"The Jounin exams are coming soon" he said to her.

"I know" she said

"Mina is already a Jounin, you won't have to deal with her at the exams but that boy" Hiashi knew Naruto was a capable shinobi.

"I won't let him get the better of me" said Hinata

Xxxxxxxx

Mina yawned as she read a big book. Kumi had her eye on her as her sister came into the room.

"Can I go to sleep?" Mina asked

"No until you read the entire history of the clan and remember that we were once the lowest branch" said Tamiko

"That was a long time ago" said Mina before receiving a slap on the back of the head

"You just don't forget the past Mina" said Kumi "it's meant to be there so you learn of yours and others' mistakes" said Kumi "that's why we don't divide ourselves on branch like them"

"Does that makes us better than them?" asked Mina

"Barely" said Tamiko "you broke our rules, the few we have, that makes you no better than anyone"

Mina sighed and continued to read.

Tamiko took a book from a shelf and was leaving "where are you going so late" asked Kumi

"To return something to the Hyuuga's" said Tamiko before she left.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata welcomed Tamiko late at night.

"He is already sleeping"

"Then just give him this when he awakes" said Tamiko handing her the book.

"What is it?" asked Hinata

"Feel free to find out" said Tamiko before she left.

Hinata sat on a step and opened it. It was photo album. Her mother was on the first page standing next to a younger Tamiko who looked a few years younger. She turned the page to find one of Tamiko with Neji's father. He was giving her a piggy back ride. Hinata wondered just how many years younger Tamiko was than her father. Back then it made a great difference. She kept looking through the pictures, very few had her father on them. One that called her attention was of her parents standing next to each other.

"Your mother and Tamiko were almost like sisters but also had a strong rivalry" said Hiashi sitting next to his daughter "after Tamiko's mother died it was asked of your mother to look after her. Not long after her father found a new wife and Tamiko refused to go home. She spent a lot of time here with us. She had a crush on your uncle Hisashi though he was four years older than her"

"Why did they leave the village?" asked Hinata

"They had a dispute with us and the Uchiha" said Hiashi "I am not allowed by a contract made by the clans to tell you what it involved but all it did was made the Tsukyuga feel uneasy since they got a losing deal. That's why they left. Your mother placed this album together for Tamiko before they left" Hiashi closed the album which had a carved title

"We will wait for you" Hinata read.

"Tamiko is a strong but still human" said Hiashi "I wish I could have told her that before she left but my pride was strong and I didn't go say good bye like your mother. I know it meant a lot for her for you to welcome her to the village when they arrived" Hiashi stood up "don't stay out too late"

"Hai" said Hinata wondering if she could try being friends with Mina again, like their mother's used to be.


	13. Are You Ready

Chapter 13:

NL: Do I own NARUTO? No

Chapter 13: Are you ready?

Sasuke and Sai went around the forest. From what they heard Sakura had sent him flying a few days ago for breaking up with Hinata.

"That idiot" Sasuke said when they spotted him by a cave "what are you doing here?"

Naruto turned with a smile "preparing fort he Jounin exams"

"They haven't even announced the participants yet" said Sai

"With all the missions we have been doing they better choose us" said Naruto "right Sasuke?"

"Is that why you broke up with Hinata, were you scared your relation with her may…"

"What? No, no. I just…" Naruto got thoughtful look thinking again why he broke up with her.

"Whatever" said Sasuke thinking he was just being an idiot "we better get back, we have a mission"

As they walked Sai said "I heard you are not the only one training"

"Hm?" Naruto wanted to ask him who.

"Hinata of course" said Sai

"Ga!" Naruto almost falls "like she could do something against me!"

"Hinata is pretty strong" said Sasuke "if I were you I would continue training as soon as possible"

Naruto preferred to not listen to them. He couldn't believe Hinata was able to hurt him but then he remembered how she beat Mina. And Mina like Neji were Jounins, Hinata had already out skilled two Jounins!

"Hurry!" he shouted starting to run towards their next mission. He had to get back to training soon.

"Idiot" said Sasuke as they had to catch up.

8888

Hinata was up early, this had become her routine. She took a light meal and then went to the yard to train. By the time the rest of the clan was done with their breakfast, she was still training for an hour or two more. As part of her schedule she got ready to go train with her team. It was not as fun as when team 7 joined them but seeing that Naruto was a no good bastard they were glad they were off on a mission.

"My sister told me it will only be a few more months before the Jounin exams" said Kiba "we might get to kick some"

Hinata started to hit her log harder, so hard that by the third attack it fell broken to the ground. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru gave a few steps back. They could almost feel Hinata turning into fire for the desire to beat Naruto.

'Who would have a thought' her teammates thought since they had known of her affection towards the blond in the past.

8888A few weeks later8888

"I hate children" said Kumi to the Hokage

"And so do I but this is a very special mission to which you are better equipped" said Tsunade as Kumi picked the tick folder with information.

"Even so, I require some help" said Kumi

"Any you prefer?" said Tsunade with a smile.

Kumi smiled not minding what that smile meant "hai, Kakashi Hatake should do"

"Fine, but I expect you to be done soon"

"I understand" said Kumi before going after Kakashi.

8888

"They are between the ages of seventeen and thirty, mostly there are young" said Kakashi as they looked through the mess of papers. It had a lot of information about each candidate for the Jounin exams. Of course, after they were done with them there would be only a few.  
"let's start from below, get the kids out of the way before they drive me nuts" said Kumi.

"You still mad at your niece?" asked Kakashi

"She is dating that Uzumaki Naruto and not concentrating enough on her training. She only wants to be with him, its kind of creepy, how can a person want to spend all the time with the other" she shook her head "they are children, they should be enjoying their lives seeing the world and having fun, not minding bonds that will surely harm them. They have a long life ahead of them to worry about that"

"There are some of them" said Kakashi once they spotted Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji "how will you test them?"

Kumi read their files and smiled.

"They are one of those inseparable teams; let's see how they work together"

Shikamaru sensed them first. He didn't feel any killing intentions but nonetheless he was not going to let his guard down. He was careful informing his team, who took it calmly.

"See you later guys," said Ino taking one street. They all said their goodbyes and went on their own paths.

"They know it's only you and I or they think they think they can break a group down and defeat them," said Kumi.

"I will follow Shikamaru, he and Ino live closer to each other than to Chouji" said Kakashi.

"Then I will follow the Akimichi" said Kumi before they separated.

Kumi was careful as she followed Chouji, she wondered just how much had they decipher. She understood Shikamaru was the main brain of the team though she knew she shouldn't overestimate the big boy. After a few minutes she felt he was only distracting her. She turned around and hurried to find Kakashi. As she ran she felt a rush of air push towards her. She jumped high into the air evading the gigantic hand that was after her. She turned to see a serious Chouji.

"You are a Tsukyuga" he said as he continued to chase her "I was told to be careful around those of your clan, what is it that you plan?"

"Like I would tell you" she said with a defying smile

"Then I shall get it out of you by force" he said before she evaded another gigantic hand.

Kumi smiled, he was fast but not as fast as a Jounin should be. His strength, though she decided, made up for that. She spotted Kakashi engaged with Shikamaru. She saw no sign of Ino, and then she saw her hiding above on a higher building getting ready to attack as soon as it was needed. Kakashi evaded Shikamaru's shadow.

"I am guessing this is a testing for the Jounin exams" said Shikamaru once he spotted Kumi who had been assessing their skill. The fighting stopped.

"Quite right" said Kumi "you have all good qualities and were able to plan on the spot. I have to admit I am quite surprised" they went ahead and sat on the shadows of some trees from the park nearby. Kumi reviewed with them all of their information and the qualities that had brought the decision of their nominee at becoming the Jounin exams

"You will be receiving information about the exam in a short time" said Kumi finishing with their signatures "I recommend you to train your hardest"

She and Kakashi left faster than the wind

"We might have to fight each other" said Chouji.

"What if so" said Ino "we might find what we keep from each other, as our strengths and secret techniques"

Shikamaru smiled and said "I am pretty sure that we should be more worried about the other teams"

"Naruto specially" said Chouji knowing the blond had done a lot of improvement

"I wouldn't worry about him" said Ino as they started to walk to get out of the park "he is too busy worried that Hinata might kick his butt. Really of all times to break up with her"

"Even I don't get why" said Shikamaru "Mina seems smart and strong but her character, well its just too not much like Hinata, she is too forwards. Naruto should be fed up with her by now"

"I actually think it was at favor of Hinata, she deserves something better than that loud mouth" said Ino.

Both Chouji and Shikamaru looked at her questioningly.

"I think Sai likes the loud type" whispered Shikamaru to Chouji who only smiled glad that Ino was out of hearing.

8888888

Kakashi and Kumi found more young targets. When Gai spotted Kumi he stood behind Neji.

"It's nice to see you, you two" he said with a nervous smile.

"Gai" said Kumi seeing that they were training "would you mind if I borrow two of your member, just a quick interview"

"For Jounin exams I take" said Gai

"Oh! Me first!" said Lee taking a fighting stance.

"There will be no fighting involved" said Kumi before Lee hung his head.

"Com with us" said Kakashi before they led Lee and Tenten a little but far.

"Alright" said Kumi reading the files again.

"Tenten, you have a good skill with weapons and I see you have an average as on using Genjutsu, ninjutsu and Taijutsu but what I want to know, and your answer will lead me to see if you are ready for the exams, how good are you holding your emotions and managing your team" Kumi said flatly

"they can manage themselves but I admit they sometimes have to be brought back to reality, sometimes I have to use force for that" she said with a smile that Kumi returned "as for myself, you can see that I am not like most Kunoichi. You could say I am not that much into appearances or wanting to impress anyone. I am only with to serve the village as best as I can and keep my family and friends well. Of course, as a shinobi I don't let my feelings interfere and as a Kunoichi, well I make sure the other half of the population doesn't overestimate me"

Lee was on tears before hugging Tenten "that was beautiful, such life in your words Tenten! You are truly a blooming flower of spring"

"Let go Lee" she said pushing him aside

"Well I don't doubt you skills, able to stand your ground along with a Hyuuga and keep you self-esteem are quite impressive. You are a good Kunoichi and I quite understand what you mean by not being like the others" Kumi sighed thinking about how would Mina one manage the clan. Then she looked at Lee and reread his file, she couldn't believe such boy existed on the village.

"It's getting late and I think Gai will be worried for them if we take too long" said Kakashi

"Only good at Taijutsu" said Kumi looked at Lee. Of course she could see how Gai had influenced the boy but the unlikeness that the boy held certain certainty and naives of the world. She liked that. Sometimes dreamers were more useful that geniuses like her, Kakashi and probably the Hyuuga boy 'oh that was Hiashi's nephew' she thought finally "well Lee, up until now you have never held back your team and only having one main skill. It's good to have shinobi to show such example to the younger. I hope that someday in the future you consider teaching"

"I am still young, with all the respect, so I don't believe I am ready to sit behind a desk grading paper" said Lee

"I couldn't agree more" said Kumi "but consider it for when you are no longer young and feel like you have seen enough of the world"

"I will consider" said Lee

"Now that thing is that you are like good propaganda but only image is not part of a shinobi life filled with danger and uncertainty. I only wish for you to answer me with all your heart. Do you think you are ready to become a Jounin? You will be going to many missions on your own. As a team, Team Gai helps each other but you, as an individual don't have all the skills that your teammates have, actually you are kind of handicapped"

Lee only smiled and gave thumbs up "then for this exam I shall train my hardest to show that I can look after myself. I appreciate my team and their skills but I as an individual, not my sensei's shadow" Kakashi was surprised to heard him say something like that "I will find the means to compensate for that, that I can not do. If I have gotten this far, why stop. I might have only one body and it might have been more than once crushed almost to death but I am still alive and ready to put everything on the line if it's necessary. This is my life and I will live it as I want"

Kumi looked at him with kind eyes; the kind of eyes Kakashi did not usually see her use. She was really touched; she who had always been told who to be and went against. Though, she still obeyed on the practice of becoming stronger and protecting the clan though most members meant little to her.

"Please sign here and be aware that you might die on the exam. You will receive news pretty soon, please train your hardest and don't let me down" she said to both.

Once they were gone Tenten looked at Lee curiously

"Yes?" he asked with a smile.

"Just wondering how you are going to make up for two skills. I would say you make up for one with your Taijutsu but still…"

"There is a good number geniuses in the village, I can ask some" he said and seeing she tilted head on confusion he said "people who are born with bright minds are gifted against will, they feel a burden as well but many try to make the best out of it" said Lee "so I know some might have a good answer to my question, since we all as humans feel some kind of restrain from reaching out ultimate potential"

"You should talk more like this than imitating Gai sensei," said Tenten

"But is cheerful" said Lee "to view the world with eternal youth"

"Don't forget old things also make the world beautiful," she said passing a hand on the bark of a tree.

Lee laughed before hugging his teammate who blushed "You have been listening to sensei!"

Kakashi looked at the sun starting to set. He and Kumi continued their path. This time they went not to find the whole team but test them individually. Kakashi waved at Neji as he returned home.

"You again" he said directly to Kumi.

"Nice to see you as well Neji" she smiled seeing that he really did not mean to insult.

"Come in" he said and they followed into the yard where Hinata was practicing stances with Hanabi

"Welcome" said Hinata with a small bow. She knew Kumi was a well-respected Kunoichi from the moment she arrived to the village.

"I wish to have some private words with you, Hinata-hime, if it is not much trouble," said Kumi using her manners. She knew she had to be careful when assessing the Hyuuga. She had been raised with believes about them and they had to be ignored to make the correct assessment.

"Of course not" said Hinata with a smile "please follow me," she said to both

"I think I will sit this one out," said Kakashi standing outside the tearoom into which they went. Neji sat next to him.

"What kind of test will she give her?" asked Neji as Hanabi sat between them

"I have no idea" said Kakashi "though it most not be a physical test if they are in that room"

"Genjutsu?" asked Neji

"Maybe" said Kakashi "or trying to push her buttons if she is being herself"

Inside Hinata had served them tea. Kumi hated tea but she drank a small sip before starting.

"I will be visiting your teammates as well. Its time to see if you are ready for the Jounin exams" she said "I have already passed some of your friends and I will be seeing to team 7 or team Kakashi whatever you wish to call it. I seek your help as well since I was not given a lot of the information involving its members" Kumi sighed

"I will do what I can to help," said Hinata in a serious tone.

"Alright" said Kumi "first your questions, I don't like Uzumaki Naruto dating my niece, do you think there would be any chance of you taking him back during the exams. I can feel they don't have that much feeling towards each other"

Hinata almost spit her tea but just gave a crooked smile "I no longer have that kind of interest on him" said Hinata.

"You lie," said Kumi with a full smile "remember I am the strongest of the Tsukyuga, my eyes better than my sisters or any. I can see you lie"

Hinata collected her thoughts, she was sure she had been hiding her emotions 'she is pulling me into a trap' she thought before saying "I no longer have interest on Uzumaki Naruto, I am sorry if you disapprove of his relation with Mina"

Kumi sighed again, this time looking towards the window "I heard you liked him for many years and for him to just break your heart just like that. It must be difficult"

"I have done well on forgetting as you see; I have even come to terms of forgiving him. Not that I believe he would care" she said

"Youth is so stubborn," said Kumi "you know that if both of you go into the exams you might have to fight each other" said Kumi

"That is what I hope for," said Hinata making Kumi raise her eyebrows

"Now, why would that be?" she asked with an interested tone.

"He insulted me," she said simply.

"As the rest of the Hyuuga you do have a pride," Kumi said amused.

"Everyone has one if not they are not seen too often" said Hinata plainly "I wish to show my strength and be truthful to myself when I confront him that I am able to take care of myself. I do not need his support or anyone's"

"Oh that pride" said Kumi with an impressed tone "a strong one but I must say it's well guided. Well, you do good and kick his stupid ass for me. Making Mina forget about her training and her duties to the clan, the little jerks, both talk too much"

Hinata could not help the small laugh that escaped her lips.

"Ah. There I see the change on the ways of the clans, that's for what I wish," said Kumi passing Hinata a paper for her sign as her acceptance. Once signed Kumi smiled "now tell me about Uzumaki Naruto. It does not tell who his parents were, it tells of his many faults as a student and the many problems he provoked around the village. I see he had a great improvement as he started his shinobi road but there are little details that bother me"

"Involving?" Hinata asked feeling Kumi liked to go on circle just to make her nervous.

"Why the pranks, mission reports that have been kept out of my reach, not even Kakashi would tell me. I understand that being an orphan made it difficult for him but it is not excuse for the lack of appreciation of what he has done for the village. I have the feeling that there is only one reason for all"

"..." Hinata knew the answer; she had known since last year when she saw him change. Shikamaru who had been on the scene explained to her just before Yamato used the last of his life to seal the beast for good. His death had kept Naruto on silence for a long time but had given peace to true soul and to many others. Naruto could be his self without worry of the demon escaping. He could get mad, no matter what.

"I can't go beating the villagers up to find the answer Hinata; I feel the refuse to acknowledge him. Please tell me why"

"It's a law, we can not speak of it" said Hinata

"Does this have to do for the reason why the Akatsuki was after him as well as other individuals?"

Hinata nodded before saying "his birthday, look into it"

Kumi looked at his file "the day the Kyuubi attacked" she read before narrowing her eyes "a Jinjuriky"

Hinata said nothing.

"I suspected as much," said Kumi not impressed; Konoha those years ago to investigate other lands about any other existing Jinjuriky had contacted her. She had been curious since those were the Akatsuki most active times.

Hinata was glad that Kumi did not make a big deal out of it.

"What about Uchiha?" asked Kumi

Hinata shook her head. She did not know anything about Sasuke's history except for what everyone already knew.

"Oh well," said Kumi "I wonder if I should tell Mina about the demon inside her boyfriend"

"It's against the law to talk about it," said Hinata

"If he does not tell her soon he will pay" said Kumi standing "thanks for everything Hinata, you will receive news about the exam soon enough" then they left.

Kumi and Kakashi visited Kiba's homes. Parent and sister were present. She had met Tsume during a mission and was glad to hear her views involving her son's skills. She was quite honest. Kiba was plain embarrassed.

"He used to be all talk but did good changing his way. I believe hanging with his more peaceful comrades has done him good," said Tsume

"He is still always rushing into things," said Hana, his sister.

Kumi sighed seeing that he also had a kind side. He seemed like a peaceful boy but still full of energy.

"Kiba, you are quite strong, don't lack grey matter and well, you seem like a good and reliable young man" said Kumi making him blush "I don't need to test someone like you, just sign below and you and your partner Akamaru will be part of the exams"

"Thanks" said Kiba signing. Akamaru barked from the door with glee.

Kumi could not help her smile. She hoped Kakashi did not notice that she loved dogs, always loyal, peaceful, and playful and so many different characteristics from each other.

"Hopefully we will have a mission together again" said Tsume

"Me too" said Kumi shaking her hand. She was the kind person she liked to hang out along with.

Once gone Kiba spoke "I can't believe she is related to that Mina"

"Hopefully she will turn a bit like Kumi" said Tsume "though hopefully not so lonely"

Hana started to leave before both mother and brother got on her way

"You know something," said Tsume

Hana smiled nervous "well, I just heard that she is not so lonely. She and Kakashi hang out together all the time"

"I heard they kissed on a bar and then went to Kakashi's apartment, imagine from there"

Tsume hit her son on the head "be glad that Kumi didn't heard you or her views on you would stop you from ever becoming a Jounin"

When visiting the Aburame, it was already night she was welcome by a single woman.

"Shino has left on a training trip with his father and other members of the clan" it was Shino's mother

"Well, I was here to interview him about the Jounin exams, when can I find him?" asked Kumi.

"They should be back in about an hour actually. Please join me inside for a cup of tea"

'Again?' thought Kumi before she accepted for both.

The house was full of hives. It was interesting on Kumi's opinion. Kakashi found it hard to move from the entrance.

Shino's mother tapped the table and all the bugs returned to their hives.

"Impressive" said Kumi who had never met or seen the woman before "do you raise them for all your clan"

"A large part of it but not all" said the woman bringing the tea to the table.

"Must be hard work," said Kumi.

Shino's mother had long dark hair, light skin and dark eyes. She seemed ordinary even on dressing

"They keep most of the house clean actually," she said.

"So I notice," said Kakashi spotting some eating some left over leaving the floor sparkling.

Kakashi was bored and he wanted to go home. Kumi and the female Aburame kept talking about bugs. He wondered if there was anything that Kumi did not know. Even he did not know that the Aburame female did not usually keep bugs like the men. Shino and his father arrived. Both parents left Shino with Kumi and Mina to discuss whatever had to be talked.

"You are fully aware that you might have to fight some of your friends," said Kumi

"I am" said Shino

"Do you know as mush about them as they know about you?" asked Kumi trying to find a crack into his mind but he was one of those people who could reason 24/7.

"I know more about them," he said plainly, "since I know myself better and observe them"

Kumi scratched her head thinking. She could not find a single crack to his mind. She was tired. So tired and she saw his records and reread them. She passed a hand over her face before saying "You are perfect for becoming a Jounin, even better, you should be going into Jounin training" said Kumi passing him the paper to sign, "though you must grow a little bit more"

Shino sighed without a word but looked at Kakashi's head start to fall.

"I will take him home. Thank your mother for me for her hospitality" said Kumi standing.

"Free...free welcome to comeback anytime" he said with a tone of surprise.

"You don't receive many visits, do you?" she asked finding her crack.

"You have made my mother happy, for that I thank you," said Shino before they left.

8888

The next day they went to Naruto's training field. Kumi acted as she just was observing. She noticed Sakura had still not forgiven him for breaking up with Hinata. She kept to readying his books as he tried to improve his jutsus. The Uchiha and the other boy named Sai spared. They seemed not so united.

"How will you test them?" asked Kakashi who was sitting next to her.

"I have no idea," said Kumi looking at Naruto who caught her looking. She didn't look away but instead narrowed her eyes. Naruto glared as well 'that little punk' she thought wanting to smack him on the head "those tree were trained by the Sannin. Even I have to admit Orochimaru was a genius on his own twisted way. They all show promise but I am suppose to at least talk to them"

"Would you like me to give them choose the test?" asked Kakashi taking out of his bag some bells. At the sound, the Chunnin looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"This seems like fun," said Kumi taking one and throwing it into the air. It disappeared right away. She spotted Sasuke holding to it. He threw it back at her. She smiled to the side "I am going to have some fun"

"I bet you will," said Kakashi hanging to the other. Then he talked to the team "what do you say we practice one of our old exercises"

"Alright!" said Naruto.

"this time Kumi will be holding to one and I to one" said Kakashi "try getting them but be aware that she is an experienced shinobi.

"A couple of old shinobi are no match for us!" said Naruto. Kakashi hung his head while Kumi just tilted her head.

"He called us old," she said to Kakashi.

"He did," said Kakashi before she burst laughed.

"What a...?" the whole team said.

"Bring it one sonny!" said Kumi excited "I want to see what you can do against this old bone of mine!"

"Sensei?" asked Sakura

"I will explain later" said Kakashi "start!"

They were all hidden in a flash. The young ones were planning how to catch them.

"She can detect us easily," said Sasuke "we must control our emotions at all cost"

"No problem" said Sai before looking at Naruto

"What?"

"Naruto, you better be decoy," said Sakura

"What...why?" He said with a pout before they looked at him with a glare. He hung his head on shame.

Kumi and Kakashi hid on a tree waiting for their move.

"Here one comes," said Kumi detecting him easily.

"A decoy" said Kakashi knowing the way they worked.

"We have to be careful, we might not be able to evade their trap," said Kumi.

"There is always a gap," said Kakashi.

Clones rained on them. Both experienced shinobi destroyed them easily. They jumped evading a sphere of air that exploded bending the trees.

"Damn!" said Kumi before seeing more of those spheres after them. She did signs before a large bird appeared below them and took them farther and away from the spheres.

"Separate" said Kakashi before they both jumped. Kumi looked around her as she descended before spotting Sakura going after her. She saw her fists and knew she was trained by Tsunade. She evaded her hits as they fell giving turns and kicks. Kumi was able to land a hit on her shoulder but the girl healed any damage she did in a few seconds. Kumi jumped evading the sword that came from behind. Sai stared at her with calm eyes. Kumi had never seen such a person before. He showed nothing at all.

She spotted Kakashi who was being attacked by Naruto and Sasuke. He was familiar with their technique and was able to block them most of the time. Kumi was having a little of a hard time. She kept the bell on a deep pocket of her pants. 'Divide and conquer' she thought before sneaking and taking hold of Sai's arm and throwing him to Sakura. She caught him and then saw she was gone.

"Let's split," said Sakura.

"Wait, don't!" shouted Naruto before Kakashi landed a kick on his gut.

They heard Kumi laugh above. She twisted one the air and landed a kick on Sasuke's shoulder. A snake escaped his clothes and wrapped around her legs.

"I hate snakes!" she shouted before sinking her teeth into the snake's skin.

"What the hell!" Sasuke screamed once he saw his summoning disappear.

Kumi spit on the ground before punching Sasuke on the face with great strength. She looked pale. They wondered if snakes bothered her so much. Sasuke jumped back as Sakura and Sai found her and attacked her. Kumi evaded their attacks. She smiled before jumping and sending a rain of kicks to both. She jumped back and send kunais. They blocked before she stopped moving.

"I think this is enough," said Kumi looking at Sasuke with dislike

"Its your decision," said Kakashi before she passed papers to them.

"Sign them and you are in the Jounin exams," said Kumi before Naruto started looking on his bag for a pen, Kumi was handing them to them, but he wasn't looking at her "this was your test. I was mistaken when I thought you couldn't work so well as a team, your differences seem to complement each other," they signed before she noticed the soft stare from Sai "what is it?"

"May I enter the exams?" he asked.

"you have the rank of an ANBU" said Kumi before seeing his eyes become sad "but I will try to make sure you have a part on it" that made his eyes happy 'so that's how he expresses himself'  
"let's go Kakashi, we have to test other Chunnin" then they were gone.

"Ahh!" shouted Naruto holding to Sasuke's neck "we are going to become Jounin!"

"Some of us at least" said Sakura still holding a grudge against him.

"We have to get training even more," said Naruto with fire on his eyes.

"I think I will go train by myself," said Sakura turning her back on them.

"She is right" said Sasuke "we might have to fight each other on the exams"

Naruto shivered with excitement. He would get to kick Sasuke ass.

They separated to train.

888888

Kumi yawned glad that she was finally done. She and Kakashi sat at top of the Hokage monument making a last check to the list. The sunset was almost over and the night as the ones before was going to be very cold.

"It seems about half of the list made it" said Kakashi

"I think there are too many," said Kumi "and too many kids"

"Your niece is already a Jounin?" he asked seeing she was nowhere in the list

"Yes, little twerp always getting herself in trouble and her mother always blaming it on me when I barely talk to her"

"Sounds like someone I know," said Kakashi

"Oh shut up. Never will the day come that I have a child be like me. She is not like me"

"So what are you going to do with your life?" he asked

"What's with the deep question? I don't know. I guess continue with my work until I die in a mission or of old age. There are enough Tsukyugas to continue the bloodline. What about you Hatake, will you be the last"

"How do you know I already don't have a child around somewhere?" he said looking at the sky and a light blush under his mask.

"Because you are too lazy," she said with a smile before he gave her a resentful look "don't take it like that" she said

"Then how should I" he asked sarcastically

"As a friend" she said

"A friend?" he said looking at her in the eyes even though he knew it was something very dangerous to do

"Yes" she nodded

"Then as a friend" he suddenly gave her a bone shattering hug

"Ugh! It burns! Kakashi! Let me go!" she tried to wiggle out of his hold

"But I thought we were friends" he laughed

"I…can't… breathe!" she said before he let go of her and she stared at him with a murderous look that softened "do you really meant that?" she asked

"What?" asked Kakashi tilting his head in confusion

"Us being friends" she said

"I guess," he said and she smiled touching his cheek

"Thank…thank you," she said before kissing the tip of his nose. Her face had turned an incredible shade of red before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"What did just happened" he asked himself before their accidental night together came back to his conscious "nah, it can't be," he said to himself

From afar, Tamiko watched with calculating eyes. She knew it meant trouble but nothing she couldn't take care of. As long as the Jounin exams went ahead as and her associates kept their part of the plan and deal nothing could go wrong since she had her sister's most secret jutsu and it wasn't like she hadn't already used it against her before.


	14. Meeting the Pervert Writer

Hiashi stood up early to

NL" I don't own Naruto (-sigh-)

Chapter 14: Meeting the Pervert Writer

Hiashi woke up early that morning to find his oldest daughter outside training. It had only been two days since she was accepted into the Jounin exams. He knew she would be getting a letter of the exam day very soon. Oh, he hoped he was not involved, even though he wanted to know how she would do on it directly.

"Would you like some tea, father?" she asked once she spotted him

He shook his head and said; "Continue" he knew this was very important for her. He could get his own tea that morning.

8888

The day that they received the letter arrived. The young Chunnin were excited and even though it was meant to be kept in secret, they got together to talk about it.

"We should celebrate," said Ino

"And what is this called?" said Shikamaru knowing she was up to no good

"I mean we should have a party" she smiled towards those who lived alone

"Count me out," said Sasuke at once, Sakura nodded next to him.

"Sai?" said Ino hopefully

"I guess," he said with a smile. Ino jumped and hugged him.

888

"C'mon Hinata!" said Kiba who was accompanied by Shino and Akamaru.

"Everyone needs some relaxation from now and then," said Shino, which surprised his teammates.

"Alright" said Hinata "I will get ready and catch up"

Kiba smiled before they left.

Hinata went to her room and looked at herself on the mirror. She had said to Kumi that she was over him. She was not afraid to see him. Who would, he being he? She bathed, dried her hair, dressed, and made herself as beautiful as she could. She would not be taking him back as Kumi asked her. She just wanted to look her best. It was natural for her being her age. She went to her father could not move after seeing her. She took it as an approval and left.

"Hinata!" on her way she met with Tenten, they walked together. Hinata could not help to notice that she looked great with her hair down that made her touch her now shorter hair. Why she cut it again? Oh yeah to show she had once again changed...couldn't she just have changed her usual clothing style.

"You look a bit tense," said Tenten once they were getting close. She saw her touch her hair "wait a sec" they stopped. Hinata felt Tenten reshape her hair into something that resembled Anko's hairstyle, but she had a few long locks escaping here and her.

"Thanks" said Hinata before they continued. Everyone was there, some looking at Sai's painting. Both girls stopped to look at them. There was some music but it didn't go too high in volume. Hinata spotted a few bottles of Sake but almost no one touched them, not wanting to encourage Lee. She saw her cousin stopping the green ninja every time he got within five feet of the liquor. She was glad all of their friends were there. Then she noticed Naruto and Mina were not there. She wondered if they wouldn't come.

88888

"Die!" Kumi screamed as she threw shurikens and kunais at Naruto who hid behind fake targets.

"You are freaking crazy!" he screamed back before she kicked the target and squashed him. She took hold of his hair before Mina tried to stop her.

"Aunt Kumi stop!" she said making her go of Naruto

"You shut up and go to bed already," said Kumi to Mina pointing to her room.

"But mother said I could go" whined Mina before receiving a hard glare from her aunt

"But I had already told you that tomorrow we go training early Mina" she had told her since a week ago and reminded her every time she could.

"I...I kind of forgot" said Mina not looking at her in the eye. She had never tried to lie to her aunt. Her aunt always tried to make time to train her no matter and here she was ditching her.

"Mina" said Kumi lowering her sword, Naruto scrambled away "go and do whatever you want to do but don't ever ask me to train you again" she said with a hard glare "you are a hopeless little liar and you can't even hide it"

Mina only helped Naruto get up. She looked sad and Naruto couldn't help to speak

"You can't talk to her like that! you are family and..." said Naruto before Kumi hit him on the head with the handle of her sword.

"It's all your fault," she said before walking away

"Aunt Kumi" Mina tried to go after her but stopped herself. She wanted to go to the party "let's go Naruto" she dragged her unconscious boyfriend away.

Kumi stomped on the yard towards her sister's office. All other Tsukyuga hid hoping that it wouldn't lead to a fight.

"What's wrong sister?" asked Tamiko once her sister came in and shot the door closed.

"Why the change of heart" said Kumi "you never let Mina do anything. I was the one who always asked you to let her live life like the rest of her age. Why now sister? You know that she is only on trial as a Jounin"

Tamiko sighed before her sister sat in front of her "I know that you have all the right to worry, after all if she is unfit to lead the clan then you will lead it for sometime"

"You have Maiya" said Kumi hating the idea of leading the clan "but Mina has been trained all her life and she has sacrificed much to just lose that right, why all of the sudden do you let her go so freely?"

"I guess I have some hope on her," said Tamiko

"Or no hope at all and you just let her do as she wants" said Kumi before receiving a glare from her sister.

"She is my daughter" said Tamiko before Kumi stood up and walked towards the door "wait Kumi, I am...I didn't mean it like that"

"Like what?" asked Kumi smiling at he sister "you did nothing wrong, you just reminded me of the truth. Mina is not my daughter and I shouldn't worry about her that much, you should" the she opened the door and left.

Tamiko hung her head on shame, cold tears ran down her face as guilt invaded her every cell. Oh, how she wished she could tell her sister. Her head started to hurt. She took a glass of water and tried to think. If her sister knew the truth. The truth that she hid to save her and... Tears ran down her face before she felt the embrace of her child.

"Mother, why do you cry?" said Maiya looking at her mother's red eyes with her own.

"I...I remember now, Kumi was right I..." Tamiko tried to stand but her daughter kept her down.

"No, you don't have to" said Maiya before concentrating on her mother's eyes "you don't have to worry at all mother, I will make you and everyone pay" Maiya smiled at her mother who now had empty eyes. She smiled at her handy work and left before she gained conscience, though it would be too late. The secret and her reasons were hidden once again in her mind.

8888

Naruto and Mina arrived to the party. It all became somewhat quiet. There were a few coughs. No one had invited her directly, but Naruto of course. They stayed away from them as normal as possible. Most of the girls glared at Mina, they hated boyfriend snatchers even though it was just Naruto. The thought of Hinata being hurt bothered them. She never did wrong to anyone.

Mina shivered sensing their dislike like waves that were trying to push her out the door.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke who saw her dizzy look

"I think I will be," said Mina sitting on a chair and closing her eyes. She could still felt their resent, their almost hate. She took deep breaths. Sometimes she hated her blood; it made her weak in some ways.

"Get her something to drink you idiot," said Sakura noticing her pale tone. Naruto took to one of the tables "are you seek?" she asked taking her temperature. Mino shook her head no

"Its nothing" said Mina glad that she was not really that disliked "a little back draw of my kekke kenkai, since I cannot deactivate it like the Hyuuga or Uchiha"

Mina took a sip of the drink Naruto brought her before she spit it on his face "what the hell" she said hitting him on the head "why you give me sake! Do you want me drunk for something or what!"

"Of...Of course not!" said Naruto making a sick face "I would never touch you!"

The others in the room shook their heads not believing what he had said.

"What?" Mina's hair stood on their ends before she stood up.

Naruto gave a step back "what I meant was that I wouldn't do it with out asking you first"

"Once she was drunk," said Sai which earned him a glare from Naruto

"You are not helping!" Naruto shouted to Sai who just smiled.

Most of the room sighed once Naruto was outside beaten to a bloody pulp. Mina sat on a chair by herself brooding about Naruto's feelings. Oh, he had meant it.

"Can I?" asked Hinata pointing to the chair next to her.

"Go ahead" said Mina not making eye contact with her. She could not believe she was talking to her even after she had hurt her father while trying to hurt her.

Outside Sasuke joined Naruto with a drink.

"You really did it" said Sasuke "if you liked Hinata so much more than Mina why did you..."

"I don't know!" shouted Naruto making Sasuke blink in surprise. He covered his mouth and looked at the door hoping Mina would not come out again to beat him up.

Sasuke sat next his friend on the floor "but you do like her, don't you?" he asked

"Mina...she kind of understands me but we can't agree on most things. She is just..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question

"Well let's just say that now I understand how you guys felt about me when we were still little kids" said Naruto before seeing a smile on Sasuke's face. "But its just not that" said Naruto with a pout "all she wants is to use me as a punching bag and make all the decisions like let's do this and that and then this and then that! She never shuts up too!"

"Keep your voice down you moron" said Sasuke

"She needs someone who can stand up to her better than me. She is always using that kekke kenkai of hers to get her way. You know I have some trouble controlling my emotions, after all I was afraid to even get angry"

"I know, I know" said Sasuke "so now that you have enjoyed using your emotions you can't pull them in even when you aren't in a mission"

"She needs someone like you" said Naruto before Sasuke glared "I mean someone who is always cool and calm"

"Shino could do" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke" said Naruto with a look that said 'she is not that desperate'

Sasuke had a thoughtful look before saying "Neji"

Naruto's mouth twitched before he started to laugh. Sasuke couldn't help himself and laughed as well. A Hyuuga and a Tsukyuga together just like that! In addition, at that Neji!

Inside Mina heard Naruto laugh

"At least someone is having a good time" said Mina 'I can't believe I ditched aunt Kumi for this party' she said looking around bored. They all knew each other from years and to some she had barely talked to.

"Hinata" said Neji passing her a drink. Lee was unconscious and had been taken home by Tenten after he had not wanted to give up the sake bottle. Neji was free to relax though Lee was the main reason he had been there.

"Thanks" said Hinata before seeing her cousin glare at Mina, she glared back fully.

"I can't believe my mother liked your father, he being a Hyuuga and all"

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji

"Tamiko-sama and your father were really close friends" said Hinata trying to stop them from starting a fight "maybe we should follow their example"

"Hell no!" said Mina glaring harder at Neji 'how could my mother have eyes for a Hyuuga male, they all look like women!'

"What are you thinking" said Neji after seconds of silence

"I was thinking that you will look just like old Hiashi" 'all sour and wrinkled!' she didn't say this because Hinata was right there.

"My father was his twin, what else would you expect" said Neji turning around. Like he would continue with such ridiculous talk.

Mina stood angered at being ignored.

"Mina don't..." Hinata tried to stop her by getting in the middle.

"Don't worry" said Mina in a controlled tone "I will just be going home, it seems this was not a good night for me"

Mina left, about ten minutes later Naruto came in "Where is Mina?" he asked.

"She left" said Sakura "didn't you see her on her way out?"

Naruto shook his head no. he looked guilty.

"You should go see if she made it home ok" said Hinata looking worried as well. It would not be good if Mina got lost in the middle of the night

"I guess" so Naruto went.

Hinata looked saddened for a few minutes before she decided to go home. Neji went with her since he didn't want her to be alone in the middle of the night, specially when she was depressed.

888

Naruto caught up with Mina just as she arrived home.

"Why did you leave?" he asked her.

"I was not feeling well and I didn't want to ruin your fun" she said in a calm and mature tone that irritated him

'Now she wants to be mature' he thought

"Oh my Naruto, it's so nice to see you again" said Tamiko coming out. Both teens wanted to just go their separate ways "please won't you join us for a late snack?"

"Thanks but no thanks" said Naruto with a smile before turning around "see you later Mina"

"Bye" she simply said before dragging her feet inside

"Is there something wrong Mina?" asked her mother.

"I just really think it isn't working" said Mina "and I hurt aunt Kumi's feelings"

"I kind of noticed" said Tamiko sadly. She really was getting tired of doing this every time they had an argument. They really hated each other's guts. She took her daughter's chin and made her look into her eyes "but for now just listen to me dear" she gave a sad smile. She wondered if it was because of her blood that the spell wore off her mind so fast. Tamiko left her standing on the doorway before going for her next target.

888

Naruto kept on kicking a rock as he made his way home. He was going to break up with her, he was tired of her pushing him around. Just around the corner, he saw a shadow appear. The moon cleared his doubts. It was Tamiko.

"Naruto, I would like to have a word with you" in a flash she was before him holding his chin "or at least just hear me out.

Naruto could look away from her red eyes. Those eyes were doing something to him. He wanted it to stop but it was too late. He stood on the street with a blank stare for a few minutes. Tamiko took her leave. When he came by, he just continued kicking the rock and thinking what gift, he should get Mina the next day.

8888

Kumi had decided to take her free time into getting some early work done. She typed away her fingers on the Hokage's monster computer. She was also training the ones that would be entering all the information into the monster. She had always liked technology. She was even thinking on asking the Hokage for some contractors to make them custom computers for missions. It could be more helpful than sending messages with summonings. She scratched that, her summonings would turn against her if she suggested something like that. She sighed before hearing a scream outside

"Ero-Sennin! Where are you!" she recognized Naruto's voice

"What is that kid shouting?" asked Kumi looking out the window

"Nothing" said Kakashi behind her, hiding the new issue of the Icha Icha books,

"Kakashi…" she gave him a glare that said 'you better be telling the truth or you are going to feel pain'

"Nothing" he said again sounding surer but she knew it was not just nothing

"Naruto come back! I can help you with your training" screamed Mina after him with a dumb smile. She felt stupid chasing him.

"No, I need Ero-Sennin" he said stubbornly

"Ero-Sennin?" asked Mina with an eyebrow twitching

"Well I guess you know him as one of the legendary Sennin" said Naruto

"You mean like Tsunade-sama?" Mina had heard one of the Sennin had trained Naruto.

"Yeah but this one is a pervert who likes to spy on women" said Naruto

"Really, then why look for him" she said not liking the idea of him hanging around a pervert.

"Because he a great sensei…in some way I guess so I need him to train me again" said Naruto looking around. He had heard the old man was back and what a better timing.

"I can help you; I am already a Jounin Naruto" said Mina

"Sorry Mina but I need that pervert" he said preferring the old man than Mina beating him to a bloody pulp again

"Alright, then I will see you later" said Mina with a pout.

"Yeah" He said with a slight smile, there was an uncomfortable moment of silence before she left. He thought it was weird since they had been going out now for so long, in his opinion. He looked at her go with an odd feeling inside of him, an empty feeling. Then as he turned around, he found the person he had been looking for

"Hey NARUTO!" shouted Jiraiya too close to his face.

"Ah…Ahhhhh!" Naruto fell back off the house roof he had been standing

"Are you alright kid?" asked Jiraiya looking down "and who was that pretty girl?"

"Of course I am not!" shouted Naruto "and that's none of your business"

8

At the Ichiraku ramen

"So the Jounin exams" said Jiraiya

"Yeah so will you train me Ero-Sennin?" asked Naruto finishing his fifth bowl

"I told you to stop calling me that" said the old man scratching his chin

"But it goes perfectly with you" said Naruto with a smile

Jiraiya sighed wondering if his words ever reached through his numb skull "Alright but I have some businesses to attend to first"

"Oh no, no way. When you say that kind of stuff you always disappear for days and the exam is in a month" said Naruto

"I give you my word it won't be long" said Jiraiya with a smile

"How much is that worth" Naruto said as the old man stood up

"Hey, have some faith in me won't you" he said before walking away with a big belly.

"Alri…" he was gone in a puff of smoke

"Here is your bill" said the girl of the Ichiraku handing Naruto the total that was to be paid

"Ero-Sennin you are going to pay for this" swore Naruto seeing the old man had eaten at least seven bowls

8

Jiraiya was actually doing what he promised. He, even though you may not notice, was smart enough and seen many Jounin exams to know the kind of people that would be entering. So to have a better reference of what Naruto should train he went to spy on those who would be entering the exam as well. First, he found Kurenai team. He sat at the very top of a tree, took his telescope out, and pointed it at them. He found himself fascinated by Hinata but got the chills when he saw she was a Hyuuga. The other two boys were good at what they did but who knew how when they putted into use in battle or missions.

"Got you!" suddenly Kiba had jumped as high as where Jiraiya was with Akamaru

"What…no…ahh!!" they squished him before he fell al the way down but suddenly got that look of badass sensei and landed on his feet "Hm" he stood up taller than the team of Chunnin

"Hey aren't you the guy that trained Naruto" said Kiba landing close to him

"Yes I am" then he did his entire kabuki routine swing his hair and standing with a hand extended "the great Gama-Sennin"

"And what are you doing here?" said Kiba giving him a cheesy look 'absolutely the kind of sensei Naruto alone cold stand'

"Research" he said in a serious tone

"Oh really, and why spy on us?" said Kiba

"He is looking for our weaknesses" suddenly Shino and Hinata were there

"…" Jiraiya always felt freaked out around those of the Aburame clan

"So you are doing this to train Naruto so he can defeat us" said Kiba not to happy

"That is not very fare" said Hinata

"We are ninjas, we are suppose to spy" said Jiraiya

"Well I don't like you spying on so leave" said Kiba while Akamaru growled at Jiraiya

"I am for once with you" said Shino

"Me too" said Hinata

"And what are you going to do if I don't, it's a free world" taunted Jiraiya

"Then…" bugs began to crawl out of Shino's clothes and in less than a second Jiraiya was gone

8

Jiraiya did not let the previous encounter discourage him. He continued with his research, this time it brought him to the place where Ino-shika-cho team was working out.

"He, that boy could lose some weight" thought Jiraiya spying from the bushes

A spark appeared in Choji's eyes

"A ninja shouldn't be so fat" the word rang in Choji's ear like a drum that went faster and faster until it broke

"Human Boulder Jutsu!" and he rolled, rolled and squashed Jiraiya

"I am not fat, just chubby" he said before walking away and leaving a twitching Jiraiya

8

Jiraiya was hurt and tired. He decided he deserved to rest. Deciding to concentrate instead in his other research.

"He he, well now let see where I do…"

"Are you lost old man?" asked a woman and he was about to claim he wasn't old

"Old!" he gave a better look at the woman "Well, maybe a little"

"Jiraiya" said Kakashi just reaching them in time

"Oh hey Kakashi" said Jiraiya

"Do you know this old guy?" asked Kumi

"Yeah" said Kakashi with a nervous smile, that and he was surrounded by nervous feelings

"I am not an old man" said Jiraiya in a tired voice

"This is one of the legendary Sannin Kumi" said Kakashi

"Oh sorry…Jiraiya-sama" she said in a more respectful voice

"Is alright" he waved his hand 'can't say no to a lady'

"But it seems you have been through a lot" said Kumi

"I am just making some research, that's all" said Jiraiya

"That kind of research?" asked Kakashi hoping the old man would draw away from the topic with Kumi present

"No, no, to train Naruto, he won't stop bugging me about it so I went ahead to check the competition" said the Sannin

"That's very nice of you" said Kumi

"Eh but she hasn't told me your name, for what I see you are a Tsukyuga" her eyes were a clear giveaway

"Yes, I am Kumi Tsukyuga" she gave a light bow

"She looks like she needs to sleep" whispered Jiraiya to Kakashi seeing the dark circles under her eyes

"Don't say anything…" Kakashi tried to warn him

"Hey what are you whispering about?" asked Kumi seeing their auras turning colors she did not like

"No…nothing" said Kakashi

"Kakashi!" she walked up to him

"Eh, yes?" he asked placing his hand before him to prevent her from coming any closer

"What is this?" she sneaked fast a book out of his pocket

'Oh no, not again' "Well…" he was scratching the back of his head with a nervous smile

"I told you I hate those books, this time I am going to destroy it" she said looking at the book

"Wait there lady" said Jiraiya

"What?" she asked

"Do you hate those kinds of books or just my books" asked the Ero-Sennin

"Idiot" Kakashi could not help to say

"Your books?" she asked looking at him and then the book

"Yes" said Jiraiya with unbelievable dignity

"You mean you wrote this and all of those before it" her voice was flat

"Exactly" said Jiraiya

'He is so dead' thought Kakashi

"So you wrote this crap" she said with a hard glare that made him step back, "I can't believe I found you so easily pervert" she said with an evil look in her eyes

"It is not that! Is art! I made a lot of research to write it" again, he had sentenced himself to a lot of pain

"Research, how do you exactly research?" she asked looking more dangerous

"Well…that is a secret" he said with a nervous smile

"Sure" she said cracking her knuckles

"Eh! You won't be able to stop me even if you break my bones, I will continue with my work" he said ready for the pound of his life

"Is that so" she withdrew looking calmer "then let's make a bet"

'She sure likes to bet' thought Kakashi

"Well?" asked Jiraiya

"If I write something in the few next days that surpasses this" she showed the book she took from Kakashi "then you have to change your stile of writing"

"I accept" 'a woman that looks like her can't possibly have that much more knowledge than me in the intimate ways of love'

Kumi's eye twitched at seeing the perverted aura around the old man. Now more than ever she was determine to write something better than him. She left and did not give back Kakashi's book to him.

"Take it" said Jiraiya giving him a copy he was carrying "your girlfriend sure has a lot of guts"

"She is just my friend" said Kakashi

"Friend?" Jiraiya laughed "if I had a friend like her…just forget it. I have to go find Naruto to start his training" and with that he left

All alone Kakashi wondered how Kumi's would be like

8

It had been two weeks and Kakashi had seen so little of Kumi. The hard shadows under her eyes grew but she was as energetic as ever. He did not try to ask her about how her writing was going because if it was going bad she would take it on him. Finally one afternoon when he was reading the issue of Icha Icha that Jiraiya had given him the two of them appeared.

"Here it is" she said handing a book to Kakashi titled 'Women's World'

"Such title, no one would ever buy it" said Jiraiya

"Oh yeah? Just read it Kakashi, we will see soon who the better writer is"

And true to be hold a week later a new book hit the standards. This book was the same that Kakashi had been reading with no break. When did she get a publisher and all those copies of the book? The only answer she gave him was

"I know some important people" her book was the favorite among both genders and had Jiraiya's book shadowed

"I guess all good has to end sometime" said Jiraiya to himself

"Hey old man, you, and I made a bet so you are going to continue writing but now in a better stile" said Kumi standing next to him "I can help you if you want"

Jiraiya had never felt so touch. He was reborn as a writer and he was ready to start right away with the tips Kumi had given him in mind

"Not so fast Ero-Sennin" Naruto was in front of him "there are still two more weeks before the exams and you are going to continue training me" and then he dragged the old man away from the smiling Kumi

'Women's World'

_There was once a princess very young and lonely. In her time, she had meant many handsome men all who gave her eyes of lust and greed for her riches. Her father wanted her married right away and only cared for the generous gift of her husband. Having enough one night with her old friend both of them left the castle disguised as commoners. They traveled a year until reaching a small village where all women had died of a terrible sickness and only men remained. And so is the way men act when they do not see a woman in a very long time. _

_Careful to not be notice both cut their long hair and dressed themselves in baggy clothes to pass thought the village. But as they passed, they saw many children that needed to be cared for. The fugitive princess then understood that the world needed women for more than to look pretty by their husbands' side. They stayed in the village still acting as men and looked after the children even though if they were found they knew it would end up very badly. _

_Jack one of the young men in the village has found their secret. The princess's friend leaves right away the village with out telling him about it. Heart broken the princess cries in the night not knowing why her friend left to only be listened by the Jack who comes inside her home ready to comfort her as she has never been comforted before… _

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked finding her outside readying instead of training "what are you readying?"

"Eh, nothing" she said turning red tomato 'Just a rated R book'

Neji looked at the front cover only to see a drawing of a world fused with the face of a woman.

"You should be training" he said taking the book from her. He did not see the little R in the back of the book before giving it back to her

"Yes" she said taking it back and putting it in her bag 'Oh thank you fate' and then going off to continue her training followed by a break to continue readying her book.

8


	15. Jounin Exams Begin

Chapter 15: Jounin Exams Begin

NL" I don't own Naruto...I hate my life : (

Chapter 15: Jounin Exams Begin

"Isn't this like the old times?" said Lee "the rookie nine plus Gai team, but minus Neji, ready to compete to become a higher ranked Ninjas"

"Shhh Lee" said Tenten elbowing him because just as before in their first Chunin exams they were in a room filled with many other ninjas. they were all Konoha shinobi but without a doubt it had taken then longer to reach the Jounin exams.

"At least this time it wasn't me" snickered Naruto

"How cool that we all are taking this test at the same time" said Kiba "I finally will get my change to pay you back Naruto"

"Keep dreaming dog breath" said Naruto raising his voice

"Shut up you morons" said the Uchiha

"Yeah, this isn't the Chunin exams, this is much more serious" said Sakura by her boyfriend's side

And truly even the room was more serious looking. In the Chunin exams it was a well lightened room that was pretty much a classroom in the academy but now. Now they were in an underground place where there were pipes everywhere coming and going inside the room, some leaking others letting off gas. It was dark, damp, and very crowded and there was nowhere to sit but the floor. .

"So do any of you know what will the first exam will be?" asked Ino

"Neji wouldn't tell us. He says it has to be a secret for one to pass the exam," said Tenten

"Maybe he just said that to bug us," said Choji before getting a glare from Shino "Oh sorry"

"No, he is not the kind of person to do that" said Shikamaru "it has to be a something to do with…maybe observation and spying"

"True, a ninja must never tell what he or she has seen in a spying mission to anyone but the costumer, and the Hokage," said Lee

"I just want to know if we will get to fight," said Naruto and other boys nodded in agreement

"Hinata is there something wrong?" asked Sakura 'She looks kind of pale'

"Maybe she needs something to eat," said Choji

"No, I am fine" she said before yawning, "I just didn't get much sleep"

"What were you doing?" asked Ino in a mischievous voice "out with someone?"

"No" laughed Hinata only giving a quick glance at Naruto "I was readying"

"Readying?" they all asked drawing attention to themselves before coming closer so no one outside would listen to them

"Yeah" said Hinata with a small blush hoping they didn't guess what.

"Hinata don't tell me you were readying that book" Tenten asked

"Well…" Hinata brought the book out

"You were!" claimed Ino taking it 'how did she get it?'

"Who would had a thought?" said Shikamaru with a smile

"All this over some book" said Naruto with a bored tone

"Even Kakashi sensei is readying it," said Sakura taking it from Ino "what is it about?"

"Well…" she turned even redder

"Okay Hinata is a pervert, could we talk about something else" Naruto almost taking the book but Kiba got it first before returning it

"What about which idiot in the village wants to become Hokage," said Kiba

"Say that again!" snarled Naruto

"With pleasure" snarled back Kiba

"Enough!" someone screamed drawing all the attention around to them

"Hinata?" they asked

"There is no point in fighting now, keep your strength for later Kiba, to give him time is to lose it" she said in a firm voice

"…yes, you are right" said Kiba "He isn't even worth it"

Naruto just glared at both, he wondered why her words had hurt him so much. A few minutes later an ANBU with the mask of a cat entered. Immediately everyone was quiet. He went to a side of the room where all faced. He carried with him a notebook.

"Your first test is to observe certain Jounins and ANBUs. You all have one to follow and find their weaknesses along with other information that may come on handy to you later" and then one by one he called them and gave them the name of that person. Many did not look too happy about who they had to follow "All of these Jounin and ANBU know the Jounin exams are at place but they don't know if they were chosen as observation subjects. All of you start with a hundred points. If the Jounin or ANBU finds is being followed you will lose ten points, from there is their decision to take points off you according to your performance. If you lose more than fifty points, you fail. This exam will last three days. One more thing, you are not aloud to tell anyone who are you following" and then the ANBU disappeared with a poof.

"This is so troublesome," said Shikamaru

"Tell me about it," said Naruto with a gloomy look

"Are we suppose to start now?" asked Ino

They gave each other a look before all left as soon as they could to look for those people

8Kakashi's Team8

'There she is!' Naruto found his target in the memorial stone. She gave a sigh. Naruto wondered if she already knew he was there

"Obito, I wish you could be here but wishing is not enough, is it?" said Kumi to the memorial stone

'Who is Obito?' wondered Naruto before writing things down

8

'I can do this…no matter how creepy it gets' thought Sakura looking at her target walk upside-down with his hand 'Why Gai sensei of all people' if she only knew who chose the people. She stopped wondering when she saw him start hand running at an incredible speed. She had to run fast to catch up

8

'Why him' wondered Sasuke Uchiha looking from a tree at Sai draw

Sai looked serious as he looked at his work before putting it in the wall and writing a title at the bottom. Sasuke with his incredible Uchiha eyes saw the title 'Brother' and the painting of a guy that he didn't know. The exam was getting interesting. That was until he saw Sai wave at him.

"You lose ten points Sasuke" said Sai in a cheery voice

'Dammit' thought Sasuke before looking for a better place to hide and spy

8Gai Team8

'I can't watch!' thought Lee covering his eyes 'but this is the exam' he uncovered before covering them back as soon as he saw Anko through a window step out of the shower only with a towel around her 'Gai sensei I am sorry but a ninja most what a ninja most do' so he watched

8

'Boooring' thought Tenten as she watched Shizune read from a list to the Hokage, then feed the pig, then go to the hospital, then go back to the Hokage to go for lunch and so on…

8Ino-Shika-Cho team8

Choji had never run so much in his life! He had to leave sadly all of his food back when the dogs started to chase him. Now he wished he had seen Akamaru as more as a snack and befriended him. For a moment, he wondered if the big dog that was looking for him was related to Akamaru.

"Do you smell him Kuromaru?' asked Tsume Inuzuka (Kiba's mother)

"He is close" snarled the dog

"I don't know who he is but he will pay for trying to spy on the Inuzuka clan" said Tsume

'I thought they were supposed to know about the Jounin exam taking place' Choji had used an earth element Jutsu and was not far hiding under ground.

"I got his scent!" said the big dog

'I hope the others are having better luck' thought Choji before using his Spiked Human Bullet Tank jutsu he made a tunnel under ground to get farther away without being smell or seen

8

'They are so pretty' Thought Ino as she watched Shikamaru's dad (Shikaku) count deer. She thought herself lucky since she knew that father as son were both lazy and it turned to be truer than she could expect. The man had already taken five naps in the day the last one interrupted by his wife (Yoshino) for him to work meaning he had to count the deer. She had thought it fun since she has to see all those beautiful animals. That was until she saw Shikamaru's father was by her side with the lunch his wife had just brought.

"Jounin exams, such a bother" he said handing her a sandwich

"Yeah I guess," she said taking it with a sad smile

"Minus ten points?" he tried to remember the rules

"Yes" she said even sadder

8

'Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome' Thought Shikamaru being as fast as he could to not be spotted by Hiashi Hyuuga that thanks to his Hyuuga senses knew someone was watching him. Shikamaru tried to stay at a good distance so he would not be seen even if the Hyuuga used the Byakugan. What he had to wonder was that if as Neji he could see even farther than the regular Hyuuga. 'If it is like that I may already give up' then he remembered his team and Asuma. No, he could not give up yet. He and his team who were also his best friends would stay together as a team so he at least with his brains could protect them.

8 Kurenai's Team8

Kiba sighed in boredom as he tried to spy on Neji who now was training. He had to be a Jounin before them. The hell he had been spotted immediately and lost ten points. He disliked the guy. Why couldn't it be someone like… he had no idea for at the moment since his senses were overwhelmed. He and Akamaru watched him from 800 meters a far, which was more than difficult. It was good they got a new version of the soldier pill that heightened their vision and hearing even more but hard to distinguish from all the sounds which belonged to Neji

8

Shino was having a great time. He was outside by a tree and his bugs inside the flower shop which was looked after by no other than Inoichi Yamanaka (Ino's father) His bugs were also having a great time feeding in the nectar of the flowers as they spied on him and he was helping the flowers to spread their pollen.

"Ahhh! There is a bug in there!" said a woman pointing at the big over fed bug in the counter

"Don't worry lady, I will take care of it" said Inoichi taking a news paper

'On no you don't' thought the little bug before calling on his bug friends and attacking

"An invasion!" screamed Inoichi trying to fight them as all his customers ran out in fear "No wait!" but he couldn't stop them "someone is going to pay for this!"

8

Hinata watched her target from afar thanks to her Byakugan. He was walking lazily until reaching his department and then lying on bed. She wondered if he would be getting up any soon. Kakashi sensei of all had to be her target. He was a mysterious as the sounds that she sometimes heard in the Hyuuga estate at night. She had seen him read the same book she had and lye around readying it. She guesses since most of his team was in the exam he had nothing better to do. Her work was neither hard of easy which she felt was good. She wondered if Kurenai sensei would know something about his background.

8

The Hokage welcomed her guests with a sincere smile. The Kazekage looked as cool as he usually did with his older brother and sister by his sides

"Please feel welcome," she said with Shizune next to her and from afar, Tenten could not believe something so not boring like before was happening

"Thank you" he said in a calm voice before they sat in the couch of the room

"I am glad that you came"

"We are allies since years ago; we will help if it is needed" said Temari

"I am very thankful for that" said the Hokage

"The Akatsuki and that guy Orochimaru are gone. So what's the problem?" asked Kankuro

"Have you heard of the Tsukyuga" asked the Hokage

"The old clan that came back to Konoha" said Gaara still with his calm tone of voice

"Yes" said the Hokage

"You think they are up to something," asked Temary

"There are signal that there is some who are but we are not sure who. All the Tsukyuga are very close to each other but it does not mean the complete clan is guilty. I have one of them work in our file bank and I have seen she is truly loyal to the village though she was born outside it," said Tsunade

"So you have an idea of when will they try to attack or what they may be plotting?" asked Kankuro

"It will happen soon now in the Jounin exams" said the Hokage

"Naruto is in it, right?" asked Gaara

"Yes, he and his friends" said the Hokage

"There is not much to worry about then," said Gaara

"The thing is he is not been acting himself" said Shizune worried for the young ninja

"Would you tell me what are the exact abilities of this clan?" asked Gaara interested to know if these Tsukyuga were the responsible.

"They have kept them as secret as the Hyuuga and Uchiha but we do know the most basics" said the Hokage before going into the info they knew

'This is incredible' thought Tenten listening to every word said.


	16. Don’t Lose Them

Who is spying who

NL: I DON'T OWN Naruto

Who is spying who

Naruto-Kumi

Sakura-Gai

Sasuke- Sai

Tenten- Shizune

Lee- Anko

Choji- Tsume Inusuka (Kiba's mother)

Ino- Shikaku (Shikamaru's father)

Shikamaru- Hiashi Hyuuga (Hinata's father)

Kiba- Neji

Shino- Inoichi Yamanaka (Ino's father)

Hinata- Kakashi

Chapter 16: Don't Lose Them

There was a light mist that morning. The second day of their exam was just starting. At least they were not running around the forest of death looking for a fight. With a yawn, Naruto rubbed his eyes that had shadows under. He had stayed up all night spying on Kumi. He wondered why he had not been detected yet. Did all those years of training with Jiraiya give him a gift to spy on others and not be detected? He hoped not because it could mean he was turning as perverted as him. Now thinking about perverts he thought about Hinata and her book. He had been surprised when he saw that book on her hands. Secretly he had been readying it over Kakashi's shoulder. It was not like Jiraiya's, it was a deeper story of a traveling woman and finding her place in the world, and a few men got on her way.

"About time you got here" Naruto had almost jumped out of his hiding place but he saw she was not talking to him but Kakashi who was at her door.

"I think someone is watching me," said Kakashi "I was trying to shake them off and even find them but nothing"

"Now that you say it, I think someone is watching me too" said Kumi, in his hiding place Naruto tensed.

"Joining exam" said Kakashi

"Provably, Who ever they are they are not doing such a bad job" she said with a hard glare through the window almost connecting with Naruto's hiding place.

"Got anything today?" asked Kakashi

"You really should get other kind of hobby" she said going to her desk "no, I am not writing anymore. It was just to show that perverted man that he could write better stuff"

Kakashi gave her an annoyed look. He had come to see if she had written something new but all he found that was response from her. It was not fare.

She began to type in her computer the new files that had been brought to her from the Hokage. She was being careful later when saving it on software that she would take to the monster computer later but now she preferred to work at home and stay there since she was being spied on and did not feel like being followed around the village. Kakashi was the same. He was going to stay there at least not being alone so the feeling of being followed and be studied was not so hard.

"What if we do some sparring," said Kumi once finished with her work.

Before Kakashi could answer Kumi's door opened and her older sister, Tamiko came in giving Kakashi a disliking look. Kumi felt confused because of that and her sister knew it that being the gift of their bloodline.

"You have abandoned your work in the clan Kumi, don't slack" said Tamiko before leaving shutting the door close very hard

"It didn't close right!" screamed Kumi with a smile "you should try harder next time!"

Kakashi smiled before going for the door.

"You don't have to leave. I can work with you around just fine. My sister is just…" she did not know, her sister was not the kind to get angry like that.

Kakashi said nothing and stayed. Her room was her workplace because she just did not trust anyone with her secrets. She was quick judging character that was why she believed in Kakashi but could she believe on her spy or Kakashi's. She decided not to take a risk.

Naruto was happy to know he was not spotted but wondered whom Kakashi's spy was. He had seen no one around.

8

Choji knew he could not use the same technique to spy on Tsume Inusuka

"Good morning Mrs. Inusuka" said Choji when she opened the door

"Who are you?" she asked and Choji almost fell

"I am Choji Akimichi from the Akimichi clan and I am a friend of Kiba's" he said with his friendly smile

"He is not here right now," she said in her serious tone

"Oh but the thing is that I came to ask you some questions" he said still in the same friendly tone

"What kind of questions?" she was suspicious

"About your companions, your nin-dogs, is because I was wondering if some of the Akimichi clan techniques could be useful to them so maybe if it was needed we could pair with them since we are not the fastest runners" he laughed nicely in the outside but in the inside he was wondering if it would actually work

"I guess…come inside"

'Yes!' Chubby people have charm even with some of the harshest women

8

Hinata watched from a few buildings away, her eyes hurt. She knew they needed rest so she drew back the Byakugan and moved closer to continue spying. She knew Naruto was there but even he made a fuss out of it this was very important to her and also her family who had waited for her to become a Jounin. She was perfect when hiding in a tree not to far from Naruto who did not even notice her.

She watched her target leave the room with Mina's aunt. The woman was very relax around Kakashi while around others she was kind of harsh, sarcastic, and just plain evil and let us not forget weird. She saw them leave her room. She had to move to find where they were going. Naruto seemed lost in his mind and did not even notice her. They were in a dojo with open screen that gave a perfect view to the inner yard and a perfect place be watched. Kumi sat and started to meditate. Kakashi sat and continued to read his book.

"I got it" she said in a low voice, her eyes opening lightly. She stood up limply before her every muscle tensed . She looked like she was about to run a race or something. She closed her eyes again before snapping them open having them completely red "togiretogire" It was something scary to see but the young ninjas did not run. Suddenly she collapsed, Kakashi caught her "I need to work more in it" she said he placed her down

"If you push yourself too hard you will really hurt yourself" said Kakashi

"I am fine, just a fluke" she said looking outside at other Tsukyuga pass by and not even glance at her. She felt anger inside of her but pulled it back. She knew she should not be doing that. She knew well what happened with people that kept ill feelings inside. Their bodies suffered and sometimes even got very strong diseases that could end their lives. She decided to forget about it and burry it in her subconscious for later. She stood up.

"Please move back Kakashi" and he did before she tried again, this time she did not collapse instead she looked directly at Naruto and then Hinata. Her eyes completely red could see their shapes of colors and feelings perfectly and the waves of energy told her who they were. She could not see anything but the shapes of them and the colors. It was almost like being in complete darkness. Naruto always had that strange dark red in his stomach, which she guessed was the fox demon he was containing. Hinata was always in light colors of tranquility and self-control. Yet she did not know which of them her spy was.

"Do you see them?" asked Kakashi

"Yes"

"Where are they?"

"One is in the pond and the other at top of the roof"

"Do you know them?"

"Brats" she said

"Oh I see"

"C'mon" she said as her eyes went back to normal before giving a crooked smile "let's let them earn those points"

"Not a bad idea" said Kakashi before both disappeared

"What!" Naruto came out of the pond and ran to where they had been standing

"They are gone?" asked Hinata

"Ahhh, what are you doing here" screamed Naruto when he saw she was right there

"Byakugan!" she did not answer him 'where did they go' then she saw them running not far into the forest "they are in the forest in that direction" she pointed and soon they started to follow not caring if there had been something between them in the past. Sometimes that was how ninjas had to be.

8

Shino was not having a good time that morning. Inoichi placed bug traps in his flower shop and even had cans of the repugnant killer gas, the nerve of him. Shino did not risk his little companions anymore so he watched from a shop across.

"Boy are you going to buy that or what" asked the old owner of the shop "besides that book isn't for kids your age" Shino had the newest volume of Icha Icha which was said was a declaration of war against 'Woman's World.' but he didn't care about that. He gave a glare through his glasses that made the old man step back. Shino continued to act what one could call normal going from shop to shop all day. He had seen nothing worth seeing. However, he was Shino, the creepiest genius ninja so he saw soon those flukes in his observation subject. Yes, he had it and even he already knew what the next exam would be about. He could almost laugh, almost but he did not.

8

Hinata stopped at a tree branch. Naruto saw that she was frowning. A frowning Hinata could mean trouble was close for sure. She gave him the signal to look up and saw then both of them hided.

"Are they gone?" asked Kumi from above since she could no longer see them

"Hiding" said Kakashi "they saw our trap," their net was now useless

"Damn kids" she said taking it back

"Can't you see them?"

"No, the Chuushingan can't see through things like the Byakugan unless I see the person as anyone else I can not see their condition. Only if I used the Togiretogire like before could I see them but it's new and takes time"

"So we are trapped," said Kakashi

"Not really, we could just sit here and wait until the exam is over" she was so practical when it came to bothering others

Naruto and Hinata both were been very careful to not be seen after what they heard. It was a real pain the ass that Kumi with her stupid ideas of making everything harder for them. In addition, Kakashi was in her side to make it worse. Naruto was going to get revenge on both later but for now, he just observed.

8

Sakura was getting a little tired but it was not that much for chasing after Gai but for just watching him train. He had not stopped since the day before and still he was continuing to give himself more to do. He barely looked tired. She wondered if this was the reason he called himself Kakashi's rival.

"456…457…458…459…" just to look at him made her tired

She wished she could be with Sasuke. He hoped Sasuke was not spying on a girl. She wanted to strangle that possible girl. She wondered how long it would take her to find him. Her Sasuke thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Gai was gone. 'Okay no panic' she thought forgetting about day dreaming 'where could he have gone?' she began her search for the odd ninja

8

Mina had been so angry after something Sai told her. She had tried to hit him but he of course ran away. She wanted to see Naruto. She had no real reason she just wanted to. She thought she had seen him in a tree earlier in the day but when she went back to check he was not there. She asked her mother if she had seen him around

"Yes I have," she said with a disappointed look "she was going after Hinata Hyuuga into the forest"

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't know why though but I saw her emotions were pretty much confusing since he is your boyfriend and she knows it"

Mina looked at her mother before thanking her and then going to search for him. However, she didn't find him instead she found Neji Hyuuga trying to stop her.

8

Sasuke was trilled for all that Sai did in one day. The guy just didn't stop. Yes, he spent a good deal of time painting but he didn't know he sold some of those paintings to an old lady who sold them again in her shop. Then there was his wondering about and spying in others. This guy respected no privacy. Then he visited Mina who pretty much told him to go fuck himself since Sai told her about Naruto's little problem. Really, Sai was one of his kind and it should remain that way. He visited the flower shop looking for Ino. Could it be that he was truly interested on her? The father didn't look too happy about it. Sasuke spotted Shino and Shino spotted Sasuke but they said nothing. It was the silent deal. Later when observing nature he found an unconscious Neji with a red hand mark on his face. Usually normal people would help but Sai is not normal so he took a brush out and painted the Hyuuga's genius face and then photographed to see if he could sell it as art. He really kept himself busy.

8

Hinata felt her legs give up under her but still did not come out of her hiding place. She knew it was almost over. She was so close to finishing the exam and she had only lost ten points until then. They knew she was spying but nothing else. Naruto was in a tree not far from her watching the two older ninjas talk. She never guessed Kakashi could be so talkative since usually he only read his books. Kumi had a knack for learning things. Kakashi was teaching her a few jutsus that he had copied some time ago and she listened with a very calm expression on her face. She did not look so weird anymore. Her eyes still looked tired but her expression was more human. She wondered if she thought like this after learning the nickname for the Tsukyuga clan, 'the inhuman clan'

8


	17. Discussions and Confrontations

Chapter 17: Discussions and Confrontations

NL: I Don't own ®Naruto

Chapter 17: Discussions and Confrontations

**Mina looked at her mother before thanking her and then going to search for him. But she didn't find him instead she found Neji Hyuuga trying to stop her. (From last chapter) **

Neji stood on her way. He had seen Naruto and Hinata follow a Tsukyuga and Kakashi. They were in their Jounin exam and she wanted to go and ruin it just because she felt Hinata was a threat between her and Naruto

'How weak' he thought

"I don't want any trouble with you or the Hyuuga so move," she said calmly

"No, you will ruin their grade" said Neji was also being observed from very far away. he wondered if Kiba would care to help Hinata by helping him stop Mina.

"I will be careful, just move Hyuuga" she said angered 'I am Jounin as well you ass'

"No" he said before he activated his Byakugan and then taking the Gentle Fist style position

"So this how you want it" she said with an evil smile before taking the Heavy Palm position

Truly both forgot about Hinata and Naruto. Since the fight in which Neji had stopped her they had wanted to know who was stronger. Mina started by jumping back and at the same time creating a layer of chakra on her palm before with a fast and sharp movement firing it to him. Neji destroyed the attack by using a sharp burst of charka from the end of his fingers.

'So it is true' both thought. they Hyuuga and Tsukyuga fighting styles opposed each other. They could not help to smile. It was the challenge both had been looking for. Mina began to send more heavy amounts of chakra from her hands, which Neji destroyed the same way as the first. Mina sent the same kind of attacks but through kicks. She jumped over him keeping her distance but she did not count on Neji's speed. He hit one of her arms blocking her chakra flow in it. He thought she would stand back but instead used her other arm and send a wave of heavy chakra through his shoulder. It hurt as much as a gentle fist hit but not with the same chakra blocking effect, instead he felt a shiver through him.

'The Inhuman clan' he thought looking at her smiling face, it looked so confident thought one of her arms were now useless.

"Feeling scare?" she said "unsure of your abilities"

Neji laughed, "Only those of a weak mind would fall for such technique"

"Oh really" she said close to him "liar, I can see you are lying"

"Is this one of the mind tricks of your clan?" he asked.

"No" she laughed, "I can not use one of those in you, is against our code of honor"

Neji lowered his arms. She was not fighting at all her potential for the honor of her clan. Mina saw his disappointment, he was his ally, kind of for which she couldn't do great harm to him.

"Idiot" he simply said

"Egomaniac" she said back with a smug smile. he wanted her to fight him like she had fought Hinata a few months ago.

They stared at each others' eyes wondering about the next move they would make

'Bitch' thought Neji.

"What!" suddenly a hand made contact with his face. He passed out not knowing what had happened. Mina marched angrily away, if she had taken the time she may had notice that Neji didn't move his lips when she heard him 'at least it wasn't inhuman' she thought before going back to the Tsukyuga estate forgetting absolutely about Naruto and Hinata. When Neji woke up and went back to the Hyuuga state he found someone had painted his face. No wonder everyone was laughing when they saw him

'I will get my revenge' (for those who don't remember it was Sai who did it)

(This kind of the history of the Hyuuga, Tsukyuga and Uchiha) 

_Even before Konoha was founded, there was a Hyuuga clan which was well recognized on all lands. They were very proud of their Kekke Kenkai and their abilities as ninjas. Everyone recognized those talents but that sometimes got a little too much over their heads. Though they were a great clan they actually didn't do everything in a great way, at least not in a nice way. For once they divided their clan in branches which hurt those of the lower branch. And not one who likes to be called lower than others. So a great fight started between them which ended in the higher branch's victory and the lower branch being given a seal that sealed their fate (though no one then thought about proving that fate wrong.) Over time the lower branch became members that were at the disposition of the higher branch. It became their duty to protect them. _

_In those old times, a baby was born in the lower branch. It was born with an odd Byakugan. A boy who at first the higher branch laughed at for his eyes were not whitish (or very light lavender, I think) but dark pink. However, they stopped laughing when they found he was different. He could not see the chakra flow but could see other type of energy, one that they called the energy of the heart. This boy was said to not be of pure blood but in reality, he was just a new adaptation of the bloodline. Of course, the Hyuuga higher branch was not very happy about that since they thought it was a mistake. the boy acted different and tended to point out to the Hyuuga higher branch that they let their pride rule over their decisions. _

_There was a point where they tried to kill the boy but they found that at the age of ten he had already found many secrets about his eyes that could help him as much as a normal Byakugan. So they did not kill him, they thought to spare one and be nice to amend bad feelings with the lower branch. The child was not given a seal but was blamed for an entire generation lost. Yes blamed, no long after his death at young age in a mission new born Hyuugas began to be born with the same pink eyes as he in both lower and high branches. These Hyuugas became the lowest branch. They lived so separately of the other Hyuugas that many did not believe they were actually related. As more generations came, their pink eyes became red and their blood defined and strengthened. _

_This part of the clan separated. They gave themselves a new name. The Tsukyuga, the moon clan for going against the Hyuuga the sun clan. They did not like the sealing of members no matter their status. Their eyes could show them the feelings of others and to see such feelings in their relatives made them very unhappy. The Tsukyuga did not divide into branches but instead lived a great family where anyone could fight to become the head of the clan though you had to be more than twenty years old. The Tsukyuga swore to their clan that they would always be loyal to the other members as long as no dark feelings drove the action of one. If one betrayed the clan they had, right to kill that member, so it was not as bad as a seal that could destroy your brain cells. _

_They believed that their kekke kenkai should only be used for their ninja missions, and not to put others down, like the Hyuuga. They named their kekke kenkai Chuushingan _(Core or Heart eyes. Again sorry if my translations suck) _though they could no longer see the chakra in their opponents, they saw their feelings. They found through time that for every emotion the body has a reaction, which they could see easily so through their Heavy Palm they were able to affect those feelings and manipulate them. To put it simple when you feel sad or melancholic you don't feel like doing much and get tired easily through the heavy palm the Tsukyuga hit those spots that could make your emotions change at their own advantage. The Tsukyuga were excellent at manipulating the mind and body and even making their enemies fall with out doing much to them. _

_The Hyuuga found this a horrible way of fighting. They though a ninja should leave feelings out of the battle while the Tsukyuga brought them in and used them as terrible weapons. The Hyuuga gave them the name of the inhuman clan. The Tsukyuga laughed at the name reminding them what they did to their own brothers and sisters by placing the seal on them. Hard feelings came from both clans but all that was later forgotten when a new blood line was born this time from the Tsukyuga. _

_A child again was born but this child unlike the Hyuuga or Tsukyuga had pupils so black and deep that it was frightening. At first it was thought the child had no kekke kenkai. It was later when the eyes of the child turned red that they found their mistake. The Tsukyuga unlike the Hyuuga could not control their kekke kenkai from being active something Hyuuga used to call them inferior but the child was much different. Both Hyuuga and Tsukyuga forgot their differences and the main heads of the clans came together to decide what to do. It was not for sure if the child would mean a new trait. They observed the child and found this was truly a new blood line when in the eyes appeared around the pupils small marks. In the second meeting between the clans they looked for a way to explain why this was happening. _

_One woman from each clan came with the same answer, which made it easier to accept. As the Tsukyuga first thought, it was just adaptation but to gain something means to lose something else. It was known that a Hyuuga with enough training could read the movements of the enemy their feelings and use them against them. Therefore, it was understandable why the Tsukyuga had emerged since that was their specialty. So while the Hyuuga could manipulate the chakra flow and use powerful physical attacks the Tsukyuga fought more with the mind and personality in the body. Over time after readying their enemies' feelings, they began to learn how to fake those feelings by watching them __**copying**__ them too well, just another reason to be called the inhuman clan. Eventually along the complicated codes of heredity that trigged the new blood line that allowed to not only copy movement but also techniques something, Tsukyuga had been trying to do for sometime as well as Hyuuga. _

_The boy born with the dark pupils was not pushed away since he was still part of the Tsukyuga clan. The Hyuuga let this happen until more children were born with that trait then they let them start their own clan. That boy the first one to gain the Sharingan (though in a not very concentrated way) became an elite ninja who could use a large range of fire jutsus. In the early ninja wars, he was feared. It was for him that the name Uchiha was given to the clan. This clan mended a lot generation conflicts between the Tsukyuga and Hyuuga. Even so, the clans constantly competed against each other. _

_The Hyuuga claimed they were something like the original, or the source clans, which made them superior. The Tsukyuga thought they were better for being in the middle to be better since them posses both attributes from the other two clans. The Uchiha called themselves the most evolved and skillful for their use of fire jutsus, but it was just adaptation of different fighting stiles. _

_In the end at the time of the great second secret ninja war it was known that a child of the Uchiha had been born with different eyes (along with other characteristics but I don't want to spoil the fun.) The child was orphan at young age and it was disputed who should take of him. The child decided to stay by himself which was permitted by the third Hokage and asked the clans to not ever mention his bloodline to anyone (though it was a mystery for most of them) so his blood line could find its place eventually. The Uchiha accepted, but the Tsukyuga did not. They said he had a lot of potential and be trained by all three clans. They were even ready to attack the Uchiha for that reason. The Hyuuga interfered thinking that the child was right. The Tsukyuga could see their mistake and felt ashamed but also felt threatened since the other two clans had come together against them. The emotions displayed by the other two clans toward them made them realize that. _

_With that in mind, the Tsukyuga left the village at the time the wife of the head of the clan was with child. That was another good reason to leave. The Tsukyuga could see, or so they thought, the potential of a child inside the mother. The child, a girl was showing odd colors for feelings and an incredible defined mentality. Maybe they saw more since it was heard that the child would be the next head of the clan replacing her older sister who was her senior for fifteen years. The difference was great but that did not matter. The Tsukyuga left and the child was born outside Konoha. She grew up and became a creator at young age. She made new jutsus but her clan concentrated only in that part of her. She was a child that they preferred to leave alone. She made friend with an Uchiha that was distantly related to her mother, Obito Uchiha but later on he died in the war protecting a friend. __Then she…she doesn't know herself, it just known she left the clan for two entire years but that is what they only know. _

_For the child that had new blood that was born in the Uchiha no much is known. He left the Uchiha clan, became a shinobi, and was looked after by the third Hokage. It was expected for more of his kind to be born but then Itachi Uchiha killed all of his clan but his brother to years later die by his brother's hand. A year after that the Tsukyuga returned since Konoha needed their help. _

"…and then we returned to Konoha because they needed out help" said Kumi finishing the history of the three great clans.

"Interesting" said Kakashi "do you known who the child of that new blood line was?"

"No, and I am not going to look for him. We made a promise not to ever bother him and to leave him alone"

"It could be someone older than us," thought Kakashi out loud

"Maybe forty something" said Kumi "or he could already be dead"

"You are not the positive type, are you?" said Kakashi

In her hiding place, Hinata tuned out of their conversation when she heard a very light snore. She looked in his direction to see that as she had thought he was sleeping. The history class from Kumi must have bored him, though Hinata found it interesting. Carefully she went and shook him awake.

"Wha…what?" he looked at Hinata "what time…how long do we have left" by looking around he saw that it was early dawn and about time the exam ended. He was right, a minute later an ANBU appeared where Kumi and Kakashi were

"Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, come here," said the ANBU

The two of them were there in a second

"So it was them," said Kakashi lightly surprised

"Oh I didn't tell you?" said Kumi with a smile "My bad"

"Do you have your grades for them?" asked the ANBU

"Yes" both said

"Good, keep them and follow me" they followed the ANBU to the same cold, dark, and damp room under Konoha "all of you make a line with those who you followed"

Naruto didn't waste time and got in line with Kumi by his side

"So you were following me, for a moment I thought it had been Hinata-sama" said Kumi in a light manner

Naruto wondered if this could mean something good.

"What is your grade?" asked the ANBU

"For Hinata Hyuuga I give her an 85" said Kakashi

"Next, your grade"

"For Sasuke Uchiha a 90" said Sai

A few people later "for Uzamaki Naruto an 80" said Kumi

"What…why?" Hinata had gotten five more points than he had.

"Because you slept while I was talking" she said and he groaned

And it went like this

Naruto- Kumi 80 _-I hate her-_

Sakura- Gai 100 _-hell yeah! I deserve it-_

Sasuke- Sai 90 _–whatever- _

Tenten- Shizune100 _–Interesting somehow!- _

Lee- Anko 95 -_**LEE**__-I am sorry Gai sensei- __**-ANKO**__- He had many guts to spy on me-_

Choji- Tsume (Kiba's mother) 85 -_First dead than to pair with one of those mutts-_

Ino- Shikaku (Shikamaru's father) 80 _–like father, like son, damn genius-_

Shikamaru- Hiashi Hyuuga (Hinata's father) 95_ –not so troublesome- _

Kiba- Neji 80 _–I hate that guy- _

Shino- Inoichi Yamanaka (Ino's father) 95 _–...- _

Hinata- Kakashi 85 _–thank you- _

--

"Be ready to go on an A rank mission by the next week" said the ANBU

"Alright, we finally get to do something together" Naruto told his team

"Actually no" said Kakashi

"What do you…"

"You will be going with that person you had been spying for the last three days" said the ANBU

"NO!" cried Naruto looking at Kumi

"The same here kid," said Kumi with a sigh

They were not the only ones to feel that way

"Well I guess we better rest for tomorrow," said Kumi to Naruto

"Why?" asked Naruto

"To train you, I don't like you but it doesn't mean I hate you. I want you to pass the exams" she said

8


	18. Before We Compete

Lawyers: Yes

NL: Do I really have to do this?

Lawyers: Yes

NL" Okay, I don't own Naruto or the original characters (but someday I will and then I will rule the world! –Evil laugh-)

Chapter 18: Before We Compete

It was a calm afternoon when the first exam had just ended and all the little Chunnin went home to rest for the next day they would start an intense training of seven days. Naruto Uzumaki walked with his head down along with other members of his team. The three Chunnin were not very happy. To think that now they would have to spend more time with those they had been spying on. No one could blame them for being in that mood.

"We didn't I get Kakashi sensei instead" said Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto, at least you don't have to train with…" the image of Gai sensei came to Sakura's mind stopping her ranting and making her shiver in disgust for the good Gai pose.

"…" Sasuke said nothing; he was actually not as gloomy like them but he was still kind of. He had already worked as a team with Sai but that had been also with the rest of team 7. Also Sai only bothered Naruto and Sakura but now would only bother him 'he wouldn't dare' they were in the same scale of coolness but Sasuke was still superior.

8

Several ANBU and Jounin who had been assigned a Chunnin had decided to go into their usual bar. They really didn't want to waste their time with kids that might out do them in no time.

"I just became an ANBU, it isn't fare" said Kumi

"Naruto is not a bad student Kumi-sama, just a little hard headed," said Iruka.

"Who are you" she gave him a skeptical look.

"Well…" she was so cold.

"He was Naruto's Academy teacher," Kakashi said next to her "Right Iruka?"

"Oh, then you have my respects Iruka" said Kumi changing her aptitude incredibly fast

"In what can we help you Iruka?" said Kakashi knowing he had come in business.

"The Hokage has asked me to inform the ANBUs and Jounins of the presence of the Kazekage here in the village and that none of you that are in the Jounin exams will be required to go in any other mission until the exams are over"

"Do we get paid?" asked Anko.

"Eh, yes," said Iruka.

"Then its fine with me" she said before asking for another drink.

After that, Iruka left the bar but not a long time after someone who did not usually appeared around there entered the bar. It was no other than Hiashi Hyuuga. He came with his nephew Neji. His eyes locked in Kakashi and walked toward him, everyone making path for him to pass with no problem.

"I expect you to teach her well" was that a threat.

"Hello Hiashi-sama" said Kumi making herself noticeable.

"Kumi…" he narrowed his eyes "-Sama" he said back as a greeting.

"I am sure Kakashi will do a great job teaching Hinata-sama," she said with a light smile but Hiashi Hyuuga could see right through it. So were the Tsukyugas with people around them. Never truthful, never showing their real emotions, just coping with those around them to make any situation the best for them.

"As I said that is what I expect of him"

"And what do you expect of your daughter?" asked Kumi before taking a sip of her drink.

"The best of course" he said

"I am the best in my clan and still that doesn't really make me the strongest. I hope that you have more than expectations of her, something like faith on her would be nice and more important for you to tell her that" her eyes were cold, Hiashi saw the truth on her words. She knew of the mind more than any other of her clan since she had been treated the same way he had done with Hinata most of her life. He expected of her, as Kumi's clan had expected of her but never anyone ever told her that she was more than expectations that she could doubt and make herself more than those expectations.

"I will keep that in mind," he said in cold manner "thank you" he swallowed his pride.

As Neji left following him, he looked at Kumi. Mina looked kind of like her but more happy and alive. Maybe, it was just the dark corner where Kumi was sitting that made her look so distant from everyone.

"I was hoping to see you fight," said Kakashi

"And show you my best moves and give you advantage before the fun starts? You should know better," said Kumi

"That's true, isn't. From tomorrow on we will be competing," he said with a light smile through his mask.

"Creep" she sat on the bar and looked down with a serious expression "I don't want to fight a friend; is not only the code of my clan but also my personal code. I don't hurt those for who I care for," she said

"Then from tomorrow on we won't be friends" said Kakashi trying to make a joke.

"…and people say I am cold" she gave him a tired look

Kakashi felt bad. He was not sure if she was faking but did not look like it. He bought her a drink and she drank it in not a very Kumi way. Her tired eyes began to close before she stood up.

"I am going home," she said as she left

Kakashi stayed in his place not moving a single finger or saying a single word.

"Not very smooth with the ladies eh Kakashi," said no other than Inoichi (Ino's dad) who was with his friends Shikaku and Choza.

"She is just a friend," he said

"Oh I think I heard about that," said Shikaku "she almost killed Gai with a punch since he wouldn't believe you"

"She looks like a nice person," said Choza he not been the kind to criticizing others "Still as a friend you should go look that she is alright"

"She is strong. She can take care of herself," said Kakashi

"I think some of Naruto's thickness is getting to you Kakashi," said Anko half drunk

Now that was an insult. He did get what they were saying he just did not want to go since who knew how would Kumi take it. It was something he was already dreading. He saw he was being stared at and he being Kakashi was good at blocking those stares from his mind but not his own thoughts about whether or not go walk her home. He did not want to be bothered later so he left the bar and cached up with her.

He found her standing under the rain that he had not notice. She had been waiting for him with a calm look. When he had reached her, they just walked. At least she did not call him idiot for thinking she needed someone to walk with her home. She was wearing as usual plain clothes, a long sleeved shirt of a soft material and black pants but the clothes were too thin and the cold even got a little to Kakashi. He heard her sneeze though she barely moved.

"My place is close, let's wait there until the rain is over" he said. She looked at him not moving before she started walking again. His feelings weren't bad ones; she just had needed to see that.

When they entered, Kakashi went and closed a window that the wind had opened letting some of the rain inside. Kumi sat on his couch trying to make herself more comfortable. Kakashi left to his room and then came back changed in plain black pants and black shirt_, (I think is something other characters can wear just like the green vest) _and had brought a blanket for Kumi.

"Thanks" she said wrapping herself in it and looking through the closed window that the rain just got worst and worst.

"Do you want some coffee?" asked her Kakashi seeing that the rain would last a while.

"Please" she was not feeling like herself. Was it because she would be competing with Kakashi or because the last time she had been in his department actually was not just to visit and they were drunk let us not forget that.

"Here" said Kakashi giving one cup to her and then sitting not too close to her looking at the rain continue to fall and turn even worst.

When it got late, Kakashi asked her if she would like to stay and she said that she would if it was not a problem to him, which was not.

"Hey, now that I remember who got the bed last time" she said remembering that the last time she was there they had been fighting over the bed until they made a stupid bet and ended up fighting at top of it and then one thing took to another and so on.

"I believe it was me," said Kakashi not wanting to give up his bed but the look on her face he couldn't resist "but you can have it"

"No thanks" was her answer lying in the couch wrapping in the blanket.

Kakashi shrugged "good night"

"Night, night" she said before he was gone.

After a few hours, she could hear Kakashi sleep but she could not. The rain kept her awake and possibly the drinks she had. She was again cursing her bloodline. She was catching many gloomy frequencies of people feeling depressed for the rain. 'It's just rain! Get over it' she turned on the couch before falling to the floor 'Dammit' she thought before standing and picking the blanket with her. She caught look of the open door of Kakashi's room and could not help herself when she went and picked inside. He did not change to sleep; he even had his mask on. The bed looked so soft and with more than enough space. Kakashi was sleeping on his side close to the edge leaving according to her calculations more than enough space for her. She was silent, crept in, and lied quietly facing the opposite side of the room. If he woke up, she would tell him something like she was a sleepwalked or she thought she had been dreaming. The rain continued when she finally was able to fall sleep.

_8Kumi's dream8 _

_She had been in the forest training just like everyday. Her lunch was already eaten and her technique could not be better at the moment. She walked back to the small huts the clan had made hidden in the forest for that warm summer season. She arrived and immediately got a few smiles off people though she was not even smiling or looking at them. She was lost in her mind about the strange jutsu she had been working on. She got to the hut where her parents were and welcomed her. _

"_I got you these books dear, would you like to read them?" asked her mother and Kumi nodded before taking them and walking out to the sun to read them. She sat against the wall and started to read. In time, a few children her age appeared playing with a ball. She tried not to look away from the book but she was only ten years old and could not help herself. Suddenly someone kicked the ball accidentally toward her at a good speed. _

"_Watch out!" but they did not need to worry since she caught it easily. She stood up leaving the books on the side and walked to give the ball back _

"_Thank you Kumi-sama" said one of the children _

"_It was nothing," she said with a straight smile _

"_Do you want to play with us?" asked another child _

_However, before she could answer an adult came out _

"_Kids! Leave her alone!" said the adult _

"_But why?" one of the kids took the same words she wanted to say _

"_The lady is studying, you shouldn't interrupt her" _

"_Oh sorry" said one the children "well thanks for giving the ball back" _

_Then the kids left to play in some other place where they would not interrupt her. Kumi went and sat back against the wall and started to read again. After sometime, a drop of water fell on the page. She looked up but it was a sunny day. From where did that drop came. Then she saw another fall before she touched her face and around her eyes to feel those were her tears. Her face was frozen in a mask but the tears would not stop coming out. She was so lonely. _

_8End of dream8 _

Kumi woke up from her memory and saw an arm wrapping around her before pulling her to a larger body than hers. She could hear he was still sleeping but his dreams she was sure were not of the innocent kind. She had been about to push her hair back when she made contact with her eye and felt the tears around it. She cursed her dreams before cleaning them away as fast as she could. She turned around to get a better position to escape Kakashi's arm but instead found a half sleep dreaming ninja.

"Kumi" he simply said before pulling her even closer and placing his lips over hers though he was still wearing his mask.

Kumi froze; he tried to fight the mask before she with a shaky hand pulled it down. The touch of skin against skin awoke him completely. He looked at Kumi through the kiss. Her eyes softened and his eyes a little surprised before he let go. For a moment, she thought they were again in a very uncomfortable moment. That was until he placed a hand on her face and brushed away a tear that she had not taken care of. He leaned close again and this time deepened the kiss until her eyes were wide and his body against hers 'so you weren't a dream' she heard his voice in his eyes and she thought she was just imagining things. However, what was happening then was very real.

Kakashi did not know what was driving him to do this to a person he had been calling friend for last few months but it seemed part of him did not care. He knew he may be fighting her to the death later on the exams but right then he did not care as she helped him out of his shirt. When he was out of it, he saw her face covered by most of her hair so dark giving her a depredatory look with her red eyes shining in the darkness that had become her face. She came closer to his face, he was frozen just looking at her before she started to take her shirt off.

Her middle-sized breast caught the light of the moon after the rain was gone.

She looked at his beautiful face and down to his chest where his muscles were so defined. Her hands trailed down to the edge of his waist. Kakashi graved her arms and pulled her to another hurtful and needful kiss. He had dreamed of her and she had dreamed of him almost every night. Their bodies throbbed with need of each other. The rest of their clothing was soon on the floor. Kakashi kept her pinned to the bed with his body and holding her arms up with one hand. He placed soft kissed over her skin. He wanted to make this last, even if it hurt them both. Kumi moaned as she felt his arousal between her legs.

Kakashi looked at her sweating skin. She panted out his name before his mouth lowered to her breasts. He pulled on her nipples lightly before sucking them. He heard her pant harder and harder as he traveled even lower. Once reached his target he let his tongue pass over her. She cried out before she was able to free her hands that took hold of his white haired head. She heard him laugh softly at her impatience.

"Idiot!" she cried when he deepened his tongue into her.

"Better watch your mouth," he said looking up at her, her eyes were half-open with lust. He was glad he could enjoy this with less alcohol in his blood. Her skin, he could feel was not touched by other hands...not too often at least. He got a little curious. She sat up and pulled her legs under her before pushing him to lie down.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him with a smile before kissing his chest.

"It's hard to think at the moment," he said before she grasped his member. He pulled in a sharp breath. She did not have that much experience but she was creative. He could see and feel that as her smart fingers started to please him. He would never see her typing the same again.

"Almost every part of the body has chakra conducts" he saw her concentrate chakra on a single finger, which she ran over his dick. He had never felt so awake as a the charge went through his body almost as complete of his need for her. He saw her lower her lips to him.

**(I JUST CANNOT! I am serious young woman, I just can't write something like that, at least not yet, please don't hate me-**_crying in a corner_**-)**

That next morning Kakashi woke up with no one in his bed. He thought for a moment that he had dreamt it all. That would have been very sad. But no, he knew he had gone to sleep with his clothes on and how they were on the floor and by his pillow there was a note.

_Kakashi, _

_Don't think this means I will go easy on you at the exams _

_Kumi _

Kakashi remembered the exams, looked at his alarm clock, and saw he was late. Now he was late and had an excuse for it but not one Hinata Hyuuga should know about. Getting ready as fast as he could which was not actually that fast he went to Team 8 practice field where Hinata was waiting for him. When he arrived, she did not notice. She was readying a book. A book that he had been readying too, interesting was a word that could barely scratch the meaning of this discovery. He faked to cough and she looked up hiding the book as fast as she could. Maybe training Hinata would not be as dull as he thought.

8

Naruto was kicked out of Team 7 practice field by Sasuke and Sai. They claimed since they were two members of the team they could overrule Naruto who was only one. He cursed them and then went to the red bridge nearby hoping Kumi saw him. And she did.

"Hey bratty brat" she said in an interesting good mood. It was almost as if a rainbow would sprout out of her head.

"Don't call me that" 'sinister old woman'

She leaned on the bridge next to him "so they kicked you out?" she asked

"Yes, do you know any place to train?" he hoped she did

"The forest but that is fine I found a place there that is pretty open for the training you are going to perform"

"What kind of training" he did not ask with much excitement, maybe if it was Kakashi or Ero-sennin he would be cheering but Kumi's attitude killed his own feelings

"Believe me, after I teach it to you. You will never be the same" she had a crooked smile

"Why?" he asked with more interest

"The outcomes is something interesting, specially will be in you but that should remain a secret for now, until you ready Naruto Uzumaki" the light in her eyes scared him and at the same time told him to run and hide but he was Naruto and Naruto wanted to know

"Stop with the mysterious act and teach me!" he couldn't take it

"Just don't strain your little head. You have just the right time," she said as they started to walk toward the forest and he followed.

8

After talking with Hinata about the other Shinobi that would be in the second exam Kakashi decided in the type of training she would get. She was stretching to begin when suddenly someone appeared in a puff. An ANBU took her mask off. It was Tamiko Tsukyuga, Mina's mother and Kumi's sister.

"Hinata-sama" she said with respect "Kakashi" her eyes remained in Kakashi "I need to talk with you alone"

Kakashi looked over Hinata who nodded and left.

"I hope this is important" for some reason Tamiko did not like him and for something he did not know he also did not like her.

"I am very sorry" she sounded mournful "about what my sister has been doing to you"

"What?" was she talking about last night?

"Kakashi, she is not like the rest of our clan, we live as family and we see people as people but she often sees them as subjects of study. She has been studying you and that is all. That is why I do not like to see you around her. It just makes her less human"

"How are you so sure?" that did not sound like the Kumi from the night before. He wondered if she was mad that Kumi did not make it home the night before.

"Look at this" she handed him a notebook that her opened and looked over "see? And she has done more of them about people she meets. She is just…I do not know. She is not normal. I know you have notice. You never know how she will react. She is unstable but not bad but please try to stay far away from her. This isn't the first time she has hurt those who love and care for her"

Kakashi gave the notebook back after reaching the last page "I understand" he really didn't since Kumi was in his opinion the most open person he had ever known. She was always straight, even when you couldn't get her reactions though he was getting a hang on it.

"Thank you oh and by the way do you know where Naruto is. Mina has been looking for him"

"He is training with Kumi" said Kakashi "for the Jounin exams"

"Oh poor boy" then she left almost in a hurry.

"Kakashi sensei?" Hinata asked sensing that Tamiko was finally gone

"The worst person I have ever met" Kakashi said to himself 'what does she have against her sister being happy?' he was sure happy

"Huh?" Hinata didn't understand, what did Tamiko told him?

8


	19. Let’s Do Some Training

Chapter 19: Let's Do Some Training

NL" I DON'T OWN NARUTO®

Chapter 19: Let's Do Some Training

He was dreaming and he knew it. She was looking at him with so much love and it had been, it felt like an eternity, since she had last seen him with such beautiful expression. Hinata's lips were on his and pulling at them shyly. He held her close to him, getting rid of their clothing. He knew it was a dream because he could heard Kumi scream at him from afar. Hinata faded away. It is time to wake up. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around the demolished area before falling back on the ground. Not far from him, Kumi was dusting herself from all the lifted dirt. She looked over Naruto and cursed him.

"And you don't use the fox's chakra?" she asked at once

"For the last time I didn't" he said with a glare

"I think I am scared of you" she said 'he has such potential'

"Don't tell me you think I am the reincarnation of the fox"

"What kind of stupid thing is that?" she said, "I am scared of you because I think you may make it to Hokage"

"Right…" he was always suspicious of her.

"A loud mouth like you Hokage is something everyone should fear"

"Hey!" he knew it! She was always so mean!

"Anyways, you have too much chakra" she knew she was insensitive but she could not keep her words for herself "I think your parents must had been great shinobi"

Naruto looked at her anger rising in his chest. He had left that question in the back of his mind because it hurt too much and now she was brining it out. He didn't know who his parents were but she didn't have right to say anything about it having such a big family. That was how he felt.

"Sorry" she said looking at his violent feelings

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. At least she had referred to them in a good way. She had been teaching him the Heavy Palm since there would be three Hyuugas in the exams; Neji, Hinata and Hiashi Hyuuga. She told him that was the best technique to fight it since they were the opposite. Just knowing it to send attacks and defend was enough for he could not see their feelings like the Tsukyuga but it was better than nothing. He was usually a close distance fighter but now he was both. He could fight from close and far. However, that did not mean there were no problems with it. She actually was not supposed to teach anyone outside her clan how to use the Heavy palm but she was no one to care that much about the rules. She had told him that it would be easier if both knew the technique. Other problem was that he had too much chakra and his attacks usually came out too powerful and ended up getting out of control and destroying many of their surroundings.

He looked around the destroyed grass field. It was very large and now with many holes from his attacks.

"Now is time for the fun part" said Kumi taking out a scroll and from it summoning a couple of thin white pipes.

"Wouldn't a sword be more effective?" asked Naruto before she tossed him one

"Don't be an idiot and let me explain" she said taking another "this tubs are for flexing chakra against your enemy"

"Huh?" he was able to bend them easily, which bothered him.

"Look" she said bending the pipe easily "chakra goes through here is trapped and then you point the end of it at your enemy before sending their attack right to them. It only works with certain kinds of jutsus but least to say is of great advantage"

"Oh…" he looked inside the pipe. It looked simple.

"They have a limit of holding chakra and that makes them to not last long but in normal circumstances they are as resistant as a regular metal pipe so you can really hit your opponents with it if your concentrate your own chakra into it, that's why I made enough for the next exam"

"You made them!" he heard she was smart but to make weapons just like that.

"Yeah, they were for the clan but I think I will keep them for myself" 'and a few people I own'

"You are selfish" if it was him he would share them with the whole village.

"Don't get me started on all I have given them. They are like spoiled children always expecting something from me"

"Sorry, you don't have to get all touchy" he said

"I am not, is the truth" she said with her nose high on the air.

"Right" he said testing the pipe

"You can also use them to shoot your chakra through it but with your amount of chakra you better not" she said.

"So we are going to fight for that mission" he said.

"Is not a mission Naruto, is an exam labeled as a mission rank A. I never took it but when I became an ANBU I had to learn about it for this same reason. On case I ended working with a Chunnin" she looked over Naruto. He was thinking, his face was easy to read as well as his feelings many that had left scars on him. She hated her strong bloodline. Regularly it should not be able to see the distortions in the aura but she did see them and she could not ignore it. This boy had suffered a lot and she could not abandon him and let him fail the exam. Even when he distracted Mina from her training.

"Sister, Naruto" it was Tamiko

"Hi Tamiko-sama" said Naruto before Kumi gave him an unbelievable look, Naruto being formal?

"What is it sister? You know I cannot continue my work. I have to train Naruto" she said

"I know" said Tamiko with a smile "I just thought maybe you two would like to come home and eat something"

"Ye…" it was afternoon and he had eaten nothing since breakfast

"No, we have work to do and not a lot of time for it. Eating will come later," said Kumi firmly

"But…but" Naruto wanted to eat

"Now Kumi, you can't force him to stay here and starve. He is young and needs to be well fed and besides Mina has being missing him," said Tamiko

"The answers is no Tamiko" Kumi turned her back on them daring them to run away

"I order you…" Tamiko was the leader of the clan but even she knew Kumi was stronger and let's don't forget younger. She could be the leader if she wanted by just defeating Tamiko

Kumi started to laugh, "You know I won't obey you, why do you even try" Kumi would protect the clan and even provide them with new techniques but none of them in her opinion had the right to tell her what to do

"Fine, But I will send someone later with some food" Tamiko placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Okay" said Kumi still not turning to face them, she just wanted her gone.

"Take care Naruto" Tamiko stared at his deep blue eyes and he at her red eyes. He began to feel dizzy and he saw Tamiko that was about to speak but was interrupted

"Sister, would you leave already?" said Kumi turning around before being able to see that her older sister had been making Naruto look at her

'Damn you' Tamiko was angry and Kumi saw that but she did not know that the reason for that had been other besides making her leave. Tamiko left and Naruto did not feel as dizzy as before.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" he asked her.

"Shut up and try not to blow things off, Tamiko won't be that friendly with you when she finds out that you know our fighting style," said Kumi. "you have learned how to project your chakra in lagers outside you and even punch them but you don't know the style which now you will be learning" then she continued to instruct him on how to control his blows

8

Hinata landed on her back before standing again and launching at Kakashi and then disappearing before his eyes. He sighed before uncovering his Sharingan eye. Before he could see her, she had taken the book he had taken from her before. Hinata pocket it and made sure he would not be able to reach it before taking attack position. The training area was unrecognizable. They had been fighting almost all day and Hinata proved to be stronger than even Kakashi had imagined. He knew Hinata had been training a lot since Naruto started dating Mina. What better way to forget than becoming better at Tai-jutsu. All that training had been worth it that Kakashi already felt like she needed no more training. A thought came to his mind as he blocked another of her attacks; she was as restless as Naruto.

"Hinata" she stopped and listened "know how to make any good pranks?"

Hinata looked at him and thought about it before moving her head no

"Pranks are almost the same as traps, also I will teach you some jutsus. We can work on that I believe you are strong enough"

Hinata was so happy to hear that she just nodded before she and Kakashi went off to make trouble **somewhere. **

8**somewhere**8 (hehehe)

Tenten had been learning about medical training. She knew the basics but now she was learning the fun part in her opinion. She liked sharp weapons, the weapons Shizune used were small but still very sharp, and the way she hid them! No one would ever guess such deadly artifacts could fit in a stitch of your sleeve. Poisons, drugs and other things that could knock the competitions so easily by just putting them in the edges of each weapon. She had been readying a scroll when suddenly she heard an alarm. she met a nurse who told her that there was a rouge ninja down stairs looking to kill one of the patience that had returned from a mission. Shizune was already there when Tenten got down. The ninja looked strong but the medical staff was ready to fight. Shizune was the first and last to attack. She shot a small needle from her mouth that hit the ninja that then disappeared in a puff.

"A shadow clone, everyone go up and look for an intruder," ordered Shizune and all the Shinobi raced up stairs. They should have looked where they were going. An almost invisible substance covered the floor. One after another slipped into the floor in their butts or face before crashing against a wall being squashed one after the other.

"Someone should clean this place," said Tenten before a wave of water came from another hall and washed them to the opposite hall and then down the stairs. Once down and all standing many raced up to find the prankster (or better say pranksters.) they were met with a big red frog and then they ran down falling over each other.

"Who is doing this!" Shizune had enough and went up furious before slipping again in the floor but able to held her up by holding on to a wall. The frog was gone. She looked around before checking the hall to find the prankster was gone but not before leaving a very peculiar LARGE writing in a wall with red paint

**GOT YOU, BELIEVE IT **

Shizune swore Naruto would pay when the second exam arrived. She was going to make him clean the floors with his tongue!

Outside Hinata smiled a little nervous. She was wondering if many got hurt but it seemed nothing serious. Kakashi was smiling and patted the large frog that turned into a large dog that later disappeared.

88**again somewhere**88

Sasuke and Sai were training but not the training Sasuke wanted

"And this is how you make a cloud" Sai said showing Sasuke his scroll as he painted

"And this is how you will look if you don't get to the point!" said Sasuke showing a messy piece of paper of drops and brushes everywhere

"Look" said Sai before the little cloud escaped the paper and flew over

Sasuke did not find it that interesting so he looked skeptical

"Just draw something worth using cockatoo brain" said Sai "Or is it that your little brain is actually in your little…"

"Fine!" he said before doing the best he could drawing what it seemed to be tiger but looked more like a kitty with small fangs sticking out

Sai did his thing and it got out before it started purring next to Sasuke

"Dammit" he cursed getting ink all over his shirt and before pushing the kitty then it got ugly. The cat leaped and clung to his face "Ahh!" he threw it away and the cat hissed

"Not bad" said Sai with a smile

"Come back here!" screamed Sasuke after his creation that ran into the forest. He ran until finding it by a waterfall standing in a rock in the water. "Now you can't run" and then the cat sat there staring at him not worried the least. Sasuke wondered how come Sai's creations never lasted this long before. Sasuke jumped to catch it when suddenly a net fell over him and the evil cat. The cat was more than furious before it started attacking the Uchiha's face again. It turned out to be a real cat disguised with Genjutsu. He heard laughter after he had fallen into the water. The cat escaped. He looked up and saw no one but he knew whom to blame.

**8somewhere! 8** (Muahahaha)

Sakura hit the large trunk that was very beaten. It broke and fell.

"Yes!" she screamed before hitting someone behind her without looking "don't even try" she told Gai who had tried to hug her like he had hugged Lee so many times when he got things right. She had refused to wear the spandex or even cut her hair the cool Gai style, well her loss. Still Gai could not believe Kakashi had not seen such potential. She had learned, no, absorbed all the Tai-jutsu he was teaching her and to sum it all she had that incredible strength that could only be compared to that of the fifth Hokage.

It was getting a little late and she had done well so he was going to let her leave early. In that, moment they noticed the sky turn cloudy before a thunder fell and blinded them for a single moment. When they were able to see right there was nothing but a hole in the ground. They went to look to see a metallic sphere

"What is that?" asked Sakura

"Aliens" said Gai grimly

"No way!" she screamed before a little door opened and a little thing came out with black and pink hair (pakkun in disguise.) both gave a step back before the ugly thing marched out and then looked at them. They saw tears on its eyes

"Oh my children!" it cried, "I have come to take you back home!"

"Wha!!" both said before fainting, what a shock it was.

"I should be paid for this," said Pakkun "I am professional"

"Sure you are" said Kakashi before un-summoning his little friend "I think is enough for today" said Kakashi to Hinata who was trying not to laugh more than necessary

"Okay" she said wondering if training with Kakashi would be always this fun_) _

8

Mina was feeling weird. She was just standing in her room not remembering what she had been doing. Her head hurt. She remembered dimly her mother come in and told her to rest. Therefore, that was what she did. She felt like she would need her energy for later for something she did not know.

8

"I am going to take Akamaru for a walk, want to come?" asked Kiba to Neji as they took a break from their training. Neji shook his head, he preferred some quiet time. When they were finally gone, he sighed and leaned against a tree. They had been training restlessly all day mostly in elemental jutsus, which he didn't use too often. He felt a tingle in his shoulder where he had been hit by one of Mina's attack a few days ago. He told no one about it but that did not change the fact that it hurt like hell not only in the outside but also in the inside. It was a real dirty trick to use one's emotions against them like that and when she slapped him and doodle his face it was the last drop. When the exams were over, he would go straight to her and challenge her to a fight. He did not care what his uncle said; this was _his _honor not the clan's.

Kiba came back with Akamaru to find Neji in fire glaring at some bushes that he swore would start burning in any moment. They stayed back until he noticed them and was back to his old centered and controlled self. And he thought Hinata was weird, Neji beat her in this at least.

8

"Is that true?" asked the Hokage to the angry nin.

"Yes!" they all claimed before she sent them a dark glare for shouting.

"You should think about it" said the Hokage "for what I know he has been training very hard since this morning with Kumi"

"But Hokage-sama, who else would play such tricks on us" said Sakura trying not to burst **'that idiot!' **inner Sakura said fighting her bonds.

"I don't know, at least unless there is another trick you should not go interrupt his training" said the Hokage and they all groaned for not being able to pound Naruto to a bloody pulp.

"You get busy around here," said Gaara once they were all out.

"Nothing that I can't manage" she actually felt proud of that "but tell me, have you found something?"

"Actually yes" said Gaara "that woman Kumi is very suspicious as well as the girl Mina"

The Hokage thought about it for a few minutes before calling on Shizune and asked her to bring Mina for a mission.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" said Mina when she entered then looked at Gaara "good afternoon".

"Mina I have a mission rank B for you" said the Hokage seeing that truly she was not acting like her cheery self "is that alright with you?"

"No problem" her eyes turned a lighter shade and looked like her old self "when do I leave"

"Tonight, here are the details" she said handing her some papers.

"Eh Hokage-sama" said Mina leaning forwards.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you mind telling me who is that boy?" 'He is kind of creepy'

"That's the Kazekage," said Tsunade.

"What!" Mina jumped back and looked at him "but…but he can't be that older than me…how…"

"Mina go and get ready" said Tsunade getting her attention back.

"Y…yes! If you excuse me" he almost ran out and kept to the last moment an eye on Gaara.

"How do you plan on testing the other?" asked Gaara.

"I somehow believe in Kumi but if you think she could be dangerous then it is already fixed. She is in the Jounin exam as Naruto's partner"

Gaara nodded, if there was someone who could see the true in others that was Naruto.

8

The afternoon was a little cold as Hanabi walked back home from the Academy with one new friend. She still cared for her other friends Rokuro and Kimi but this friend it had taken a lot to have. Maiya Tsukyuga was this new friend. Over the last weeks, their rivalry had turned into respect for each other to the point of exchanging words like normal people. Now they played together though at first both their friends were not too sure into believe each other.

"Would you like to come to my house next week?" asked Maiya and Hanabi nodded with a smile "we will have so much fun!" 'you got no idea'


	20. Blood Awaken

NL" I don't own Naruto (duh)

NL" I don't own Naruto (duh)

Chapter 20: Blood Awaken

Kumi looked inside boxes looking for something that she spotted over her desk. She forgot she had left it there. As she left her stack of boxes she accidentally stumbled with one that opened and let the insides out. She bent and started picking up trinkets when something caught her eyes. It was a small earring and kind of weird too. It was a diamond with an attachment of a spiraling gold and at the end a black pearl. She looked at it closer before she fell on her behind. Her head started to hurt as if something inside her fought. A name escaped her lips for a second time

"Raidon" and a face came this time with the name but still she did not who the young man was. She shook her head, placed the earring on her pocket, picked what she had been looking for, and left

8

Anko, our dear Anko was eating breakfast at the dumpling shop. Some tea and sweets were not so bad when you had to work with a workaholic, she thought, the more sugar the better. As she ate her delicious food, someone sat next to her. It was no other than Kumi Tsukyuga. She was smiling though she looked the hell tired. Anko felt even better that day but then she handed her a white bottle. She thought at first Sake but it was not. The inside was not liquid but it also moved but constantly like smoke trapped inside.

"What is this?" she asked not happy about it. Kumi had not paid her for the photos of her and Kakashi

"It is your payment from last time. It's chakra in a bottle," said Kumi

"You bottled chakra and gave it to me? Are you crazy?" Anko had been about to throw it away

"Maybe" she said with a playful smile, "It just matters that I heard your partner can only do Tai-jutsu so I thought why not be of some help by giving him so chakra so he could perform those jutsus he has always wanted to"

"I don't think you even know the kid, what are you trying to do?" she said stopping herself from destroying the container

"Lets just say I feel bad for those who are shadowed down by the suppose natural geniuses" she had a very light smile on her face

"Ha thanks," said Anko holding on to it

"Its nothing, I just hope Naruto doesn't try to kill me for helping the competition a bit," said Kumi standing

"I wouldn't worry if I was you; he is not that kind of person" said Anko before Kumi said good bye and disappeared

8

"Isn't this like cheating?" asked Lee as he held the bottle of chakra. He knew he was no good for anything but Tai-jutsu but still he was proud of that.

"Is no different from any weapon," said Anko not seeing the problem

"Alright, I will give it a try" he knew his own chakra was no good for such jutsus but still he tried and got a few clones perfectly

"Now was it that bad?" asked Anko with a smile and patting him in the shoulder not very softly

"No" said Lee looking at the clones and then thinking of the surprise he would give everyone when they saw those clones, the perfect surprise to give in a exam.

8

In the morning of training Sai found a kitty. Now Sai we all know is somewhat weird but still a nice person. Therefore, he picked the kitty up with no problem. He had decided to adopt it. Not bad for a person that did not know how to show his feelings. He was walking back home before going to training when suddenly the cat jumped out of his arms and hissed from the roof of a house. Sai gave his freaky fake smile before the cat jumped at his face. Fortunately, Sasuke Uchiha had been nearby and had caught the little devil. The cat tried to wiggle free from the ninja and what else can a cat do besides scratching your eyes out

"You soon of a…!" Sasuke cursed after the cat had bit him and then ran away "where did it go!" Sasuke and Sai looked around

"Hey guys!" there was the responsible

"Naruto" growled Sasuke who still had scratched from the day before

"What, what is it?" asked Naruto nervously "I just came to show you something that I found" said the blond ninja

'Maybe it wasn't him' thought Sasuke before Naruto showed them the cat that had just ran away from them

"I think I am going to call him…Kenta," said Naruto and now for the first time in a long time Sai looked at him murderously

Naruto felt the bad vibes from his teammates

"Eh…what's wrong?" he asked giving a step back

"Naruto" both growled

"Hey guys," said Sakura who was walking with Tenten toward the hospital before going on with her training "what is it?"

"What do you think?" said Sasuke his eyes not letting go of Naruto and his cat Kenta

Sakura looked over Naruto and the Sasuke who had his face scratched from the day before because of the prank he was played on. Inner Sakura was free now and was more than angry.

"Naruto" she growled louder than the other two and cracking her knuckles

"Ahh…ahhhh" Naruto did not think twice and ran to the first place he could think of.

Kakashi smiled at the running Naruto as Hinata looked a little worried. The prank did not go as planned but in Kakashi's opinion, it had gone even better.

Somehow, Tenten had reported to all of those who had been prank the day before assuring them that Naruto was at it again so they all chased him.

Naruto crashed into the grass field he had been using to train with Kumi and all of those who wanted to skin him alive close behind.

'What do I do!' he thought seeing there was no where for him to hide or his cat Kenta "what should I do?" he asked the cat that in a flash had left red marks in his face and ran away from danger "you traitor!" screamed Naruto before the others arrived all ready to pound him to a bloody pulp "Eh…eh!" Naruto covered himself ready for the attack

"What is going on in here?" asked Kumi appearing between them and her student

"Kumi sensei Naruto has been playing pranks on us" said Tenten

"Don't call me sensei," she said in a low threatening tone, she just did not like it.

"…Yes" now she preferred Gai sensei than this sensei

"So you want to kill him or something of the sort," asked Kumi not sounding bothered.

"Ehhh!" 'What kind of teacher are you!'

"Yes!" they all said in a chorus

"Well I am sorry but you can't," she said crossing her arms

"What! Why!" asked Sasuke

"Because he is not the prankster. He has been trying with me here no stop, right Naruto?" she asked him with a smile

"Yes" he nodded surprised

"He could had been using his shadow clones," said Sai being as smart as he was one couldn't expect less

"Are you doubting my word" her low tone, the narrowed eyes, and the clenched fists made Sai gave a step back and shake his head no "alright then all of you leave"

"But then who is the prankster?" someone said

"How should I know" said Kumi "not my problem unless you try to lynch Naruto again"

They all left very angry. Some still thought it was Naruto. Others just were glad to leave the evil looking woman.

"Thank you" said Naruto with puppy watery eyes

"Shut up and get back to training," she said still in a low tone, which made him waste no time on going back to practice the Heavy palm. She watched from aside before punching a tree that broke in half and then both Hinata and Kakashi stood before her "either you leave or you will get an early taste of what I am going to do to you in the exams"

"Okay" said Kakashi with a smile before they both left

"Was that Kakashi?" asked Naruto

"Go back to training!" she growled

"Yes M'am!" cried Naruto before continuing

Kumi sighed feeling even older.

8

"Sit straight" barked Hiashi Hyuuga

"Yes" said Shikamaru lazily before doing as he was told "your move"

Hiashi looked at the board of shoji before him. Not even once had he defeated the boy but he was not about to give up. He made his move before Shikamaru made his and won the game with a sigh. Hiashi Hyuuga had never been defeated at the game until the arrival of the boy. He had read his info about him being a real genius and all that, which is why he had tried to show that the real geniuses were in his clan but had failed.

"Can we continue training now?" asked Shikamaru standing up and ready to not accept any other challenge

Hiashi resigned and went ahead with the training of the Nara clan genius. They were in the Hyuuga state in the dojo. Shikamaru was not that big in tai-jutsu and that was in what they were working on. Hiashi attacked while Shikamaru tried to dodge but besides that did not try to hit back which bothered the Hyuuga because it was just another of Shikamaru's strategies. He was waiting for the Hyuuga to get annoyed and tired so he then could attack. It was not bad but he should have told him about it. Hiashi was there to help him not be a piece of training equipment. A hit got Shikamaru sending him back on his but. He held his side where he had been hit. Hiashi gave him a look that he had to fight back now and not later. Shikamaru sighed and stood up still in pain before attacking just as the Hyuuga had wanted him to.

8

Ino hid in the forest keeping a kunai close to her and looking around as she jumped from hiding place to hiding place. She was careful when she saw a moving shadow. How she wished Shikamaru were there to tell her how to fight Shikaku. The guy though did not take things seriously was good at coming up with trainings. She felt a shiver before turning to see a tale of his shadow was so close to her neck. She jumped away and threw the kunai at the source of the shadows. Shikaku was able to dodge it but then saw Ino was gone. He sighed and whispered about bothersome teens and their Jounin exams and then went to hunt for her. Ino watched him go forward while she was up. She jumped down and in the short time he was gone she laid a trap. She was about to go ahead to catch up with him when suddenly she was unable to move.

"No way!" she cried not believing she had fallen into the oldest trick of the Nara clan. Before she knew it, she had been pushed into her own trap and was hanging up in a net cursing whomever she felt like it.

"Kids" said Shikaku shaking his head before walking ahead. Ino freed herself easily once the shadow jutsu had been removed and went after him knowing it was lunchtime. Lunch, now she was wondering how Choji and was doing.

8

Choji ran for his life.

"FASTER!" screamed Tsume (Kiba's mom) as Choji ran around in the yard chased by big ugly dogs "you are good at tricking and hitting but you need more speed!" that and she wanted revenge. Choji had done better than she actually wanted when spying on her, he coming to her home and acting all friendly when he was truly there to observe her and learn. Choji continued to run holding back curses. The day before Tsume had taken all his food and fed it to her dogs saying that she knew that he needed to eat but that he had to earn his meals first. That had given him enough fuel to keep going. That fuel doubled when he learned that Tsume was a great cook. After sometime, he got used to the running and did not have more difficulty with it. He had done this kind of training with Asuma sensei but that had been a long time ago and he had gotten rusty and confident on his other abilities now he was complete.

"Who is that?" he heard someone ask and saw a girl of red hairs ask Tsume

"No one Maemi, how is Puka?" said Tsume patting the small grey dog in Maemi's arms

"Fine thanks to you" said Maemi locking her eyes with Choji, which Tsume noticed

"Keep running lard ball" she just did not say that

Choji's good kind side lost the control and he started running at all his strength leaving the dogs behind in dust. Tsume watched as he went around the yard at incredible speed before looking at the amazed Maemi. She got an idea.

"Maemi" she said

"Yes?" said the girl looking back at Tsume

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" at the word lunch Choji stopped

"Of course!" she said with a smile and curious to meet this Choji guy.

'I may never get to pair Kiba with who I want but this will be good enough' thought Tsume before a great explosion was heard

All of those who were around looked at the direction where the great sound had come from. There were more explosions as some went to look. There was a greater one and they all saw a Kumi fly away (Team rocket style ha-ha) but she had a thoughtful look and a smile. She was planning something, thought Kakashi as he and the others approached. There was a great cloud of dust and they waited for it to settle down. In that time Kumi got back and shot them all angry looks

"What the hell do you want here!" she made almost everyone step back but no Kakashi. He knew she was hiding something and Kumi knew that he knew that she was hiding something and Kakashi knew that she knew that he knew that she was hiding something (I made myself dizzy) "Leave; there is nothing for you to look here"

"Where is Naruto?" Asked Sakura worried

They heard a cough before Naruto emerged from the cloud with a shy yet nervous smile

"Naruto what happened?" Asked Sasuke

"Well, I don't know" he said truly, "I was just…" he was saying before Kumi covered his mouth with her hand

"Don't forget you are competing with them. This is very important Naruto," she whispered to him and he nodded

"Don't worry guys, I am fine, and that's all that should count," he said but it was such a bad act but still they left wondering what kind of technique he had learned.

"We have to get more serious," said Kakashi and Hinata nodded, if Naruto was developing such techniques they had to be more than ready

When they were finally all gone and Kumi made sure of that Naruto stared at her.

"What happened?" he asked.

"…" Kumi said nothing as she sat against a tree and motioned for him to sit as well

"Well?" he asked

"The thing is…" she was frowning, trying a way to explain what had happened until she decided to start from the beginning "you don't who your parents were"

"I thought we already cleared that," said Naruto

"I know, I know" she said with a nervous smile that somehow scared Naruto "the thing is that since you don't know who your parents were then you don't know what can your blood do"

"Eh?" he did not understand

"Naruto you have a kekke kenkai" she said and before he could say anything she said "and is related to my clan and the other two" Naruto knew what she meant by the other two the Uchiha and Hyuuga plus her own the Tsukyuga.

8Flash back8

_That morning Kumi had started the training with what they had left. Naruto was still learning the heavy palm but his burst of chakra were still too thick and strong blowing everything away _

"_I can do just fine with my own techniques" _

"_Brats" she said tiredly 'and he was doing so well' she thought before an idea popped into her mind 'I may not get in trouble after all' "fine you will create your own style of the Heavy Palm" _

"_Really?" he asked suspicious that she was going so easy on him _

"_That way I won't worry if my sister finds out I had been teaching you the Heavy Palm, because your style will be the Uzumaki style of the Heavy Palm" she was a genius she almost patted herself in the back _

"_But how do I begin" he asked _

"_How should I know, you are the one that wants to use his own style" _

"_You are a terrible teacher" he said_

"_And you a smart ass student so get back to training" _

"_Whatever" he hissed _

"_You know why I am bad to you, Naruto?" she asked him all of the sudden with a calm voice _

"_Why?" he asked concentrating in his chakra _

"_Because…" she stopped and looked at him "because I can" _

"_Wha…!" he fell down and glared at her "what kind of excuse is that!" _

"_My own, now get back to training" she said before she started mediating _

_Naruto kept a few curses for himself before concentrating, that was when he felt it. A strange tingle at the back of his head. He felt dizzy almost as falling and he swore he saw the floor approaching before feeling it with his hands. But how could that be if he had been using his hands to create signs to concentrate his chakra. What was he using to hold himself up and what was with him looking up at his won face? That is when the explosions started. _

"_Naruto" he had heard Kumi's surprised voice as he turned around listening to the explosions happening so near and far from him. Through the dust, he saw her dodge something and jump away from the explosions. He thought they were under attack but something in his head told him otherwise. Somehow, he was able to see more than with his bare eyes. He could see from different points the same scene before it blew up. What was going on? Then he saw Kumi so near him. Her face shock when she stared at him. Surprise then happiness in her eyes before he could warn her he knew she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The place blew up and she went off flying before he concentrated and it all ended. _

_8End of Flashback8 _

"You are crazy," he said calmly

"Naruto!" she held his shoulders and stared at him seriously "this is important" her tone was low "your kekke kenkai was unknown. The clans knew there was a hidden one in a boy thirty years ago, that boy could had been your father"

"Shut up!" he pushed her "I…I" with what could he fight, he did not know who his parents were

"Listen…"

"No! If what you say is true then why this didn't happen before"

"Because of the demon fox sealed inside of you" she said with a serious expression

"What does that thing have to do with all this?" how he hated that fox though he could no longer communicate with it

"Everything" she said calming down as him "you used to be able to tap into the fox's chakra"

"Yeah but then Yamato sacrificed himself to seal it completely and it's…" (I made this up so no one get angry because this is not a spoiler)

"Its chakra no longer is mixed with yours, maybe just barely but not enough as before to block your own blood abilities," said Kumi in a serious tone

"And those abilities are?" he asked and she gave him a smile

"That's in what we will be working on from now on," she said before turning serious again "but I have to talk to the Hokage first so she can approve of me being your instructor," she said

"What's wrong with that?" he asked

"My clan wanted to train who could have possibly be your father, I don't want to do anything that angers the other clans or puts you in danger," she told the truth, and Naruto could feel it. It was like the feeling from that day before. Why was he now getting all strange feelings? "In the mean while try to concentrate on learning some of the Heavy Palm before we start the new training" she said before going to look for the Hokage

"Okay" he said and then she was gone. He concentrated in his chakra again trying to be careful before he felt an itch on his face where the damn Kenta cat had attacked him. He wanted to scratch it so bad but he was almost done concentrating his chakra when he suddenly was able to scratch it and see his cheek at the same time while he had his eyes closed 'what a…' then he opened his eyes "What the hell is that!"

888

"Are you sure?" asked the Hokage to Kumi who whispered as fast as she could

"Yes" she said respectfully "I saw it"

"Well I guess it could be since I didn't know his parents or the boy that left the Uchiha"

"Maybe you did but he just never told anyone or used his bloodline," said Kumi

'The fourth knew' thought the Hokage

"It could be" said Kumi surprising the Hokage

"What do you mean 'it could be'?"

"You said the fourth knew" said Kumi confused

"I did?" said the Hokage

"I heard you"

"Oh" 'I don't remember that'

"She didn't" said someone else in the room

"Who is the brat in fancy clothes?" asked Kumi

"The Kazekage" said Tsunade with a smile

"Oh" said Kumi before going back to think until the words of the Kazekage made sense "what! then why am I hearing her voice?"

88


	21. Underground Maze the Second Exam Begins

Norma L" I don't own Naruto

Norma L" I don't own Naruto

**Teams: **

**Naruto-Kumi **

**Sakura-Gai **

**Sasuke- Sai **

**Tenten- Shizune **

**Lee- Anko **

**Choji- Tsume Inusuka (Kiba's mother) **

**Ino- Shikaku (Shikamaru's father) **

**Shikamaru- Hiashi Hyuuga (Hinata's father) **

**Kiba- Neji **

**Shino- Inoichi Yamanaka (Ino's father) **

**Hinata- Kakashi **

Chapter 21: Underground Maze; the Second Exam Begins.

'Where are they?' thought Kakashi as he and Hinata waited for the instructions to start the second exam. They were in the same dark damp room with other teams many of them from different villages. The Konoha shinobi stood close to each other yet he could not find Naruto and Kumi. He could see everyone else but not them. The door opened and Naruto came in wearing the Chunnin usual attire since it was what Kumi had recommended him to wear as well as his headband as bandana to hide his blond hair. It would sure call a lot of attention in the exam 'smart move, but who was the one that thought it'. Thought Kakashi before Kumi entered wearing her ANBU uniform and mask slid to the right side of her face but what surprised him the most was that she had cut her long hair so short that it was only two inches long and had for some physiology or physically reason messy. On her right ear, she wore a strange earring that started as a diamond with an attachment of a going down golden spiral at the end a black pearl.

"Hey guys!" shouted Naruto as he went to his friends passing Hinata by with out even glancing at her. She did not react to his indifference.

"Idiot" said Kumi as she walked toward Kakashi and Hinata "ready to lose Kakashi"

"You are starting to sound like Gai," said Kakashi before Hinata snickered

Kumi looked at her and then at Kakashi "you have been doing something good with her. Well at least it will be kind of challenging when we meet"

"The Hokage told me what you found," said Kakashi

"But she didn't tell you everything" smiled Kumi triumphant

"True but I will find out soon," he said, Hinata looked at both not understanding what they were talking about

"We will see," said Kumi before moving to a corner of the room waiting for Naruto to stop talking with the other Chunnin

"Hinata" the young heir turned around to find her father who smiled at her with a hand on her shoulder. He was wearing the Chunnin, Jounin vest like her and almost all the Konoha nins. She felt happy that he was smiling at her and she had yet to pass the exam. He believed in her.

"Hai" sometimes words are not necessary

"Dad!" cried Ino jumping on her father's back

"What, what…oh its you Ino" Inoichi had panicked for a moment but then he saw it was his daughter

"Who else could it be?" she asked

"Not who but what" he shivered before Ino glared at Shino

"Hey what did you do to my dad?" she accused

"I acquainted him with a few of my friends," said Shino as one evil laughing bug ran across his face

"Creep" said Ino hoping he had not scared her father too much

"So how was your training?" asked Naruto to Sakura

"Well I guess," She tried to sound optimist but then she glanced at Gai who gave her the shiny smile "I take that back"

"Hehe" Naruto was in a very happy mood "and you?" he asked Sai and Sasuke

"None of your business" said Sasuke

"Nob" Naruto did not start a fight, now that was odd

"But how was yours?" asked Sakura remembering the big explosions

"Oh, well…it went great!" he had a big smile meaning what he said

Sasuke had been about to ask about the kind of training Naruto had gone through but had no time for in that moment the Hokage and the Kazekage came in. everyone was surprised. Even the Jounin and ANBU did not expect them to be there.

"Hi Gaara!" waved Naruto and Gaara gave a slight smile back before Sakura hit him

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Naruto, pay attention" suddenly Kumi was there

"Yes" he said seriously

"We are proud of all the Chunnin that have made it up to this point but not more than eight or even less will pass this exam from every village" said the Hokage

'Bring it on!' thought Sakura

Then many hidden stone doors opened; in the floor in the ceiling and the around walls and the entrance from which they all had come in closed.

"This a labyrinth of 1/2km radius sphere shaped with ten levels above and below plus this one, we are in the center of it," said the Kazekage with a monotone tone

"There are hidden along the walls traps, puzzles and several crystals" said the Hokage

"You have to find a crystal and then come back here," said Gaara

"The exam has no time limit, fighting of course is aloud as well as taking more than one crystal," said Tsunade

"You may begin now," said Gaara

"Naruto" whispered Kumi

"Yes" he said before shadow clones over crowded the room

"Naruto!" screamed Kiba as the clones kept everyone but Kumi and Naruto immobilized

"Bye guys!" he said before he and Kumi jumped into a door in the ground

"Damn it!" Sakura punched Narutos making them puff. It took about a minute to get rid off the clones but Kumi and Naruto were already at great advantage.

8

The tunnels had no lights but they had some flashlights with them. Sasuke was glad that he had packed them just in case but the battery would run down eventually so they had to move fast.

"Did you see?" asked Sasuke to Sai once they were in a tunnel. He remembered an important detail that the other may had not notice when the exam started.

"He didn't use signs," said Sai serious, how did Naruto perform the shadow clone jutsu with out even moving his hands from his sides.

8

"Don't get ahead" warned Kumi to Naruto

"I know," he said as they ran swiftly through the passages when suddenly both stopped. There was a large emptiness between them and the other side; they could not even see the other side.

"The walls" said Naruto concentrating chakra on his feet and walking horizontally on them before he stepped on a stone that sunk

"Great" said Kumi in a low voice before that wall started to break

8

"Are you sure?" asked Gai as he held a small blue cable on his hands

"Yes, just cut it!" cried Sakura looking at the ticking clock above them attached to a few explosive tags.

"Okay" he cut one and the clock of the bomb stopped, both of them sighed before they saw the clock move again

"I told you to cut the blue one but no you had to cut the red!" she cried as they ran before a big explosion blew them about ten feet forward

"Sorry!" he cried when Sakura hit him in the head

"Now we can't go back through where we came," she sighed tiredly

"Then lets get moving," said Gai before both began running at super speed (what did you expect with their strength?)

8

"Go slower" Neji told Kiba

"Akamaru you heard him," said Kiba and Akamaru slowed, both of them were in its back "did you see one?"

"Yes, but these walls have something that make them hard to see through" said Neji "this wasn't like the time I took the test, they are always changing the place"

"Any more good news you want to share" asked Kiba sarcastically

"There is a crystal in this direction we are going but…"

"But what?"

"There is no passage around here that can take us there, we have to go down"

"Great"

8

"Yes!" celebrated Tenten when she and Shizune had stopped another team by throwing sharp needless that went to their necks. They did not kill but did have a paralyzing chemical.

"They won't be up for a day or two," said Shizune pulling down her sleeve and then continuing to walk

Tenten never thought she could be happier to have Shizune as a partner though she missed Lee and Neji but not Gai sensei

8

Lee was doing well as he punched the last guy that had tried to ambush him and Anko. Anko was leaning against the wall waiting for him to end. There were about six ninjas from the grass village at their feet all unconscious.

"Wow" said Ino when she and Shikaku spotted them at the end of the hall

"You guys get into too much trouble," said Shikaku

"What do you say we work together in this thing?" said Anko

"I have no problem with that," said Ino

"Me neither" said Shikaku

"Like they say, the more the merrier," said Lee

8

"Run!" screamed Tsume as they dodged another falling wall

"Don't need to tell me twice" said Choji keeping at her speed and her nin-dog partner Kuromaru

"I blame the fat guy!" cried Kuromaru as almost other wall got its tale

"I AM NOT FAT!" Choji used the super multi-size technique, grew barely to fit in the tunnel before picking Tsume and Kuramaru, and carried them all away from the falling walls

"You did well," said Tsume to her dog

"What about me?" Choji said once back to normal

"What about you? You were the one that trigged the trap in the first place!"

8

"No!" screamed a ninja when he found he could not move and as the bugs started to climb his body. When they were done with him, Inoichi leaned on a wall

"I can almost feel sorry for this guy," he said looking at the unmoved body

"Feeling pity for…" Shino is such a smart mouth

"I know, I know, I said almost remember. Maybe having a daughter is not so bad if this is how the boys of this generation act"

"Maybe you are right, after all you are old," said Shino not older but old "old people have more experience"

Inoichi wanted to curse and scream, we did he have to help this creepy kid.Well, if he did not he would lose one rank, and those were the rules.

"Let's just try to get this done" he said "if we don't you won't make it to the next exam and that hurts you more than me" said Inoichi.

8

"Is there no other way?" asked Kakashi to Hinata once they felt another team approach, they wanted to skip fighting since it would make them lose time.

"Someone trigged a trap that has blocked our path," she said already knowing who the approaching team was.

Hiashi Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara were running until they met with Kakashi and Hinata. Hinata with her Byakugan already activated stood in the Gentle fist fighting style. Hiashi did the same. Kakashi took out a Kunai and faced Shikamaru before pulling his headband and revealing his Sharingan. Shikamaru gave a fast sight before taking a kunai out too.

Hinata was the first to move by using the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and sending the sharp thin blades of chakra toward her father who moved away with not so much difficulty. He did not see that with her natural flexibility that she was able to twist fast and cut barely his sleeve but did not reach the flesh though it was very close. She attacked again running fast at speed, which he had never seen her use before. Her eyes were showing nothing but his reflection. She disappeared before his eyes and for a moment, he did not know where she could be. That was before he saw her coming down on him with chakra ready to shoot at him. He used the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin to break her blade of chakra since he was able to strength his chakra and sharpen it as good as her. Hinata had to be in some way like her father.

Shikamaru, using the distraction that the Heavily Spin created, ran toward Kakashi. However, this is Shikamaru and Shikamaru is smarter than that. He threw the kunai, which Kakashi blocked before jumping back just as about Shikamaru's shadow almost reached him. He knew he could not copy that technique but that didn't meant he could not use something from his jutsu arsenal. He created a shadow clone that ran toward Shikamaru directly.

'Too easy' thought Shikamaru before giving a large jump back 'it's a trick but maybe that is what he wants me to think' another shadow clone captured him in that instant before it exploded it was the Clone Great Explosion technique used once by Itachi. Nevertheless, even Kakashi knew it had not worked, instead Shikamaru was behind him, and what remained of the explosion was a broken stone. They knew they were at similar levels intelligence, but Kakashi had more experience.

"Eight Trigrams one hundred twenty-eight streams" Hinata using a jutsu that she had been developing disappeared from the vision of her father. All he could see around him were chakra streams that moved like thick mist almost resembling the usual flow shape of bodies. He did not know which were real and which belonged to Hinata. With the Byakugan was impossible to see her but what if…he deactivated it immediately and saw her with enough time to dodge her attack. It was a perfect technique to fight another Hyuuga by creating an illusion using her own chakra, as a shield illusion to leave the Hyuuga been fought confused.

"Ah!" they heard a scream but did not stop until the same person speak "I told you!" said Naruto pointing at them, and then they did stop.

"You idiot" said Kumi before hitting him in the head.

"Ouch" he said rubbing his head, why did she always have to hit the same spot.

"Found you Kakashi" she gave a smile that even made Hiashi nervous

"Sorry but I am busy at the moment" he said with a nervous smile 'why now' he was already fighting one freaky genius he didn't need another plus Naruto but then…Hiashi had thrown a shuriken at them but stopped just in mid air almost reaching Naruto before Naruto made puff and the real one stepped forwards.

"Do you see it" Hiashi asked Hinata and Kakashi, their eyes went to Naruto before they could see them.

"What are those?" asked Kakashi amazed

"That is the lost kekke kenkai of Konoha," said Kumi with a smile

Kakashi whispered to Shikamaru what they saw. He with his normal eyes strained to see but saw nothing.

Hiashi gave a tempting step forwards following with his eyes the flows of chakra that constantly changed shape, there were so many of them all of them coming from Naruto's nape. Some were paths of mist, others like water and always changing. Naruto's eyes had changed. The pupils dilated and his eyes no longer a sky blue but the same blue as the chakra, like blue moving fire in them. One of the chakra limbs had stopped the shuriken before throwing it back with the same strength of an arm. It hit no one.

"Maybe I don't have anything to do in this," said Kumi stepping back. Naruto smiled like the devil before taking out a scroll and using it to summon different sharp weapons. All the limbs took one as they shaped to resemble hands.

"Can we take him?" asked Kakashi to Shikamaru declaring they had to become allies for the moment.

"I…I don't know" but it took only one more second before he knew "Hinata, Hiashi-sama, use the gentle fist to cut them" he was having trouble keeping track of all the weapons "is like blocking chakra points but this ones move and instead of being blocked they are cut"

Hiashi and Hinata charged working as a team; they cut a pair before the weapons fell to the ground.

"Hehe" laughed Naruto before the limbs grew again.

"Dammit, I feared that," said Shikamaru before taking one of the weapons that fell and charged toward Naruto dodging his attacks though he did not even move from his place and could not see the chakra limbs. He had almost reached him when he sensed that from the back he was about to be attacked.

"I don't think so," said Kakashi stopping the chakra limb with a short blade. Shikamaru took that chance and brought out Asuma's trench knuckle knives and using the Flying Shadow technique enlarged them and attacked before a sword charged with chakra stopped it.

"Hum, that was close," said Kumi standing between him and Naruto.

"They keep growing back," said Hinata to them as she and her father continued to fight the limbs.

"We have to retreat," said Shikamaru trying not to lose to Kumi.

"Summoning jutsu!" both Hiashi and Kakashi shouted before the nin dogs and a great white tiger appeared.

"Keep them distracted" said Hiashi to the tiger that only nodded.

"Be careful," said Kakashi to the Nin dogs before the four of them used the body flicker and disappeared.

"Now I will not ever let you touch my soft pads" said Pakkun to Naruto as the other dogs and the white tiger blocked his way.

"Like I care!" finally Naruto burst, he was acting too cool to be true

"Naruto concentrate!" Kumi screamed at him once the chakra limbs started to move on their own without his command

"Yeah, yeah" said Naruto taking back his control. To control the chakra limbs he needed a lot of concentration since there were many of them and they tended to change shape on their own. All the limbs went back to him and retreated to the nape of his neck disappearing. He concealed the weapons back into the scroll before Kumi threw a kunai at the summoning who moved back since it had an explosive note attached to it. The explosion blocked the tunnel leaving them out of reach from each other.

"Let's go look for them," said Pakkun to the other Ninken dogs and the white tiger. They found them not too far unblocking a passage

"What happened?" asked Kakashi

"They blocked the tunnel," said Pakkun

"I think it was them who blocked this one," said Shikamaru

"To trap us," said Hinata

The path was unblocked and from there they went in separate ways.

8

"Look what we found" said Sasuke taking out his sword, Sai stayed back. They had heard the explosion.

"Yeah lucky you" said Naruto as he took one sword from his arsenal.

"Don't use it unless is really necessary" said Kumi to Naruto.

"I know I know," said Naruto tired of her reminders since only those of the three clans (Hyuuga, Tsukyuga, and Uchiha) could see those chakra limbs.

8

Mina returned from her mission to find her home very quiet. She asked what was happening.

"Your mother is mourning for your father" she did that every year, she had almost forgotten.

"Oh, thanks" she said before slipping into her room.

Tamiko was not mourning. That was obvious as she talked to the dark shadow in her personal dojo that no one, not even her sister Kumi was aloud to enter.

"Two days?" asked the shadow with the cold voice of a man.

"Yes, in two days" she repeated what she had told him before.

"You have done well Tamiko," he said.

"As long as you keep part of your bargain" she looked serious and at the same time scared.

"Don't worry we will" said the shadow as two more appeared by his sides.

"We could get him right now," said one of them while the third kept quiet.

"No, let it be for now," said the one that had been talking with Tamiko at first "she knows what she is doing, right Tamiko?"

"Of course" but even she had doubts since thanks to her half sister she could not reprogram Naruto's mind again to reinforce his dislike for the Hyuugas.

888888

_**NL" I CORRECTED AND ADDED TO EVERY CHAPTER. I HAVE TRIED MY BEST, PLEASE REVIEW!! AND ALSO CHECK MY GALLERY, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE!! THE REST OF THE CHAPTER WILL BE IMPROVED AND POSTED POSSIBLY BY NEXT WEEK. **_


	22. Beating Hearts

Norma L" I don't own Naruto but that's what makes the world so beautiful. sorry for my horribe spelling.

Chapter 22: Beating Hearts

Kumi never stopped to be amazed. Naruto was able to send so many attacks with out worrying about how much chakra he had left. He had incredible large amounts of it on his own without the help of the demon fox. The only words that cold make sense of this and those chakra limbs of his were Adaptation, Adjustment, Alteration, Development, Variation, Evolution and even Mutation. The result of three clans and many generations was this boy. His chakra flow was thick with in his own body but that was just a necessarily to be able to withstand a Hyuuga attack that way by rushing his chakra he could unblock his chakra points. Other thing maybe the most incredible of all were those limbs. Not Kumi or Naruto had seen all they could do. But she came up with an explanation that was too complicated for Naruto to understand so she told him instead 'your chakra flow divides and then comes out through the nape of your neck just behind the cerebellum that is under the perceptional area of the brain but allowing you to be able to see through the ends of those chakra limbs as if they were extra eyes' Sadly she had ordered him not to use his kekke kenkai for he still had to learn how to control it better and because the less knew about it the better.

Both of them held their swords ready for the first one to move. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. Naruto wanted to activate his own kekke kenkai but Kumi had warned him. He was still learning how to use it so he could not risk losing control of it like in the first moment it woke up. He could feel his palms holding the sword start to sweat. Palms…Naruto knew how to fight Sasuke and show something that he had learned. He had his own slight version of the Heavy Palm. He dropped his sword and took position of his own style.

'Not bad' thought Kumi automatically seeing the faults and advantages of his stand.

'What is he doing?' thought Sasuke copying his movements but not letting go of his sword.

Naruto sent a blast of heavy chakra at Sasuke. He did not expect it at first but dodged before Naruto started sending more. Naruto could now control the amount of chakra used in each hit thanks to his kekke kenkai that required such concentration and made these attacks no harder than making shadow clones. Sasuke dodged the attacks with some difficulty. It was hard to see where he would strike next but the Uchiha wasn't about to give up to his greatest rival.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke was covered by electricity, his sword had become even more deadlier.

Mina looked curious at the Uchiha's technique, Sai was smiling his creepy smile and Naruto was ready for anything. Naruto took back his sword and using his wind based chakra increased the sharpness. Naruto knew he could not go too close. The electricity around Sasuke would paralize him. He smiled wickedly before brining out a white thin pipe. Kumi almost clapped glad that he had remembered. Naruto launched at Sasuke.

'what is he planning?' thought Sasuke seeing the only difference was that he was now carrying a pipe. He ran toward Naruto too ready to shock him. Naruto thrusted the pipe first and immediately absorbed the lightning based chakra before bending the pipe and connecting the two end keeping the chakra trapped going in around.

Sasuke looked at the little white pipe that had captured his attack with so much hate. He launched at Narto now that he had to use both hands to keep the chakra captured. Seeing that he could not bring another pipe out he used his other base element chakra.

"Fire Release: Ash Product Burning!" Sasuke breathed out a great amount of ash

"Darn!" Kumi cursed before stepping into the fight (_Before going on I want to affirm you that we do have a sixth sense: balance and even a seventh sense:Kinestesia)_ "Sixth Sense Secure Spiral!" she created layers of chakra around her and Naruto before starting to spin in one leg and moved those layers creating a tornado effect that caught all the extremly hot ash and then returnining it to Sasuke. Since Kumi had interfiered Sai did as well. He used a special kind of paper and somehow bended it to become a shield. From behind that shield they could not see Kumi and Naruto but when they felt they were safe they looked and saw they were gone.

8

Kumi and Naruto had escaped and that was the problem.

"Why! I could have defeated him!" he ranted.

"I told you, we can't lose time fighting like that" she said "we already have four crystals, let's just go back" she said pulling them out.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto only seeing one on her hand.

"What? Those little…" she cursed.

8

"That was easy" said Shikamaru giving a fast look at the crystal he had taken from Kumi.

"This way" said Hiashi that with his Byakugan was able to guide them back safely.

8

"When did you?" asked Sasuke looking at the crystal Sai was showing him.

"When you were fighting" said Sai before they started to go back.

8

"Arghhh!" stomped Kumi all the way back and then arrived to see there were already four teams there and one was Kakashi and Hinata.

"Hey Kumi" said Kakashi showing her the crystal "thanks for your help"

"…" Kumi took a deep breath and held it to stop herself from screaming.

"Is there something wrong Kumi-sama?" asked Hiashi Hyuuga handing his and Shikamaru's crystal to the Hokage and laughing evilly in the inside.

"Heh, we will beat you at the final exam" said Naruto with a smile.

"Right" said Sasuke mockingly from a side of the room.

Naruto had been about to launch at him but was stopped when Kumi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We will get them" she said calmly, he wondered how could she change her emotions so fast. A few seconds ago she had been fuming and now she was acting so serious and mature.

"It's called a defense" (_me and my psychological references, sorry_) "find true reasons within your mind to keep control. You will get to beat him in the final exam in front of everyone. You will finish him like the great ninja that you are"

"I will, won't I" he assured himself "but also I will become a Jounin but for that I need to keep my control" after that he looked calm.

'She thought him self control' thought Kakashi not believing it.

It turned out that there were more than eight crystals in the labyrinth but actually from all the nin of Konoha they got eight. The passing teams were;

**Kakashi and Hinata **

**Naruto and Kumi **

**Sasuke and Sai **

**Sakura and Gai **

**Choji and Tsume **

**Shikamaru and Hiashi **

**Kiba and Neji **

**Lee and Anko **

The nins from other countries and villages would go back to them and perform there their last exam. That was a rule since the Kages from each country wanted to keep the abilities of their high ranking ninjas secret. Kankuro, Gaara's brother took all the nins from their village back. Gaara would stay and watch the Konoha nin as a guest of the Hokage.

"I am sorry guys" said Ino, she and Shikaku had gotten into a fight with Lee and Anko when they found a crystal. Anko took them by surprise with her summoned snakes.

"Is alright" said Choji "I am sure you will pass it next time"

"Is all your fault" said Shikamaru hitting his father in the head

"You are so troublesome" said Shikaku rubbing his head but still apologized to Ino who said that at least she had fun watching the deers and learning new strategies.

"I will be ready by the next exam" she assured herself

"All that for nothing" Ino heard her father said, he and Shino also didn't make it.

"Oh daddy" she said before taking him home and making him a banquet and she even invited Shino though she didn't want to but they were in the same situation so she did.

"I am very sorry Tenten" said Lee sad that she didn't pass

"Don't worry, actually I don't mind. I think that from now on I want to study a bit more of medical jutsus and then next year I will pass" really some of that stuff was really for fighting.

With only the remaining teams and the sun just coming out Tsunade decided to give them instructions for the next exam.

"Tomorrow you will come here"

"Again?"

"And be ready for a tournament!"

"Yes"

"How we will be match" asked Neji

"Here is the list, the fights were decided by me and the Kazekage" said Tsunade showing them how it would go

1st match Lee/Anko vs. Sakura/Guy

2nd match Choji/ Tsume vs. Kiba/Neji

3rd match Hinata/Kakashi vs. Shikamaru/Hiashi

4th match Sasuke/Sai vs. Naruto/Kumi

Lee had tears in his eyes; he would have to fight two very special people to him. Kiba felt awkward since he would have to fight his own mother _(hehe I can't stop laughing.)_ Kakashi and Hiashi locked eyes. They would get to end what they started in the labyrinth. Kumi had to cover Naruto's mouth to stop him from screaming in happiness. He would get to fight Sasuke and Sai in the first round. After so many emotions which got Kumi dizzy they decided to go home to rest and also think.

8

Three Hyuugas walked back home. Two of them would have fight against each other the next day and the winner may get to fight the last one. The Hyuuga clan was really busy those days.

"Congratulations to you all" they heard someone say as they arrived to the entrance of the Hyuuga estate and they saw Mina with her sister and Hanabi. Hanabi walked to her family.

"Thank you Mina for walking me home" said Hanabi

"It was nothing" said Mina before saying bye

"Bye Hanabi" shouted Maiya once she and her sister started to walk back home. Mina gave one glance back and glared at Neji who glared back. all the Hyuuga's but Neji wondered when would a Hyuuga and Tsukyuga would get to fight. Neji had already fought Mina but not seriously thanks to her code of honor. They ate some breakfast together before going to rest. Hiashi and Neji went to their rooms and got all they needed for the next day ready before going to sleep for it seemed that they had actually passed two days in the labyrinth. Hinata got her stuff ready as well but did not go to sleep. She was too restless even after the exam. She went out to walk no bothering to tell anyone. She wondered where the relation between the Hyuuga and Tsukyuga would lead. She could see that her sister got along with the young Tsukyuga but she also saw that her cousin and Mina were not at the best terms for some reason unknown to her.

She still kind of resented Mina. She had to admit that to her though she had barely seen her in the company of Naruto. For the first time in a long time she was thinking about him like she used to. She hated to admit that it still hurt. Kakashi had taught her those few days to keep her emotions in check since she would be fighting her friends and family in the exam. She could not believe she had stayed so calm with Naruto around and even at fighting him; she was kind of proud of herself but not enough to block her worries and fears. The next day she would have to fight her father, at least she wouldn't be alone.

8

"Aunt Kumi!" Maiya ran to her aunt who was in the yard "you passed too"

"yeah" she said with a smile "this is turning to be kind of fun"

"I am happy for you aunt Kumi" said Mina

"But still something is bothering you" said Kumi

"if you can see that then I guess is true"

"Maiya would you…"

"Okay" said Maiya before going somewhere else

Kumi and Mina sat on the fresh morning grass.

"you are thinking about Naruto" said Kumi

"I guess" said Mina ready to hear the rest of what her aunt had seen in her aura

"You are unsure" she said giving her another glance

"yes" she looked down

"why? You should know your feelings" said Kumi sounding a little disappointed

"I know" Mina felt ashamed

"don't take it so seriously" said Kumi in a lighter voice

"huh?" she looked at her aunt; she was the most serious person she knew so it was kind of weird to hear those words from her.

"Feelings come in layers. The deeper they are the stronger they also are but can also be confusing making them hard to understand. What you feel for Naruto may not be what you at first thought"

"could you change it so they become clearer?" she knew her aunt must have a technique that could do that.

"No" she said with a small laugh

"…" Mina knew that would be her answer

"You can find it on your own" said Kumi "you are your mother's daughter. You will lead this clan someday and by then you will see truly how strong you are and how much in control you can be of yourself"

"Like you" she asked before realizing her mistake

"Like me? you don't want to be like me" said Kumi in a light tone but bitter were her aura colors

"Sorry" she said for making her feel like that.

"Is okay" Kumi stood up "I am going to get some sleep and I will be leaving early tomorrow. Would you tell your mother if she looks for me?"

"Okay, thanks aunt Kumi" she said before her aunt went to her room

Mina thought about going to look for Naruto. She hadn't got much of a chance to see him since he had been training so much but then she thought about what her aunt told her. She would meditate over what she truly felt for Naruto and for the moment let him rest for the next exam. She knew her aunt was odd to the clan. That not many dared to talk to her. It was as if she wasn't actually related to most since she was the daughter of the second wife of Mina's grandfather who had been related to some Uchiha. Her mother and Kumi were only half sisters though they never referred to each other like that. She had never thought of her aunt Kumi as a half aunt. From all of the clan she was the most clear minded not to mention the strongest and kind though she didn't show it. If maybe the other members of the clan saw it for example she didn't become the leader of the clan because she cared for her sister and wanted her to reassure her position as the rightful head of the clan. Her aunt Kumi would do anything for her sister Tamiko and Mina was sure her mother would also do anything for her sister Kumi. She was so wrong in that last part.

8

for the first time in his life Rock Lee didn't feel like training. Training would remind him of Gai sensei and he knew he would be fighting him the next day and to add to that he would also be fighting Sakura. He was sitting in the branch of a tree looking at the vast forest that went around the forest. He thought about what his favorite sensei would say. Many times had he fought him as training but now it went a lot more serious. He decided with a strong fire burning in his heart that he would fight with all his strength to win and at the same time make his senseis proud of him.

8

Naruto knew that everyone went home to get some good rest but he just couldn't bring himself to do the same. He wanted to practice with his kekke kenkai but he knew Kumi would really get angry if he did. So he just decided to walk. He thought about going to look for Mina but he didn't feel like it for some reason. He thought over it. Yeah, maybe it was like that. He didn't truly felt anything special for her now that he thought about. That feeling had become clearer as time had passed. He would wait until the exams were over.

Then he started to think about how surprised would all of those who didn't know about his kekke kenkai. He could almost picture Sasuke's surprised face and everyone gawking when he defeated him and Sai of course with the help of Kumi. His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry Naruto" said Hinata before offering her hand to help him stand.

"Don't worry, I was kind of day dreaming so it was my fault too" he said with his foxy smile. Hinata felt her heart give a jump "are you okay Hinata?" he asked her when she stayed quiet

"Yeah" she said with a smile "good luck at the matches Naruto!" she said before she started to run. He watched her and her long mid night hair move before he had made sense of what she had said

"Hi…Hinata!" he shouted and she stopped and turned to see him with a smile "Good luck to you too!"

88

NL" since Tamiko didn't reinforce the mind altering jutsu on Naruto it has been wearing off to this point when he is his old self. It is just matter of time before he rediscovers his true feelings for Hinata. Review Please

Preview: Beast Spirits

**1st match Lee/Anko vs. Sakura/Guy **

**2nd match Choji/ Tsume vs. Kiba/Neji**


	23. Beast Spirits

NL" I don't own Naruto and **Fobia **(_Mexican Rock band) _or their song** 2 Corazones "2 Hearts".** You can listen to this song by going to my profile and getting Myspace link. I like to use lyrics in Spanish and make translations of them for people to understand that language doesn't change the fact that we are all human and get the same feelings.

Chapter 23: Beast Spirits

Kakashi was in his way for the next exam. It was morning and the air felt fresh and cold. At that time there were already people up. It was kind of early but for this time he didn't want to arrive late. He was passing a music store…

**Since you arrived **

**My life has become a mess **

**Every time I am with you I forget what I want to say **

**Since you touched me **

**I can't concentrate, I think of you all the time **

Why by listening to that song did Kumi's face came to his mind. Kakashi wondered as he just stood there.

**Since you arrived **

**I feel like somewhere else **

**I am unsupportable my friends got bored of me **

**Is very complicated **

**It doesn't matters if I hide something always connects me to you **

Kakashi decided to move on. He didn't want to be late but thought about it again and decided to listen to the end of the song.

**2 hearts beat inside me **

**2 hearts beat inside me **

**2 hearts beat inside me **

**2 hearts beat inside me **

**Since you called **

**My life has become a mystery **

**Since you touched me I have a reason to live **

**Is very complicated **

**Since you arrived I only have time for you **

**2 hearts beat inside me **

**2 hearts beat inside me **

**2 hearts beat inside me **

**2 hearts beat inside me (x2) **

**Inside me **

"Kakashi what are you doing?" asked Kumi almost making him jump.

"Oh nothing" he said with a nervous smile 'just thinking about you'

"Yeah right, that won't get you anywhere when it comes to our fight" she said as she began to walk ahead wearing a black leather skirt a red shirt and an open black cloak with the sleeves pulled up.

"What?" 'Did I say that out loud' _(for those who haven't notice Kumi and Mina are not aware that they can read minds by looking at peoples' eyes or eye in Kakashi's case) _

8

The eight teams were there keeping their distance. This was going to be a very long day and they didn't need to make it even longer by befriending those who they may fight. There was a tense feeling in the air. Naruto wanted to shout at Sasuke and Sai about how he was going to kick their butts. Kumi was stopping him from doing so.

"You won't use it unless necessary" Kumi told him but Naruto did not fight her words, he was sure that this time he would get to use his kekke kenkai against them. He just needed to be patient and wait. At the end it would pay off.

The Kages began to guide them through a series of doors until they reached a hidden dome within the earth. There were strong lights above them and the ground was bare just dirt and a few trees that somehow had grown down there.

"I will be the referee, if one of the team members loses conscious or dies then that team loses" said Gaara standing before them "the first two teams remain here"

"The rest follow me" said Tsunade and followed her to a balcony carved into the stone high above the ring.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto saw his oldest sensei.

"Stop calling me that!" he hit his youngest student in the head before he saw the person standing next to him "Kumi"

"Jiraiya" she said with an evil smile "I read your last book, not bad"

"Hehe, just wait until the next one" he said.

"I may write something else myself so you better watch good what you write"

"Eh?" Naruto didn't know she was a writer.

"I can't believe you don't know" said Jiraiya

"Know what?" he said.

"Naruto, Kumi is the writer of Women's World" said Kakashi.

"What! You mean she is a pervert too! Am I cursed or what" 'why are all my senseis perverts?'

"You haven't even read it" said Kumi in defense while all the Chunin looked at her in a new light.

"Not that he is suppose to" said Hiashi "those books shouldn't be at the reach of kids their age"

"Eh" Hinata tried to edge away from her father.

"Is there something wrong Hinata?" asked Sai with his weird smile.

"No" she said fast.

"Shh the match is about to start" said Kiba who was looking down at the teams.

"Begin" and Gaara disappeared to then appear at the edge of the dome.

**1st match Lee/Anko vs. Sakura/Guy **

Both Lee and Anko disappeared with a start. The other team did the same thing before the first sounds of battle were heard.

"Shaaa!" Sakura was fighting Lee each with a single kunai and was ready to put at end to the fight.

"Not fast enough" he said before dodging her attack and using his own kunai to barely reach and cut one side of her cheek.

Sakura froze for a single moment. Did just Lee, the Lee that used to have a crush on her attack her? She was angry.

"Ha!" she punched the ground with her inhuman strength making it shake before she ran toward Lee in his moment of distraction and was ready to attack him fully when suddenly something came out of the ground and wrapped around her leg. She looked down and saw a snake. She freed herself by jumping back before Anko pulled herself out of the ground covered by some dust and with a smile.

"Leave her to me!" said Gai that from somewhere came down Jacky Chan kick style before a larger snake, and I mean a gigantic sneak pulled itself out of the ground and opened its mouth to catch Gai one just had to imagine Gai's look of surprise.

"Ha!" Sakura launched at the snake and tackled it before it puffed away and Gai landed a kick on Anko. He was sure he had gotten her but then saw her smile and then he felt a chill in his back.

"Sorry Gai sensei" it was Lee who launched him into the air and using the Shadow of the Dancing Leaf appeared behind him "Front Lotus" he said before the bandages on his arms wrapped around his sensei.

"No you won't!" Sakura jumped to the rescue but was then tackled by an even larger snake that made her crash against the wall but soon she was up again. She gave Anko who was at top of the snake a cold look before with her incredible speed launched at it and started punching its head with no stop. Anko was fast and moved away in time to see Lee finish the Front Lotus. Both of them looked at the site of the crash. The Kunoichis kept their distance from each other until one figure stood up both who was it? Then other both sighed but then another and another! What was going on? At least Anko acted as if she didn't know.

A bunch of Lees came out and ran all toward Sakura who was surprised since she knew Lee could not perform Ninjutsu or genjutsu. She was taken by complete surprise and was about to be hit by the real Lee if it hadn't been for Gai placing himself in the way and punching the real one making all the illusions disappear.

Everyone was wondering how he did it. Naruto noticed a white bottle he was holding. He looked at Kumi knowing it was her doing but did not complain though Lee was fighting Sakura. Kumi had done it as a kind favor.

The battle continued as violent as one could imagine. The Chunin noticed something the ANBU and Jounin already knew. The exam would last for more than that day. It had been a couple of hours since it started and both teams still looked like they could continue for even longer.

"…" Sakura held a large ax she had summoned from a scroll while Anko held two thin swords. The sharp weapons crashed. Anko used her swords to block Sakura's attack but it was turning to be impossible thanks to her strength. She was glad when she saw Lee send a kunai toward Sakura. Sakura had no time to and dodged it at the same time retreating. The kunai was caught by Anko who then send it again Sakura's direction. She used her Ax to block it but then noticed the exploding tag. The explosion was big and her team but Kakashi and Sai screamed her name. They saw at the place of the explosion a simple log in shards, she had escaped by using the replacement jutsu.

"You will pay for that!" shouted Sakura before she had punched Lee in the gut sent him many feet far away.

"MY turn!" shouted Gai as he appeared before Anko and started to send kicks and punches at great speed but Anko was careful and moved away from that spot. She drew out a rope that at the end had a kunai tied on and started swinging it and then throwing it to Gai who dodged it every time. Sakura had been ready to go help him when she suddenly felt arms around her. From where she was she could see her boyfriends angered face. She had no time, she had lowered her guard. Lee bent his legs and still holding to her threw his body back arching and slamming her head hard on the ground.

"Lee and Anko win" declared Gaara before the older nins stopped their fight.

Sasuke was there immediately picking Sakura up. He had been ready to punch Lee but he looked so sad that it was not difficult to forgive him. Tsunade was the one to check on Sakura and to give them the good news that she was just unconscious, that Lee had made no important damage. She woke up in time to watch the next fight.

"The next two teams get down there" said Gaara

"Remember Maemi?" asked Tsume

"Yeah, why?" asked Choji

"She told me that if you won she would go out with you"

Choji froze, he hoped the others hadn't heard about it specially Shikamaru. In a few days he had become a really good friend with Maemi. She had been there everyday he trained with Tsume and her dogs. She always cheered for him to go on. He wondered if it wasn't a trick from Tsume but didn't feel it was. He took a deep breath before both went down to face her son and the Hyuuga genius._ (For some reason my spell check doesn't want to work, sorry) _

**2nd match Kiba/Neji vs. Choji/Tsume **

The Inuzuka didn't seem to mind fighting each other but of course they did. They were just too proud to show it. Kiba was the first to move along with Akamaru by his side. Neji stood back and started to perform a series of seals before the air was covered by mist.

"Tsume, I can't smell them" said Kuramaru

"Leave it to me" said Choji who took and incredible breath in before blowing the mist away but they didn't see Neji or Kiba anywhere. Just Akamaru stood there growling at them, ready to leap and attack.

"Bad dog Akamaru, bad dog!" said Tsume and for a moment it seemed that Akamaru would leap away but remembered that this was a battle so instead it launched.

Kuramaru without need of an order went as well. Both nin dogs had received a soldier pill and began to change. Tsume and Choji moved away as they began to grow and fight.

"Move!" Choji pushed Tsume when he saw she had been standing in what it seemed to be a bear trap.

"Kiba!" she growled knowing that was his doing 'you are so grounded'

'I am so grounded' thought Kiba from his hiding place.

Choji saw that Kuramaru actually being older than Akamaru had it as a disadvantage. Akamaru being smaller than him was able to run circles and attack easier. Choji though he did not like the dog he went to help.

"Leave them" said Tsume calmly "we have bigger problems of our own"

Choji looked at the remaining of the battle field. It was mostly destroyed thanks to the previous teams. The floor was broken like desert floor, there were many places where Kiba and Neji could hide and with Neji's eyes and Kiba's nose and hearing they would already know where they were. It was a predicament they had to solve fast. Losing no time they went into hide too only leaving the dogs to battle and try to distract the opposite teams.

"Where did they go?" asked Naruto only seeing the nin dogs fight. It was a few seconds later that the ground shook. No one said anything. They could that in one side there was a collapsed body that had come shooting out. It was Kiba or so they thought before it puffed away.

"They stole my jutsu!" Said Naruto

"You don't own it" said Kakashi "one just needs enough chakra to use it"

"Don't listen to him Naruto" said Kumi defensibly "you can make more clones than anyone. Be proud of it since you reinvented that jutsu"

Kakashi's eye twitched. She was just saying that to bother him.

"Kakashi sensei" it was Hinata "don't let her get to you"

Kakashi smiled glad that if he lost his head in battle there would be someone there to help him. True team work. Now he was inspired and couldn't wait for their turn to fight the big mouth (Kumi) and the loud mouth (Naruto).

They heard another crash before they saw Neji jumping out of a hole. One of his arms was wounded.

"Breakfast!" growled Kuramaru before it hit Akamaru with its tale and charged toward Neji

"Trigrams Palms Great Heavenly Spin" Neji rotated creating a dome of chakra which power hit Kuramaru but did not push back. Neji sensed this. He took shurikens out and threw them with the extra strength of the Heavenly Spin. A few hit Kuramaru but it didn't even flinch as it continued to fight the current and get a bite off Neji. Neji increased the power in the spin along with the speed and was finally able to push Kuramaru back that was then hold down by Akamaru by biting into its neck.

"A pup can't defeat me!" growled Kuramaru before shaking Akamaru off and charged again for Neji who had stopped the Heavily Spin. Neji did not move but instead stood with a smug smile on his face

"Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf" Kuramaru heard before the great beast of two heads tackled it.

"Hehe" Neji heard before hands pulled him into the ground.

Kuramaru growled before Tsume appeared on its head "ready?"

Kuramaru just laughed showing a twisted fanged smile

"Human Beast clone!" Tsume became a replica of the gigantic Kuramaru and then both launched in opposite ways at their enemy.

The other two were underground in a cavern that had been created through Choji using his Mega Palm Thrust. Neji had never taken Choji seriously when he first met him but now he was a real problem to deal with. His defenses were more than he expected as well as his speed. The Gentle fist could almost never reach him but if it did all Choji needed to do was use some of that chakra from his bodily reserves _(better known as fat or calories turned into chakra)_ to unblock his system.

Neji saw him eat a small red pill and immediately knew it meant trouble as soon incredible amounts of chakra began to be sensed from Choji.

Above mother and son and their partners fought like real animals. Kumi had run to the bathroom because it made her head hurt to see so much animal instinct in human beings. She just wasn't used to that stuff. Naruto saw her weakness as well as everyone else. The stronger the feeling the stronger it affected her reasoning and if the feeling was complicated or unknown she could get really confused or sick.

They heard an incredible explosion from below and then they saw Choji come out.

"No way" someone said when they saw him. He was thin _(actually I always thought he was kind of cute chubby and all. thin he looks mean) _and his red armor and long spiked hair made him look almost like a character from a fairy tale or even a movie. Shikamaru wished Ino was there to see him. It wasn't every day Choji decided to use that technique which also meant it was really turning difficult to him to keep up. Neji came out next and with no other thought launched at Choji that had his chakra concentrated in one fist. They ran and punched each other each sending incredible amounts of chakra trough them. Each fell back but stood up.

"Painful Sky Leg!" Choji stomped the ground with one leg before after all the damage it gad received collapsed. It was at that very same time that both Inuzukas had used the Double Wolf Fang which caused a great disturbance in the air. Everything went down and them with it.

"I guess we will to move some place else for the next match" said Tsunade not too happy. The dust went down and the first person they saw was no other than Gaara who didn't look the least disturbed. Naruto ran toward him.

"Who won?" he asked

"Neji and Kiba" he simply said before a cloud of his sand brought the four nin and their pets out. All of them looked tired and one, Choji was sleeping.

"That was too close' said Kiba brushing away some blood that almost entered his eye. Before leaving Tsunade cured tem the best she could which was more than enough. The Hokage guided them out and into a tunnel that went up and up until she reached a set of stairs that took to a door that led to the inside of a small hut in the forest not too far from the village. The large forest opened before them as they stood inside a large clearing. Hinata looked over her father who had a cold look. He would not hold back and neither would she. The third match was about to start

8

NL" I want to rant. Yeah that's what I am going to do…**QUE MALDITO/A NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER PERO INSULTARME!! QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES AL DECIR '**_Oh your spelling is so horrible that you made my eyes bleed'_** QUE MIERDA ES ESA MAMADA, PIEZA DE BASURA INSERVIBLE MAL NACIDO/A ****SIN CREATIVIDAD PROPIA!!! I SPEAK, READ AND WRITE IN TWO LANGUAGES CAN YOU REALLY BLAME FOR MAKING A MISTAKE AFTER I HAVE ONLY BEEN LEARNING THE LANGUAGE FOR THREE YEARS AND FOR YOUR DAMN INFORMATION I HAVE BEEN ATTENDING COLLEGE FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS THOUGH I AM ONLY 17 SO DON'T COME WITH THAT CRAP TO ME BECAUSE I AM NOT NICE OR KIND TO PEOPLE THAT MAKES JUDGMENT BASED ON THEIR OWN IGNORANCE!!** Okay I am done. What? I feel much better when I rant, to keep those feelings inside are bad for one's health.

Preview: (Not in the mood)

**3rd match Hinata/Kakashi vs. Shikamaru/Hiashi **

**4th match Sasuke/Sai vs. Naruto/Kumi **


	24. Spilling Blood

NL" I don't own Naruto. I need to find the 4TH Hokage's name. According to wikipedia in Spanish the **last name is Arashi and the 1st name Kaseiyo**. Anyone has idea if it's right. I need it for the sequel.

Chapter 24: Spilling Blood

Everyone stood as far as away as they could from the large field. The Jounin exams were suppose to be secret. Not like the Chunin at all. The next two teams were already facing each other. Kiba wanted to shout 'you can do it Hinata!' but he knew this was very different. She wasn't facing her cousin or any other nin or enemy. She was facing her own father.

**3rd match Hinata/Kakashi vs. Shikamaru/Hiashi **

At the signal of beginning both teams disappeared. Only true advanced ninjas and those with certain kekke kenkais could follow this match. They hid well, revealing no openings since they were some of the most recognized shinobis of the village. Shikamaru the genius of the rooky nine and the Nara clan, and first to become a Chunin of them, he was a great leader always looking after those under his command. A lazy guy but responsible none the less. He was hiding at tree using camouflage. He had already spotted Kakashi and Hinata and knew well where his partner Hiashi Hyuuga was.

Hiashi Hyuuga was at a far distance looking through his Byakugan where Kakashi was but for some reason he could not see Hinata. He guessed she was at the opposite side of the field using her Byakugan as well or it could be another of her jutsus like the one she used in the labyrinth to confuse him. Many thought of Hiashi Hyuuga as a cold man. He was a good man; one has to admit since he started teaching Neji jutsus that usually only the main branch knew and accepting his older daughter just as she was.

Hinata just as he father had thought at first was at the opposite side of the feel far enough using her Byakugan. She could not see her father but was more worried about Kakashi since he was too open for an attack, or so she thought. She moved toward him and both watched ready to attack. She had fallen into Shikamaru's and Hiashi's view. Shikamaru saw this chance and silently guided his shadow toward them. It went hidden in the shadows of the grass and trees. It reached them both.

"No you fool!" he heard Hiashi scream before he noticed those weren't Kakashi and Hinata but a couple of dummies that were made to look like them! He cursed in his mind before feeling the air around him shiver and then a hit on his back than made him fall from the tree. As he fell he knew it had been Hinata who had blocked one of his chakra points. As he fell he could still use his shadow that he connected to hers and made her fall as well. before he could reach the ground a net was spread under him. He fell on it and then saw Kakashi rescuing Hinata from falling as well. Shikamaru guessed the net was Hiashi's doing and maybe a trap for Hinata once she fell on it. He stood up fast and went to find Hiashi near.

"Sorry" said Shikamaru

"Anyone could have fallen for it" said Hiashi who knew that the only reason he had been able to know was because of his Byakugan

Shikamaru was surprised. The old man as he usually referred to in his mind was being nice. He didn't have to wonder why he had changed his aptitude since he suddenly felt something bite into his leg. He looked at one of Kakashi's dog hold to it and even drew out some blood. Shikamaru's screams would have been heard if it hadn't been for Hiashi covering his mouth and then scratching the ear of the dog that then let go. Hiashi took the dog. He knew that dog well.

"Why you stopped" asked Pakkun wanting some scratching behind his ears. Hiashi looked at the dog before tying it up as best as he could. Shikamaru knew it was that if they let the dog go it would inform Kakashi and Hinata of their hiding place and besides he wanted to smack it for biting him. The greatest thing of this was that they had a hostage. Yes, a hostage. Kakashi was going to notice he was missing the smallest of his dogs. he would look for the little pest and then they would get him.

"where is Pakkun?" asked Hinata to a frowning Kakashi once most of his dogs were back. only Pakkun could speak and was the smartest of the pack. He knew he was in trouble. He realized Hiashi's and Shikamaru's plan. One more of the dogs returned with Pakkun's head band. Now it was personal.

Shikamaru had placed Pakkun in his back pack. Hopefully it wouldn't try to escape or make too much noise. He caught look of Hinata who wasn't using her Byakugan which meant he was safe for the moment. She was with the largest of the dogs; one that could squash him easily. The big dog was sniffing for Pakkun. Shikamaru heard Pakkun try to growl from inside the bag. He didn't want to fight Hinata, she was better than him at Taijutsu but he had no other option. He had to believe in himself and be more assertive about taking risks. He leaped from the tree and sent as many kunais at the same time as he could. They were blocked by a some kind of chakra field but one went directly at the large dog that puffed and suddenly there were two Hinatas but this new one had the Byakugan activated. The first Hinata puffed as well before Kakashi was revealed. Shikamaru cursed. Hinata had known where he was the entire time. Kakashi uncovered his left eye revealing the Sharingan and looked directly at Shikamaru who had barely time to close his eyes. he turned around and used his shadow to reach Hinata. He was glad he did for he could sense she had been ready to launch kunais at him. He heard Kakashi move away before Shikamaru could use Hinata to attack him. Shikamaru turned around and so did Hinata.

"No way!" he looked better and it turned out that it was Hiashi! Hinata had used her own father as a replacement. He cursed letting go of the Hyuuga that untapped his mouth leaving a red mark on his face. He glared at Shikamaru before he gave him the signal to continue.

"Check your bag" said Hiashi and Shikamaru saw Pakkun was gone! "while you were turned around Hinata took it"

Shikamaru knew he was in trouble. Pakkun had a good time to get used to his scent meaning now it could trace him down wherever he hid.

Meanwhile the other teams of the exam were curious how it would end. It had been a long time since they started. There was suddenly an incredible explosion coming from the area Shikamaru and Hiashi were. Kakashi had stuck enough explosive tags in the trees and now had exploded. Hinata and Kakashi appeared on the clearing. Hinata wondered if they were alright. Kakashi looked over Gaara who did not declared them winners so he knew what was coming next and was more than ever sure when he felt he could not move. He saw Shikamaru giving him the back but his shadow was still connecting to his.

"Hinata" Kakashi said as a warning but not with enough time for suddenly Hiashi delivered an open palm attack to her chin that sent her flying back. Kakashi had thought she hadn't been able to escape the attack but then when she stood up it seemed that it didn't matter. Hinata was faster than her father and sent as many hits as she could in a few seconds making him take the defensive. He took out a sword she had only seen rest in his study. She had heard he only used it difficult situations and so it seemed that she was one of them. He launched at her sword ready to slice. Suddenly pakkun out of o where came running and clamped to the older Hyuuga's shoulder. He did not stop. He still went toward her with determination before the other nin dogs jumped at him this time making him unable to move. He was trapped as Hinata took out twin swords, both very thin and sharp. Hiashi could almost smile as he saw his daughter held the same sword her mother had and in the same style. Hinata had been given those swords when she was very little but she always left them hanging in her wall as a memorial that her mother would always look after her. it hurt him to see she looked so much like her.

_8flash back8 _

_"Are you okay?" she always asked gently after each training session no matter who was it, even if she lost. _

_"I am fine" Hiashi always said refusing her help. _

_"Sore loser" Tamiko, the heir of the Tsukyuga clan used to call him. They were all close when young before her clan left the village. _

_"I beat you too and you didn't take it any better" That was Tsuyu (morning dew) to anyone. She could be very kind and worried of others before her but when it came to the truth she defended it with all her strength. _

_Hiazhi laughed, his twin always knew that Hiashi didn't like to be defended by Tsuyu or to see her fight with Tamiko since they were pretty equal in strength. _

_"shut up Hizashi, I am still stronger than you" Tamiko had a short temper toward Hizashi. No matter what he did she always was right on his face the moment he did it. Hizashi never talked back to her. It wasn't because she was daughter of the head of her clan but because he never saw the point to it. She would just use her kekke kenkai to say what she guessed he thought. He didn't need that to be heard by anyone. For the rest both brother just thought as her as annoying. She always bragged about being the next head of the clan because she deserved it. Even Hizashi who had been born to be in the lower branch found boring to listen to her. _

_"Would you just top it Tamiko" Tsuyu was the only one that Tamiko listened to. They were great friends and rivals though they were very opposite from each other "to be strong means nothing" she said sheathing her swords "if one can't look after those you care about" she had the noblest heart in the clan. _

_8 _

The dogs puffed away once Shikamaru made Kakashi un-summoned them. Both of them ran toward each other with their weapons ready to cut and slice. Hiashi saw Tsuyu in her daughter's eyes for a second but it was enough. He was proud of their daughter and he was sure Tsuyu was too. Hinata was faster than him now and delivered a perfect cut across his chest. It wouldn't leave a scar, maybe on but it would be too faint. He fell back wondering if he was really getting too old. As soon as he fell Gaara announced they had won. Just in time to save Shikamaru from a shadow clone of Kakashi's that had been hiding. Hinata did not lose time and was the one to sure her father with her medic knowledge. She did a well job and with help of others placed him to rest against a tree.

Hinata stayed by his side before he opened his eyes and saw Tsuyu for a few moments before he fell back to sleep.

**4th match Naruto/Kumi vs. Sasuke/ Sai **

"KUMI! Hurry!" shouted Naruto already in the middle of the field ready to fight. Kumi had been checking that Hiashi was really alright sighed tiredly. She took off her cloak. Her leather skirt and simple red shirt kept Kakashi hypnotized. Kumi stood by Naruto's side facing the other two teens. Now that she thought about it. It was kind of weird to be fighting kids. She never had a soft spot for them or cared how young her enemies were until now. None of them were even twenty! Kumi was a person that liked to think about details and through doing that she found many little facts that people did not see. She had been studying these kids. Making simple notes to know how to work as a team with them, it was something she knew she had to do since she wasn't very social. She recalled what she knew of them.

Sasuke Uchiha, everyone knew who he was in the village as well as they knew that he had ran away to gain power a few year ago. As she looked at him and saw the emotions displayed around him she saw a lot of anger. It was the kind one kept to not hurt others, like those you care about. He was also very serious and it was almost as if she could see his own thoughts. He wanted to prove himself but to who?

Sai, oh Sai scared her. His emotions were a tornado of confusion and skepticism. He never acted like them but that was normal. People don't usually act like how they really feel.

"Begin" was Gaara's call before Sasuke sent a great amount of shurikens

"Can I?" was all he needed to ask

"Alright" said Kumi before Naruto activated his kekke kenkai

The shurikens stopped in mid air. Those who had seen this before were not surprised. Naruto made the shurikens spin before sending them back. They were all dodged. Sasuke and Sai looked a little worried. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to see how he had done it and then he saw them. There were about a hundred chakra limbs all emerging from Naruto's nape. For a moment he thought the demon fox was free again but seeing Naruto's eyes and face had remained the same he dismissed that idea. This was some new jutsu? He tried to copy it but couldn't. He cursed and looked at Sai. With a single stare he told Sai that he had no idea what was going on. Kumi did not move from her place. Hoping Naruto would end this fast but when she saw his feelings of pride and arrogance she knew she had to interfere.

"Naruto" she said with a serious voice, the kind of voice Naruto knew she used when she was angry "don't just stand there. Do something that will earn you the title of Jounin and no showing off!" she almost growled the last part

He nodded before he disappeared of their view. Kumi faced both dark haired nins. Her eyes had become sharp like those of a bird of hunt. The red on her eyes made her look like a demon as her face twisted in a sneer. Kakashi had never seen her like that. She paced forwards and then backwards before they could hear her whispering something. She began to spin and spun faster every second. Again Sasuke could not copy for it was her kekke kenkai at work.

'kekke kenkai' he thought before remembering Naruto and his odd jutsu '"it can't be" he said aloud before he was able to see Kumi's smiling face through the tornado of chakra 'it is' that was what her eyes told him.

"Believe it!" Naruto hit Sasuke with a hundred fists. No need for shadow clones. Sasuke was blow toward Kumi's tornado just as she released blades and shurikens into it. He could be cut badly if he entered the current. He thought it was all that was going to happen. There was no stop. He didn't think that anymore when Sai had used his special paper to wrap him and pull him away from the tornado of sharps. Both he and Sai were surrounded. Kumi launched with no other thought toward Sai and Naruto toward Sasuke. Sai brought out what it seemed to be a giant brush but as soon as she saw a drop of the suppose paint she skip it. The paint wasn't paint but a powerful acid. She locked eyes with him. Both of them were ANBU. She was new and he had been since he was younger but she had more experience and possessed a kekke kenkai.

"So a blood line?" asked Sasuke to Naruto who with his extra limbs was holding many sharp weapons. He said nothing but kept concentrated on controlling the extra arms. Sasuke missed to see two free hands that started to make signs before several shadow clones appeared.

"They can make signs?" asked Hinata in misbelieve

"You can see them?" asked Anko

"Yes" answered Hinata

"My guess is that only those of the noble clans that emerged from the Hyuuga can see them" said Kakashi with his sharingan still revealed

"But what are they?" asked Sakura who could only see weapons floating around Naruto

"Kumi called it the lost kekke kenkai of Konoha" said Shikamaru

"That is true" said Tsunade

"Hokage sama?"

"The lost kekke kenkai of Konoha, it was believe it disappeared after the Kyubi attack sixteen years ago. The only people that I knew that knew who the carrier previous to Naruto was were the fourth and third Hokages"

"You mean one of Naruto's parents?" asked Lee

"Yes, to be more exactly for what I know his father possibly, when the Kyubi was sealed inside of him it blocked his kekke kenkai and after Yamato sealed it completely it now shows"

"There is no other with this kekke kenkai" said Jiraiya "Naruto is the only remaining of the Uzamaki clan"

'Naruto, please be careful' thought Hinata

Sasuke had been able to escape all of Naruto's attacks. He was new at using those arms. They were not fast enough but could place a great shield if he tried to get too close to Naruto. Well maybe he didn't need to get close.

Kumi had cut the head of Sai's painting brush with her ANBU sword. Sai was not left behind for he brought out his own swords.

"You are just a kid" she sneered "you don't know who you are, what is the point of you fighting me"

"I am helping a friend" he said with a calm voice and look. She saw he was telling the truth as the swords let go sparks as both of them pushed forwards.

"I am too" she said not meeting his eyes "so I have to win!" she pushed harder making him stumble back. she raised her sword ready to incapacitate him when out of nothing her sword met another which wasn't Sai's. She looked at the Uchiha looking at her with his red eyes and black pupils. She saw them move and before she knew it she was falling.

"Wake UP!" She felt a slap and saw it had been Naruto with one of his extra hands that had reached her just in time "don't look at his eyes!" he screamed. Kumi got away from Sasuke and Sai and stood besides Naruto "sor…"

"Thanks" she said and he just nodded "you lost most of your weapons" she saw them destroyed in the field "create a shield around you" she told him before she started performing signs "Seventh Sense Blind Obliteration" her eyes were wider. She charged at them with incredible speed. Her eyes stayed still like a doll's as she delivered a series of hits to Sasuke who was thrown back and then to Sai who blocked them but not the last. She looked like a maniac as she looked at them as prey. Layers of chakra started to be form on her palms before she sent them into the air and there they stayed. It was like looking at frozen papers above them. With a final sign those sharp chakra layers began to fall like daggers. Naruto understood why she had told him to place a barrier around him. They fell with no given direction, just down and at the moment they touched the ground they made small explosions. When it ended he saw that Sai and Sasuke had gotten away with a few scratches just as Kumi who had stood at them middle of all.

Sasuke cursed. He could not copy them since they were using kekke kenkais! He didn't have time to think of more before a chakra hand covered his mouth. Sai was fast and charging his sword with chakra cut it.

"That little!" Sasuke saw the root of the hand sneak back to Naruto. He had no time to say more before more hands came but this time from underground. Shadow clones pulled Sasuke to his knees. Sai got rid of them. Kumi was starting new signs but Sasuke charged at her before she could complete tackling her and then delivering a knee into her gut. She screamed in pain or so they thought at first. The cry was bloody as if she was being killed. She punched him when he covered his ears and then as he was blown back she kicked his face but stopped him from going anywhere by holding him from his shirt.

"Don't ever touch me" she said before…

Sakura could only cover her eyes

"Sakura don't worry" she heard someone say before she saw that Sai had a strong hold on Kumi. She tried to fight her way out of his hold but couldn't. She was angry, he was holding her hands and she could not perform jutsus. She thought she had lost when suddenly she saw a clone pull its hand out of the ground and hold to Sai before pulling him down. He let go of her and a second later he emerged from the ground. Beating Naruto's clones had become pretty easy.

'What?' they hadn't notice before but now they did. Naruto was no where to be seen.

'Yes!' thought Kumi before using the Heavy Palm and hitting both boys in the chest. It hurt like a tachycardia but it hurt more when their bodies started to feel tired and useless, worthless. Sasuke felt trouble to take air in. his mind was beginning to bring back those memories of the night when Itachi killed his clan. Sasuke knew he had already moved on but the memories kept coming. He looked at Sai who was holding his head with his eyes tightly shut. He looked at Kumi who stood there with no expression. He saw Itachi's face instead of hers and his being was filled with rage. He jumped and then saw the fear on her eyes. He gave a step back not understanding what was happening.

"Poor Sasuke" he heard her voice giving him pity "you are the last one, the last of the last and you have no one. No one to understand you, hear you or make sense of what you are feeling. No one can understand your pain. So lonely has become the last Uchiha. Maybe you should just give up. What are you trying to prove? There is nothing here for you; there is no real win in this fight for you" her voice was getting stuck in his mind like a broken record that would not stop repeating the same over and over again.

"No!" Sasuke heard Sai scream before he attacked Kumi.

"Damn!" she cursed as she tried to stop Sai from cutting her into little pieces "Naruto! You know what to do" Sasuke was overcoming the dark feelings and was able to see what she had done to him. He forgot about those previous feelings, about Itachi and all the death he had provoked. He targeted her just as Sai and launched.

"Not so fast!" Sasuke felt hands holding him back. He activated his kekke kenkai and looked toward Naruto who escaped his glare. He went underground. He knew that even if Sasuke went down there he wouldn't be able to see his eyes.

Kumi continued to fight the furious Sai who she felt was going to defeat her. She just knew it. She was losing hope. Emotions were powerful weapons and one never knew if they would work in you advantage or your enemy's. 'No!' she screamed in her own mind before punching Sai in the face. He barely moved before taking her hand and crushing it.

"Ahhh!" this was a real scream. She pulled back holding it. She had all her fingers broken. She could not perform any jutsus. She let the injured hand just hang on her side before using the healthy one to push some of her hair back. She closed her eyes before taking her sword and running toward Sai "I won't run away ever again! For you Raidon!"

"Who is Raidon?" asked Anko but no one knew. Kakashi saw Kumi's tears as she screamed a battle cry. He wondered and couldn't stop to be jealous at that name. Who was Raidon? Kumi was just remembering, but she knew she used to love him.

88

NL" I was going to continue but eh! This chapter is the longest I have written, 4000 something words? Well sorry if it took me longer to post but there are Senior pictures, semester exams, homework, college (another 100 excuses later) and my head hurts.

Preview: Overcome Past, Aware Present, Nameless Future

Kumi doesn't have memories from the two years after Obito died. She knows she ran away but nothing besides that and the name Raidon. She is remembering and that is not good for the plans of her sister Tamiko. The 4th match ends and there is a short break. Kakashi wants to know who Raidon was. Hinata looks after Naruto's injuries. The Chunin wonder about their futures as well as their teachers. Don't forget the past.


	25. Overcome Past, Aware Present, Nameless F

NL" –Yawn- I started this chap the night before the day of the US Government semester exam. I am not too happy but I want to start this before tomorrow's exam erases my ideas. I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 25: Overcome Past, Aware Present, Nameless Future

'Raidon' that name passed Tamiko's mind. She left her seat by the window and paced her study. She could feel it. Kumi was remembering. She had to act soon. No, there was no reason to worry. The youngest Hyuuga would be there in a few hours and then everything would fall into place just as she had planned. It wouldn't matter if Kumi's memories returned. What really worried her was if someone believed her, mostly Mina.

"Damn child"

8

"Haaaa!" she screamed at top of her lungs before thrusting her sword which Sai blocked 'Raidon' she saw his smiling face 'you are…' she saw his corpse before her 'Raidon, What happened?'

_8flashback8 _

_The letter trembled on her hands until it turned into nothing but shreds of what it used to be. _

_'dead, he is dead' she hated those words that made so much sense in her mind 'Obito how could you' why did he die just when she had decided to go to Konoha and meet him. _

_"Kumi, are you alright?" asked Toyo, Tamiko's husband. He found her in the entrance crying and cursing. _

_"He is dead" she said crying into her hands. He saw her bag ready to go and a letter that she was going to send that same day to Konoha about her coming to see Obito. _

_"I am very sorry" he said knowing who she referring to "I really am" he said. Toyo was a very kind man. He was a recognized member of the clan and one of the few that actually treated Kumi as a person and not a jutsu creating machine. _

_ She stood up and ran to her small room from which she did not come out until dinner but just to go to the bathroom. She took a shower and then stared at herself in the mirror for a good ten minutes. She looked horrible, more than usual she told herself. She was ugly, inhuman, and weird, no wonder no one liked her. All she knew was stuff from books. Nothing of what was truly outside. She looked at her long hair, so dark, thin and heavy. She took a pair of scissors from the cabinet and pulled a good fist of her hair before cutting it. She did this with all her hair. She was tired of always brushing it when no one even noticed how good care she took of it. _

_When she came out her mother let the platter of food fall to the ground. She had thought Kumi was hungry. She looked at her fifteen year daughter; her only daughter by blood. She looked miserable. Kumi bent and started to pick the platter up. Her mother helped her and got everything to the kitchen. _

_"Toyo told me what happened, I am…" _

_"You don't have to feel pity for me" said Kumi in a monotone _

_"I am not" her mother snapped "he was related to me too, remember that" _

_Kumi smiled sadly feeling like a selfish little monster. Her mother could see that. She gave her a hug and then served her some food. Something light and good for her at her age, she was at the stage when her weight mattered a lot to her. _

_"I AM BACK!" Tamiko entered to see her step mother talking to Kumi very silently "what's going on?" _

_"Obito died" said Kumi before Tamiko sat next to her and played with her now short hair. _

_"Is alright Kumi, I know he must have died very honorably" Tamiko, her dear half sister was to her more than that. She was one of the few people she could actually believe. _

_"I am going to sleep" said Kumi and entered her room filled with books and other stuff to do research in jutsus. She let her body fall into the bed and buried her face in her pillow before letting a muffled scream out. She was so tired. She had been so ready to start the road that morning. Now night she felt like one of the dead. She got up suddenly; something inside her told her what she had to do. She would leave as she planned but this time to train, to learn what was truly out there like Obito who fought in the war. She was still dressed to travel. Her best clothes for when they moved with the changing seasons. She ran out of her room, picked her bag by the door and continued running with no destination but she did not dare look back. She didn't want all that comfort. It made her weak. She wanted to become strong. _

_8end of flash back8 _

"AH!" Naruto screamed before Kumi ran to his aid but Sai got on her way. She closed her eyes as her strength began to leave. She was never good at using swords and he was using two and her one plus she had a broken hand. She wanted to run and hide. But she couldn't. Not ever again would she run away and leave those who needed her. She opened her eyes and saw as Naruto struggled to escape Sasuke's grasp as he used the Chidori Nagashi on him. She would not abandon him.

_8back to flash back8 _

_She never thought that surviving on her own would be so hard. No one would hire a fifteen year old ninja that had no head band from any village just the name Tsukyuga which they weren't sure they could trust. It had been two months and she was out of food and out of money. She hunted but always felt bad killing the creatures of the forest. One afternoon as she wondered the woods she saw something odd and delicious. A little plant with a bright red tomato that looked so juicy. She looked again and saw that she had been so lost in her mind that there was an entire field of food before her. It was huge, it was filled with so many types of vegetables and she was so hungry. Her belly growled _

_"Shh" she said before hiding in the trees 'I don't need to be chase in plain daylight. I will wait' and she waited until the sky was filled with darkness and stars and a silver moon. She was fast taking only what she thought she would need. She felt bad but her growling belly felt worse. She ran toward the forest before she heard someone scream behind her. _

_"Hey you! Stop!" she ran faster when suddenly the guy that had been chasing her appeared before her. she closed her eyes before charging and tackling him before she heard a poof 'replacement jutsu' she and a log were then trapped in a net "thought you would get away?" she looked at him through the net. He had radiant green eyes and 'Ahhh what are you thinking you baka. He just caught you stealing!' she tried to wiggle free from her thoughts _

_"What an odd kid" he said before taking the end of the net and dragging her _

_"Let me go!" she screamed _

_"I don't think so" he laughed before she started to cry even harder "if that's how you want it" he said before running still holding to the net. Kumi cursed every time she hit a branch or an entire tree. She felt like crying truly. She thought that if she faked he would let her go but he was ruthless. Finally they arrived to a small house and he threw her inside where an middle aged lady was tending a fire and cooking something that smelled like heaven to Kumi "I found this thieve taking..." he was hit by the woman _

_"What have you done to this poor girl!" the woman got her out of the net and threw the log at the man, no he was younger, Kumi saw. Maybe he was even her age. _

_"Girl?" he asked before letting the log fall. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes "a girl, why didn't you say anything" her hair was that short that he had thought it was a boy _

_"I asked you to let me go" she said with fake tears and puppy eyes. Tsukyugas were great at acting. _

_"Well now that you say your voice did sound kind o…" _

_"Idiot!" the woman kicked him out _

_"Hey wait!" and closed the door in his face _

_"Forgive my son dear" _

_"Is alright" she said dropping the act of victim "I am sorry for taking your food" she said taking out what she had taken _

_"Eat it" said the woman _

_"But she stole it!" screamed the boy from outside _

_"I can't" said Kumi truly _

_"You are too thin. You haven't been eating right. No wonder he was able to catch you" said the woman _

_"I heard that" screamed the young man from outside _

_"What is your name dear?" _

_"Kumi Tsukyuga" she said _

_"A Tsukyuga? Well I guess it makes sense" said the old woman looking at her eyes "I am Nikki and the hard headed boy outside is my son Rai-rai" _

_"Raidon!" screamed Raidon from outside _

_"Nice to meet you Rai-rai!" said Kumi _

_"I am not sorry that I can't say the same" he shouted _

_"So did you run away from your clan?" asked Nikki _

_"Yes" said Kumi _

_88 _

"Ah!" with one sword and hand alone she sent Sai and her swords into the air and far away. Her good hand became a fist. If it hadn't been because she had started to remember she would have hit him in the face. Instead she used a drop of blood that had been running from her forehead and placed her hand on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu!" a large bird appeared, it had fire colored feathers and black elliptical eyes.

"I told you not to ever call me again" the bird said without moving its lips in a serious feminine voice

"I thought you may have forgiven me by now Manna, Cucu did" said Kumi "please" she gave the most pathetic look she could.

"Fine" said Manna

"Ha!" Sasuke fought the extra hands more easily now that he had learned the pattern in which they moved. He also had notice how much effort Naruto placed into controlling them. They heard an explosion and saw a great fire bird fight another black; surely Sai's doing in the air fighting.

Naruto saw he could no longer inflict damage on Sasuke using his kekke kenkai. He pulled them back. He still had his strength and few surprises that even Kumi didn't know about "It was about time" said Jiraiya "he didn't let go of me for a month of training even once and just now he is going to use one of the techniques I taught him. What an ungrateful kid"

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Naruto shot an enormous fireball from his mouth. It was too big and fast, Sasuke had barely time to dodge it with a few scratches. Sasuke should have known better, this was just a distraction since at his back Naruto with a pair of extra hands was performing more seals.

"You thought him the same technique Sarutobi sensei taught you" said Tsunade

"And that's not all" said Jiraiya with a proud smile

"Flying Thunder God jutsu!" Naruto shouted after making the calculations thanks to a kunai one of his clones had left just besides where Sasuke was. He appeared in a flicker and had punched Sasuke with all the strength he had left.

"Sensei's technique!" Kakashi could not believe it

"He can only perform it once or twice" said Jiraiya "but that is more than he needs"

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto created five clones that pinned the exhausted Sasuke down. The battle above between the birds ended when they saw Gaara raise his hand to show the battle was over. Kumi's bird friend disappeared and Sai's became raining ink.

"Ugh! You sore loser" said Kumi as the ink stained her clothes

Sai just gave her a real smile before saying "you shouldn't mess with someone's memories like that"

"Believe me, if I had tried to mess with your memories there was no way you would have hit me back. Besides is not like you haven't overcome your past" she smiled "remember, no matter how you show your emotions to others I can see them for what they really are"

"Have you?" he asked about her past. He was smart. He had heard her scream that name.

"I am just remembering" she said "I hope I can"

"Finally!" Said Naruto falling to the grass "I win!" he shouted to the skies

"Idiot" said Sasuke once the clones had puffed away

"Naruto, **we** won. It wasn't only you" said Kumi walking toward the rest with Sai

"Let me see" said Tsunade before looking at Kumi's broken right hand

"Good I am ambidextrous _(can use left and right hands equally)"_ she said moving her other hand.

Tsunade could not bring all the bones together; they would have to heal on their own, but stopped the inner bleeding and small fractures "do you want to go on?"

"Yeah, I am already here, why not" she said calmly checking her hand.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes "You can still go back" she whispered to Kumi "you can leave, no one will hunt you"

"I won't run away again. If what you told me is true then I want to face it"** (-hint-) **

Tsunade sighed before saying to all "we will have a two hour period of rest. Do whatever you want but stay in the forest"

"Yes" said a few

"Oh Naruto" said Kumi going back to find him sleeping. She took one of his feet and dragged him to the rest "I told him to only use it when he needed it the most. He just doesn't know how to measure…"

"There was a deal among the clans that none of us would interfere with this…this boy" said Hiashi since even he knew Naruto had no family

"You mean his father and yes, I know. I asked him myself if he really wanted me to train him after I told him what you just said and he said it was fine with him"

"Hiashi she also asked my permission" said Tsunade "she is an expert at kekke kenkais. The best person to help Naruto to learn how to control his is her"

"I swear to you Hiashi-sama that I am only teaching him as that; a teacher and not a member of the Tsukyuga clan" said Kumi "no tricks; I give you my word as a human not a Tsukyuga"

"Fine" he said

"Hinata-sama, would you heal some of his wounds" said Kumi looking at her right hand "I am afraid I can't do it myself"

"Yes" she said

"Thank you, I am…going for a walk" said Kumi passing Kakashi by without giving him a single glance.

"What do you think is with her?" asked Kiba to Choji

"I don't know" he said munching some potato chips. He had to get his weight back.

"If you eat too much Maemi won't go out with you" said Tsume (Kiba's mother)

"Did you say Maemi?" asked Kiba "you mean she wants to go out with Choji?"

"Yes" said his mother "why? He deserves it even though we lost"

"Yes!" Choji celebrated by getting another bag of chips

"Hehe" laughed Shikamaru "it was about time found the right girl"

"You are an expert in that I take" said Sasuke as Sakura looked after his wounds.

"How is everyone?" asked Gaara appearing out of no where with Temari that had brought something to eat for all. The first person she went to was Shikamaru and Shikamaru sent a smug look at Sasuke that said 'yes I am' or something like that.

"How does it look" said Sai in a snappy tone. Everyone looked at him like 'what?' he wasn't wearing his weird smile, actually he looked kind of normal "what?"

"What did Kumi do to you?" said Sasuke feeling his chest wondering about the after effects of a Tsukyuga attack.

"I am just being myself" said Sai defiant, so many expressions he had to try out. It was fun! "So you guys are next?" asked Sai to Lee, Neji and Kiba

"Yes!" said Lee starting to do push ups "I am going to defeat Neji"

"What about me?" asked Kiba

"Anko sensei will take care of you" said Lee with a flashy smile.

"That's my Lee!" cried Gai sensei.

"He just kicked his butt a few hours ago and he is already cheering for him like that" said Anko to Kakashi but Kakashi wasn't listening

"Uh? Oh I am sorry, I think I need to go for a walk" he said before leaving.

"He is going after her, isn't he?" asked Anko with a smile to Tsunade.

"She said she isn't going to run away. I guess she just needs time to think" said Tsunade.

"Ah! Wha…what? Where am …" Naruto sat up looking at every direction, where were Sasuke and the two large birds.

"Hello Naruto" said Hinata sitting next to him. Of course they were at the range of view of her father.

"Hinata? Where am I?" he asked feeling lost

"Your match ended and we a have some time to rest" she told him with a kind smile.

"Oh really? That's great" he said falling back "I am beat"

"I am not" she said in a calm voice "you better be ready for our match"

Naruto sat faster than before. Did just Hinata, shy but strong Hinata warned him to watch out.

"I will be" he said serious

"Good" she said cheerfully

They were captured by a long moment of silence.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto" Neji brought them some of the food Temari had brought

"Thanks" they said at the same time before looking away from each other. Neji raised an eyebrow before looking over his uncle who was looking the other way, just this time. So Neji did the same and went to rest for his next match.

8

Kumi let the water of the waterfall fall on her; all the ink and blood that stained her left. She sighed before stepping out. She looked at her clothes in the reflection of the water and for a moment again saw Raidon smiling at her '_you should wear clothes that feel comfortable when you work the land. Otherwise you will never be able to finish' _

"Kumi" she turned around and met Kakashi's cold look

"Hey" she said with a weak smile. In a few seconds he was standing at top of the water before her "is there something wrong?" she asked him

"Who is Raidon?"

"Kakashi…"

"I want to know"

"He… he was someone who I loved"

'Was' he thought "he is dead"

"Happy? Yeah he is dead. Two years after Obito died" she said in a harsh voice before touching her strange earring 'he gave me this, but if I could just remember'

"I am sorry" he said really meaning it.

"Is okay" she said before walking away "but you shouldn't be jealous of the dead"

"I wasn't…" he walked after her but what was the point in saying that. She could see his feelings. She knew he had been jealous all this time.

"Kakashi" she turned around and touched his masked face "he is gone, you are here as I. I mourned him for a long time without even knowing but it counts. Don't worry" she gave him a sweet smile, a true one before he pulled her to his arms. She shifted until they were facing each other "you moron" she said before she pulled his mask down and kissed him

'I am sorry Raidon' she thought 'I did really love you'

8

"So how much chance do they have to make it" asked Anko

"To Jounin" said Tsunade "enough, some may be even be interested into becoming ANBU"

"This generation is leaving us behind isn't?" asked Jiraiya

"You know better than me" said Tsunade "how long did it take Naruto to learn those jutsus along with everyone growing under better ideals. Not like those times of war when we were more worried for making it alive than to reach our own dreams"

"He, you are making us sound like old people" said Jiraiya

"Are you not?" Anko got the glare from both "I mean in some decades"

"Ahh that can't be!" they heard Sakura scream "you mean hands, like hands, hands that we can't see?"

"Yeah and they can change form" said Sasuke

"I wish I could see them" said Lee

"Just imagine if you had been able to use them back at the Academy" said Kiba

"Don't even mention it" said a few with a shiver

"I am still learning how it works" said Naruto "but want know something about them that you haven't see?"

"What?" they asked

"This" said Naruto before all of them could see them

"Ah!" Sakura hid behind Sasuke

"hehehe, I found I could combine them with my wind element chakra and turn them visible. What you think?"

"Creepy" said Sakura and a few agreed with her

"Copycat" said Shikamaru showing his shadow hand come off the ground _(you know, the one he uses to choke the enemy –shiver-)_

"Wha…I was born with them, I copied no one!" he said

"Gaara" said Temari before Gaara made some hands with his sand as well

"That doesn't counts!" said Naruto "can yours perform jutsus like normal hands"

"YOU IDIOT!" He was hit in the head by Kumi. His chakra hands disappeared. He turned around with the lump in his head and found her looking bored at him. Really you never knew how she would react "don't show your jutsus to your adversaries" she said serious

"What about you? You were there in the forest with Kaka…" Naruto had a mischievous smile "Just friends?" everyone got his point and when in the past they would have just ignored him this time it meant something. Kakashi looked bored still when he heard Naruto. Like it was still his childish imagination but truly he hoped Kumi could solve this.

"Ah, ah" Kumi looked panicked for a moment before getting her serious look back "yes, just friends. Have any problem with that?" there was a threat of another hit if he didn't shut up.

"N...no" he said

8

NL" Yes! Semester exams are over. Please continue to review and my Thanks for Reviewing to;

Tetsiaga

Sasukeuchihaluver

Shadow Kitsune67

shirogane219

Lonniet84

Preview:

5th match Lee/Anko vs. Kiba/Neji

Tamiko can feel her sister is getting close to the truth. So close that she has to make sure the plan doesn't fail. She has to call to her allies and think again why she was doing this. Warning: a lot of contemplation from almost everyone.


	26. Reasons

NL" I am happy for getting reviews with every chap and I am thankful to all of those who have taken the time to do so.

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 26: Reasons

"Mother did you call me?" asked Mina to her mother

"Yes" said Tamiko not looking at the girl "did you go pick up Maiya from the Academy and the young Hyuuga?"

"I was about to" said Mina

"Then go" said Tamiko not too kindly

"Yes" said Mina wondering what she had done wrong

She arrived to the Academy in time to find her little sister, Hanabi and their friends talking about the sleepover.

"Wait? I thought it was just Hanabi-sama" then she looked at their little faces "alright but did you ask your parents?" she asked and they all said yes.

"Can we go now?" asked Maiya "Aunt Kumi comes tonight and we get to know if Naruto and Hinata made it to Jounin" said Maiya

"Eh, yes" said Mina before they started toward the Tsukyuga estate.

'I hope mother doesn't mind' thought Mina as she walked all the little children making sure…'wait a minute' she stopped and gave a better look "no boys?" she could have sworn there were boys with them.

"They went home" said Hanabi

"This is going to be a girl's only sleepover"

"Oh" said Mina who never got the chance when little to make or aloud to go to a sleepover 'I was always training' she thought sadly

8flashback8

_"Why can't I?" she asked her mother for the thousandth time _

_"Because you haven't finished with your training" said Tamiko _

_"Let her go" said her aunt Kumi _

_"She is my daughter Kumi" said Tamiko with no need to finish the rest _

_"Fine" said Kumi as they ate "I thought being social was something a ninja also had to be" _

_Mina looked at her aunt with hope. Maybe this time she could. _

_"No" said her mother "she is still young, she has a lot of time to learn that stuff later" _

_Kumi looked at Mina with an 'I am sorry' look and Mina returned one that said 'is alright, not your fault' _

_That night her aunt invited her to her room where she taught her a few jutsus she had been creating. After that Kumi saw that Mina wanted to do something else that was not ninja related. _

_"Come" said Kumi as she brought a small box from a shelf. They sat on the floor before she opened it and showed Mina different kinds of make up she almost never used "this is what you were missing" _

_"Thanks" said Mina looking at herself in a mirror "eh aunt Kumi could I?" _

_"If you must" she said acting as if she had no other choice. _

_"Finish!" said Mina before passing her aunt a mirror _

_"Are you sure you had never done this before" said Kumi and received a yes _

_"Why don't you these more often, you look prettier" said Mina _

_"Because looking pretty in the outside is not as good as feeling nice in the inside and for what? Most of this clan just knows my name and what I do for it. They don't care for anything else about me" _

_"I am sorry" _

_"Is not your fault" said Kumi "jut try to have fun and don't end up like me" _

_8end of flashback8 _

'Aunt Kumi, are you well?' wondered Mina

8

Tamiko cursed and cursed again before leaving the Tsukyuga estate. She ran to the forest where many ninja rested before the attack

"What's wrong?" asked one in the shadows

"Where is the master?" asked Tamiko

"He will be back, now why don't you just tell me" said her master's second in command

"I believe my sister is remembering" said Tamiko

"And that's bad because?"

"Because! You know damn well why! If Mina learns that and then tells Maiya how do you think we will get her and the other bloodlines including that boy's?"

"Calm down and don't scream at me. It's not my fault. I guess you just will have to use the limit of that Soul altering jutsu of yours and make the girl obey your every command"

"Would that really be enough?"

"You are the coldest person I know Tamiko, I can't believe you are actually thinking of doing it"

"Why shouldn't I" said Tamiko "the more pain Kumi feels the better"

"You have issues; remind me not to ever make you my enemy"

"I just want them to suffer' 'is their entire fault'

8flashback8

_They were leaving the village. Tamiko was leaving her home and friends. She knew she wouldn't miss the Uchiha or the Hyuuga for exception of Tsuyu. She was of the Hyuuga clan but not like them. She didn't want to admit to herself that she would be missing also the Hyuuga twins most of all Hizashi. She always thought they would continue to grow up together and continue to fight though still as friends. She looked at her stepmother and how barely her belly had grown. That was the worst of all. She said nothing when her father remarried but to get to listen to those idiots say that an unborn child would be stronger than her and take her place as the heir of the clan. It was hard not hating the Hyuuga and Uchiha for making them leave. She hated the villagers that did not try to stop them in those dangerous times. She hated them all. It was harder at first to just move with every changing season making new homes to every place they went and then move again in a few months. _

_Kumi was born and did not show any talent at first. It was until she was five that she began to show her little talents by learning any jutsu she was shown in just a day of two. Then she started asking those smart questions that Tamiko hated. She was the star the star of the clan. She was able to trick anyone when fighting with out need of using her blood line. The Devious Star, Kumi of the Tsukyuga clan but to Tamiko she was the Clan's misfit. She made sure that was her real name. She showed Kumi books of jutsus which she was able to read at young age. Their parents noticed that and made sure she got even more. Eventually it was what was expected of Kumi to do; to stay in quiet places and read or train. She created a jutsu of her own at the age of seven. But by that time no one went close to her. They didn't want to interrupt her studies or look poor next to her skills. _

_Tamiko saw her cry many times. She only comforted her a few times but it was enough to have her on her side. As years passed by she got married and had her place assured as the head of the clan. Still it bothered her to see Kumi show her new jutsus, each one better and stronger than the one before. The clan began to adapt to them, shaping into her style of fighting and tactics. She was called gifted and a genius still no one dared to talk to her in fear that she would try one of her new jutsus on them. Tamiko called her introverted at her back and other names that Kumi later heard. _

_She found a refuge when her mother got a letter that someone somehow related to them that was in the Uchiha clan had died leaving a boy behind. Kumi wrote to that boy named Obito and Obito wrote her back. They became friends through words. To Tamiko both were pathetic; she still hated the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. She was very close at laughing on Kumi's face when the boy died at the same time Kumi had decided to go meet him. Then Kumi ran away and everyone was so worried for the little Devious Star. After a year and a few months she got a letter from her and went looking for her immediately. She thought she would be finally able to kill her. She told no one about the letter and went on her on. When she found her in a village of runaway ninjas some months later, she thought she could not be happier to end them all since they had become her friends but when she saw her. She could not help her rage. She only killed one person whose name she made sure to burry in the back of Kumi's mind as well as the memories of the two years she was gone. Then she took the most important thing in Kumi's life. _

_8 _

Tamiko always got in a good mood when she remembered how Kumi looked when she woke up and could not remember the two previous years and then told her their parents were dead. Then she remembered Tsuyu and Hizashi had both died. Tsuyu gave birth to her second daughter and Hizashi for the sake of his brother. Tamiko ended hating Hiashi and the children. She wanted them dead but first they had to serve their purpose. She remembered Toyo, her husband and his reaction to what she had been doing and planned to do to the village and the clans. It had been a year after Maiya's birth that she killed him in a mission and played the part of the widow. She went back to the Tsukyuga estate with a better mood.

8

Rock Lee, the handsome green beast of Konoha could not wait much longer. Finally he would be able to fight Neji and show that he could be one of the best. Though Neji no longer though he was a lost case. Actually maybe in the past Lee realized he would have done anything to fight Neji in a serious fight but now it felt more…he didn't know how to put it. It was as if he no longer cared if he lost or won. The same he would have his friends and continue to be a ninja.

Neji was thinking, believe it or not about Mina. He wished she was there so they could fight. Instead there was Kumi who would not be even fighting him. The injustice, he wanted to fight a Tsukyuga. At least if they won and Naruto and Kumi won they would get to face each other and then he would get his chance. Still he wished it was Mina and not Kumi though they looked so much alike.

Hinata was by Naruto's side. She was remembering the few days she had trained with Kakashi and how much it had changed her. They played some tricks and pranks around the village for sometime but it was enough to make her a little stronger. No longer was she afraid to speak her mind at all. she guessed she was even a little more proud of being a Hyuuga after all. Still she didn't like that rule about the lower branch. Her cousin had suffered so much because of it. She decided, more than nothing determined to be strong when she became the head of the clan and end with that terrible tradition.

Naruto was by Hinata and was wondering if she would forgive him for when he left her for Mina which he still could not understand why. He wanted to ask her then but they would be fighting soon and he didn't want to make it more difficult than that.

Shikamaru was watching out for Gaara as he talked with Temari. She was talking and talking and he listened as if he really cared. Well he did care but for her and not for what tricks that her students been playing on Kankuro, her brother. Though he had lost she was not rubbing it on his face. She was Jounin after all and his brother a Jounin and the Kazekage 'My troublesome senses tell me Gaara is behind me' and he was right

"Hey Gaara" he said a little nervous

"Temari inform the news to the rest" said Gaara before she gave sympathetic look at Shikamaru and then left

Shikamaru felt the stare on his back that belonged to Gaara and shivered.

Choji knew he was almost at his regular weight. Still he stopped eating for the date Tsume had arranged him with the nice Maemi who brought him a lunch everyday of his training. She was a Chunin and was happy that way since she liked to teach at the Academy. Even though it was hard to get a conversation without Tsume butting in he knew that Maemi did not cared that much about his appearance like Ino. She was a simple girl, with a kind…

"Choji wake up" said Kiba sitting next to him "are you sick? Why haven't you eaten your lunch?"

"Oh I am not hungry" he said before everyone looked at him like 'is the world going to end?' "What?" he asked

8

Tenten, Ino, Shino and other nins were guarding around the village. That was part of the Hokage's plan as soon as any of them saw something suspicious it would mean it had begun. Shizune was leading the Chunin; she had no other choice since Tenten found the truth by spying on her. The Hokage did not mind as long as they could do the job and not get killed. They spotted some unknown nins in the forest all wearing complete black. They saw as well when Tamiko Tsukyuga went to talk to them and even shouted. Shino's bugs had been spying on them and delivered the words they had used.

"Kumi" Shizune felt bad for her as well for Mina and Maiya.

"Should we tell the others?" asked Shino

"Yes"

"Hey" said Temari "I got news" she said before looking at Shizune's grim face "what is it?"

"I will tell you late, what are the news"

"There are four teams remaining, everyone else are not in such bad condition"

"Which teams remain?"

"Kakashi/Hinata, Naruto/Kumi, Lee/Anko, and Neji/Kiba"

"Yes!" celebrated Tenten for her teammates as

"Yes" said Shino not with the same energy for his teammates

"What?" asked Ino. Not Shikamaru, Choji or even Sai or Sasuke or Sakura made it, she was disappointed.

"And what are your news?" asked Temari to them

"Tamiko Tsukyuga is allied with the enemy" said Shino

"What about Kumi, should we trust her?"

"Actually yes" said Shizune not looking too happy "she wants her dead as well as the entire village"

"Is that all she wants" asked Temari

"Sadly no, she wants all the blood lines for someone they call Master" said Tenten

"They have fixed targets" said Shino

"One is Naruto, right?" asked Temari

"Yes" said Ino

"And the rest are Hinata, Sasuke and Mina" said Shizune

"But Mina is her daughter" said Temari in misbelieve

"Is just part of her plan to make Kumi suffer to the last moment" said Tenten

8

"Kiba, Neji, Lee and Anko, is time for your match" said Tsunade

"Yes" they said before going to the field where was already waiting to give them new instructions

"There is a time limit this time of twenty minutes. If one team is not defeated by then the Hokage and I will decide the winner" said Gaara before leaving the field to them "begin!" he said from a safe distance.

5th match Kiba and Neji vs. Lee and Anko

Anko summoned her snakes and Kiba with Akamaru pushed them back. Neji and Lee were fighting.

"I hope Lee gets his wish" said Shikamaru before getting a glare from some Hyuuga "troublesome people"

"Ha!" Lee took the weights from his legs and then threw them in Neji's direction creating a great cloud of dirt. Her took his chance and ran. Neji had trouble seeing where would Lee appear next. His speed was as good as his but still even with the Byakugan it would be difficult to dodge his attacks. He was barely able to dodge one kick and a punch before he came out of the cloud of dirt.

"Summoning Jutsu!" had he heard right? He didn't have time to think about it before a snake about his own size appeared before him and on its back was Lee.

"I still had some chakra left" said Lee showing the white bottle now empty

"Oh Lee!" cried Gai overcome by pride of his student

Neji smiled the kind of smile which he didn't give too often. He went forwards "Initial Gate open" now he was five times stronger

'Can't be' thought Lee before Neji jumped and kicked the snake of the head sideway and sent it crashing. Lee had jumped off it in time and opened his own Initial Gate. It was a blur in their vision to see Lee and Neji fight. They were very fast and only from now and then saw one crash to the ground but the as soon they would stand and continue fighting.

"Haa!" Anko had a lock on Akamaru while one of her snakes was trying to crush Kiba's bones. Suddenly Kiba made a puff. It was a substitute jutsu with an explosive tag attached to it. The snake was trapped in the explosion. The real Kiba kicked Anko away from Akamaru but then saw it was a clone made of some strange liquid that left him and Akamaru with a confused sense of smell and made their eyes burn.

"Akamaru can you smell her?" asked Kiba but Akamaru whined meaning that it could smell nothing.

They hid in the trees nearby from which they got a quick glance of the fight between Neji and Lee. They had opened the second gate. It wouldn't be long before the third. Kiba brought out of his pocket a vial and made Akamaru smell it and so did he. Their vision and senses of smell returned just in time to escape an attack of shurikens. Anko had been hiding near them so she jumped and tackled Kiba when he was escaping the shurikens. He went crashing to a tree before she used the Shuriken Shadow Clone jutsu which made many shadow clones of a single shuriken all going directly to him. Akamaru made right time to save him.

"They are still tired from their first match" said Sakura

"Can you make it?" asked Naruto to Kumi as he looked at her broken hand

"Of course" she said

Lee and Neji had opened the third gate. Their skins had turned red and their strength had become more than any had expected. This time they could see nothing of their fight. Akamaru took care of Anko's attack while Kiba ran toward her. In an instant he had disappeared from her view but not for long before he was able kick her by the ribs and sent her crashing into ground. It wasn't a replacement this time. Anko stood up with no other thought than to get him back. But it would have to be another day.

"Time" Gaara announced and they all stopped. Neji and Lee both fell to the floor and slowly gained their reasoning and normal color back. They were more than tired after they opened the 4th gate.

"So who won?" asked Kiba to the Kages that had been whispering

"You will know after the next match is over" said Gaara

"What? Why?" asked Lee

"Just drop it kid, you did well" said Anko

"Thanks Anko sensei!" he was about to hug her

"I don't think so" she said before throwing him to Gai

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!" and the rest no one wanted to see _(-just a hug-)_

"I guess is out turn" said Kakashi who noticed Naruto and Kumi were whispering and snickering about something.

"Muahahaha" Kumi started to laugh evilly and Naruto followed her

"What's with them?" asked Neji

"They are both crazy" said Shikamaru

Kumi and Naruto went to the large field and faced Hinata and Kakashi

"Hello Kakashi" she almost purred

"Kumi, what are you up to" asked Kakashi

"Now why would I tell you, right Naruto?" said Kumi

"Hehe" he gave his foxy smile

Kakashi gave a glance to Hinata to see she was pulled together and ready to fight.

6th match Hinata and Kakashi vs. Naruto and Kumi

"Begin!" Gaara gave the signal before both Kakashi and Kumi threw kunais that countered each other. They gave a huge step back. In the meanwhile Naruto had created five shadow clones as surrounding Hinata that had activated her Byakugan.

Kumi and Kakashi faced each with serious expressions. Kumi was ready to use the heavy palm with only one hand and Kakashi had his Sharingan eye showing ready to prevent her attacks from reaching him. She made the first move by launching at him. He did not see coming some of Naruto's clones and restraining him. In that moment he thought Kumi would get him but instead she ran toward Hinata and Naruto toward him. Kumi sent blasts of chakra as she ran toward Hinata. She broke them with the Gentle fist before she was too close and started to fight her. Hinata saw the few similarities in their stiles of Tai-jutsu and Kumi as well. Both were able to block each other's attacks.

"Not bad" said Kumi sincerely

"Hm" Hinata was more concentrated on finishing the fight

Kakashi had gotten rid off of the clones and faced Naruto who only brought only two extra arms but this time they weren't hands but spikes. Naruto ran and used the spikes as base to launch himself into the air where he created several shadow clones that made different signs. Blasts of every kind of attack that Naruto knew began to fall toward Kakashi. He was able to dodge them all and even jump high as where the real Naruto was and with his shoulder hit him before performing the front lotus. Naruto did not touch the ground this time he was saved by his extra clones from the impact face first.

8

They had finally arrived to the Tsukyuga estate where Tamiko welcomed them. She looked a little shock when she saw all the children that weren't suppose to be there but to her it was the same. They all would die very soon for exception of her little Maiya. Mina felt estrange waves of feelings from her mother. She was scared since she had never sensed such in her life but once but somehow was able to identify it. She wanted to scream but nothing came out of her mouth as her mother looked directly at her eyes.

'The soul altering jutsu' she thought before her mind became fog and she became lost in her mind 'Aunt Kumi, help me'

8

Kumi almost got hit by Hinata when she felt a horrible feeling pass through her. She looked at her broken hand that had become a fist on its own though it hurt. She knew there was something terribly wrong. It had to something to do with all those times she left the clan to look for what she felt she was missing. She wanted the answer to be 'yes' but something told her in the back of her mind 'No, please don't remember' but she wanted to.

8

NL" I wonder how many more chapters I can make before the end. Remember there is a sequel **'The Muse of Air Waves'** a lot of looking back when Naruto discovers some thirty to twenty year old diaries abandoned in an old destroyed hut outside the village.

Preview: Revenge

The match between Kakashi, Hinata vs. Naruto and Kumi is interrupted when the village is attacked and them as well. They take someone and offer a trade of lives. The battle starts. Kumi finally remembers and wants to kill her dear sister.


	27. Revenge

NL" –sigh- School again, I hope I don't get senioritis. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 27: Revenge

It was a feeling both she dreaded and had waited for so long. It was like a thick fog was lifting inside her mind and showing her the memories of that past she believed unreachable and worthless. Kumi felt as if she was in a dream as she fought Hinata and was hit in the side in her ribs making her pancreas suffer a great lot. Still she felt the pain wasn't as big of a deal as the memories that were starting to flood her mind. She began to reach for them. She yearned for every little piece that was thrown at her. Raidon was a guy only one year older than her that lived in a village of runaway ninjas. He wasn't one of them but his parents were. His father was caught and killed by retrievers of his home village but his mother had escaped and taken good care of him as well as taught him the ninja arts for his own protection.

Kumi was hit again before she regained her composure and hit Hinata back with a kick that sent her to the ground. Kumi waited for her to stand and she did pretty fast before cleaning the blood that escaped her mouth. Kumi ran toward her. Her broken hand was following behind the rest of her body. She used the good one to send multiple chakra bursts that Hinata was able to foreseen with her Byakugan and was not hit. That was a distraction for Kumi moved forwards at good speed and blocked her with a shoulder that sent her trashing back.

"Hinata" Kakashi was able to see that brutal attack as he dodged Naruto's Rasengan that was followed by another and another. He cursed those extra hands of his. Naruto was able to send attacks after attack immediately not leaving time for Kakashi to attack him back. The clones the techniques he could only copy those Naruto made with his own hands but still…Kakashi dodged another of his attacks and did not lose time thinking how useless it seemed to reach Naruto. He countered every attack that came to him until her was so close and was able to hit the back of his neck but was saved by those stupid hands. The hands turned into spikes that started attacking him. Kakashi threw a kunai at them and they caught it before another pair made more clones.

"He is like a one man army" said Shikamaru but no one said anything. They were too into the fight to even notice the ninjas beginning to surround them. Of course there was watching eye. Gaara let the Hokage know by letting some of his sand touch her. She looked at him and they knew they had to keep acting normal before anything was done by the enemy.

"Eh!" Kumi blocked one of Hinata's palms with her only usable hand and tried to knock her feet but she was able to escape that. Both jumped back and sent kunais that passed each other by hair thinness. Both were able to block them with another. From her pocket Kumi took out explosive tags and threw them at Hinata with various sharp objects. Hinata send one kunai alone that had a small bag attached containing as many explosive tags. The explosion sent both back; it even shook Naruto and Kakashi off their feet. There was a lot of smoke. Hinata and Kakashi were able to reach each other and by single exchange of words made sure it wasn't actually Kumi or Naruto.

"Naruto" Kumi gave him the signal before she started rotating and made the smoke away to reveal a young man and woman. Kakashi's eye was wide as a plate and Hinata tried not to choke with our saliva.

"Who are they?" asked Sakura

"The main characters of Kumi's novel" said Jiraiya "Kakashi is a fan of it"

"A trick that could had been expected from both" said Anko

"But I don't it would work on Hinata" said Neji

Hinata was able to hear that last part. Neji didn't remember the book she had been reading more than a month ago and so she did the best not to show any alteration. Kakashi was having a more difficult time as the princess of the story began to run toward him and then she saw the young man run toward. She was not tricked. They didn't expect her to be so resourceful when she hit both making the illusions disappear.

"This is the last time I change into that" said Naruto

"Yeah like your real looks are any better" said Kumi

And then it happened. Temari arrived with the news the others had told her; who the targets were. It was too late. The enemy had moved and a hold of Sasuke who was still kind of weak from his match. Sakura tried to help him as well as others but a smoke bomb stopped them from seeing. It all happened in a flash before they heard a very familiar voice.

"Neither of you were able to stop me back then nor you will be able to stop me now" had the double voiced person said to Jiraiya and Tsunade

"It can't be" she said as the rest remained frozen for a single moment when they acknowledged who was the owned of one of the voices.

"Orochimaru" said Sakura

The smoke cleared both no other ninja was around but the snake face ninja. He was not the same. His hair was white and short and then they saw to their horror who had been the owner of that new body of his.

"I am glad that none of you have forgotten me" he said with the double voice again; his own and Kabuto's.

'Something went wrong' acknowledged Jiraiya when he heard the voices. He knew that Orochimaru had been about to take over Sasuke's body when they went for the big attacks. Kabuto had escaped and they had been looking for him but seemed a part of Orochimaru was able to infiltrate him.

Kumi looked at him with so much hate. She didn't know him but she knew what he had done. He tried to steal someone's life.

"Hehe, don't look so happy. I am just here to make a deal from behalf of Tamiko-sama"

'No' Kumi thought before her world became darkness

Kakashi was able to catch her as she fainted 'so it is true' he thought before Kumi began to cry with her eyes closed

_8flashback8 _

_"Good job Kumi" said Raidon to her with smile that turned cruel "but is past _ _midday__ and you still have 4 fifths of the field to go" _

_"Shut up!" she screamed "I am doing the best I can. I have never done farm work before" _

_"I can see that perfectly" he said _

_"Bastard son of a…" she cursed him not caring that he was listening _

_"Besides with those clothes how are you ever going to end" he said _

_"What's wrong with my clothes" it was just the clothes she used to wear in the clan. It was the latest in style though she never went out she at least liked to dress nice _

_"You should wear clothes that feel comfortable when you work the land. Otherwise you will never be able to finish" he said showing her his simple lose clothes _

_"Alright" she said before going inside and looking for something else. Since she arrived she had been welcome. Nikki had shown her that they were very close to a village made mostly of runaway ninjas and their families. Nikki herself was a runaway ninja as her pass husband. They did nothing wrong but were tired of fighting and their ruthless leader. Not exactly the best environment to raise a family like they wanted to. Kumi had made quick friends with the villagers and even Raidon who teased for being part of a noble clan. She had been aloud to stay so she could be safe and learn about the outside life at the same time. She worked the land, helped with the herds of animals. Her favorite were the chickens because she liked to see the chicks follow the mother in line. In her free time she liked to continue creating jutsus. She didn't want her family to think she had forgotten about them. _

_"What about this" she said wearing plain shorts and shirt _

_"I guess" said Raidon looking away from her _

_"You are embarrassed?" she asked not understanding why _

_"What are you talking about" he snapped still not looking at her _

_"I can see your emotions, remember?" _

_"How could I?" he said sarcastically _

_"Then what is it?" _

_"None of your business" _

_"You just lied" she said _

_"Forget it" he said _

_"Why? Is there something wrong?" did she wear the wrong thing _

_"No! Now get back to work" _

_"Hm" she looked at him with narrowed eyes _

_"What?" he asked looking at her from the side _

_"You are angry" _

_"Has anyone ever told you how annoying you can be?" _

_"Sometimes" she said "why?" _

_"Argh you are impossible to deal with" he wanted to throw his tools at her _

_"I know, but I just want to know why were you embarrass" _

_"Enough get to work" _

_"Sir, yes Sir" the she started marching into the field to continue. _

_Months passed and they became closer, still fighting from time to time. She had become stronger with the farm work and to be outside inspired her for new jutsus. She liked it there. She loved being there with everyone looking at her not as jutsu creating machine. She was honest to herself that she liked living with Nikki and Raidon. Then a raid came to the village. Nikki was the first to know and the first to face them. She had not been in practice for a long time but still lasted for most of the battle before her multiple wounds took her to a better place. Raidon did not spill a single tear or did aloud any word of comfort from Kumi reach him. Kumi thought her time there was over so she walked out of the village the next day after the funeral. They had won but at that prize. It hurt. _

_"What are you doing?" Raidon found her at the edge of the woods at the same place from which she had first spotted the ever so fertile land. _

_"I am leaving" she said, she didn't want to be there anymore. She was missing Nikki too much just like she missed Obito. _

_"You mean running away" said Raidon "just like you did from your clan when she could not face the death of others" _

_Kumi said nothing but stared at him with all the pain of her life before he placed something one her hand. She looked at the strange earring with a diamond and black pearl. _

_"It was my mother's, I think she would have liked it if you kept it" he said, his voice showing his own sadness. Kumi could not hold the feelings she had been keeping for months passed. She hugged him and kissed him and he returned the kiss. She stayed which also meant his death. _

_8end of flash back8 _

Kumi woke up pulling as much oxygen as she could to her lungs. She looked around and saw a few giving her mistrusting stares while others seemed to be talking and discussing.

"What…" she was asking before she remembered. Her sister was truly against Konoha and in Orochimaru's side. She shook head. There was no time for memories. She had to stop her. Talk some sense into her. There was something inside of her that hurt at those thoughts. She didn't feel as if those were the true actions she wanted to take toward Tamiko.

"Kumi?" asked Naruto seeing that she was awake

"So is she a traitor or not?" asked Anko

"She isn't" said Gai in a serious tone

"How are you so sure?" asked Neji

"I am not" said Kumi in a cold voice before she stood up almost leaning on her broken hand "I won't let her do this" she faced them with not a hint of betrayal "what was the deal Orichimaru came to make"

"They want to exchange Hanabi and Sasuke's lives for Naruto and Hinata"

"You won't, are you" said Kumi "if Tamiko has turned against us then she won't keep her word"

"Then…"

"We attack the Tsukyuga estate"

"Yes, that will be the best thing to do"

"You two know the Tsukyuga estate from the inside, right?"

"Yes"

"Then let's go"

They ran across the village as it was under attack. They saw the nin fight and even defeated a few in the way. That was until one Tsukyuga got on their way. Some had been ready to kill him but Kumi stopped them. She approached the nin seeing the clouds of confusion in his mind and body. She made no sound before looking at his eyes. She cursed before with a single hand hit his forehead with a grey chakra burst. The nin did not move as she did so. He was in some kind of trance but after her intervention he fell to his knees holding his head before looking at her with sensible red eyes.

"Kumi-sama…" then he panicked "Your sister did something to me, to many of the clan! She, she is trying to…"

"Calm down" she said in a commanding voice

"Sorry" he said truly "but what about the rest?"

"Can you perform the same thing I did to you?" she asked him and he nodded "the do it to me"

"Kumi-sama what are you…"

"I thought Tamiko that jutsu and she made me forget the true reason of why she used it on me. I need to remember all"

"Yes" said the nin before doing the same thing she did to him. Kumi's body began to shake before her chest started to jump. She was crying as all the memories rushed into her mind at once.

"You are a traitor" said Tamiko the Tsukyuga that had helped Kumi. He gave a step back before standing between them

"Don't dare hurt Kumi-sama!"

Kumi looked up at the one defending her. She could almost smile but didn't as the last parts of her memory return.

"So you know" said Tamiko trying to make her fear disappear

Kumi looked at her with tearful eyes filled with anguish and disgust for her half sister "I am going to kill you"

_8888Flashback88 _

_"Tamiko!" cried Kumi in happiness before approaching her sister. She had been outside looking after something to do. She was tired of reading books and only cleaning inside but then she saw someone stand not far from her new home that she had made with Raidon. _

_"Kumi, what happened to you?" asked Tamiko is shock as she approached her sister. It had been almost two years since she didn't see her and she had changed a lot. She had grown a lot, she was taller than Tamiko thought she didn't want to admit was even prettier. Her hair had grown back to her mid back and she was smiling with no problem also she was wearing clothes she would never thought Kumi would had worn outside for anyone to see. _

_"Like my new look, I know, I know is not the latest thing but heck I am…I can't wait!" she hugged her sister carefully _

_"You are happy?" asked Tamiko but not to her actually. She just couldn't believe the emotions Kumi was displaying _

_"Why shouldn't I? I am going to have a baby" Kumi was young and only with one month before giving birth. She had sent the letter to her family that she was well and had surprise for them a few months ago. She was surprised that her sister had found her and her little surprise. _

_"Hello there" said Kumi's husband to be _

_"Who…" Tamiko had tried to ask _

_"I am Raidon" he said before going to Kumi and kissing her forehead and handing her a bag that she hugged _

_"Oh" said Tamiko remembering the name in the letter _

_"Are you Kumi's sister? She has told me about you" he said with a bow _

_"Cucumbers!" cried Kumi happily almost biting the end of one. _

_"She has the oddest appetite" he said in a joking voice "let's go inside before she faints" _

_"Is kind of small" said Tamiko as they entered _

_"Is fine with me" said Kumi not taking it as an offence "less cleaning" _

_The days passed and Tamiko stayed with them. She helped Kumi when she was barely able to stand on her own. Kumi showed her all the techniques she had been developing including the Soul Altering jutsu. _

_"You are the only one of our clan who I can trust with it" that was her biggest mistake _

_Kumi gave birth with Tamiko's help. Tamiko had already known what was going to be. A girl who had the same calm look Kumi had when she born and with the red eyes of their clan. _

_"I win" said Raidon hugging Kumi "a girl so I get to choose the name" _

_"Fine" said Kumi still with a smile _

_"**Mi**na" Ku**mi** liked that name too but Tamiko hated them. _

_A few days passed and Kumi was back up on her feet. She was inside with Mina in her arms when she heard screams just outside. She went and just saw as Raidon's body fell to the ground with several kunai on his back. Kumi had been ready to see a stranger but the only other person besides her was Tamiko who was in less than second in front of her. Kumi had been about to ask her what had happened before Tamiko ripped Mina from her arms. Mina cried as Tamiko held Kumi by her hair. She did not dare to move in fear that Tamiko may hurt Mina. She asked why before Tamiko looked at her in the eyes _

_"Because I hate you. Not you or this brat will take my place as the head of the clan" Kumi tried to say something but then Tamiko placed Mina down and the preformed the Soul Altering jutsu and threw all of Kumi's memories from the last two years to the deepest parts of her mind. _

_ - - - _

_When Kumi woke up she was in the forest before a fire camp. She remembering leaving home to learn about the world but somehow she felt different _

_"Kumi, you are finally awake" said Tamiko with a kind voice _

_Kumi looked at her sister and the baby she had on her arms. Before she could ask anything Tamiko told her that she had passed through a lot the last two years and that Kumi had asked her to make those memories go away. Then she told her about the death of their parents a year ago in a mission and that no long after she got pregnant but did not know as she went out to look for Kumi. It was going to be a great surprise to the clan. Kumi was glad for her sister and devastated for the previous news. She felt she was missing something but never thought it was so close. _

_Tamiko had packed all of Kumi's stuff in such haste that she didn't notice she threw inside one of the boxes an earring that gave Kumi some of her memories back. _

_88888 _

"How could you!" screamed Kumi with a fist clawing to her chest. It hurt her so much.

"I thought I told you back then" said Tamiko before disappearing but her voice still penetrated to them all "if you want your daughter back then give the boy to me"

"Daughter?" Kakashi looked questionably at her

"Mina" was the name she said

"Kumi-sama?" asked the member of her clan

"Go and free the rest. Teach them that jutsu and help stop this madness"

"Yes" and then he left

"We should get moving" she said in a soft voice to the Hokage

"Hiashi, Neji, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura come with us the rest go and help where you are most needed" said the Hokage "follow the Kazekage's orders"

"I am going as well" said Kakashi and no one disagreed but Kumi kept her eyes away from him.

8

_Where am I? Why is it so dark?_ Mina wondered in her own mind before seeing a light in the confusion of her present and past thoughts. She approached that light that turned to be the window of her eyes and saw as she hit two ninjas from her own village. _Can I really call this place my village, can I call it home at all. _She thought wishing she could understand what was happening. Then she saw her aunt Kumi with a tired look. _Aunt Kumi! Help me please! _

"Mina stop!" shouted her aunt

_I wish I could but I can't please help me! _She shouted in her mind

"I will take her" said Neji

"Very well" said Kumi in not looking at Mina

_Please don't abandon me! _Cried Mina

"Look" said Naruto "is she crying?" he saw tears slid off her eyes that remained blank

_Yes, yes! I am not doing this because I want to _Now she was crying in happiness

"She is under Tamiko's jutsu" said Hiashi

"But she used it to its limit. I have to knock Tamiko out before bringing the real Mina out" said Kumi

_Thank you aunt Kumi _

"Maybe killing her will be better" said Kumi with no heart "or is there a problem with that Hokage-sama?"

"You can but not before we interrogate her" said Tsunade

"Let's look from Orochimaru" said Jiraiya to Tsunade

"You can come too Sakura" said Tsunade to her and she nodded before they were off

"Neji-sama, please do not kill her" Kumi asked him and he nodded before she and the rest entered the Tsukyuga estate

"This is a trap, isn't?" asked Neji but she did not know or could answer him "at least you will fight seriously this time"

_But I don't want to _again she cried _why me? Why does this happen to me? Why did mother do this to me? Why does aunt Kumi want to kill her? Please I just want everything to stop. _

_8 _

It didn't take long for them to find Orochimaru and some of his followers. There were two mainly by his sides. A serious looking woman of red blood hair and black eyes wearing a purple ceremonial kimono and man with a twisted smile, and disturbing expression as his fingers twitched as he held a spear. There were only a few others besides them but just enough to hold Sasuke down. He was hurt and tired from his match but still he was not losing time and tried to get out of their grip.

8

"Yes!" cheered Ino as one of the bad guys hit his companion thanks to her Mind Body Disturbance jutsu of course to keep it working she had to keep the seal. It was fun to see them fight. She even cheered one sometimes. She was so into their fight that she did not notice one enemy creep behind her. she would have been done for if it wasn't for Sai who was there to help.

"Sai" she said in a surprised voice when he gave her a real smile

"Are you okay?" he asked her as the two enemy nins finished with each other; she nodded before they went to help more of their comrades. In the way he told her the news.

"That's horrible" she said not believing the mess they were in but she believed in the others to take care of Orochimaru and Tamiko and get the others free. They in the meanwhile would deal with the trash.

They got where Gaara was as well as other nins who received orders from him. It seemed he and the Hokage knew there was going to be an attack but not when. At least they had been ready for it something their enemy did not know. It was all thanks that Kumi went to alert the Hokage about Naruto's kekke kenkai. It was then that they got more suspicious about his odd behavior. They traced this down to Tamiko and kept spies on her and then they saw her talking by herself in the forest. They discovered she was actually talking to a strange ninja that left the surroundings of the village right away.

They had told Kumi this news but she did not want to believe them now she did. She even wanted to be the one to kill her.

88

NL" Where to start next chapter…I don't know_ –thinks- _well I better plan this. Please Review

Preview: Enthralled

The enemy has brought reinforcement and the battle is becoming equal in both sides. Kakashi wants to help Kumi face her sister but she refuses. Her words hurt him and heal him at the same time. Hinata, Naruto and Hiashi are separated but still they look for Hanabi. One of them finds Maiya who is scared of her own mother as she has locked all of her friends in a dark place.


	28. Enthralled

NL"** MUSE OF THE AIRWAVES**: Coming soon!

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 28: Enthralled

He never thought Kumi and Tamiko-sama would talk like that to each other. These were the thoughts of a Tsukyuga as he freed the other members of his clan with the jutsu Kumi had taught him. He feared for the worst. He feared that after this they would be kick out of the village. Worst, he feared Tamiko would win and see him as a traitor and kill him and his family. No, he believed in Kumi-sama. At least he tried since he hadn't seen much of her all his life. She was usually a solitary person. Since a child he remembered her being always alone. He stopped; this Tsukyuga had seen the great mistake they had done by not acknowledging her more. She always made jutsus for the clan and they thanked her but never asked more of her or offered anything to her.

"You!" he spotted another Tsukyuga under Tamiko's jutsu before freeing the person that as well knew there was a great trouble. They both left in different directions to find more Tsukyugas and stop them from doing something stupid. In a few minutes all Tsukyuga found and back to normal they assembled in the park. Then they noticed they weren't all of them. Some were still in the castle it seemed.

"Kumi-sama can take care of them" one of them said

"Why would she, she has never cared for the clan"

"She stayed and has dedicated a great deal of her time to favor the clan and besides I believe Tamiko" no longer -sama "has done something horrible to her for the way they reacted to each other"

"Okay so she may do it for her own benefit but you know as I that she was in the Jounin exams and can't be too ready to fight Tamiko"

"Why don't you have some faith in her" a young Tsukyuga screamed at top of his lungs "I believe in her, I believe she will win and clean the name of our clan"

"Don't be so fervent"

"I meant what I said"

"I am with him, having faith is better than falling to despair and wrong sided conclusions"

"Me too" agreed most and then all

"But what do we do now?"

"What else but to help protect our new home and lets hope our permanent one" at that they all left

888

Shikamaru could not use his special jutsus. He was low in chakra because of the Jounin exams. Still he did not accelerate to defeat. Temari was with him helping as much as she could while he rested for a bit. It was hard not to cringe each time she called him weak but even so he knew she didn't mean it. She blew away sound ninjas that it seemed had changed their clothing style not that it would really matter when it was all over. With them gone airborne and the found and tied she went and sat next to the shadow user. She was tired as well. The sky was turning an angry red as the sun began to set. That was still one of the longest days of their lives. First the exams and now being under attack by someone they all thought dead. Damn him, if they survived this they would each take a part of the dismembered body and bury it as far from each as possible, burn it, eat it, whatever was necessary to stop Orochimaru from coming back ever again.

Shikamaru stood slowly as he watched several forms ran toward them. He felt better, at least to deal with these brainless puppets. The years had made them all a little cold hearted but such was required to be a ninja. He made them cut each other's throats but at least they ended fast. Not that they deserved it.

"Shikamaru! Temari!" shouted Lee as he ran toward them accompanied by Tenten

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru already dreading to know

"Some sound ninjas were not detected and they had just started to attack civilians at the other side of town. Gaara wants us all there since there are no more enemies around here" said Tenten

"Then let's go" said Temari

"Wait" said Shikamaru "Tenten would you stay here in case there was a hidden enemy around"

"Yes" she said with no doubt  
"Please take care Tenten" said Lee

"Don't worry for me" she said with a smile before he smiled back and then left with the others. Once gone she took a deep breath. She wanted to be where the action was but maybe this job was as important. She thought this as threw a kunai and hit a target that had been moving and trying to free the tied sound ninjas.

8

They arrived to the side of the new attacks as fast as they could to see there were truly too many. For a moment they wondered how many of them would die. Then they saw a couple of strange looking monsters jump ahead of them and attack the enemy before being followed by a little army of them. Sai was working as fast as he could to make his paintings as much beautiful and deadly as he could. Ino was by his side fending off the enemy as he worked his magic with the brush and ink. They lost no time and got to work.

"NO!!" a scream from one of Gaara's victims. Sadly no one cared. The sand captured several of the enemy and kept them like that before other nin took them away tied for interrogation later. Tsume tied the enemies to boards that the nin dogs delivered to the jail right next to the torture and interrogation quarters. Ibiki was going to have a lot of work. Kiba and Akamaru though still tired from the exams took several enemy nins with the Double Piercing Fang, thankfully they had not used any of their special red pills at the exam.

"Haaa!" they all heard screams of approaching enemy nins, some taken down immediately by the long ranged fighters. But that did not change the situation. They were more than them. They could take that but for how long.

"Stop!" they turned to see a Tsukyuga. For a moment they thought they had been trapped "we will handle them" the Tsukyuga said before the others appeared but not alone. Hyuugas were there too after being told with a lot of detail what Tamiko wanted to do with their heirs but most of all family and for who she was working. The clans charged into the fight with no doubt. The other nin did the same with new energy and hope in them.

888

Neji was barely able to dodge another of her attacks. He was tired and she barely broke a sweat. Mina was one of the best fighters he had ever seen. He wondered who trained her or taught her all those techniques. Kumi was the sure answer. He dodged a rain of kunais that she sent charged with exploring tags. He felt the explosion barely as he got away. There was a large cloud of dirt before he felt her arms wrap around him keeping his arms down. He tried to fight her before she bent back and slammed his head to the ground. He thought he was losing conscious before he saw her tears as he fell. He could see fear and sadness deep inside of her eyes. The true Mina didn't want to fight him. Suddenly he felt responsible for all the cuts he had made her. He was able to stand and at the same time sent a fast fist to her face in hope it would knock her out. She stopped it by kicking him away. Neji stood cleaning the blood that had flooded from his mouth. Suddenly he didn't feel so bad about fighting her. Then it clicked into his mind that the real Mina was helping him by taking his guilt away with her heavy palm so her uncontrollable body wouldn't kill him. He saw her slight smile and wondered if there was truly a way to end the fight with any of them departing this life. He really wanted to fight her as herself.

88

Kumi emerged from her room with weapons she had hidden just in case. She handed Naruto two of the chakra absorbing white pipes and the rest weapons and other things she thought they may need. Then she showed them a map of the Estate to make sure they knew where they were going and where was more probable for them to find Hanabi.

"Please find Maiya too" said Kumi "is not her fault that her mother has become such a horrible person" they looked at each other and nodded

"You are going after Tamiko" asked Hiashi

"Yes" said Kumi "I…" suddenly declaring that she was going to kill her own sister did not sound so appealing now that she was this far "I have to"

"I will go with you" said Kakashi

"No" was her answer "you have to help find the girls" she did not look at him in the eyes. His Sharingan reminded her of all her past and some of their present situation. The death of Obito and Raidon and her sister taking her child and then him with his arms open to welcome her in the night with soft words that made her cry and feel safe at the same time. She telling him how it felt in her chest when she was alone and the great need she had to leave and find something she felt she was missing.

He did not speak back to her instead left in search of the little girls. The rest did the same and tried to keep together. They followed Kakashi that disappeared in a corner. Hiashi sighed knowing he went back to Kumi. The other two saw this two. Now it was only them; the Hyuuga head of the clan, the heiress and the boy that was one of hid kind.

8

Kumi stood in the same place when Kakashi went back. She didn't look surprised at all. With her good hand she held a white pipe before walking on search of her sister. She used her Chuushingan and then the Togiretogire to find her sister not far but outside the complex. They stopped for a moment so Kakashi summoned his nin dogs that a few looked at Kumi with mistrust.

"Go and help Naruto and two Hyuugas find a younger Hyuuga of about ten years old and a Tsukyuga like Kumi of the same age" how he wished he had the scents of the girls. It would make the tracking a lot easier. The dogs went off and then Kumi and Kakashi left to go after Takumi.

As they ran in that direction she talked.

"I can remember now why I loved Raidon. He gave me a daughter, a child of my own that I could give a life that I didn't get. I wanted my daughter to grow outside the clan so she didn't feel the same pressure and apathy I got. I am tired Kakashi. Of my feelings and dreams that have only brought me pain. after this I will have to take my clan away"

"Why!" he didn't mean to sound as angry but still he felt he deserved to know.

"For all this, my sister was the clan's head and look what she has brought. I care more for how this will affect Mina and Maiya than me or anyone. Just think how it will feel for them once the rest of the clan feels they can't trust them"

"So you will just leave" he sounded angry, depressed, so many emotions that he could not express. She stopped and so did he. She walked to him and hugged him. She wanted to have some of his warmth in case she didn't get to live after that day. The cruelty of life was more than a cliché. This was her life, her life filled with loneliness and every time she found someone to not be alone their lives ended before their dreams came true. She didn't want the same to happen to Kakashi. She saw how many friends he had and how respected and nice was for him to live in the village peacefully. She didn't deserve to change his world into this constant fighting within her.

"I love you" again another cliché of life but it didn't feel like that to her. Those words actually harmed her. She felt she was going to lose him. Kakashi did not move. He just looked at her with too many feelings that made her head hurt. So many feelings some that she did not like; others that were unknown to her but she could feel inside herself "please don't die for me" she said before letting go and then both continued in their way to find the traitor.

She was with a few other enemy nins waiting for them. Kakashi wondered if Kumi could have taken them on her own if he hadn't come. He gave simple look at her broken hand and her other visible injuries. He had to believe they would come out of this one alive. He had to believe she was going to stay and most of all with him. She had said she loved him but did he love her too? He didn't return the words. He acknowledged that and felt terrible for not noticing before. Now if he said those words they would overwhelm her and she could lose her life. Still she said she loved him which returned some energy to him.

They started with those nins that were guarding Tamiko. He saw for first time how much like an angel she looked even with her hair short and her clothes almost becoming rags after all the fighting, she swung the pipe and hit heads with no mercy. Her feet moved along the ground smoothly and with no sound. As if she was flying with each movement.

Kumi wanted to stop and watch Kakashi as he slammed his fist into the faces of the enemy. She knew it was a horrible thought but the feeling that each of his attacks provoked in her remind that she had had him and that she had been able to smother him to what they both wanted since he had tried to deny himself. She hit another head knocking her opponent into the floor before giving a 180 degree kick in the air sending another to slam against a tree.

Tamiko was afraid. She was glad Kumi wasn't looking her way to see those feelings before she disappeared. She had to get away.

8

The two Hyuuga activated their Byakugans but found they could see through the walls.

"Tamiko did something to them" said Hiashi

"Maybe we should split up" said Hinata and they nodded.

Naruto let his senses flow trying to find the little girls. He tried to feel with his kekke kinaki any clue that could lead him to them.

"Hey Naruto!" said Pakkun appearing at the end of the hall.

"Wha…" but he knew Kakashi sent him to help "What have you found?"

"A girl, one with red eyes like Kumi" said Pakkun "says her name is Maiya"

"Show me where is she" said Naruto before Pakkun took him to what it seemed the master bedroom of the entire estate where Maiya was crying in a large bed. Naruto could see immediately she was afraid.

"Hey Maiya" he said before she snapped to look up and then showed even more fear

"Please, don't hurt me, I didn't do anything. I swear!" she said cowering at the corner of the room

"I won't hurt you. Your aunt told me to find you and get out of here. We know you have nothing to do with this" said calming her before she smiled a little but then looked more worried "what about Hanabi?"

"We will look for her. Hinata and her father are here too trying to find her" Maiya looked even calmer after hearing this.

"Let's go" said Pakkun at the door before Maiya picked it up and ran alongside Naruto to find Hanabi.

"Hanabi is in the storage parlor" said Maiya making a sharp turn. Naruto followed her with more twists and turns. He was surprised they had not seen any of the enemy around. He remembered feeling the estate wasn't empty at all. He was about to stop but decided against it.

"Pakkun" Maiya stopped and faced Naruto with the sleeping dog "hey you!"

"Wha…what?"

"Go and find Hinata and her dad. Tell them I found Maiya and that she knows where Hanabi is. Guide them to us" he said before Pakkun to that "let's go" he said

8

Hinata blocked the chakra circulation of two more enemies with her palms. She was tired but did not want to look bad before her father. Somehow the enemy found her there and began attacking her. For sometime she thought she wouldn't make with their large number but then her father arrived and helped her. They were getting rid off them easily. It seemed Orochimaru did not plan well for the attack. When they were done they took a small moment to breath and then continue their search for Hanabi.

Hinata was worried that her sister could be hurt or even being hurt at that moment for every second they did not find her. She and her father cursed the walls before both stopped as a small puff appeared before them. Hiashi recognized the dog as well as Hinata. Pakkun delivered Naruto's message and then followed him but not without defeating some more enemies that appeared on their way. Pakkun was seriously suspicious of why when he was with Naruto not even once the enemy attacked them.

"We have to hurry!" Pakkun saw the reality before them. It was bad, they had to move immediately.

8

"Ha!" Sakura hit the floor with her fist breaking it and making some of her adversaries stumble before she charged and knocked them out with brute strength. She was taking care of the pests but with a good reason. She was closer to getting Sasuke away from them. She saw the Uchiha being retrained by some kind of clothing that stopped him from using any jutsu, even tai-jutsu since it kept his arms and legs tied. He was doing his best to get away but at the same time had the feeling he had no need to worry seeing how Sakura handle things. He tilted his head hoping Naruto was no near them to see him like that. Hell! he didn't want anyone to see him like that. He watched as Sakura sent two more enemies flying.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were farther away with their largest summonings out just like the time Tsunade almost beat Orochimaru's brain out. He didn't seem to have as much control over his or Kabuto's body. The two different minds were twisted into one and made it hard for them to decide. Jiraiya and Tsunade noticed this immediately and lost no time to fight him. At the last moments of each they thought they got him he collected his wits and was able to escape. The large snake hissed curses before leaving. It got no sacrifice so it didn't want to stay. Orochimaru, which was easier to call Kabuchimaru, was not the same person he was, well he wasn't a person to start with but still. It was sad to see the Sennin try.

"He wasn't the one who planned this attack" said Tsunade eyeing the other two ninja that stayed behind Orochimaru; the red haired woman with the purple ceremonial kimono and the disturbing looking man.

Jiraiya who had thought of Orochimaru as a friend long time ago felt bad for him. He was being used just to collect followers. He was nothing but a logo.

8

Gaara noticed the flood of enemies did not stop. He was not tired but some around him were at their limit. This attack was changing, shifting slowly instead of suddenly which was more common. No, this was deadly slow. The Hyuuga and Tsukyuga were of great help but everyone had a limit and some were starting to show it. He hoped that they were done with Orochimaru and Kumi soon maybe then the enemy would step back or even better leave.

8

Kumi launched at her sister who dodged her kick. Kumi used her good hand as support and twisted to send her other leg to Tamiko's face before doing upside down spiral twisting her body up and hitting her with the white pipe. She was more than angry. She remembered all the times she watched over Mina and the time she spent teaching her; All that time she did not acknowledge that she had what she had been looking for. Her daughter would be waiting for her with sad eyes once she saw her return with the corpse of the woman she thought was her mother. Kumi would always be her aunt. She would make sure Mina never knew the truth. She didn't want her to feel lost like she was feeling at the moment.

She remembered that she had wanted to leave Konoha as soon as she got there but it was thanks to Kakashi that she stayed. Kakashi was fighting the enemies while she faced Tamiko. She did not miss the hatred her older sister showed with every hit she delivered.

"You …" she tired to express how much she had hurt her. How long had she felt empty, uncompleted but she couldn't find the exact words. There was no need for that since Tamiko could see her emotions. They were sisters; they shared blood of the same father and had grown close. It hurt her to feel the killing intent toward the person she respected the most.

Tamiko looked at her eyes before slapping her. She had tears of her own unshed, hidden. She was tired of Kumi always acting the victim. she was so gifted but always feeling pity for herself when she hadn't seen she could become a legendary ninja. She hated her for that too. Any day could have Kumi decided and taken her place as the head of the clan. She didn't want that. She had worked so hard. She was not gifted but she did know the meaning of hard work. That was what she was doing now. She was working, trying to deliver the different blood lines to Orochimaru so her little Maiya could become a legendary ninja that would not die but of old age and would always be remembered. Also Kumi found something that she hadn't, even twice and that was someone that loved her. That's why she killed Raidon and why she killed her own husband Toyo. Toyo never loved her; he just wanted Maiya who was his true daughter to become the head of the clan….then why did she train Mina so hard to be the next head of the clan.

Kumi saw as Tamiko fell to her knees holding her hear. She saw the incredible wave of confusion overwhelm her. Kakashi was done with the pawns and was looking at Tamiko as well. There was something really wrong going in here.

8

Naruto forced open a door going down. It was pitch darkness down there. He used a small flashlight 'a ninja must be always ready' "Maiya stay here and wait for Hinata" said Naruto before seeing there were stairs that he began to follow. Naruto went down a few steps and into a room that had only one door. He opened that door and went ahead. Inside in the darkness he saw cells. 'But she said this was a parlor' he said before seeing the little children, all from Maiya's age. He wondered why they were there.

"Naruto run! Is a trap!" shouted Hanabi holding to the bars of her cell as the door closed behind him. Naruto had almost made it but it closed. The face of the one that closed was Maiya and she had been smiling.

"NO!" shouted Naruto, Kumi had been wrong; Maiya was no innocent.

"Naruto, we have to save Hinata" said Hanabi calmly but showing more emotions than she would usually show

88

NL" **SUPER ULTRA MEGA TWIST JUTSU!** There, Maiya is evil and Orochimaru is not one that planned the attack, Tamiko's husband was evil and Tamiko was actually trying to turn Mina into the head of the clan though she was Kumi's daughter. Please review.

Preview: My Sister's Keeper

Tamiko is back to no good as she fight Kumi. Both scream their hearts out, some should have never been said. Mina felt a command go into her mind to go and find Maiya. But she has to defeat Neji first. Hinata is close to her sister but also Pakkun has delivered her bad news. The battle in the village continues. Sakura reaches Sasuke. Orochimaru is no more the most feared.


	29. My Sister’s Keeper

NL" **MUSE OF THE AIR WAVES: Teaser **

_In the hall of the family I see the paintings of my ancestors and family that is still alive. My own face is on the wall looking as all of them happy like oranges in summer _ _midday__. But there is a paining of someone who may not be dead, yet I have never met in my life. She is not old, at least no older than my father since she is or was his little sister. She has features that fit perfectly on her face. Her grey eyes are like full moons though even if it is a painting they are full of life and laughter. She is smiling form ear to ear but her smile is false. I can see that, I don't know if others have noticed. Her hair is a very dark red, almost something between the bloody color and brown. The painting was done by a window; the bright light of the outside world made some of her hair look like the orange and red from the fire pits. My sister looks kind of like her but she lacks the strange nature that is even in the brushes on the paper. This would be the most perfect painting in the entire castle but there is a little problem with it. Her face is white painted plus she used dark blue to draw air waves around her face. The painting had to remain since I heard she didn't want to stand still for hours while a new one was done. I wish I had known her. _

Chapter 29: My Sister's Keeper

One could call it lunacy, delusion but suddenly all the plans and work she had been doing the late months meant nothing to her. She wanted Mina to be head of the clan but now she wanted Maiya to be the head of the clan. She wondered what had made her change her mind. Tamiko knew she had been training Mina for that reason but why throw all that time of work now? She looked at her younger sister who had blood more advanced than her. She was taller and more beautiful than her and let's not forget smart. She would be a great leader for their clan but she hadn't earned it like Tamiko. She had to go for many years hearing the cruel comments of her clan. How she was going to be overthrown by Kumi and how she would have nothing but shame for letting someone fifteen years younger than her have all the power of their clan. She didn't want that to happen. That's why she chose Mina to be her heir. She would train her so in case Kumi tried to become the new leader of the clan Mina would fight her off. Mina was her own blood and she knew it was also very advance taking her blood father was the son of two very talented runaway ninjas.

"WHY!" screamed Kumi "Why my daughter! Why the man I loved!" she was careful with that one since Kakashi was right next to her "the life that I wanted back then, you destroyed it because of hate! Why! What did I do for you to hate me!"

"You were born" said Tamiko with so much hate that made Kumi's stomach flip a few times.

Tamiko's feelings were overwhelming her. They were very strong very unhealthy to both the mind and body. She saw her half sister was under a lot of stress. There was something horrible coming their way. She could feel it to the core of her soul.

"You had to be born from that woman. You had to be the precious star of the clan. You had to be the genius and the beautiful. You had to be the best at everything even before you were born. You just had to ruin my life didn't you and not you tell me I have no right to hate you"

"You could have told me. I told you many times I wasn't happy and you listened to me, why did you not believe I could do the same for you" Kumi felt as if someone was holding to her heart and blowing smoke and ashes of hell into it. It burned her soul and her thoughts "I always thought I could trust you!" she cried closing her eyes. She didn't want to see her sister, to her they would always be sisters, hate her so deeply.

"I thought you would stay out of my way when you left" said Tamiko "I thought I would just make sure you were not ever coming back but you just had to dishonor us! You had to get yourself pregnant when you knew I had wanted a child for so long! You selfish bitch!!" Tamiko charged. Kumi pushed Kakashi away taking her pipe and running toward her sister as well. Tamiko brought a sword forwards and Kumi was able to block it and alter its curse before kneeling Tamiko in the stomach but held her in place with her broken hand. It hurt her more what she was feeling in the deep inside than some broken bones.

"It could have stayed our secret. I could have just given you the jutsus and you could have gone back and never tell anyone about me and my child. Your hate will not change my life anymore!"

"Don't get in my way!" Tamiko punched her face and sent her to the ground. She kicked her and sent her back to be caught by Kakashi but the impact was such that both fell back

"Are you okay?" he asked her

"Don't make stupid questions" she said holding back the tears that threatened to spill "it's never good when the past catches up to you, it can be our downfall"

"But you can… you can…"

"Enough!" Tamiko charged at both with sword and Kumi's white pipe

Kumi moved fast pushing Kakashi away. This was her fight, even he knew it. She used her good hand as support as she swung her legs to knock Tamiko's out. Tamiko only lost her balance but it was enough time for Kumi to stand and take the other end of the white pipe and take it away from Tamiko. She charged and the two cold materials crashed sending sparks.

"You were always bad at sword fighting" said Tamiko

"thanks for the reminder" said Kumi before kicking at Tamiko's hand and sending her sword into the air before hitting it with her white pipe and sending it very far. Tamiko took Kumi's wrist as she had stretched to hit the sword and snapped it. Kumi screamed as she tried to hold her broken wrist with her broken hand. She stared at Tamiko viciously as she took the pipe and sent it as far as she could. Kumi smiled in pain. She launched sending kicks above and below. She wrapped her arms around herself so they wouldn't get in the way. Tamiko stepped back and sent various kunais and shurikens. Kumi caught the end of a kunai with her mouth before charging with it. Tamiko fought her with a kunai. They both jumped into the trees.

Kakashi leaned against a tree exhausted. He was surprise by Kumi's resistance. She would have defeated him in the Jounin exams if she had fought like she was doing now. But this was personal and he knew that in such fights there shouldn't be feelings that made their thoughts fuzzy.

Kumi fell down as she had dodged a shuriken. She cried when she landed on her broken hand. She stared at her sister who somehow had regained her sword back. She looked at her eyes and then saw it. She wanted to scream and cry for her to stop. She knew she could never believe in her but still what she saw in her eyes gave her some hope. No wonder she had been acting so out of herself. She rolled skipping the stave of the blade before kneeling in the process and tackling her with her head. Tamiko had no air as Kumi bit her arm and made her drop the sword. Kumi used one knee leaning deeply on her chest to keep Tamiko down. She looked at both her arms. She cried as she concentrated chakra on them and the slammed the broken hand's palm on Tamiko's forehead. Her head slammed against the ground but not hard enough to kill her or knock her out. She wondered if Kumi was having mercy on her. She was always that kind. Those were Tamiko's thoughts as her mind was flooded by the truth.

"No" she simply said before fainting **(Sorry but she is not the bad guy so she…yeah she won't be killed**)

"What's wrong?" asked Kakashi as he spotted them and ran. Kumi collapsed back and was caught by him

"Someone used the Soul Alteration on her" said Kumi

8

"Tsk tsk it seems we no longer have power over Tamiko" said the woman of fire red hair as they watched the Sennin fight

"I knew she was useless, you did know too but still we used her didn't we. She was truly useless not wonder Toyo wanted her dead"

"She is still alive" said the woman to the perturbed looking man who did not let go of his sword's handle

"So I get to kill her?" he asked

"Let's wait; Maiya is almost done with her part"

"Buuut Kumi and Kakashi will go to to thee help of thee oothers"

"Calm down" said the calm looking woman touching his shoulder making him relax lightly "Mina will take care of them"

8

Mina stopped and fell to the ground. Neji wondered if it was a trick before he noticed some veins pop out in her face. She was crying. She was being changed again. She was receiving orders to go and stop the Hyuuga's inside the castle and also Kakashi and Kumi who were nearby. She stood up limply and started walking inside the Tsukyuga estate. Neji appeared in her path. The voice that was commanding her body told her to remove all obstacles that would stop her from helping Maiya and her purpose.

Mina started to perform seals before running toward Neji. He had been ready to block her attack but suddenly she slammed her hands on the ground. Hands made of stone came out of the ground and took hold of his legs and arms. They began to apply more pressure until it became painful. They were trying to break his legs. He watched as Mina walked around him before stopping behind him. With his Byakugan he was able to see her pull out a kunai. He concentrated enough chakra that exploded in a burst destroying the stone hands just before she could have attacked him. Her movements were those of someone being controlled. They were kind of slow but he remembered they weren't like that when they started fighting. He guessed Kumi was done with Tamiko but how long would it take them to get there and remove the jutsu from her.

8

"What is going on?" asked Naruto to Hanabi as he held the light of his little lamp toward her

"Maiya" said Hanabi in such sadness "she is a traitor to her clan and the village"

"But she is only…" he was going to say 10 years old

"But she strong" Hanabi almost screamed "she did things to her mother that made her start this… all she wants are the other kekke kenkais that belong to the Uchiha, Hyuuga and you"

"She is crazy"

"In the contrary" said Maiya from the other side of the door "I am just taking what I deserve. Mina is not my sister, I take you already know she is Kumi's daughter and that makes me the rightful heiress to the Tsukyuga clan"

Naruto made a signal to the children to be quiet as he began to check the walls. It was no use, there were only layers of dirt ahead of them and the wall was pure solid stone. He leaned and tried to think as Maiya continued her little speech about deserving everything that had been given to Mina. Then she was quiet. Naruto strained his ears to listen. There was someone talking to her and then they had left.

"Alright, Shikirigan" he said before using his chakra limbs. They went up into the cracks of the ceiling and squished in. Naruto had never tried this before. It took a lot of concentration from him to make them so thin to fit. Finally they came out through the division of the wooden floors above. The ends of these limbs were like eyes to him. He was watching for what could be happening above. The thin limbs moved carefully to not be notice since only those of the other clans related to the Hyuuga could see them.

8

Hinata and her father continued to find more followers of **Oro**chimaru (I just noticed that Oro means gold in Spanish) and the Tsukyuga that were under Tamiko's Soul Altering jutsu. The Tsukyuga's were hard to defeat but comparing them to Kumi and Naruto working as a team they weren't so much of a threat. Hiashi who had known and even befriended some as young knew well many of their weaknesses.

"I was afraid of this" said Pakkun as they continued to search for Naruto, Hanabi and Maiya

"What is it?" both Hyuuga stopped as the dog did.

"Naruto has been guided into a trap. We didn't come across any enemy as we looked for Maiya or Hanabi"

Both Hyuuga understood and quickened the pace.

Hinata hoped that they were both okay.

8

The enemies stopped to arrive. Hopefully it wasn't a trap. They had no time to think about it as they fought. Many were being taken to the hospital and many taken hostages for interrogation. The civilians had been taken out of the streets into the monuments safer caverns. A few Genin were around looking for anyone who may have been left behind. Iruka kept an eye on those Genin since their Jounin senseis were busy at the main battle. He hoped his old students were well.

8

"What is he doing?" asked Kimi, one of Hanabi's first friends in the academy

"Shhh, there are guards outside" said Rokuro a boy who was also Hanabi's friend

Naruto whispered to them "I am looking for Hinata and the others" said Naruto as his eyes reflected the color of chakra

"How is that possible?" one child asked, all he saw was Naruto standing there

"There are chakra extremities coming from him" said Hanabi after she activated her Byakugan

"Silence" said Naruto

He saw some Tsukyuga armed and waiting for who he saw later was Hinata and her father. The Tsukyuga charged at them and the Hyuuga did not think twice about fighting them. Naruto saw his chance and touched Hinata who almost screamed at the odd sensation. She looked down and immediately recognized it was Naruto's chakra limb. She knew it was trying to tell them they were down there. She hoped Hanabi was with him. She followed it; her father saw what she was doing and stopped all who tried to get in her way. She reached the door down and opened to find more Tsukyuga.

Meanwhile Naruto saw that she was close se he started freeing the children from the cells. Hanabi was the first. Once Hinata opened the door for them she could not believe Tamiko would be so cruel to put children down there.

"She didn't get you" said Hanabi with a glad sigh. Hinata hadn't notice how much her little sister had changed.

"Remember I once told I just don't want my sister hanging out with your sister's loser friends" said Maiya standing at the door just behind her two Tsukyuga held Hiashi who struggled to be let go "when I said that was because I thought there was still some hope for her but then she showed me how weak she truly was with all that talk about the clans having to stay together and not fight each other because we live in the same village. It's too late for her now. She will be killed along with every Hyuuga, the Uchiha and you Naruto"

"But first you want our kekke kenkais" said Hinata

Maiya smiled cynically "yes, you are right. I know certain snake Sennin that is not right in his mind but still is a genius at manipulating"

"You are demented child" said Hiashi

"If so is not of your business" said Maiya taking a dagger out "you will be dead in a few moments"

"Stop!" screamed Hinata "you can stop right now and you won't be punish. You will get another chance to try and live peacefully in Konoha"

"Just look at you. You are repulsive. All that fear and insecurity" said Maiya "your eyes are enough to know you don't believe in your actions and strength. You are even worst than Mina and Kumi" she no longer thought of them as her family "even Tamiko was more brave than you when she found what I wanted" she no longer thought of her as a mother

Hinata gave a step back. She had brought her hands to the middle of her chest unconsciously 'I can't go back to be like that' she thought furiously snapping her arms down and looked in less than a second at her father, her sister, the children and Naruto. She did not take a moment to think and charged forwards.

The Tsukyuga who had been holding her father threw him to the ground and charged towards her. Hinata was ready to beat t hem thinking she had to do this alone. She should have known better. She saw Naruto's extra chakra limbs pass her and stop the two Tsukyuga. Maiya did not expect that. She hadn't known Naruto had already found his ability. She made a run for it as Hinata got to where her father was to see he was not seriously hurt. Hiashi in the other hand did not let go of the grip he had on Maiya leg stopping her from running away. Maiya lifted the dagger to hit the older Hyuuga when suddenly there was a hand a small as hers stopping her.

"Hanabi!" Maiya growled

Hanabi was silent as she made Maiya drop the dagger and then pinned her down painfully in the stairs. Naruto took care of the Tsukyuga that were under Tamiko's **(or is it Maiya's)** control. Both unconscious and locked in the cells he came forwards and helped Hanabi by tying her. They relaxed, Pakkun appeared with Kumi and Kakashi who had already been in their way with Tamiko unconscious and tied as well.

"We have to get Neji and Mina" said Kakashi to Kumi after she had been told what Maiya had done.

"They are in their way here" said Hinata once they were outside in the inner yard

"But how is that possible" asked Naruto

"Mina got away from him, she is coming here to fight to free Maiya" said Kumi in a cold tone as she looked at her niece who had been gagged but her emotions displayed at her eyes like a converse rainbow "it was you, wasn't it?" asked Kumi kneeling before her. Maiya gave a wicked smile through the cloth that stopped her from talking

"What did she do?" asked her Naruto

"Later, they are here" said Kumi and a few seconds later Mina landed with a kunai at hand charging directly at Hinata who dodged the attack. She had been ready to fight the Tsukyuga but then she could do nothing but stare as Neji arrived and hit Mina in the back with his knees and pushed her down to the ground. Then they noticed how tired both looked. Kumi seemed to not know what to do but she knew. She was afraid. She moved forwards and asked Neji to lift her head. With her left hand that had her wrist broken she made a strong burst of grey chakra emerge and his Mina in the forehead. Mina's eyes fluttered before she went limp.

"She will be up in a few minutes" said Kumi before walking toward Maiya who glared at her hard "and now is time for you to talk"

"You won't get anything from her" said Tamiko who had just woken up "she is just like her father. You would have to beat her to death before she talked and I know that isn't your style"

"I see, so then you will talk" said Kumi no longer with emotion to her sister

"I will be more than happy to do so"

"Okay, do you mind explaining what is going on" said Naruto not getting why Tamiko was so friendly

"Maiya…"

"First take the remaining of the jutsu off him" said Tamiko before Kumi did so and Naruto fell back to the floor looking at Tamiko with so much hate "I am sorry but let's just say I wasn't myself"

Naruto looked at Kakashi for an explanation "Maiya placed that same jutsu on her"

"Her own mother?" some of the rescued said

"Hanabi take them to their parents"

Kakashi summoned the rest of her dogs and asked them to look after them. The children left. They shouldn't listen to the horrors Tamiko was going to expose.

"I won't deny there was and maybe there still is a part of me that hates you" she said to Kumi "but even so I would never kill you or hurt you in such matter without the influence of someone" she looked at Maiya sadly

"But you killed Raidon" said Kumi keeping her cool though she wanted to explode

"You were weak in the mind back then. You were too happy to notice that we had been watched back then"

"By who?"

"Toyo" said Tamiko "he was my husband and I was the one to kill him since he had been the one to kill our parents, Raidon and tried to kill Mina as well"

"Why?" Kumi remembered he was one of the kindest to her

"Because he loved you" said Tamiko "not me" then Maiya started screaming through the cloth

88

Sakura hit the last sound nin knocking it out and breaking his jaw. She ran to Sasuke and untied him from the chakra restringing shirt. He was angry. He wanted to kick a few of those nins but then he remembered about Orochimaru and wasted no time to go and see how he could help destroy him, this time for good. They arrived just in time of the end as Jiraiya used one of his large frogs that spit oil and with a fire jutsu of his burned the desecrated to a quick death. Sasuke could not believe it. He had known Orochimaru's powers at close hand. He knew it had to be a trick but it wasn't.

"Well, his minions weren't of much use, so no harm done" said the woman of red blood hairs and purple kimono. The demented looking man stood be her side with a wicked smile before trying to poke Orochimaru's carcass with his sword but was stopped by Jiraiya who kicked the sword away.

"Who are you" demanded Tsunade to know, Orochimaru may had been an idiot for the things he did but to be used like that was even worst than his past doings

"My name is Dokueki **(Venom) **and this is my old friend Ekirei **(Pestilence)**" said the woman of red hair

"can I kill them now?" asked Ekirei, his long dark blue hair was a real over his bare upper body and bare chest, he was barefoot and wore black pants with the lower part of a samurai armor. At his side, never his hand letting go was his sword.

"No, it seems we have to retrieve" said Dokueki calmly and ignoring the Konoha nins "it seems Maiya failed"

"We can't leave her" said Ekirei in a very sane and calm voice

"I know" she said before both disappeared in a bomb of smoke way too fast to be normal

"We have to find the others" said Tsunade before they were off.

88

They fought; no longer did they care to keep some for interrogation. It was a slaughter the moment a Tsukyuga died. The enemy was being pushed back before they heard a whistle and then there was a blinding light. When they opened their eyes the enemy had disappeared.

"Does this mean we won?" Ino asked

"I am not too sure about that" said Sai looking that in the confusion of that light a Hyuuga had been killed as well.

888

"I was happy for you, though jealous too since Toyo had demanded for a child. When I saw you I could not help myself but never did I thought that informing him about your pregnancy would make him so mad" said Tamiko "I found him in the forest that same day and told him of how happy and healthy your were there. Until I saw his feelings full of rage and jealousy did I understand that he loved you and not me. He went on, I tried to stop him but he was stronger than me. He attacked Raidon from the back all the way from the forest with kunais. He was a coward, I ran to him screaming for Toyo to stop and for you to not come out. He was going to kill you and Mina too so when you came out I was angry at you. You saw Raidon and went dumb on me Kumi. I had to rip Mina from your arms so if Toyo attacked he wouldn't kill her. I had to move you from his view by force. You thought it was me who killed Raidon. I saw it in your eyes and then I thought that it may have not been the idea in the world but I had to do something…"

"You made me hate you" said Kumi "to protect me and Mina" she fell to her knees. She could see the truth on her sister's words. Truly she had been weak with so many good things going on in her life back then.

"I had to take Mina as my own so I could have her close and he couldn't reach her. I locked your memories because I saw how weak they made you even now when you fought me you were not the same controlled Kumi, you were just a bundle of entangled feelings for your daughter and to get your revenge on me"

"So you are not really my mother" said Mina who had faked to be asleep for the last minutes

"No, I am sorry" said Tamiko while Kumi tried to cover her face. She didn't want Mina to see her. it had been all her fault for being so weak.

"Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself for once" said Tamiko

888

NL" I loved this end, I don't know how it came but it just seemed right with the title though it was the last thing to happen, **Please Review** oh and Tamiko's feelings had just been twisted to a bad extreme so we all hate people around us but not to that point, well that's what I think.

Preview: Truth at Red Lights

Tamiko continues to tell them the truth about Maiya's father, about how Orochimaru came to look for her. Then how Dokueki and Ekirei came and delivered a letter to Maiya from her deceased father. How it came that Tamiko fell under the control of her own daughter. How much her mind was twisted and how she twisted the minds of Naruto and Mina. At the end of all they find they were not alone, Maiya escapes.


	30. Truth at Red Lights

NL" –Listening to music- be ready for the **Kunoichi Avenger 2 **and** Muse of Air Waves** Oh yeah I don't own Naruto

Chapter 30" Truth at Red Lights

**"So you are not really my mother" said Mina who had faked to be asleep for the last minutes **

**"No, I am sorry" said Tamiko while Kumi tried to cover her face. She didn't want Mina to see her. It had been all her fault for being so weak. **

**"Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself for once" said Tamiko **

"Shut up!" screamed Kumi not looking at anyone. No one talked but Maiya laughed through the cloth on her mouth.

"Is always about you, isn't?" said Tamiko with resentment in her voice

"Leave her alone" said Mina sitting and looking at Kumi with saddened eyes. She had always been taught to think with a clear mind. Kumi and Tamiko had always taught her to be in control and not let her emotions flow at the most crucial times.

Kumi lifted her head to notice Kakashi had been holding her and everyone was displaying lamenting emotions for her. Her blood boiled. She hated when others felt pity for her. The tears that had bred from her eyes evaporated with her burning stares. The other three Tsukyuga looked worried for a moment then Mina smiled, relaxed; Tamiko looked angered, red with jealousy and Maiya, she was glaring with hate but also shook on fear.

"You are right, I was being weak but that's just part of being human" she said with a smug smile and letting go of Kakashi. Both her hands were useless, her body covered in wounds and blood and tired, almost out of chakra but somehow she gained that look of strength. Tamiko hated when she looked like that. It made her feel weak at comparison.

"Kumi?" asked Mina dropping the Aunt thing

"I am fine" she kneeled before Tamiko "Thank you for looking after her"

"It wasn't like I had any other choice" she said with all her dignity "now would someone untie me" Neji did it

Kumi sat and closed her eyes. The rest just looked for a more comfortable place to lean on or just stayed where they were.

"Tell us the rest" said Kumi "What is really going on"

Tamiko smiled painfully as the memories tried to flee her mind but she wouldn't let them. She gave one glance at Maiya before she spoke "Toyo was the kind that always wanted the best of all. He wanted you because of your advanced blood he thought he would get a child with the most advanced blood. I knew from the beginning he didn't really cared for me. We had been friends since we left Konoha. I thought he was the only person to understand me but I was just his gate into your life. When you left there was no one more worried for you than him and our parents. But even so our parents wanted you to be free for once and do what you felt like so they sent no one to look for you. I already told you that part. I did go look for you when I got your letter but by then Toyo had already killed our parents so he could do the same thing. I blamed myself for not trying to change their minds"

"Is not your fault what he did" said Kumi

"I know that" said Tamiko coldly "I wasn't able to stop him when he killed Raidon but after I took Mina and blocked your memory he no longer took you as a threat. He thought he would get you then since you no longer remembered Raidon or your daughter. He wanted to kill her but I kept her with me all the time"

It was at that time that Kumi began to change into who she is now. She was cold, indifferent and cynical and longing for something she didn't know was her daughter at the hands of her sister. She knew that but she couldn't stop to wonder if it was influence of Raidon and having in the back of her mind those memories what had made her do some kind things. In a way she just became strong because of those past events and the present ones.

"After Maiya was born Toyo wanted Mina dead so Maiya would become the only heiress but I didn't let him. I raised Mina out of all the expectations Kumi received in the clan. I wanted her to assume my place since you were too indifferent to the clan. I knew you no longer cared for it more than what you felt was your responsibility"

"You killed Toyo, right?"

"Yes, I became strong enough and killed him myself one year after Maiya was born. I didn't want her to be influenced by his dark thoughts and illusions…" Tamiko looked at Maiya regretting many things but never her birth "some years later Orochimaru came to me and asked me if I wanted revenge on Konoha. I said no, but he didn't come alone. Two shinobis Dokueki and Ekirei, those are the ones responsible for all this. They were close friends to Toyo. They didn't know I was the one that killed him. They told me all that Toyo had planned for our clan after Konoha was destroyed. I grew sick of them. I told them I was the one that killed Toyo. They said nothing; they did nothing to me and left. Later I learned the attack to Konoha was a failure. Dokueki and Ekirei came back; they had left Orocimaru's followers. Instead they wanted the Tsukyuga clan to be lead by them into defeating Konoha. I said no, again and then they left but not before leaving a letter to Maiya"

"It said all the truth" said Kumi

"Yeah, Maiya hated me. I preferred that than to let her join them. I thought I had taken that idea out of her head but it was too late when I noticed she still had it. I tried to change her memories with the soul Altering jutsu"

"But she did it to you first"

Tamiko laughed bitterly "yeah, I thought that if I died Maiya could help you get your memories back. That was the only reason I taught it to her. She made me forget what was that she really wanted" vile accumulated on her throat choking her from saying what she knew her daughter's desires were 'She wanted to lead the clan; she wanted to kill Mina and Kumi. She blames you for Toyo's death along with me. She wanted revenge on all the clans. She blamed everything in everyone else' "we returned to Konoha, a few months before that I meet with Orochimaru. This time I accepted to help him but it was because Maiya had twisted my mind into it" she looked over Hinata that reminded her so much of Tsuyu and then the other Hyuugas "I have many precious memories from here. I never really wanted to hurt anyone" her hands became fists "she made me…" she found herself in the embrace of her young sister "she made me change Mina and Naruto's mind to hurt Hinata. She made me show those stupid books about your researches to Kakashi so he hated you. She made me plan the entire attack to steal the kekke kenkais and kill all the Hyuuga, the Uchiha boy, Naruto, Mina and you. I felt sick the entire time"

"You do realize you are apologizing" said Kumi her eyes fixed on the twisted little Maiya

"I don't care" cried Tamiko "I am just human" now the joke was on Kumi who let go of her and both stood up.

"I am soooo sorry to interrupt the so emotional moment" said Dokueki twirling the handle of a purple umbrella above her

"Do any of you have a hankie?" Said Ekirei with fake tears after he appeared between Tamiko and Maiya

"But we are here for recollection. Tamiko?" continues Dokueki from the side of the pond she was standing on

"No!" screamed Tamiko launching at Maiya and holding her

"You have no saying, we thought of just being polite" said Dokueki as Ekirei winked at Kumi before lifting Maiya and Tamiko at the same time easily

"Let her go you scrap" he said before kicking Tamiko. She was caught by Hiashi. She did not pay mind to that and just launched at Ekirei but by then he had untied Maiya who smiled. Tamiko and the others felt as if time had frozen. Maiya's smile twisted reality. It wasn't the smile of a child but something with no name.

"Just like Toyo" Tamiko found herself saying

"Just like Toyo" Dokueki copied Tamiko's voice perfectly "I still don't understand how was it that you were able to kill him but it won't matter, you know all of you are going to die" she said taking a sword out. Not she or Ekirei were affected by the jutsu Maiya was performing.

"Leave the weird ones to me" said Ekirei with Maiya standing next to him

"Which isn't?" asked Maiya laughing "they are all freaks"

"You are one to talk" said Kumi moving with only a few problems

"How is she…?"

"To numb to be scared of a child's trick, I have seen worst" said Kumi moving at steady pace toward them, her arms limps by her sides

"Just look at her!" laughed Ekirei "and here I was thinking she was worth the time dealing with"

"Just finish her if you want" said Dokueki

Ekirei advanced toward Kumi with his sword ready to strike

"Hehe" laughed Naruto in a low tone as his extra extremities stopped the sword

Maiya cursed under her breath, she did not count on Naruto being able to use his kekke kenkai when she had planes the Solid Mind jutsu. His body could not move but still he could use those limbs of chakra though not many since he was running low in chakra

"He won't last for long" said Dokueki to her partner

"I know" said Ekirei with a smug smile "you are done!" Ekirei said as he took a kunai out and threw it toward Naruto

"Naruto!" the kunai was stopped by a body that was able to move at the last moment

"Hinata…" Naruto used all his strength; he looked away from everything and looked at Hinata as she stayed motionless. He didn't know if she was seriously hurt or was the effect of Maiya's jutsu but he knew well he would let it go on. His eyes turned black and the filled with the same blue color of his chakra. He lost control. Kumi had seen it before. She knew she would be able to run away or take anyone to safety.

"Get down!" was all she could say before the trashing limbs of chakra started hitting things with such strength that created explosions

"What's going on!" cried Maiya as Ekirei picked her up

"We have to retreat" he said in a serious voice** (the guy is Bipolar meaning he has very complicated mood swings)**

"NO! I WANT TO KILL THEM!"

"We will get killed if we don't leave!" he screamed at her and she just shut her eyes and covered her ears as they left the explosions behind then she realized she had dropped the jutsu. Now they were free to move

"I will kill you all, someday" she reassured herself

Meanwhile the others tried to move away from the attacks. Rocks and dirt flew everywhere. The links of the chakra limbs becoming more and more and every person they saw they considered an enemy. It was an automatic absolute defense that Naruto had yet to learn how to control. His mind was blank; he could only stare between the confusion as everyone tried to run away. He looked down at Hinata. Nothing had happened to her. He was glad for that.

"Naruto! Control yourself!" he heard Kumi scream before he saw her being held by Kakashi and Mina. He could just picture them as a family. He kneeled before Hinata and placed her in his lap. Whatever was happening nothing would happen to her as long as she was close to him. Kumi had someone to protect her.

"Boy!" he saw Tamiko ran toward him along with Hiashi Hyuuga and Neji skipping every attack from the chakra limbs "you will hurt everyone if you don't get hold of yourself!"

He looked around again. He could not see their enemies. They were safe. He had scared them off with his kekke kenkai.

'Nameless' he thought 'how should I name it' in that moment the limbs stopped and started to retreat. He wasn't sure if his father had given it a name. He didn't care. He wanted to name it himself after all who would care.

"Shikirigan" (**Shikiri **means** partition, division, boundary; and Gan** means** gun** and then he was knocked out by Jiraiya

"Always causing trouble" said the old Sennin

"Hinata!" Sakura kneeled removing the kunai from Hinata's shoulder 'good, it didn't hit any vital points' she thought before healing her enough to stop the bleeding.

'Shikirigan?' thought Kumi before going limp on Kakashi's and Mina's arms

"Kumi?"

"Mom?" asked Mina before a smile drew itself on Kumi's face

"I think she just needs to rest" said Kakashi lying her down

"No kidding" said Mina looking at the strange earring Kumi was wearing before she fell on her knees. She was tired. "Hey Neji!" she screamed and he turned to see her. She pointed at him.

"Next time I will win. Just you wait" then she fell back tired and sleeping.

"Hm should I or shouldn't I" said Sai as he and the others came to tell them the good news. The invaders had retreated.

"Huh?" asked himself Neji as he saw Sai bring out his brush and bottle of ink

"It was you" he said in a deadly voice before Sai acknowledged he had been found out but still "what are you talking about?" he asked with faking innocence. He took a scroll of paper out "I was just going to make a portrait of her for you since you seem so fond of her"

"Yeah right" said Sasuke close to Neji

Kakashi smiled before dropping his head and letting his body rest 'I haven't told her yet' he thought as his eyes closed

88

The rain hadn't stop for a long time. The air was thick with depressive feelings including hers. She opened her eyes to see she was in a hospital room where many more beds with people were all with a private screen but still she knew they were there. Sleeping peacefully like she should be. She sat seeing both her arms were mostly fine. They hurt and were a little swollen but she could deal with that. She stepped out of her little world into the hall containing more. She walked toward the window and closed it. She saw and felt bandages in almost every place of her body. She could feel the uncomfortable ointments and where she had needed intervention from the medic ninjas the most itch but just a little.

"Hey" she turned around to see someone had pulled open the curtain of the bed closes to the window so habitant could look outside

"Were you getting cold?" she asked him walking toward him

"Not much" he said before she sat next to him

"How long has it been?" she asked

"About five days" he said knowing she was disappointed of herself "the ANBUs did not caught them"

She sighed before leaning on his chest "Kakashi, you reall…do you still want to know me"

"Kumi" he said and she looked at him but then closed her eyes. she didn't want to see his emotions like she saw everyone's else but she wanted to fill them in her soul and heart that no longer felt like a useless metaphor "I love you" he whispered to her before clung to him.

"Me too" she said smiling at him "and I don't believe that makes us weak"

Kakashi shook his head. He would never understand her but didn't need to. He knew what he knew and that was enough

8

Naruto woke up feeling a hand hold his. His first thought was Hinata and she being the one holding his hand. He sat up and opened his eyes to meet pupiless red ones

"Oh Naruto!" cried Mina hugging him, she was partly covered in bandages but no more than him

"Ahhh!"

"Shut up you idiot" said Sakura before hitting him "there is more people resting here besides you" she continued to pamper Sasuke

Mina snickered before sending a mischievous look at Naruto "Naruto, there is something I have to tell you"

"Huh? What?" asked Naruto, he did not like the look in her eyes. He still thought she was creepy and now even more that he noticed how Kumi like she acted.

"I am sorry" she said dramatically "but what was between us can not go any longer" she stood up then he remembered that supposedly they had been boyfriend and girlfriend but it was all because the jutsu Tamiko had placed on them "I know you will find someone else" she held both his hands with fake tears running down her face "be strong!" and then she ran out of the room. He caught her smile as she turned to the hall.

"Naruto" he heard a soft voice to see the one in the bed next to his was Hinata "how are you feeling" she asked with a smile

"Let's go for a walk Sasuke" said Sakura almost dragging him out of the bed. Naruto and Hinata were left alone

"I am fine" he said before looking at her bandaged shoulder. He stood up fast and went to her before hugging her "thank you Hinata but you shouldn't have risked yourself for me"

She saw in his sky blue eyes how much pain it caused him to think of something happening to her because of him. She felt her face turning a light shade of red and saw Naruto had the same problem since he didn't know how to let go of her without making it feel awkward. Slowly he let go and found their faces were very close to each other.

"Naruto…I hav…I want to tell you that I…" she couldn't believe she was back to square one

"I know" he said with a smile. Their faces flushed coming closer to each other

"Hey guys!" said Kiba cheerily with Akamaru and Shino

Hinata and Naruto pulled away immediately. Kiba and Akamaru snickered

"We will go check on the others" said Shino before dragging his doggy friends

"Em…Hinata"

"Yes?"

"Would you…like to go like to go out later, when we are better" he said looking aside"

"Yeah" she said with a smile

"Hey what if we go see the others" said Naruto and she agreed.

8

"What have you found Ibiki" asked Tsunade to the interrogation leader

"Not much" he said with a tired look on his scarred "they are under some kind of jutsu"

"Didn't the Tsukyuga go there to help you?"

"They did but they couldn't undo the jutsu, is not the same they use" he looked at one of the other persons in the office

"Tamiko" the Hokage wanted to know if the Tsukyuga leader knew what it meant

"Please would you be more specific" she said

"They bite their tongues off or use hidden weapons to kill themselves when we are close to getting something from them, some even stop breathing" said Ibiki

Tamiko narrowed her eyes at the ground, thinking of a possible reason. She knew the Tsukyuga did not have such jutsu yet why did not Dokueki and Ekirei use it in her or the other Tsukyuga. The names clicked hard into her mind along with the most horrible explanation.

"Its called the Permanent Soul Change" she said after taking a deep breath "it can change the mind of a person for always, making anyone you want deadly violent or deadly loyal. Once that jutsu is used in a person it can not be done again or undone"

"How much do you know of that jutsu" asked the Hokage

"Not much, it was created by three ninjas four hundred years ago, their names were Dokueki, Ekirei, Boutoku" she said sitting, her legs felt like crumbling pillars

"You mean…" Ibiki did not like the sound of her answer

"They are suppose to be dead" said Tamiko leaning on her knees

"It wouldn't surprise me if Orochimaru had brought them back" said Tsunade, she knew he had used such jutsus before but still there were some missing pieces

"They were part of the most vicious clan of their times but Boutoku got tired of the ninja life as he had been taught by and ran away and joined with the people that later came to be known as the Hyuuga clan. Boutoku's original clan was destroyed by those Hyuuga ancestors thanks to his help. He did not believe in their way of the ninja. Only Dokueki and Ekirei survived and swore revenge on Boutoku and the Hyuuga and all that related to them by making their own blood turn against them like Boutoku did with them"

"Maiya" said the Hokage seeing the saddened look on Tamiko

"Before her they had planned to use Toyo"

"But why them"

"The clans, all those who descend from the Hyuuga are immune to their Permanent Soul jutsu because Boutoku's blood runs through us protecting us. They knew they needed someone who already hated the clans on his or her own. That was Toyo and that hate spread to Maiya. They did not change their minds just gave them the false hopes of achieving a human slaughter. It is a myth that the Hyuuga forgot but one Tsukyuga remembered"

"…"

"Toyo knew and looked for them, for their jutsus hidden in many dangerous places, that's how come he became so strong and I had to kill him almost losing my life in the line" Tamiko stood up "Hokage sama, may I please start a retrieving team"

Tsunade looked at Tamiko and her red eyes. She saw hidden pain her anguish for her daughter. She could not say no, she nodded at the woman who thanked silently.

"Take some of your clan and a few ANBU…" she continued to give her instructions "But tell me who you would leave at charge of your clan"

"You know who Hokage sama" said Tamiko "I just hope she is up to it"

Ibiki and Tamiko left

"Are you sure of letting her go so easily" said Gaara who had been in the room the entire time but just listened

"With all the respect Kazekage, you are still a child and know nothing of a woman's instinct" said Tsunade leaning back on her chair

"Hm" he narrowed his eyes barely "I guess then you don't need of my assistance any longer" he said

"Thank you for all" she said, he nodded and then disappeared in a cloud of sand; he would stick around to check on his other Konoha friends.

8

"This soup stinks" said Kumi pushing her plate away as she sat next to Kakashi on his bed.

"Never eaten hospital food before" asked Kakashi

"Never got myself this hurt" she said with a confident smile "I bet you have"

"I like to take risks" he said

"You and your laying lazy butt? I don't think so" she said before biting into an apple

"I hate to interrupt your oh so creative and collegial conversation but I have something to say to you Kumi" said Tamiko after puffing into the room

"Let me guess, you are going after them and you want me to look after the clan" she said, she had already expected it at the moment she saw her dressed ready to leave

"And look over Mina's training as I have, don't go soft on her" she warned

"Don't need to say that twice" said Kumi before biting into her apple again

"I want a report on everything every month" said Tamiko not sounding very friendly

"I know, I know" said Kumi leaning back

"And finally you two better end up happy" she said with a softened smile "or I will have to change your minds" she smiled mischievously before leaving a cursing Kimi.

Kakashi sighed; he didn't know why he had gotten involved with such a difficult woman that had such a difficult family and even a daughter.

8

Mina leaned against a wall outside the hospital enjoying the soft drops of rain in her skin. She felt her mind cool with it. She knew she may get sick but she just didn't care. She felt so much worst inside. Maiya was her cousin but in her heart she still felt as if they were sisters though one of Maiya's greatest desires was to see her corpse. She lost one mother and gained another; one that this time felt right at least. She had undone some of damage she had created thanks to the Soul Altering jutsu. She had gotten Naruto and Hinata a head start in their relation. She had apologized to everyone and gained the confidence of her clan back. She just needed to go see her mother, her real mother, and talk to her though she didn't know about what.

"Mina" she heard her name being called by Tamiko who stood in the rain dressed in her ANBU uniform and a bag full of supplies for a long journey. Mina said nothing, she wanted to go, she really wanted to but she knew Tamiko preferred not to be so 'if I die then you search for her otherwise she is my problem since she is my child' Mina had learned of her ability to read minds by looking at a person's eyes. She closed her eyes and let her tears flow before Tamiko was gone to look for her real daughter.

The rain stopped, Mina walked back inside and got changed into dry clothes. She went to her room and lied on bed until she saw someone at the door. It was Neji that as her had been placed under recovery until they were in better shape.

"Hey" she said softly "are you looking for Hinata?"

"No" he said walking toward her "I heard Tamiko was leaving and that your…"

"Mother?"

"That she was now at charge of your clan"

"Yeah" she said before looking at him in the eyes "Neji, how was your dad like"

Neji seemed surprise at the beginning but then his features softened and then he told her.

8

"You really are leaving then?" asked Hiashi to Tamiko as she stood before the empty grave of Hizashi

"Yes" she said placing a white flower at top of it

Both stood there in silence wishing that not only he but also Tsuyu were alive. Why they who had the hardest hearts were the ones on earth and not them; the kind yet strong ones.

"Take care of yourself and your family, all of it" she said

"Take care" he said before she left

8

"I don't think that is aloud" said Naruto to Kumi and Kakashi that lay under the same covers of the same bed

"Naruto, I do have a reason" she said

"Really?" he asked skeptically as the rest of his friends observed a little disturbed, even Mina looked scared and even Gaara who had come to see how they were doing didn't like to presence such behavior.

"Because I can" she said snuggling closer to Kakashi. Naruto felt one of his veins pop. That was her best excuse and he hated it.

"Perverts" he muttered under his breath

"Choji?" asked a Chunin better known as Moemi red headed girl that had a thing for the Akimichi ninja

"Don't listen to them. Is just no good" he said as he and others agreed the same and left only leaving a few

In that moment when Naruto was the hell angry the Hokage entered with a check board and a paper and pen visible to all

"I need you to sign this" she said to Kakashi who did it without question "and you here" she said to Kumi and she signed as well thinking it was the bill or something from the hospital "congratulations, now you are husband and wife"

"WHAT!" Kumi and the ones left in the room screamed. Kakashi didn't seem to mind and that was because he was the one to ask the Hokage for the papers to be arranged

"YOU had all this planned, didn't you" Kumi took hold of his collar and pulled him to meet her eyes

"What if I had" he asked in a bored tone before she dropped him. She stood up went and closed the private curtain around the bed

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto as Tsunade already walked away

"What? Is out honey moon" she said closing the final curtain

The teenage ninjas ran out of the room not wanting to know what was going to happen.

8Some months later8

Hinata waited in a bench in the park before Naruto arrived. They walked on one of their many dates toward wherever they felt like. There was a lot of change those days. Most of all good ones like Kumi and Hiashi had convinced the main Hyuga branch to stop using the seals on the lower branch. The Hyuuga helped the Tsukyuga stabilize their system so no one betrayed their clan again. They had gotten letter from Tamiko with their progress to find Dokueki, Ekirei and Maiya. Love was booming again in Konoha but this time uninterrupted with invasions or battles. Mina and Neji had started training together to create stronger bonds between the clans.

Mina and Kakashi had been training Naruto so he could learn how to control his Shikirigan but recently Kakashi had been doing most of the work since Tsunade told Kumi to not stress herself or it could be bad for that baby she was waiting. Also to their surprise after one month of the attack Tsunade had given them the title of Jounin even to those who didn't make it to the last exam since they had shown true Jounin capacities at the attack. Hanabi was a little upset for a few weeks for what Maiya did but then started to train more so if the day came she could confront her. Most important than that in the Hyuuga family she was also gaining more friends. Their friends were happy; many of them had fallen to the love chants of the birds of spring. But most important than all was that he and Hinata were dating again and more than that they had made official their relation. They lived happy as long as they could since in a few years things would change. But still they would remain together.

PROLOGUE

**Muse of Air Waves **

_In that warm afternoon a few Jounin stood in the office of the Hokage. There were a few other people too, all wearing what it seemed to be expensive clothing. Surely the ones that wanted their services but why there was a TV in there too? _

_"Please look very closely" said the fifth Hokage before turning the TV on along with a video producer. The image of a girl maybe fifteen or sixteen was there. She had long very light brown reddish hair, sparkling grey eyes, light skin and a serious look. _


End file.
